


Peppermint Twist

by Neitrino



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Horror, Kink, M/M, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 56,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitrino/pseuds/Neitrino
Summary: мятный твист





	1. Глава 1

Произошедшее не шло из головы. Билл возвращался раз за разом к этим мыслям и не мог отвлечься от них.

***

Звук трескающегося льда напоминал глухие выстрелы с охоты. Хоть весна и не сезон, в лесах Дерри по-прежнему еще водились олени. Да, могли стрелять. Треск было хорошо слышно, особенно если стоять на широком мосту, перекинутом через канал. Воду сливали, и устье неприглядно обнажало все, что могло находиться на дне: мусор, коряги, трупы… дохлые животные.

Билл бездумно всматривался в потемневший и умирающий лед. Тот перестал выглядеть красиво, никакого блеска. Тусклая груда смерзшейся воды, по большей части грязи с ветками...

… когда увидел странную фигуру вдалеке на льду.

Нет, он не бросился туда в попытке спасти незнакомца, потому что стоять на тающем и крошащемся льду — задача идиотская сама по себе. А умереть с кем-то за компанию в его планы никогда не входило. И в те долгие секунды паники и размышлений, что же делать и куда быстрее бежать за помощью, он растерялся.

Потом мужчина поднял голову, и Билл вспомнил, где видел его — полгода назад, когда произошла отвратительная драка, и он впервые увидел, как один человек убивает другого. Это потом он слушал разговоры родителей со старшими и уже знал, что это были аптекарь и наркоман. Но зрелище того, как мужчина звереет и набрасывается с ножом на другого… Кровь так ярко выглядела на белом халате провизора. И так отвратительно. Точно так же, как и улыбка клоуна, которого, казалось, никто не замечал. Тот вальяжно прислонился к углу дома и с наслаждением впитывал каждый мазок развернувшейся картины. А затем моргнул и перевел взгляд на него.

Взгляд жутких желтых глаз. Билл тогда убежал и долго раздумывал, бывают ли у людей желтые глаза? Он не мог ответить наверняка на этот вопрос.

И теперь этот клоун невесомо шел по льду к нему. Билл охнул и отшатнулся от перил, не понимая, как тот за короткое время смог пересечь такое огромное расстояние.

— Билл? — клоун уловил его настроение и замер, не приближаясь. — Разве ты меня боишься, Билли? Такой большой мальчик боится клоуна?

— Я не… — он отшатнулся ещё дальше, смутно понимая, что вокруг царит странная давящая тишина, и что все прохожие и прогуливающиеся парочки почему-то исчезли. — Я не разговариваю с незнакомцами.

И, решив и дальше не испытывать судьбу, — лучше быть грубым, чем мертвым, а ему казалось, что именно таким он и станет, если ввяжется в беседу с этой желтоглазой тварью — он развернулся и побежал. Туда, где должно быть больше всего людей и машин. Дальше от моста, от Кендускига и пустоши.

— Я Пеннивайз! — расслышал он смешливо подвывающий голос, перекрикивающий грохот крови в его ушах. — Танцующий клоун, и я люблю Мятный твист. Мы обязательно его станцуем, Билли. Только ты и я!

***

Он хорошо умел слушать и быть незаметным.

Дети не любили говорить о своих кошмарах и увиденных странностях, но что-то все же просачивалось сквозь эту глухую стену скрытности. Влагой сплетен. Билл знал, что мисс Фарнмери мельком видела Джорджи в тот день, склонившимся к ливневке. Что-то позвало его, Билл был уверен. И он знал, кто — или что? — его позвал.

Друг последнего из пропавших детей говорил, что он видел клоуна, за которым пошел тот мальчик, но ему никто не поверил.

Кроме Билла.

***

Билл настолько был раздосадован гадской непогодой, что забился в ванну, отогреваясь. Болеть не хотелось, — потому что тогда он чувствовал себя ещё более подавленным из-за Джорджи — а он точно заболеет, если не согреется. Не хотелось снова видеть, как взгляд матери становится пустым и жестоким. Он давил, будто преследовал, и в то же время видел тебя как пустое место. Никому не хотелось бы быть пустым местом.

Билл хотел бы умереть сам ради единственной возможности исправить тот день.

Горячая вода всегда успокаивала, так что сейчас он был почти счастлив, чувствуя, как тепло постепенно растекается по нему. Слишком отвратительная весна, слишком дрянная погода.

Он поежился, вновь возвращаясь к неспешным и пустым мыслям, когда ощутил, как что-то неуловимо изменилось. Билл не мог выделить этот момент логически, то, чем он отличался от любого предшествующего. Единственное — все что можно было выразить в словах — «что-то не так».

Он сел, растерянно оглядывая небольшую ванную комнату, чувствуя, как капли воды медленно ползут по его плечам, словно мерзкие насекомые, заставляя подрагивать. Все как обычно, дверь заперта, родители в доме на первом этаже… Так откуда же ощущение чужого и липкого взгляда? С недавних пор — после знакомства с Пеннивайзом, танцующим клоуном — любая странность в любом безлюдном помещении заставляла вспоминать об этом странном, страшном, жестоком… и непостижимом в своём всемогуществе создании.

Билл ещё раз огляделся, стараясь увидеть хоть что-нибудь выделяющееся из рутинной картины. И понял, что заметил это «что-нибудь» только тогда, когда его взгляд по инерции едва не проскользнул мимо.

Он глубоко вздохнул, набираясь храбрости, чтобы посмотреть в трубу стока. Та крепилась к ванной для того, чтобы, если кто-то забудет выключить краны, вода ушла в слив. И если труба слива была горизонтальной и закрыта сейчас пробкой, то эта — не закрывалась никогда. Билл смотрел на пробку в сливе, на большое чёрное пятно, и нутро трепетало в необходимости поднять взгляд на расположенное с боку ванной темное отверстие. От мрака изнутри нее его отделяли две металлические полоски, приваренные крест-накрест отцом.

Тот боялся, что через этот рукав смогут забраться в дом крысы.

В Дерри так много крыс…

Ты прав, папа. Очень, очень много крыс. Ты боишься крыс, папа?

Билл медленно перетёк взглядом к провалу в стенке ванной, затаив дыхание.

На него смотрел глаз.

Ярко-жёлтый, какой-то… птичий? Ядовитый янтарный цвет переплавлялся по краю в тонкую багровую радужку. Зрачок казался жженной черной смолой.

Глаз моргнул — Билл смог рассмотреть бледную кожу века, как медленно опустились ресницы, цепляя металлические полосы.

«Там слишком мало места для человека, — думал он, — слишком мало. Но Пеннивайз…»

По едва уловимому движению зрачка или вовсе каким-то внутренним ощущением Билл понял (это же понял и глаз), что его заметили. Билл не имел ни малейшего понятия, как и почему, но мог бы поклясться — взгляд стал довольным. Словно задуманная им забава удалась.

Билл выскочил из ванны, вцепившись в полотенце, чувствуя, как покрывается липким потом — его всегда прошибало на пот при столкновении с чем-то, выходящим за пределы человеческого понимания. Сразу начинало мелко дрожать нутро, то ли суеверный, то ли возбуждённый трепет. И сейчас этот трепет был от знания, что за ним подглядывал Оно.

— Билл, — голос так же звучал оттуда, гулко и в то же время глухо. — Я просто смотрю, это же совершенно не страшно. Почему ты подскочил? Такой славный, славный мальчик…

Билл подобрался — даже пальцы на ногах и руках поджались, не отводил взгляд, будто этот зрительный контакт не давал существу изменить форму и напасть на него. И только потом, когда Оно первым перестал смотреть ему в глаза, сообразил, на что отвлекся Пеннивайз. Что он разглядывает.

Его.

Полотенце было плотно прижато к животу, закрывая пах, но оставляя обнаженными бедра. Билл физически чувствовал, как Оно жадно скользит взглядом, рассматривая его мелко подрагивающие руки, грудь с затвердевшими от холода сосками. Член, скрытый от взгляда полотенцем.

— Ты красивый, — Пеннивайз почти пропел это, — и ты меня не боишься. Это замечательно, значит, мы обязательно встретимся ещё раз.

За стеной в рукаве стока послышалось шуршание и глаз исчез, зато к перекрещенными металлическим планкам на долгое мгновение прижались ярко-красные губы. В глумливой пародии на поцелуй.

И все исчезло.

Билл сжал зубы так, что у него заболела челюсть. Член болезненно пульсировал, неправильное, но такое яркое возбуждение расходилось горячими волнами по всему телу. И хуже всего было то, что Билл знал и точно мог признаться себе, что у него встало в те две секунды, когда Пеннивайз, наслаждаясь безумием ситуации, целовал прутья решетки.

***


	2. Глава 2

Особняк выглядел жутко. 

Но это было то, что нужно. Хотелось побыть одному. А погода — хмурящееся небо и тяжело клубящиеся тучи — не способствовала любованием водами Кендускига и пустошью. С первыми и пока далёкими раскатами грома Билл зашёл в дом.

Очевидно, когда-то на панелях коридора было узорное зеркало, и оно частично осталось, скалясь разбитыми зубьями осколков. Отражая всех входящих. Билл разглядел своё бледное лицо, припухшие глаза, рассеченную губу и наливающуюся синяком скулу.

Поморщился от воспоминания о том, как отец залепил ему пощечину, это было бы не так больно, если бы не печатка, попавшая по губам.

— Забудь про свои дурные идеи, — голос отца подрагивал и вибрировал на модуляциях. Билл смотрел на игрушку, изображающую Джорджи, и старался не заплакать, глаза предательски жгло. — И убери все, пока мама этого не увидела.

Завтра он будет врать в школе, что упал с велосипеда. Хотя вряд ли его хоть кто-то спросит об этом. Вряд ли поинтересуется. Нет, учителя не были злыми или невнимательными, но только в его классе около тридцати человек. Всё, что происходит за территорией школы, их касается мало.

Здесь же было хорошо. И тихо. И никто не смотрел на Билла, как на огромную уродливую крысу. Он буквально мог слышать их мысли — почему не ты? Почему умер не ты, а Джорджи? Милый Джорджи. Он бы с радостью поменялся местами, вот только такой выбор ему никто не предлагал.

— Ты здесь один?

Билл шарахнулся, оборачиваясь на голос, сильнее вжимаясь спиной в откос между стеной и частично выломанной рамой окна.

— У меня есть шокер, — предупредил он голос. Точнее, его владельца. Тень человека ещё не вышла из глубины смежной комнаты. Доползла до его ботинок и нерешительно замерла.

— Я в к-курсе, что тут полно наркоманов, но де-денег у меня нет, — честно признался Билл, сжимая выхваченный шокер и чувствуя, как рука становится скользкой, и пластик прибора тоже.

— О, нет, — человек вышагнул из темноты, и Билл уставился на парня. 

Возраст на глаз он никогда определять не мог, так что только предположил, что тому за двадцать. Но слишком приблизительно. Обе руки вскинуты вверх ладонями к нему, в извечном жесте мира и ненападения. Между пальцами левой — небрежно зажата сигарета.

— Я просто искал удобное место, чтоб покурить.

Он взглядом указал на свою руку.

— Но вижу, мое любимое занято.

С улицы раздался шорох: капли звучно падали на только-только появившиеся листья, стучали по доскам внизу. Начался дождь. Теперь о том, чтобы уйти, не могло быть и речи.

— Здесь красиво, — парень плавно подошел и сел на сбитый подоконник.

Билл удобнее перехватил шокер, разглядывая его профиль.

— Знаешь, Кендускиг никогда не менялся. Об этом мало кто знает, но на планете есть не так много мест, которые неизменны. Никогда. Совсем. Здесь все точно так же, как во времена огромных ящериц, бродящих по Земле под такими же громадными папоротниками. Та же излучина. Ты куришь?

— Да, — Билл убрал шокер и протянул руку за предложенной сигаретой, вдыхая сладковатый дым от прикуренного косяка. Тот прозрачным туманом поднимался вверх в прохладном воздухе, и глаза его неожиданного собеседника казались яркими до безумия. Синими-синими, как бутылочное стекло.

Парень угостил его и усмехнулся.

— Сигареты это сигареты, а вот косяк не дам, прости. Начинать курить траву тебе ещё явно рано.

— С-спасибо, — Билл зажал сигарету и только вспомнил, что спички он где-то выронил, как парень вынул косяк изо рта, привлекая внимание к губам, красивым и четко очерченным, облизнулся и прикурил его сигарету от своей.

— Я потратил последнюю спичку, — рассмеялся он и поднял взгляд наверх, к затянувшим небо облакам. 

Резко потемнело, и дождь усилился. У окна было бы неприятно находиться, но у дома скатом выступала крыша, так что от стены сплошного ливня их отделяло около метра пространства, заполненного мелкой взвесью мороси.

— Раз мы тут застряли и ты не хочешь меня убить шокером, надо познакомиться.

— Билл.

— Грей, — парень легко сжал руку Билла, и тот снова обратил внимание на какую-то его общую неправильность.

— Ты н-не белый? Квартерон или метис? — задал он интересующий его вопрос, и Грей, как раз затянувшийся, расхохотался, подавившись дымом.

— Смотря кого считать белым человеком. Но да, у меня где-то индейцы в родословной, а что?

— Че-черты лица… — Билл проводил в воздухе рукой с сигаретой, пытаясь обозначить впечатление. — Интересные и не-непривычные.

— М-м-м, Билл умеет делать комплименты, — снова улыбнулся Грей, довольно жмурясь, — от девчонок в школе отбоя нет, да?

Билл отвернулся к окну, теперь чужое общество перестало казаться приятным.

— Прости, — уловил его перемену настроения Грей, — я уже плохо помню себя в твоём возрасте. Не хотел расстроить. Тебе кто-то нравится?

— Нет, — хмуро сказал Билл. А Грей при этом раздражающе понятливо улыбнулся. — А что ты… Вы?..

— Давай на ты? — помог ему Грей.

— Что т-ты тут делаешь?

— То же, что и ты, Билл. Спрятался от дождя, люблю дождь. Но люблю смотреть на него, а не мокнуть. Ещё люди в дождь чувствуют отвратительное одиночество. А ещё мне нравится этот особняк. И то, что он разрушен, нравится. Думаю, иначе мы бы не сидели и не курили здесь. Или вообще не встретились. Но если не вдаваться в излишнюю философию, то я просто не хотел, чтобы вода затушила мой косяк. Маленькие человеческие радости.

***

Новый знакомый оказался интересным.

И не просто интересным, а захватывающе интригующим. Билл никогда не думал, что ему может настолько понравиться общаться с кем-то. Кем-то почти взрослым. Просто разговаривать. Говорить. Обо всем на свете. Он даже сам начал слышать, как переставал заикаться, когда Грей смотрел на него. Чаще всего им удавалось встречаться в особняке после обеда. Билл как раз уходил из школы, а что до этого (да и вообще всегда) делал Грей — он не знал. И эта мысль попыталась как-то царапнуть его сознание привычной осторожностью, но не особо преуспела. Так как настолько разговорчивого человека, как Грей, он не встречал, разве что Ричи.

Ричи точно мог бы заговорить Пеннивайза…

Он приходил в дом, и Грей был уже там, сидел на окне, на сломанном подоконнике, как-то по-птичьи. Биллу всегда казалось — он может упасть, но гравитация не заявляла на него своих прав. Грей был гибкий, как гимнаст и, скорее всего, просто хорошо держал равновесие. Ему это нравилось. Как и раскачиваться на стуле, поставив его только на две ножки.

— Не упадешь?

— Нет, — снова улыбался Грей. — Я хотел сбежать с цирком. Это было бы весело.

Так или иначе, Грей обычно его ждал и, как и Беверли, снабжал сигаретами. Билл был слишком нерасторопен, чтобы уметь воровать их, а продать бы их ему никто не продал. Стащить же у отца… он машинально прижал ладонь к щеке. Там снова был синяк, как и в первую их встречу с Греем. Губа была разбита и онемела, но он знал, что ближе к вечеру она начнет мерзко пульсировать.

— Это твой отец, — хмуро заметил Грей, прекратив раскачиваться на стуле. Билл дёрнул головой от того, с каким жутким скрипом и силой стул опустился на все четыре ножки. Битый щебень прошуршал и утих. Грей подошел так близко, что теперь Билл мог рассмотреть расстояние в дюйм между его и своими ботинками, почувствовать запах другого человека. К нему ещё никто не подходил настолько близко…

Грей осторожно притянул его в объятие, позволяя уткнуться лицом в свой мягкий свитер и закрыть глаза, чувствуя, как успокаивающее ведут руками по его плечам. Гладя. Пропуская пряди сквозь пальцы, ероша короткие волосы на затылке.

— Взрослые мерзкие, — доверительно заметил Грей. — Самые-самые мерзкие. И не имеет значения то, как сильно ты их любишь.

***


	3. Глава 3

В итоге Грей усадил его на притащенный (еще в один из прошлых заходов сюда, снизу) матрас и долго разглядывал раны. Затем вытряхнул все из рюкзака и принялся что-то искать.

— У меня была перекись, точно помню.

— Не надо, — вяло пытался возразить Билл, но Грей его не слышал.

— Такие раны нехорошие, — отстраненно размышлял вслух парень, перебирая содержимое рюкзака. — Ты же не хочешь умереть от столбняка? Я бы вот не хотел.

Перекись он нашел и вручил маленький пузырек Биллу.

Посмотрел на то, как нервно мальчишка сжимает его, хмыкнул и потянул свой свитер вверх, раздеваясь. Билл непонимающего уставился на его белую футболку с красной надписью «Я люблю Дерри», как Грей принялся стаскивать и ее.

— Ты же не брезгливый? — поежившись от холода, весело спросил он, коснувшись пальцев Билла, вынимая из его руки перекись. Открыл зубами пробку и вылил содержимое на край футболки. Затем поднял на него взгляд. Билл моргнул, сообразив, что разглядывает его обнаженный торс, безволосую грудь, сильные мышцы рук, плоские и светлые соски, такого же цвета как и его губы.

— Ч-что? Испачкаешь…

— Постираю, — отмахнулся Грей и принялся осторожно оттирать его все ещё кровившую губу влажной тканью. Перекись тихо шипела, превращая кровь в пену. — Тут недалеко есть прачечная, можем потом пройтись. Знаешь, есть дурная шутка, что при помощи перекиси любое кровавое месиво превращается в пенную вечеринку?

Билл зажмурился, улыбаясь, слыша, как перекись шипит, чувствуя осторожные касания Грея и испытывая совершенно неправильное чувство. Чувство, что он хочет, чтобы Грей касался его и находился рядом, неодетый.

— Не глотай это, хорошо? — тихо попросил Грей, машинально поглаживая его скулу.

Вот, теперь стало ещё более неловко. Он вспомнил те кассеты — точнее, одну единственную кассету, что нашел у отца. Там девушка, которую грубо держали руками за волосы, вызывающе постанывая, вылизывала мужчине член. Правда, ей говорили как раз глотать…

От мыслей об этом ему стало так душно, жар огненным шаром прокатился по его животу. Он распахнул глаза, пытаясь прогнать этот образ из головы, и уставился на склоненного над ним Грея. Тот, закусив нижнюю губу, решительно и тщательно вычищал его рану.

— Заявишь в полицию?

— На что?

— На то, что я тебя трогал, — расхохотался Грей, картинно закатив глаза, переставая касаться его. — На отца, разумеется. Точнее, это в школе надо рассказать соцработникам. Кажется. Они сейчас нервные и пуганые. Слышал про мальчика, которого отец молотком забил? Насмерть.

— Да, слышал. Но… нет. Я… сам виноват.

Конечно виноват. Отец застал его в комнате Джорджи, держащего черепаху из Лего. Любимая игрушка брата.

Грей медленно кивнул, но Билл по выражению лица догадался — он не согласен с его версией.

— Очень больно?

Билл рассмотрел вариант соврать, ведь казаться Грею слабаком не хотелось…

— Нет.

— Конечно.

Грей касался его плеча, и он чувствовал тепло этого незначительного и ничего не значащего жеста даже сквозь свитер.

— Могу предложить обезболивающее? — как само самой разумеющееся спросил Грей, теперь не глядя на него. Щёлкнул зажигалкой, красиво затягиваясь. Билл же смотрел на его губы, легко сжимающие самокрутку, и думал о совершено неправильных вещах.

— Ты не замёрзнешь?

— Пусть перекись немного подсохнет.

Билл перевел взгляд на футболку Грея, весь край ее был измазан его кровью: от багрово-красных до почти бесцветно-розовых разводов. И вспомнил, как приятно пахла чужая вещь, когда тот касался ею его лица. Даже перекись не смогла перебить запах карамели и чего-то ещё, запредельно вкусного.

— Я горячий парень, для меня здесь не сильно-то и прохладно. Не хочу надевать свитер на голую кожу, — поежился он, — исчешусь насмерть. Держи…

И Грей передал ему самокрутку.

— Я бы предложил тебе «Красную птичку», но тебе не то, что секонал, а и каннабис рано. Не глубоко вдыхай, ладно?

Билл послушно кивнул и, взяв из его пальцев сигарету, затянулся, ловя чувственное удовольствие оттого, что до этого ее касались губы Грея. Дым был другим, отличным от сигаретного. Сладковато-горьким. Волна тепла прокатилась по его горлу, разливаясь где-то в позвоночнике, согревая всего. Он сжал колени, потому что теперь точно мог дать определение этому ощущению: возбуждение.

— Ой, — растерялся Грей и склонился над ним, подхватывая. Билл увидел, как в его поплывшем и нечетком зрении глаза Грея переплавляются в иной цвет, но не смог дать ему имя, назвать, потому что на земле не было таких оттенков.

— Я как-то не учел, что тебя с одной затяжки так срубит. Иди. Иди ко мне. Просто полежишь… _полетишь_ , — услышал Билл другой голос.

— Не бойся, — Грей уложил его головой себе на колени, плавно перебирая его волосы, и накинул на него свой свитер, — скоро отпустит.

***

Эйфория и откат от пары затяжек действительно длились не так долго, как показалось Биллу. Он осознал себя собой достаточно скоро и успел испугаться тому, что мог наговорить Грею, про то, что у того красивые глаза, например? И губы. И что это все совершенно не в пидорском значении.

Он резко вскинулся и охнул, комната поплыла, но кто-то уверено перехватил его, прижимая к себе.

— Все хорошо, ты проснулся. И я проснулся, мы оба живы. Пошли в город.

— За-зачем?

Грей отстранился, теперь надевая футболку, и Билл заметил розоватый след на его груди, чуть ниже соска, потер горящую щеку. О, точно, он лежал на нем. На Грее.

Блять.

— Угощу тебя фраппе — клубничный или шоколадный?.. Раз у тебя настолько хреновый день, Билл. А. Ну и постирать футболку. Это моя любимая.

Шагая по улице, Билл всё ещё ощущал отголоски искусственного счастья. Мир казался прекрасным, с ним рядом был Грей. Который говорил обо всем и сразу.

— … я оставлю их тебе.

— Что? Прости, я задумался.

— Книги.

Вот и о чем они говорили?

— Ты сказал, тебе нужны книги по ритуалам индейцев кри или алгонкинских народов, но ты не можешь получить их во взрослой библиотеке. А я могу. Но, — Грей задумчиво посмотрел на распогодившееся небо, — я пропаду на некоторое время. Их я оставлю в особняке, накрою тем куском серой фанеры. Вряд ли кто-то попробует украсть книги, но от дождя спасёт.

— Спасибо, — Билл задумался, вот о чем он ещё ему выболтал? Пока был под кайфом? Да и… действительно ли ему надо все то, что он ищет? Джорджи это уже не спасет, мертвым все равно.

_Мне не все равно._

Пришел четкий и правильный ответ. Билл сжал зубы. Ему не все равно, а значит, он узнает индейские легенды и сможет понять, что такое Пеннивайз. Что из себя представляет это существо. И сможет, наконец, спокойно и без страха заглянуть в глаза матери.

В реальность его вернуло столкновение с проходившей мимо девушкой, причем он оступился и рухнул бы, но Грей настолько быстро поймал его, перехватив почти у самого асфальта, что он даже не понял, как это все случилось.

— Осторожнее, — шутливо предостерёг ее Грей, поднимая его на ноги.

— Прости. Какой красивый у тебя брат, — довольно улыбнулась девушка Грею, но обращаясь к Биллу.

— У меня нет брата, — огрызнулся он.

***

Беверли и Бен. И ещё, кажется, Ричи. И они шли в кино на ужастики. Но были достаточно далеко и не видели их. Его и Грея.

— Твои друзья? — Грей, как и обещал, протянул ему фраппе. Шоколадный.

— Мы… да, наверное. Они хо-хорошие.

— В отличие от других, — хмуро заметил Грей.

— М-м-м?

Грей с улыбкой смотрел на плавно покачивающееся верхушки деревьев. Переплетение теней и падающего света превращали его лицо в маску.

— Мне показалось, ты не договорил фразу. Они хорошие, в отличие от других. Не только взрослые мерзкие. Но и некоторые подростки.

Грей так и не зашел в прачечную, то ли забыл, то ли счел неважным, но Билл испытывал странное удовлетворение оттого, что знал: на нем, под тонким свитером, футболка, измазанная в его крови. Словно это делало их ближе. Грей принадлежал ему.

— Иди к ним, сеанс скоро начнется, — Грей вынырнул из своего созерцательного транса, всунул ему в руку двадцатипятицентовик и свой нетронутый фраппе.

— Спасибо, но…

— Хорошо проведите время, — он легко взъерошил его волосы и отшагнул. — Ужастики — это весело. Потом расскажешь мне, чего же ты больше всего боялся. Мне пора.

***


	4. Глава 4

На следующий день книги он так и не забрал. 

По простой причине: после кино, драки с Генри и его шестерками — Билл поморщился, боль в горле почти не давала дышать, — мерзкое слово, но они от этого не становятся менее «шестерками», он заболел.

Мама изредка касалась лба рукой, и это было приятной прохладой. Билл выныривал из тяжёлых и спутанных снов для того, чтоб выпить лекарство, и снова проваливался в удушающее марево бреда.

В один из таких моментов пробуждений он снова почувствовал ледяную руку на своём лице и слабо улыбнулся. Так приятно. И только затем смог открыть глаза, веки были тяжёлыми и непослушными.

— Билл?

Рядом с его кроватью стоял Джорджи. С его жёлтого дождевика беззвучно стекала вода. Капала на одеяло. Он часто смаргивал, словно дождь всё ещё продолжал заливать ему глаза.

— Держи, — Джорджи протянул ему свою любимую бело-зеленую черепаху из Лего.

Билл машинально взял, отмечая, что пластик мокрый и скользкий. Холодный.

— Ты должен понять.

— Что? Что я должен понять? — спросил Билл и только сейчас увидел, что у брата нет правой руки. Просто окровавленный огрызок рукава. И он может видеть волокна, обрывки мышц.

— Черепаха его враг. Такой же, пришедший извне. Он знает, как сражаться с Оно.

— Я не…

Порыв воздуха заставил его замолчать. Джорджи исчез, буквально за те полсекунды, что он моргал. На его кровати осталась черепаха.

Он откинулся на подушки удобнее и извернулся посмотреть на электронные часы — 2:36 ночи.

Прекрасно.

Теперь он не уснет.

Но уснул.

И видел странный-странный сон. Видел черепаху. Точнее не так, а _Черепаху_. Это название никак не характеризовало существо, представшее перед ним. Оно было богом, демиургом, и абсолютно равнодушным. Непохожим на божеств вроде Иисуса (вспомнился забавный спор Ричи и Стена, католика и еврея). Чуждое. Он пытался поговорить, дозваться, как-то привлечь к себе внимание существа. Не получилось. Или, возможно, он был настолько мал, что оно не мог его услышать. Явно лихорадочное видение пошло рябью и стало искаженным чернильным рисунком. Острыми черными линиями. Он видел племена, освещенные солнцем, кочующие за стадами бизонов. Был слышен ритмичный грохот барабанов, по нарастающей шумом крови отдающийся в ушах. Уловил запах раздавленной копытами свежей травы. Петроглифы на камнях, на гладких стенах пещер. Росписи типпи четкими индейскими картинками. Черное на бежевой, выделанной мягкой оленьей коже. Ветер касался полотна, и изображение под солнечными лучами подрагивало, будто живое.

Рисунки огромного крылатого змея и черепахи. Переплетённые в бесконечной борьбе.

— Гитчи Маниту, — произнес Билл, продолжая видеть, как нарисованный ломаной линией из треугольников змей движется, оплетая черепаху — схематично изображённый ромб с точкой в середине. Как змей раскрывает такую же нарисованную пасть с кучей зубов-игл и пытается пожрать соперника.

— Это ты! — Билл схватился за горящее горло, теперь понимая, что крылатый змей отделился плоской головой от поверхности, на которой был нарисован, и повернулся к нему.

Жуткое двумерное монохромное чудовище.

Билл замер, судорожно пытаясь вдохнуть, ничего не видя кроме белых-белых пустых глаз змея. И когда они стали наливаться знакомой хищной желтизной и презрительностью, он узнал этот взгляд.

***

— Я тебя не боюсь, — прохрипел он замершему напротив него Пеннивайзу.

Тот, пройдя сквозь грань кошмарного сна, обрел плоть и стал таким же реальным, как и он сам. Как отсчитывающие секунды мерцанием электронные часы.

— Не боишься, — согласился Пеннивайз, легко касаясь рукой в перчатке его щеки. — Потому что думаешь, будто это сон. И ты спишь. Но это не сон, если ты всерьез задумаешься, то поймёшь, что это не сон. Все куда проще — ты умираешь.

— Нет! — попытался вздохнуть Билл и подумал: наверное, именно так себя чувствует Эдди, когда не может дотянуться до ингалятора. Воздух не проходил сквозь сжатое горло…

— Ларингоспазм. Интересное слово, да? Длинное, как и все медицинское.

Пеннивайз сидел на его кровати — жутким монстром — нависал над ним и с весельем наблюдал, как судорожно Билл пытается вздохнуть. Именно пытается.

— Я бы даже статистику тебе назвал, сколько детей умирает от этой гадости, — слушать рассудительного клоуна было сюрреалистично. — Каждый третий из десяти. Так обидно.

Теперь Билл видел перед глазами поплывшие радужные круги, они сеткой накладывались на Пеннивайза.

— Обидно, что они не достаются мне. А самое грустное, что спасти ребенка в этот момент на самом деле так просто. Мне попытаться тебя спасти, да? Попытаться, Билли? Все не может закончиться так грустно. Мы же ещё даже не начали играть!..

Билл перестал вслушиваться в то, что говорил клоун. Это уже не имело никакого значения, потому что он действительно чувствовал, что умирает.

А затем отстраненно, словно его сознанию все же было интересно происходящее, почувствовал, как Пеннивайз стаскивает с него одеяло. Он задрал пижаму и, довольно, с предвкушением ухмыльнувшись, вонзил когти ему под ребра.

Вспышка боли была настолько яркой, что Биллу показалось — он ослеп. И только потом сообразил — он смог вздохнуть, спазм прошел, он дышит, он снова дышит… и попытался было заорать, но вторую руку Пеннивайз расчётливо прижал к его рту.

— Переключение центров боли, — важно пояснил ему Пеннивайз, похлопав его по боку, словно послушную лошадку, — межреберные самые чувствительные. Правда, хорошо, что я решил заглянуть к тебе, милый?

С этими словами он довольно слизал с прорвавших перчатку когтей кровь, не отводя взгляда.

Билл в ответ извернулся и с садистским удовольствием сжал зубы на его ладони.

Но Пеннивайз не убрал руку от его рта. Когти только сильнее впились в кожу: в скулы, мизинец под челюстью.

— А давай мы сегодня просто разойдемся? — также приторно-сладко предложил Пеннивайз. — Заметь и оцени мое благородство, я даже не прошу поцелуя в благодарность за то, что спас тебя от мучительной смерти.

В тот момент, когда Пеннивайз опустил правую руку ему на живот и медленно, явно провоцируя, повел вниз, Билл разжал челюсть. Клоун брезгливо встряхнул укушенной рукой.

— Когда еда кусается — это интересно.

И снова Билл не смог уловить его ухода. Разве что, уже включив ночник и оглядев комнату, заметил рисунок Пеннивайза, явно его, на одной из своих старых картин. Там он улыбался клыкастой пастью и держал за руку неумело и схематично изображённого Джорджи. И все пространство вокруг было замарано красным карандашом.

Билл сорвал рисунок со стены и швырнул его в ящик стола.

***


	5. Глава 5

— Интересно, — тихо произнес Бен, но Билл все равно почти подпрыгнул. Не заметил, как тот сел рядом и тоже принялся вчитываться в раскрытые страницы книги. — Где взял?

— Стащил, — посомневавшись, соврал Билл.

Почему-то Грей — общение с ним, его дружба и внимание — принадлежали только Биллу, и он не хотел думать, почему так выделяет его.

— Но ее надо будет вернуть.

— Конечно, — согласился Бен, с таким же священным трепетом относившийся к книгам. Правда, совсем по другой причине.

Билл же долго сомневался — читать оставленные ему книги в особняке?.. или забрать домой? Но дома их могли найти родители (объясняйся потом), а в особняке разминувшийся с ним Грей вполне мог решить, что Билл уже прочел их, и забрать. Так что решением стал их подземный дом в пустоши.

— Не знал, что тебе тоже нравятся индейские легенды, мифы и сказания. Названия у них, правда, дурные. И незапоминающиеся. Виракоча, например?

— Это?.. Верховный бог, создавший весь наш мир?

— Мир и людей, — уточнил Бен. — Всякое не наделенное разумом и свободой воли создать несложно.

— Я вот не могу создавать людей, а что-то, не наделенное разумом, тем более. Это как создать кошку? — рассмеялась Беверли, прижавшись к другому плечу Билла.

— Из нас всех только ты, Беверли, и можешь создавать новых людей.

Билл сначала почувствовал, как покраснела щека Бев, прижатая к его плечу, а только потом он сообразил, про что сказал Бен.

— Так, меня интересуют ритуалы, — попытался перевести тему Билл. — Бен? Тут просто слишком заумно написано.

— А ну, дай.

Бен не стал забирать из его рук книгу, чего Билл подсознательно опасался, а просто заложив ладонью те страницы, что они читали, перелистнул в начало.

— О, это книга Мискатоникского университета, — с придыханием произнес Бен. — Конечно тут все заумно.

— Единственное, что я пока понял: в их религии главное — единство четырех начал. Огня, земли, воды и воздуха.

— Да, а что именно ты хочешь узнать?

Билл сомневался только несколько мгновений.

— Мне нужен индейский ритуал призыва и заключения договора. Или контракта? Я слышал рассказы о том, что шаманы умели заключать сделки с демонами и злыми духами. И я в это верю.

Бен помолчал, разглядывая шумящие воды Кендускига. И Билл понял: он обожает своего друга только за то, что тот не спросил, зачем же Биллу это надо.

— Это просто. Нужен костёр — огонь. На земле. Хотя землю символизируют и камни. Если ты заключаешь контракт, то твоя кровь будет водой. Раздувая костёр — твоё дыхание символизирует воздух. Люди вообще удобные в этом плане.

— Ага. То есть, я должен развести огонь, добавить в него свою кровь и раздувать костёр? И все?

— Нет, ты должен произнести имя того, кого ты хочешь призвать, перед тем как раздуть костёр. Это полное завершение. И тогда тот, кого ты позовешь, обязан явиться, так как кровь ещё и является платой за ритуал.

— Как-то это совсем жутко звучит, — прошептала Беверли. — Билл? А кого ты хочешь… — ее голос упал до почти неразличимого в шелесте листьев. — … призвать?

— Маниту, — Билл смотрел на реку и думал, получится ли его затея. Точнее, имеет ли она вообще смысл?

— Гитчи Маниту? — ужаснулся Бен и предупредил: — Главное не танцуй с ним.

Вот это заставило Билла, а затем и Бев расхохотаться.

— Не буду, — честно пообещал Денбро. — Мне кажется, что я меньше всего захочу танцевать ночью с демоном. Да и танцую я отвратно.

— Вот, — Бен снова пролистал страницы и ткнул пальцем в рисунок. — Это его имя, точнее, самоназвание «Маниту», выучи его и напиши на земле перед тем, как начнёшь ритуал.

— Хорошо, а зачем?

— Надпись, после всего — если ты выживешь, — как-то не очень оптимистично добавил Бен, — переплавится в личное имя пришедшего на зов. Маниту — это не одно существо. Это же типа как название вида? — засомневался он. И вручил Биллу тонкую и острую палку, приказав: — Черти. Перед призывом ты будешь думать о чем угодно, кроме правильности написания. Это слоговое письмо на языке кри.

Билл послушно отложил книгу, слово особо сложным не казалось. На первый взгляд. Начальный слог обозначала обычная буква «L» разве что с нижней линией такой же длины, как и вертикальная. Затем шла девятка, повёрнутая на 90° влево, и буква «D» без вертикальной линии и с точкой наверху.

— Д-думаю, я смогу запомнить, — Билл продолжал смотреть на надпись, но не видел ее. Буквы расплывались и сливались. Он думал, когда же у него будет возможность выбраться из дома и провернуть все это.

***

_«Обязательно выложи круг из камней»_

Билл так и сделал. Широкий круг, метра два в диаметре.

_«И не смей выходить за него. Маниту может, а значит, точно придет не один. Со сворой своих иллюзий. Но они не смогут перейти границу каменного круга»_

Билл развел костёр. Луна медленно всходила выше, набираясь болезненно-синего сияния, а мешок, лежащий рядом с ним, рычал и перерывами тоскливо мяукал.

_«Нужна жертва. Кошка подойдёт. Просто вручишь ее Маниту, если он захочет, то убьет ее сам, но вообще, Билл, про кошку я не уверен, но возьми на всякий случай»_

Огонь весело горел и сыпал искрами, слепя и не позволяя ничего разглядеть как раз за границей искусственного круга камней. Дров Билл натащил заранее и рассчитывал, что даже если ничего не получится, где-то до трёх ночи ему будет тепло.

_«…и ничего не бойся!»_

Прекрасное напутствие.

Билл вычертил на земле разученные символы и, полоснув по руке канцелярским ножом, протянул ее над огнем. Кровь падала в пламя и шипела, сгорая и испаряясь.

— Маниту! — крикнул Билл, слыша, как его голос разнёсся эхом, хотя тут была уйма деревьев, и любой крик должен был глушиться и тонуть, как в болоте.

Он глубоко вздохнул и подул на взметнувшийся огонь.

Первое, что он услышал — это звуки каллиопы, слишком высокие и пронзительные, где-то вдали. Он обошел костёр и оглянулся. Одна часть леса начала светлеть, будто оттуда шли люди с фонарями. Да и музыка звучала оттуда. Так же как шум, ни с чем не сравнимый гомон толпы: шагающих людских ног, скрип колес и цоканье с глухим перестуком лошадиных копыт.

А неправильным ему казалось то, что инструменты, на которых исполнялась мелодия, не соответствуют друг другу. Кто-то или что-то бездарно играло твист на каллиопе и трубах, вернее, пыталось. Билл поморщился, какофония была ужасная. В пору думать, почему город не слышит этой вакханалии в поросшей лесом пустоши. Но он также прекрасно знал — не слышит, это гребанное представление только для него. Для него одного.

Факелы замелькали ближе, и он смог увидеть идущих. Мужчины, женщины, дети, цветные, белые, в традиционных костюмах и в современных одеждах. Они несли факелы, и оранжевые огни змеей растянулись по пролеску.

Дети. Он поймал себя на том, что высматривает среди равнодушно шагающей толпы Джорджи, но то ли он не был в первых рядах, то ли в таком огромном количестве людей Билл просто не видел его.

— Eh vieni a ballare il peppermint twist, — а вот хриплый голос, подпевающий мелодии, он узнал.

Пеннивайз шел к нему, окружённый огромным количеством убитых им людей. С оркестром и сопровождением.

— Questa è proprio la danza del peppermint twist, — Пеннивайз замер напротив Билла и улыбнулся. Музыка продолжала грохотать, но теперь в нее вплелись какие-то тревожно-истерические ноты. — Не хочешь станцевать, Билли? Мятный твист, что может быть лучше? Жёстких правил нет, партнёры свободно стоят друг напротив друга. Даже синхронизация движений не обязательна!

— Не хочу.

Как только он произнес эти слова, музыка исчезла так внезапно, что он решил, будто оглох. Люди перестали изображать радость и ажиотаж, а Билл увидел, как их силуэты тают, оставаясь на грани, чем-то средним между полноценным призраком или таким же полноценным зомби.

Он сосредоточил внимание на Оно.

Пеннивайз стоял у одного из камней, очерчивающих круг.

— Ты позвал меня, — клоун внимательно разглядывал камни и огонь. — И это странно. Но приятно. Я пришел на свидание, но Билли не танцует. Не хочет танцевать со мной. А я играл тебе мятный твист. E con me ballerai Il peppermint twist?

— Per niente. Нет. И да, я позвал тебя, — Билл отшагнул так, чтобы костёр был между ним и клоуном. — Это призыв и мы с тобой заключим договор. Ты призван и явился.

Пеннивайз согласно кивнул и перешагнул белую линию камней.

***


	6. Глава 6

— Не жалко?

Кошка билась в его хватке и отчаянно шипела.

— Это животное, — сказал Билл, глядя на то, как Оно пытается погладить кошку. Та выворачивалась, сверкая глазами, но укусить руку в белой перчатке не рисковала.

— Ты тоже животное, — парировал Пеннивайз, — и я не об этом спросил. Тебе не жалко её?

Билл прямо посмотрел в хищные и мерцающие глаза Оно.

— Жалко, — твердо ответил он. — Но тебе нужна жертва.

— Да, — согласился Пеннивайз и, размахнувшись, вышвырнул кошку за пределы их каменного круга. Та, мявкнув, нехарактерно неуклюже для кошачьих шлепнулась в кусты и стремглав бросилась бежать. — Я не ем таких животных. Но спасибо за внимание, я полагаю?

— Ты Маниту?

— А ты видишь здесь кого-то ещё? — развел руками клоун. — Нет, серьезно, Билл? Оборотень, в кого угодно — Маниту. Ты, правда, ожидал кого-то другого?

— Нет, — разговаривать с Оно было отвратительно сложно. — Я надеялся.

— А… — протянул Пеннивайз и опустился на колени, удобно садясь напротив Билла. Теперь костёр был между ними, сухо потрескивая ветками, это немного успокаивало. — Я даже могу сказать, о чем ты думал. Позову Маниту, — клоун наигранно и артистично взмахнул правой рукой, Билл засмотрелся на манжеты, кисти казались такими тонкими, — он придет, и я заключу с ним договор. Маниту убьет Пеннивайза. Так? Какой прекрасный план. Вот только здесь нет никого сильнее меня. И никогда не было.

— А с тобой я договориться не могу, — прошептал Билл, чувствуя, как почва ускользает из-под ног. Он знал, знал, что такое может произойти, но так надеялся…

— Конечно можешь! — счастливо заверил его Пеннивайз. — Я же пришел. Сижу тут, на холодной земле, между прочим. Слушаю тебя. Договаривайся. Может, мне действительно понравится и я соглашусь.

— Хочу чтобы перестал убивать детей.

— Невыполнимо, — так же быстро ответил Оно, жутко и как-то по-собачьи склоняя голову на бок.

— Почему?

— Хочу, чтобы ты перестал дышать.

Несколько секунд Билл смотрел на не двигающегося Пеннивайза, вокруг их каменного круга бродили тени. Но они уже не пугали и не раздражали.

— Невыполнимо, — подтвердил Билл, потому что да, он не мог не дышать. Ну то есть мог, но с предсказуемым результатом.

— Проси что-то пореальнее, милый, — намекнул Оно и рассмеялся. — Я как джинн. Золото, бриллианты, доступные женщины… или, — он прищурился со странно оскорбительным пониманием, — красивые парни? Парень? Который точно не откажет? Хочешь, я сделаю так, что он не сможет тебе отказать?

— Это займёт всю ночь, — тоскливо предположил Билл, не вслушиваясь в его слова, и взглянул на полнолуние. — Давай так: предложи мне, чего ты хочешь?

— О, нет, милый, — покачал головой Пеннивайз и удобно подпёр подбородок ладонями. — Так неинтересно. Это во-первых. Меня призвал ты. Это во-вторых. Так не работает. Ты предлагаешь. Я выбираю и соглашаюсь. И мы существуем в симбиозе. Знаешь, что такое симбиоз?

— Знаю.

— Вот и прекрасно. Так что я тебя слушаю.

— Тогда так, — Билл глубоко вздохнул и посмотрел на Оно прямо и зло. — Ты не убиваешь детей младше десяти лет. Я не запрещаю пугать их и жрать их страх. Но ты их не убиваешь.

Пеннивайз поморщился, янтарные глаза потухли.

— Это твоё пожелание будет принято и исполнено, взамен на… интересно, Билли?

— Что ты хочешь от меня?

— Ты будешь приводить мне детей, которых я буду есть, — просто ответил тот.

— Нет!

— … значит, нет. Нет договора. Меня твои условия тоже печалят. К тому же, мы в любой момент можем разойтись.

Билл молчал, судорожно размышляя. Он думал, думал о таком предложении, но теперь, чувствуя, как их связывает контракт призыва и невнятная, но от этого не менее могущественная магия индейцев кри, все стало становится реальным и жутким. Он будет причиной смерти. Других. Ловушкой и приманкой.

— Уверен, ты столько раз проклинал меня и думал, почему я забрал Джорджи, — почти печально рассуждал Пеннивайз, и Билл принялся вслушиваться в его слова, — думал, почему? Почему он не забрал этого уебка Генри?

Пеннивайз действительно озвучивал его мысли. А теперь Билл мог слышать свой собственный голос, которым говорил клоун. Отвратительно.

— Он ведь дрянь? Всем будет лучше, если его не станет. Он заслужил сдохнуть, а Джорджи — нет…

Внезапно Пеннивайз оперся рукой в центр горящего костра и склонился, потянувшись сквозь него, оставаясь в пламени, придвинулся к Биллу.

Огонь оглаживал, не повреждая, его кожу, пылал, потрескивая, в рыжих волосах, глаза казались углями с черной смолой зрачка.

— Но я был голоден, и Джорджи был ближе всех. И я забрал его. Хочешь изменить этот порядок вещей? Изменить, чтобы все было по-другому? Правильно?

— Да, — Билл зачарованно смотрел на то, как Оно протягивает руку, ощутил прикосновение гладкой перчатки к своему подбородку. Холодной-холодной. Почему? Ведь только что на ней горел огонь?

— И ты согласен с моим условием?

— Если ты выполнишь мое — да.

***

Разбудило его не то, что костёр должен был гореть, а оказался потушен, и не вполне логичное желание отлить, а то, что ему, во-первых, было тепло — лежал он на чем-то мягком и уютном. Во-вторых, чем-то таким же мягким укрыт. Холодный утренний воздух должен был восприниматься стылым, но не был таковым.

Разбудила его рука на бедре.

Чужая.

Теплая и тяжёлая, и обладатель руки не спал, потому что Билл чувствовал, как отвлеченно большой палец очерчивает его тазовую кость. Поглаживает. Так задумчиво и равнодушно, словно бы этот кто-то гладил спящую кошку. Не желая разбудить и потревожить.

Билл вскинулся, выворачиваясь и уже понимая, с кем он, скорее всего, лежал, и кто так откровенно касается его.

— Проснулся? — спросил Пеннивайз. Они лежали у прогоревшего кострища, влажный туман поднимался из низины Кендускига. Билл понял, что он укутан в серый плед.

— Ч-что?.. Почему мы…

— Ты отрубился вчера, — пояснил Пеннивайз, он покусывал длинную травинку, привстав на локте, и никак не пытался больше коснуться севшего Билла. — Тащить тебя до дому далеко, а если бы ты остался валяться на земле всю ночь, это после бронхопневмонии-то, то откинулся бы. И этим нарушил контракт. Так что я ласково, — Пеннивайз опасно понизил голос, — завернул тебя в тёплое одеялко, и нам было так хорошо этой ночью, милый. Повторим?

Билл раздраженно поморщился, сжимая в руке мягкую ткань, которая через миг обратилась в труху. В сухую прошлогоднюю листву. Та запорошила выведенное вчера слово «Маниту» на земле. Билл прищурившись вчитался в новые буквы, теперь надпись сложилась в «Роберт».

— Мне надо идти, — поежившись, сказал Билл. — Родители могут начать волноваться.

— Конечно, — клоун не шевелился и при сумрачном свете наступающего утра был похож на большую игрушку, и это пугало, так настораживает бездвижность кобры. — Иди. Хотя мы оба знаем, что твоим родителям плевать на то, где ты бродил всю ночь.

— Неправда.

Пеннивайз легко и иронично приподнял бровь. Как для существа с таким количеством грима на лице, он всё-таки прекрасно передавал эмоции.

— Так что осталось в твоей памяти о вчерашнем, Билли?

— То, что ты не убиваешь детей до десяти лет. И помимо их, ты дополнительно не трогаешь Неудачников.

— А ещё?

— Я должен привести тебе того, кого ты сожрешь, — онемевшими губами повторил Билл, вчерашний ритуал теперь начинал восприниматься безумием.

— Да, — хрипло и довольно согласился Пеннивайз, жадно разглядывая подрагивающего, теперь не только от холода, Билла.

— Когда?

— Я не тороплю тебя, Билли, но я должен есть раз в пару-тройку недель. Иначе у меня портится характер.

— Куда я должен… привести? Их, его.

Пеннивайз потянулся к нему, и Билл собрал все свои силы, чтобы не отшатнуться, это будет выглядеть глупо. Особенно потому, что они спали всю эту ночь вместе (ну или только он).

— Сюда, — Оно погладил его по щеке, и Билл зажмурился, чувствуя это невесомое прикосновение, гладкое скольжение перчатки по коже. — Приводи сюда. Но можно в любое, удобное для тебя место, главное, чтобы там было побольше воды.

— Для тебя?

— Для тебя, — и пояснил непонимающему Биллу, — отмыться от крови.

***


	7. Глава 7

Следующий день он помнил смутно.

Точнее помнил отрывками, все его мысли занимали расчеты того, как можно выманить кого-то за собой в лес. И эти здравые и какие-то равнодушно-спокойные мысли перекликались с безумно паникующей частью его разума. Которая просто билась в истерике от ужаса. И советовала сдохнуть самому, но не выполнять этого условия.

Из его собственного внутреннего ада Билла выдернула Беверли, утащив на перемене за деревья и протянув сигареты.

— Ты как?

Билл посмотрел на Беверли внимательнее, замечая, что у нее рассечен висок и что синяк, яркий и темно-синий, свежий, растекся и уходит под волосы.

— Лучше чем ты, — предположил он, и прежде, чем он сам сообразил, что же делает — заправил её выбившиеся огненные пряди за ухо, мимолётно коснувшись кровоподтёка.

Беверли отвела взгляд и досадливо потерла рану рукой.

— Ага, — подтвердила она. — Я узнать… как все прошло?

— Давай, я… — Билл осекся, наблюдая, как Хокстеттер идёт по двору.

Вспомнил все странные рассказы девчонок. Что у него поехавшая крыша. Но это, честно говоря, и так было видно, только взрослые называли это «сложным характером» и «переходным возрастом». Словно этим можно было объяснить его желание мучить животных и целенаправленно садиться за девчонкой в классе и осторожно трогать ее.

— … давай я позже расскажу. Бев, прости, это не потому, что я не хочу, просто пока я не могу. Ладно?

— Ладно.

Она легко, успокаивающе коснулась его плеча, и он увидел Генри.

Если кто и заслуживал сдохнуть, так точно он. Вот только есть несколько моментов…

— Бев?

— М-м-м?

— Скажи, как бы ты дралась с тем, кто намного сильнее тебя?

— Физически? — по-деловому уточнила Бев. Это в ней и нравилось, она понимала его с полуслова, с полунамека.

— Именно.

— Я бы не дралась, — она посмотрела на Билла. — Но я постаралась бы сначала отвлечь внимание того, кто сильнее, на что-то другое.

— А что бы ты сделала для того, чтобы, например, Генри — почему нет? — погнался за тобой?

— Стащила бы его сигареты, — тут же навскидку предположила Беверли. — Или назвала бы его гандоном и бросилась бежать. У них знаешь, как рассказывают?.. Тупой инстинкт — бросаться за тем, что пытается убежать от них.

***

Грея он увидел ещё с дороги. В окне дома. Тот сидел на подоконнике, на том, что был относительно цел и почти не шатался, удобно привалившись спиной к откосу, и то ли дремал, то ли задумался о чем-то, для лучшей концентрации закрыв глаза. Его ресницы подрагивали. А на коленях Билл заметил перевёрнутую обложкой вверх книгу.

И, так и не открывая глаз, Грей довольно улыбнулся на шорох гравия под осторожными шагами.

— Привет, Билли.

— Ты же не видишь, что это я?

— Я тебя чую, — он повернул голову и приоткрыл один глаз. — Будешь сигареты?

Билл кивнул, взбираясь рядом с ним на подоконник. Перехватил книгу, пока Грей доставал сигареты. Тот сжал губами обе и пощелкал зажигалкой, прикуривая их.

— Держи.

Билл, уже затянувшись, подумал о том, что в этом что-то… Он сильнее сжал фильтр и сообразил. Этой сигареты только что касались идеальные губы Грея.

— На тебе лица нет.

— Все х-хорошо.

Грей кивнул и запрокинул голову, касаясь затылком стены, картинно выдыхая дым кольцами.

— Ты можешь спрашивать меня обо всем и рассказать все, что хочешь. Но я не могу прочитать твои мысли и понять, что же на самом деле у тебя стряслось.

— Как убить человека?

— Что, прости?

Грей пересел удобнее, теперь в его позе не было той ленивой грации, на которую постоянно засматривался Билл, ненавидя собственную угловатость и… несимпатичность, наверное?

— Билл?

— Это просто вопрос.

Грей долго вглядывался в него и, увидев что-то, заметное только ему, усмехнулся.

— Все зависит от того, хочешь ли ты _просто_ убить? Или убить _так_ , чтобы не попасться.

— Второй вариант лучше.

— Ну смотри, есть яды. И самое хорошее в них то, что, если яд органический, ну типа яда паука или змеи, — пояснил он, — то тут решаются две проблемы разом. Объясняется причина смерти. Несчастный случай. И если это не особо важно — при кремации такие яды невозможно выявить. Практически. С неорганикой хуже. Но если что, то помни про селен. Он удобен тем, что имеет запах чеснока, и его просто добавлять в еду, где этот вкус не покажется странным.

— Я не очень хорош в химии.

Грей, размахнувшись, скинул окурок вниз и смотрел, как тот падает. Смотрел на тлеющий огонек. Закусил губы и думал.

— А с медициной? Знаешь, если украсть в аптеке много инсулина и ввести его человеку — он умрет. Гипогликемическая кома. Но этот метод не всегда срабатывает, так как зависит от изначального уровня сахара в крови. Или, — Грей неуклюже спустился на пол и потянулся, разминаясь, — или человек ослабеет так, что потеряет сознание. Я помог тебе?

Билл сообразил, что жадно смотрел на полоску оголенной кожи — теплая, он помнит, какая она теплая — и что от него вообще-то ждут ответа, так как задали вопрос.

— Да. Очень. Спасибо.

— Обращайся, — подмигнул ему Грей.

Билл повертел в руках книгу, оставленную Греем ещё тогда. Действительно, Мискатоникский университет. Билл даже узнавал в каком тот городе, штаты-то рядом. Значит, Грей учится в Массачусетсе.

— На кого ты учишься? Ну-у-у, — он поднял книгу и показал печать, — это же учебник.

— На учителя английского языка и литературы, — просто ответил тот. — И библиотека в университете шикарная. Я бы всю жизнь в ней провел. Только бы читал и читал. Но там нельзя есть, это огромное упущение.

— А ты сексом занимался?

Теперь Грей рассмеялся.

— Ух ты. В порочащих связях был, но замечен не был, — пошутил он. — И никогда не привлекался, потому что непривлекательный. Дай угадаю, ты спросил это потому что тебе нравится та милая рыженькая?

— Нет, — досадуя на себя самого ответил Билл.

— Эй? — Грей осторожно дёрнул его за рукав. — Я не хотел обидеть тебя.

Билл зажмурился и повел головой, понимая, что ничего не сможет ответить сейчас.

Его заикание, помимо всего прочего, включало в себя такие моменты просветленного знания. Знания, что, если ты только попытаешься что-то сказать — ничего не получится. А если у него ничего не получится выговорить, он точно разревется.

— Билл? — голос звучал насторожено и почти испуганно.

Грей шагнул к нему, запуская руку в волосы, заставляя вскинуть взгляд и почувствовать, как длинные пальцы поглаживают затылок.  
Билл показал знаками, насколько это получалось, что не может говорить, и Грей понятливо кивнул, затем опустился на колени перед ним, скользнув ладонями по его плечам, рукам и сжав кисти.

— Попробуй произнести фразу на другом языке? — предложил он. — Про себя, построй ее на другом языке? Французском или итальянском.  
Билл кивнул. Грей, тепло сжимающий его ладони в своих и так открыто глядящий яркими глазами, успокаивал. А переведя фразу на французский, он действительно ощутил, как невидимая рука на его горле разжалась.

— С-спасибо, — смог произнести он. Грей улыбнулся и погладил его по щеке, очерчивая большим пальцем скулу.

— Вот и молодец. Так что ты хотел сказать, до этого? Или лучше не спрашивать?

Грей, освещенный красноватым закатным солнцем, внимательно ждал, и Билл чувствовал, как теплеет краснеющая щека под его пальцами.

— Как я пойму, что… Как я пойму, что мне нужно делать?

— О, — Грей отвел ото лба его чёлку, попытался заправить волосы за ухо, как Билл сам делал сегодня Беверли, но те ещё были слишком короткие, — ты просто поймёшь. Ты же мне веришь?

***


	8. Глава 8

У дома его ждал сюрприз.

Отвратительный — Билл заранее знал, что отвратительный — потому что от Пеннивайза.

К их почтовому ящику был привязан грёбаный красный шарик.

Он уже начал ненавидеть красный цвет. И воздушные шары. На этот раз, для разнообразия, без идиотских надписей или чего-либо такого. Белая тонкая — и даже на беглый взгляд острая — лента серпантина, которой тот был привязан, легко подрагивала под порывами ветра. Вибрировала, порождая жуткий трескочущий звук, будто насекомое.

И Биллу на миг представилось — не могло ли быть такого, чтоб хоть раз магия и творящаяся здесь мистика проиграли законам физики? Ветер бы смог оторвать серпантин, шарик бы улетел, и он бы не получил послание от Пеннивайза?

Замок скрежетнул и — о, Биллу меньше всего хотелось засовывать в темноту почтового ящика руку! — но этого и не понадобилось. Маленькая коробочка лежала совсем рядом, тщательно и явно любовно завернутая в крафт-бумагу. Билл, спеша быстрее покончить со всем этим, разодрал ее и уставился на шкатулку.

Открыл ее и до боли сжал зубы, потому что шкатулка была музыкальной и принялась медленно и неторопливо наигрывать мелодию «К Элизе». 

Заунывную. Ту самую.

Как и в тот день.

Внутри шкатулки лежал кусочек жёлтого дождевика Джорджи. Окровавленный и со следами клыков.

И записка.

Ярко-красные слова складывались в текст: 

« _Мне кажется, тебе трудно принять решение, Билли. Я помогу. В этом городе ещё 367 детей того же возраста, что и Джорджи_ »

Билл моргнул, и буквы изменились, медленно расплылись, как чернила или кровь в воде, заменяя текст на другой.

« _И ОНИ ВСЕ БОЯТСЯ МЕНЯ!_ »

***

Когда ярость и бешенство отпустили Билла, он уже прошагал — точнее пробежал, ломясь сквозь кустарник — большую часть пути до того искусственного белого круга камней.

Теперь он тяжело дышал, хотел пить и убить Оно.

Но возвращаться, не ответив на послание, было бы неправильно. Так что он провел языком по пересохшим губам и продолжил идти.

Ещё издалека можно было услышать музыку. Теперь кто-то — Пеннивайз, кто ж ещё — бездарно терзал, судя по звукам, гитару. Билл поморщился, идеальный слух, доставшийся от матери-музыканта, говорил, что так над мелодией издеваться нельзя. Это кощунственно.  
Зато музыка значила, что там точно есть Оно. Не то чтобы Билл в этом сомневался…

Билл вышел на поляну, растерянно оглядываясь и ища источник звуков. Пеннивайз сидел на одной из нижних веток разлапистого вяза и играл, в такт мелодии постукивая ногой по корню. Вроде как действительно на гитаре. Но струны были неправильными. Саму неправильность Билл понять не смог и это его ещё сильнее расстроило. Не на голосовых же связках людей он играет? Хотя…

— Hello, darkness, my old friend, I’ve come to talk with you again… Ох, нет, не то. Погоди... Вот! And I wonder, still I wonder, Who'll stop the ra-a-ain!

Билл, сильно размахнувшись, швырнул в Пеннивайза шкатулкой, и та, звучно тренькнув, ударила его в плечо и осыпалась трухой. Клоун отвлекся, вынимая жухлые листья из своего жабо.

— Билл, лицо выше, или ты специально не попал?

— У тебя от-отвратительный музыкальный вкус! И нет с-слуха, — крикнул Билл.

Да, блять, он его сейчас не то что не боялся, а люто-бешено хотел убить.

— «От-отвратительный», — передразнил его клоун и хрипло рассмеялся. — Ну прям пригвоздил, — наигранно опечалился Пеннивайз. — Думаешь, мне ещё не поздно освоить другую профессию?

— Что это все значило? Для чего?

— Соскучился, — Пеннивайз отложил гитару, та гибко скользнула на землю, и Билл смог рассмотреть, что да, вместо струн были натянуты какие-то белесоватые жилы. — Это голосовые связки, — поняв, куда смотрит Билл, довольно подтвердил его опасение Оно.

Билл сглотнул поступившую тошноту, чувствуя, как его мутит.

— Что ты хотел?

Пеннивайз не шевелился и следил за ним желтыми совиными глазами, затем медленно поднял руку, указывая пальцем на небо. Билл послушно, запрокинул голову, пытаясь понять, на что он должен смотреть и что там увидеть.

— Луна, — сказал он.

Луна действительно восходила, красновато-розовая, что по всем приметам значило ветреный день. Затухающее полнолуние. Ещё не слишком яркая, так как закат не отгорел и было достаточно светло. Билл представил, как будет идти обратно через лес один, по темноте, и глубоко вздохнул.

— Луна, — подтвердил Пеннивайз. — И когда эта луна умрет — до новолуния — если ты не выполнишь свою часть договора, он будет расторгнут. Просто напоминаю. Чтобы ты не смог меня обвинить в утаивании информации. Я не соврал тебе. Точнее, я мог бы не оговаривать сроки и выждать до новолуния и сожрать тебя. Но так неинтересно.

— Ты не мог бы, — Билл продолжал смотреть на луну. — Ты должен был мне сказать и только поэтому сказал. Я тебя услышал. У меня ещё две недели.

— Меньше. Ты уже три дня страдаешь и мира не видишь. Тебе грустно? Иди к папочке? — оскалился Пеннивайз и, сверкнув глазами, пошло похлопал себя по бедру. — Иди ко мне, милый. Посидишь на коленях? А я тебя покачаю и расскажу сказочку?..

Билл посмотрел на него, Пеннивайз ждал и улыбался.

— Ты серьезно думаешь, что я подойду к тебе? — решил внести ясность Билл.

— Да, а знаешь, почему?

— Почему же?

— Потому что студенту Мискатоникского университета, ну тому, который мог бы стать учителем английского языка и литературы, (и, вполне возможно, даже станет!) двадцать лет. Твой договор со мной никак его не защищает. И он много чего боится. Самое забавное, что клоунов. Представляешь? Вот совпадение-то?

— Не трогай его.

— Подойди ко мне.

Билл подошёл, ощущая, как ноги становятся ватными и колени пытаются подломиться. Он смотрел на землю, на опавшую хвою и прошлогодние листья, но ничего не видел. Он даже не мог подумать… Теперь из-за него Грей в опасности.

— Ближе, — голос стал хриплым и ещё более внушающим опасение.

Пеннивайз снова похлопал себя по колену.

— Ты слышал, чего я хочу.

Билл пошел и замер между его раздвинутых ног. Пеннивайз смотрел снизу вверх и ждал. Билл, закусив губы, сел, непроизвольно прижимаясь к нему боком, чувствуя в подступающей прохладе вечера чужое тепло.

— Хороший мальчик, — довольно прошептал Пеннивайз так, будто Билл был собакой, наконец-то поддающейся дрессировке.

— Не трогай его, пожалуйста, — попросил Билл, старательно не поворачивая голову.

— Хорошо, — согласился Пеннивайз.

Его рука тепло и тяжело легла Биллу на шею, скользнула на затылок, легко надавливая пальцами, заставляя повернуться и посмотреть в глаза. Их лица были так близко, Билл теперь разглядывал меняющийся узор радужки, чувствуя чужое дыхание на своём лице.

— Поцелуй меня? — предложил он. — И я его не трону.

И ещё до того как он произнес требование, Билл знал, что выполнит, конечно же выполнит его.

Глаза начало жечь, и Билл не понял, что он плачет, до того момента, как Пеннивайз стёр его слезы, разглядывая впитывающуюся в перчатку влагу.

— Эй, я же просто поцелуй прошу? — обнимающая его рука сместилась ниже, удобнее перехватывая. — А не глубокий минет с проглотом.

Билл зажмурился и потянулся вперёд, успел почувствовать секундное прикосновение к чужим тёплым губам, как вдруг рука, больно сжавшись в его волосах, заставила замереть и распахнуть глаза.

— Серьезно? Ты серьезно бы меня поцеловал? Ты же даже его имени не знаешь? Вот только не говори, что не понял: Грей — это фамилия.

— Вообще-то Роберт, — возразил Билл, ещё не отошедший от ужаса происходящего и облегчения от осознания того, что, вроде бы, Пеннивайз больше не хочет его целовать.

— Он тебе соврал, — доверительно прошептал Пеннивайз, — соврал моему милому мальчику. Какой нехороший. Папочка волнуется. Ты же не будешь с ним трахаться?

Билл промолчал, тщательно стараясь вообще ни о чем не думать. Оно мог читать мысли. И читал.

— Ага-а-а, — протянул Пеннивайз. — Молчишь, значит планировал. Ну, развлекайся.

***


	9. Глава 9

В следующий раз они встретились через неделю.

— Ты умеешь танцевать твист?

— Привет, Билли, конечно умею, я умею все! — разулыбался Грей, но Билл не обманулся: тот действительно выглядел жутко уставшим.

— Что-то случилось?

— Все хорошо, — ответил его же фразой для «отвали» Грей. — Правда, — он смягчил эти слова улыбкой, абсолютно преобразившей его, — это глупости.

— То есть тебя можно попросить научить меня его танцевать?

Вот теперь Грей выглядел забавно. Потому что столько удивления в его взгляде Билл никогда не наблюдал.

— Научить тебя танцевать твист? Мне?

И расхохотался, почти до слез. Билл не успел сообразить, как на это реагировать: обижаться, расстроиться, разозлиться, все сразу… Наконец, Грей смог вздохнуть, вытирая глаза, и сказать:

— У нас нет музыки. А танцевать без музыки, это… И к тому же в студенческих, скажем так, компаниях это фраза — про твист — имеет второе значение. Так что… но неважно. Ты имеешь в виду танец?

Билл кивнул и вздрогнул, когда Грей резко взял его за руку и поставил напротив себя.

— Я просто расскажу, — начал он. — Единственное правило твиста — обязательное условие танца — необходимость всегда хотя бы одной ногой касаться земли. Никаких прыжков. Синхронизация движений не обязательна, но изначально… изначально ты все же стараешься копировать движения партнёра. И это реально круто, когда вы двигаетесь синхронно, не сговариваясь. Сродни телепатии, — Грей указал на свой висок, — в которую никто не верит. В общем-то и все. Жёсткий ритм и быстрый темп. 

Он изобразил движение, и Билл действительно скопировал его действие до того, как сам сообразил, что он делает.

— Ага, — довольно кивнул Грей, — так, словно я — это зеркало. Или ты — моё зеркало. И вот ещё, одно из условий твиста — не хватать партнёра.

Грей довольно посмотрел на Билла.

И схватил.

Причем так резко и внезапно, подсек ногу, заставляя почти упасть на спину, и перехватил его на излёте. У самой земли. Билл замер, падение было прервано, но ему казалось, что он все ещё падает и вот-вот рухнет, чувствовал, как его волосы коснулись битого гравия пола. Грей перехватил его всего в полудюйме от него. Уже не падение, но ещё и не полет.

— … а вот это — танго.

Грей склонился над ним в странно-защитном жесте и долго смотрел.

— Пойдем в кино?

***

Кино Билл не запомнил.

По многим причинам. Во-первых, он был слишком доволен тем, что с ним Грей — они вместе — и тем, что не нужно идти домой и снова погружаться в тянущие и выворачивающие, болезненные мысли про жертву для Оно.

Можно просто наслаждаться текущим моментом.

Отвлечься.

И, во-вторых, Грей был только с ним. Темнота кинотеатра, вспыхивающие от экрана цветные отсветы на его коже, четкий профиль. Билл ловил себя на том, что жадно разглядывает его. Хотя он знал его внешность до мельчайших деталей, вплоть до почти незаметного шрама на правой щеке. И, разумеется, то, что он поворачивается только для того, чтобы взять его попкорн — предлог. Причем довольно тупой, так как рядом с ним стоял точно такой же. Ладно, почти такой же. Солёную карамель любят не все.

Зал был почти пуст. Они выбрались на какую-то комедию, в достаточно неудобное для большинства народа время, но теперь темнота и отсутствие людей рядом буквально заставляли Билла думать обо всем, что точно нельзя охарактеризовать таким понятием как «дружба».

Он попытался отвлечься на фильм, честно. Но когда снова потянулся за вкусняшкой, попкорн выпал, и он, пытаясь его схватить, сжал руку на колене Грея. И замер, слыша как сердце грохочет где-то в висках и перехватывает дыхание. Живое человеческое тепло под джинсовой тканью, под его подрагивающими пальцам. Билл плавно повел рукой вверх, не соображая, что он делает, а вот потом да, попытался одернуть руку.

Но ему не дали.

Грей перехватил его кисть, так же стремительно, как и всегда.

Замер. Будто пытаясь удержать их обоих от чего-то…

… чего-то столь явного и реального, что Билл мог почувствовать вкус безумия у себя на языке.

Незавершённость момента.

Как в тот раз с падением. Уже не падение, но ещё и не полет.

Грей несильно сжал руку и положил обратно. Подталкивая и направляя.

Билл слепо смотрел в экран, ничего не видя, и кусал губы, потому что теперь его пальцы нерешительно гладили чужой член. Он чуть сильнее сжал руку, ощущая, как он вздрагивает, даже через ткань одежды. Билл услышал, как сдавленно охнул Грей, и тут сразу произошло несколько событий. Грей оказался на полу, перед его креслом, между его разведенных ног, задирая на нем рубашку. Билл ощутил, как его кожу щекочут волосы Грея, и то, как горячие губы прижались к его животу. Теперь застонал Билл, и на его рот тут же легла рука.

Подозрительно знакомым жестом. Он знал это властное прикосновение… но не помнил, не помнил…

А когда Грей легко прихватил зубами кожу, он снова зашипел, чувствуя, как жадно пальцы оглаживают его рот, вталкиваются в него. Он принялся вылизывать их, дурея от происходящего и думая о том, как бы, наверное, классно ощущался во рту член Грея, такой большой и горячий… он был большим под его пальцами…

И только потом сообразил, что теперь именно Грей сжимает его сквозь ткань джинс, трётся о него лицом, как кошка. Он слышал — в грохоте продолжающего идти фильма — как звякнула молния, и ощущал на члене дыхание и чужую руку, и это вообще не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, чтобы дрочить себе самому.

— Билл?

Он перевел расфокусированный взгляд вниз, видя, как его пульсирующий член касается щеки Грея. Нереально прекрасное зрелище. О, он будет дрочить на это воспоминание пару месяцев точно.

— Можешь хватать меня за волосы, — разрешил тот, сам подныривая под его руку. — Не бойся.

Билл как раз и собирался «хватать», почти умирая от сенсорной перегрузки, вплел пальцы в его волосы, отводя их ото лба, когда Грей опустился горячим и влажным ртом на его член.

Дыхание перехватило, Билл застонал и так сильно сжал зубы, что почувствовал вкус крови у себя во рту. Это немного отрезвило, он его укусил, укусил Грея… Но того, казалось, это совершенно не волновало. Это отрезвило, но все равно не помогло мыслить более четко, возбуждение почти не давало вздохнуть, и стоящий перед ним на коленях Грей был настолько восхитителен, что Биллу казалось — он умирает. Тот так приятно сжимал его горлом, он мог чувствовать, как головка члена касается ребристого нёба. Смутный вкус крови во рту оплетал, будоражил его разум, и Грей так правильно и так хорошо сжал его горлом, что Билл кончил, до боли стиснув руку в волосах Грея, до побелевших костяшек, не позволяя тому отстраниться. Но Грей и не пытался.

Билл, сообразив, что он сделал, поспешно разжал руку, непослушными пальцами пригладил его волосы. Грей странно смотрел на него, склонив голову, и теперь прижимал к губам пальцы укушенной руки. И в тот момент, когда Грей медленным и ленивым движением провел языком по фаланге, зализывая кровоточащую ранку, Билл скользнул к нему на пол, рывками забираясь на него. Оказался у него на коленях, плотно вжимаясь пахом и чувствуя, что Грей по-прежнему возбужден. Качнулся, потираясь о него, теперь на его поясницу легли руки Грея, ладонями под пояс джинс, вжимая сильнее. Почти до боли.

И Билл, зная, что он не умеет целоваться, вот совсем-совсем не умеет, все равно потянулся к таким ярким сейчас губам Грея.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://neitrino.deviantart.com/art/Pennywise6-3-1-716731393


	10. Глава 10

Беверли смотрелась картинно-мило, сидя на прогретом солнцем песчаном берегу у озера. Билл невольно залюбовался тем, как ветер неспешно перебирает ее короткие пряди волос. И вот тут он наконец сообразил, что она держит в руках его альбом.

Его.

Альбом.

Черт.

— Беверли? — серьезно, он надеялся, что его голос не дрожал.

Она медленно подняла голову, и по ее изменившемуся взгляду Билл понял — прочла и посмотрела.

— Прости, Билл, — она не спешила возвращать альбом, легко придерживая раскрытой ладонью страницы, чтобы их не листал порывами ветер. — Он, должно быть, распахнулся, и я подняла его, чтоб не унесло в воду…

— Спасибо, — Билл сел рядом с ней, теперь не зная, как смотреть в глаза.

— Это очень красиво.

— Что именно?

Беверли странно взглянула и, переведя взгляд на старательно исписанный карандашом лист, прочла:

— Дождь, туман, сигаретный дым.  
Мысли лезут седыми обрывками.  
Ты, мой лучший друг, так внезапен был…  
Постоянно кажется, будто снишься мне.

Под дождем, и в тумане, и в дыме,  
Все сложней на тебя не смотреть.  
Не шептать дома мне твое имя.  
Отводить быстро взгляд, будто смерть.

Сразу стащит меня, если слишком  
Засмотрюсь я в твои глаза.  
И та синь, с чернотой и блеском  
Не отпустит меня никогда.

Я сгораю, стоит тебе прикоснуться,  
Мне так хочется убежать…  
Только это все бесполезно.  
Я попробую переждать…

Я хочу, так хочу, вцепиться, влиться,  
Вплавиться, стать одним…  
Но сказать тебе? Отдалиться?  
Ты выдыхаешь тот чертов дым…

Они помолчали.

Билл чувствовал, как горят щеки, практически пылают. Аж кожу жгло.

— Это он?

Бев легонько ткнула его локтем в бок. Билл повернул голову, разглядывая собственный рисунок, один из наиболее удавшихся набросков Грея. Он успел прокрасить только глаза. Получилось правильно поймать их цвет, такой редкий. Акварелью. Хотел сделать фон. Обязательно что-то космическое. Такое… глубокое и фиолетово-синее?.. С вкраплениями белых звёзд.

— Да.

— И он красивый.

— Беверли…

— Я никому ничего не скажу, Билл, — она легко прижалась к его плечу, и он вдохнул запах ее яблочного шампуня. — Потому что мы тебя любим. Мы все тебя любим.

— Спасибо, — Билл обнял ее и замер, Беверли тихо и размеренно дышала ему в шею, и он впервые за все это время ощутил спокойствие. Умиротворение.

***

На следующий день именно Беверли и заставила его принять спонтанное решение. Обычно Генри и его прихвостни не трогали девчонок, но язык у Беверли был острый и несдержанный, острее только у Ричи. С его тупыми шутками про каблуки-бананы.

— Ну что там, твоя очередь на минет для мелких пидоров? — оскалился Генри, надвигаясь на Бев.

— Рассосалась, — нагло улыбаясь, ответила она и получила тычок в плечо, от чего отшатнулась. Генри выхватил у нее из рук уже измятую пачку сигарет.

Билл встрял, задвигая Бев себе за спину. Должно быть, это выглядело забавно, учитывая что она всё ещё была немного выше него.

— А вот и один из них!

Билл перехватил взгляд Генри и постарался удержать его.

— Не хочешь интересную с-сделку, Генри?

— Хо-хочу, — передразнил его тот, мельком оглядываясь на друзей. Те довольно заржали, поддерживая остроумную шутку.

Билл никак не отреагировал. Порок-не порок, но когда тебя этим задрачивают столько лет, относишься к заиканию, как неизбежному злу, а к людям, шутящим так — как к дегенератам. А слова психов ничего не значат. Следовательно, и задевать не должны.

— Наедине.

Генри снова изобразил жестами, как он охуительно рад и удивлен. Но, как и предполагал Билл, заинтересовано отошел с ним, впрочем, оставаясь в пределах видимости своих шестёрок.

— Ну?

Билл улыбнулся, надеясь, что выглядит и ведёт себя не сильно подозрительно.

— Есть ящик си-сигарет. Выпал из товарного поезда.

— Много? — оживился Генри.

— Дохера.

— И?.. в чем подвох?

— Половину мы растащили, половина осталась. Нам столько и за год не выкурить. Перепродать их мы не мо-ожем. Так что эти пол-ящика твои, если ты от-отъебешься от всех нас.

О, Билл прекрасно понимал и почти дословно догадывался, о чем же сейчас Генри думает, прям видел, как щёлкают реле у того в голове, что-то вроде: «Тупые малолетки. Ничто не мешает пообещать желаемое и потом забить на это»

— Так что? — теперь Билл поторопил его с решением, делая ставку на алчность. — Я не люблю конфликты. И есть и другие парни, которые не откажутся от халявных пачек.

— Договорились.

— Но идём только мы вместе, — поставил последнее условие Билл.

— Ладно, — жадность застила глаза, раз Генри настолько сильно хотел получить сигареты. Должно быть, его отец совсем урезал тому карманные деньги, а может и вовсе никогда не давал их.

На секунду Билла скрутил короткий и болезненный приступ совести. Она, совесть, вопила, что Генри не виноват в том, что он такой мудак. Возможно, будь у него менее авторитарный отец, все бы было иначе…

« _Никто и никогда не заставлял его быть подонком. Это только его личный выбор_ »

Слова на удивление прозвучали с явной интонацией Грея.

— Пойдем прямо сейчас? — приподняв брови, предложил Билл.

***

Сухие ветки трещали под ногами, Генри сдавленно матерился, когда оступался на, местами, склизкой почве. После недавнего дождя Кендускиг немного разлился и подтопил Пустошь. Но Генри пока без каких-либо сомнений следовал за Биллом.

Билл же вел его к каменному кругу — железная дорога как раз проходила неподалеку, напоминая о себе неуловимым подрагиванием почвы от тяжёлых товарняков, так что в легенду его ложь укладывалась — и всё ещё не верил в происходящее. Но так же прекрасно знал — это все реальность.

— Да, блядь! Скоро?

— Ага, — подтвердил Билл, немного отставая и уже видя сквозь просветы хвойных деревьев знакомую поляну и раскидистый вяз. Привычно скользнув по крутому склону, он поднял первый попавшийся камень и, будто видя себя со стороны, пока Генри оборачивался к нему, с силой ударил его в висок.

Расслышав мерзкий хруст, Билл отшагнул от растянувшегося в траве Генри. Выронил камень — пальцы его не слушались — смутно продолжая думать о том, что было бы неплохо подобрать его и вышвырнуть в Кендускиг. На нем же явно останется кровь…

… как расслышал аплодисменты. Оглушительно громкие в этой тишине одиночные хлопки.

Пеннивайз наблюдал за всем развернувшимся действом, удобно привалившись к стволу дерева. И теперь, довольно улыбаясь, аплодировал.

— Молодец. Папочка тобой гордится, — он, плавно покачнувшись, отлепился от дерева, подошел. Оглядел еще раз потерянного Билла и бессознательного Генри, подобрал камень, зашвырнув тот в реку. Склонился над телом Генри, перевернув его, коснулся кровившей раны и задумчиво слизнул кровь со своей перчатки. — Вот только в следующий раз не бей так сильно, милый. Спасибо.

Билл отшатнулся и сел прямо на землю. Опустошение было таким всеобъемлющим, что было трудно дышать. В голове ни одной мысли. Блаженная пустота.

— Я его убил?

— Нет. Хотя если бы убил, то стал бы совсем-совсем хорошим католиком. Ну знаешь, как в библии? Избавляющий от страданий. Никуда не уходи, — предупредил его Пеннивайз. — Ты же хочешь посмотреть на то, как ему будет страшно? Очень, очень страшно?..

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://neitrino.deviantart.com/art/Beverly-Marsh-722431853


	11. Глава 11

Сидеть зажмурившись, вжавшись в дерево, и вслушиваться в довольно жрущую темноту было ещё страшнее — так что, когда Билл опять услышал влажный звук с треском разгрызаемой кости, он открыл глаза. Заранее стараясь и уговаривая себя не пугаться. Это не его страх. Это страх Генри.

Оно до половины тела оставался клоуном, должно быть, его гипноз не действовал на Билла или действительно был направлен только на хрипящего от ужаса и болевого шока Генри. Билл вздрогнул, чувствуя, как дрожь пробирает спину, как леденеет позвоночник. Генри был еще жив. Кажется.

Пеннивайз бегло взглянул на Билла и снова обратил все свое внимание на несопротивляющуюся жертву.

Паукотавр. Билл, стараясь представить, что все происходящее — просто фильм ужасов — попытался классифицировать тварь, в которую обернулся Пеннивайз. Помесь кентавра и паука. Восемь отвратительных бледных суставчатых лап оканчивались человеческими кистями в белых перчатках. Там, где тело клоуна переходило в хитиновый панцирь паука, он мог видеть, как обнаженными клыками расходились ребра. И что все пространство от груди Пеннивайза и дальше, уходящее под головогрудь насекомого — огромная вертикальная пульсирующая пасть.

Билл обречённо закрыл глаза.

Пусть это будет считаться трусостью, ну и ладно.

Темнота лучше.

***

Звуки пропали.

Точнее, пропали все неправильные звуки. Шуршание хвойных ветвей, легкий перестук сосен, чьи верхушки никогда не прекращали свое бесконечное движение, плеск воды Кендускига — теперь Билл слышал только их.

Как и тяжелые, с шорохом проседающие в песчаной почве, шаги к нему.

Так близко.

Чужое дыхание на своем лице. Зачем Оно дышит? Ему точно не требуется кислород. Зачем он прикидывается гуманоидом?

Зачем… вообще вот это все?

— Билл?

Билл медленно поднял веки, разглядывая глаза напротив. Зеленые-зеленые сейчас и ядовитые, как сироп из исландского мха.

На щеке алел росчерк крови и прежде чем Билл понял, что происходит, Оно потянулся и стёр его.

***

— Почему на твоей одежде почти никогда нет крови?

— Наверное, потому что на мне почти никогда нет одежды? — с точно такой же интонацией предположил Пеннивайз.

Билл тупо уставился на его оранжевые пуговицы и серебристо-серый клоунский костюм, дёрнул воротник жабо, явственно ощущая под пальцами плотную ткань.

— Потому что ты — весь ты — глюк?

— Глюк? — поморщился Пеннивайз. — Уильям, фу так разговаривать, ты что, в портовых доках родился? Есть такое замечательное слово как «иллюзия».

Билл потер переносицу и снова посмотрел на Пеннивайза, понимая, что уже совсем стемнело.

— Я пойду.

— Зачем?

— Домой.

— Зачем?

— Пить хочу.

Пеннивайз улыбнулся, протягивая ему чашку. Билл машинально принял её, отогревая ладони о тёплую керамику. От напитка шел пар, и, судя по запаху, это был чай. Какой-то травяной, возможно с земляникой.

— Я не буду это пить.

— Почему? — огорчился тот. — Не любишь чай? Я могу создать что угодно другое. Хоть кофе, хоть абсент. Горячий шоколад? Какао?

— Не уверен в том, что это не вода с Кендускига, — сомневаясь произнес Билл. — Серьезно. Как-то не хочется, во-первых, пить то, что там течёт, а текут там сточные воды. И умереть от какой-нибудь гадости типа холеры или дизентерии — тоже.

— Это не вода из реки, — картинно закатил глаза Пеннивайз, усаживаясь рядом, Билл ощутил чужое тепло, теперь он боком как раз прижимался к нему. — Пей и не бойся. Поверь, я расстроюсь сильнее всех, если ты умрешь от какой-то банальнейшей гадости. Так что, считай — ты застрахован ото всех несчастных случаев в пределах Дерри. Гарантированно.

— Тогда как ты создаешь что-то из ничего? Это же противоречит всем законам.

— Я-а-а? А разве мое существование не противоречит всем законам? — Пеннивайз весело посмотрел на него и тряхнул головой. — Билли, ты же понимаешь, что я не могу этого объяснить? И не потому что не хочу.

Оно кивнул сам себе.

— Очень хочу. А потому, что в этом языке, в человеческом языке — на котором мы с тобой сейчас говорим — во всех человеческих языках мира просто нет таких слов. Их ещё не изобрели. И, возможно, не изобретут. Я не могу описать тебе процесс без терминов.

— Но попробовать можешь?

— А ты упорный, да?

Пеннивайз снова хохотнул и притянул его за плечи в объятие. Билл не сопротивлялся, к тому же он чертовски замерз и только сейчас понял это. Да и чай оказался вкусным, пусть и ненастоящим. Чашку он вернул Пеннивайзу и та рассыпалась в его перчатке пеплом.

— Хорошо. Я попробую, но если ты нихера не поймёшь — твои проблемы. И только при том условии, что ты останешься со мной на ночёвку?

Билл потер висок.

— Мы будем просто спать? Как тогда?

— Да.

— Но ты же не спишь?

— Я буду смотреть на то, как спишь ты, — страшным шепотом произнес Пеннивайз. — Могут же быть у меня свои странности?

— Рассказывай.

Пеннивайз довольно улыбнулся, снова заворачивая Билла в тот самый серый плед, запомнившийся ему с прошлого раза.

***


	12. Глава 12

Утро встретило Билла возбуждением и растерянностью. 

Потому что, несмотря на наступившее лето, ночи всё ещё были прохладные для того, чтобы уютно спать под открытым небом, с учётом-то их северного штата. А вот Пеннивайз был на удивление восхитительно тёплым и удобным. Так что проснулся Билл почти верхом на нем, обнимая за шею и устроив голову на его жабо.

— Как ты это делаешь? — сонно спросил Билл, приподнимаясь, чтобы заглянуть Пеннивайзу в лицо, и с садистским удовольствием думая, что упираться локтями кому-то в грудную клетку явно неприятно.

— Что именно? — непонимающе уточнил Пеннивайз и сильнее сжал руки на его пояснице.

Билл инстинктивно дернулся, пытаясь уйти от прикосновения, и непроизвольно потерся о него членом, возбуждение огнем прокатилось по позвоночнику, заставив облизать пересохшие губы. Билл заметил взгляд, брошенный клоуном. Гребаный утренний стояк.

Пеннивайз понятливо и обидно прищурился.

— А-а-а… Ну, тут я не при чем, это просто ты хочешь трахаться.

— Я не хочу трахаться с тобой.

— Ты разбиваешь мне сердце — если бы оно у меня было, — патетично ответил Пеннивайз, но удерживать Билла перестал. — Вот только, очевидно, твоему телу все равно. Мне стать Беверли? Хотя ты же у нас по смазливым парням. Да, Билли?

— У тебя есть член?

У него получилось заставить Пеннивайза замолчать, ярко-желтые совиные глаза медленно моргнули и снова вспыхнули весельем.

— Смотря зачем ты этим интересуешься? Или тебе интересно, обрезанный он или нет? Как у Стена? Или как у Ричи?

— Интересно, абсолютно ли ты?.. как человек.

Пеннивайз перехватил его взгляд и понятливо усмехнулся.

— А вот теперь ты можешь спросить меня то, что тебя действительно интересует, милый.

Билл помолчал, отстраняясь и глубоко дыша, надеясь, что дурное тело успокоится.

— Ты же читаешь мысли. Так что уже знаешь.

— То, что я что-то _якобы знаю_ , никак не мешает мне же насладиться и получить удовольствие от того, как ты _будешь произносить этот вопрос вслух_. Да и вообще, формулировать его.

— Как д-два парня могут… потрахаться?

— Ух ты, — Пеннивайз иронично выгнул бровь, — я думал, ты будешь дольше путаться в словах и страдать.

— Ты же знаешь.

— Билл, ты только что косвенно назвал меня пидором. Некрасиво. Но да, я знаю. Знаю вообще все. Практически.

— Так расскажи? В книгах об этом ничего нет.

— Не в тех книгах ищешь, — намекнул клоун. — Я мог бы рассказать, мне несложно. Но как ты собираешься проверить — не вру ли я тебе? И все такое? И не лучше ли приставать с этим откровенно тупым вопросом к своему смазливому студенту? Он не только расскажет, — многозначительно и с намеком понизил голос Пеннивайз.

Билл молчал, он сел рядом, подрагивая от утренней стылости, которой тянуло с реки, и малодушно опять хотел в объятия и в плед. И ненавидел себя за это.

— Окей, — Пеннивайз довольно потянулся, — поощряя твою врождённую скромность, скажу, что Ричи прав. Вот все, что он — бесценный и блядски-незатыкаемый кладезь знаний — говорил тебе про геев. Даже ту часть про сифилис. Вот это все правда. Трахайся с резинкой.

— А ты не можешь заболеть? Гриппом, например?

— Ага. Я не могу заболеть. Или заразить. Есть такой прекрасный термин как видоспецифичность. Это если мы в принципе рассматриваем тот маловозможный факт, что я снизошёл до физиологического аспекта с кем-либо.

— А пример? — Билл разглядывал то, как плавно сменяют цвет глаза Пеннивайза.

— Лошади не болеют болезнями человека. Для каждого вида свой собственный набор заболеваний и их возбудителей, подаренный ему природой и тупой эволюцией. Но есть несколько инфекций, которые могут быть общими. И опять-таки, только в пределах группы. То есть: паразиты паукообразных совершенно не страшны овцам.

— Человеческие болезни на тебя не действуют?

— Никакие не действуют. Удобно, правда?

— Очень.

— Что? — застонал и засмеялся одновременно клоун. — Ты придумал страшный план как меня чем-нибудь заразить?

— Разговор так интересен, что я хочу никогда больше к нему не возвращаться, — поморщился Билл.

Боже, какой он придурок.

— Нет-нет! Ты что! Твой страшный и безумно коварный план включал в себя наш секс. Это уже весело.

Общение с Пеннивайзом постоянно оставляло тянущее чувство, что он вывалялся в грязи. И самое жуткое — все это почти перестало пугать его.

Весь последующий день Биллу хотелось сдохнуть. А ещё сигарет, которые закончились.

И увидеть Грея.

***

Он не видел Грея с того момента, когда они…

… когда Грей сжал зубы на его шее, оставляя грубый засос, и Билла накрыло второй раз.

Только теперь он чувствовал, как пульсирует чужой член — большой и тяжелый — и как их сперма пачкает одежду, кожу, пол и, вполне возможно, обивку кресел.

Грей затащил его на себя, и они просто тёрлись друг о друга, как сумасшедшие, он бы никогда не поверил, что от такого можно настолько загореться. Ощущать Грея под собой было так классно, так приятно, так правильно.

А ещё они целовались.

Собственно, с этого все и началось. Грей мягко захватил его губы, настолько спокойно и неторопливо, что Билла, который мог слышать пульс, заплошно, до вспышек перед глазами, бьющийся у него под ладонью, начало потряхивать от нетерпения и сдерживаемого желания. Грей легко поцеловал его в уголок рта, вплел пальцы в волосы, поглаживая затылок. Фиксируя. Несильно укусил за нижнюю губу, заставив Билла растерянно выдохнуть. Он целовал его сначала осторожно, нежно, потом настойчивее, а руки скользнули со спины, и его сильные пальцы гладили, гладили Билла.

Горячие губы на его губах, и то, что Грей делал, боже, Билл застонал ему в рот, настолько хорошо ему никогда не было. Он снова хотел, хотел, хотел его, несмотря на то, что кончил всего несколько минут назад.

— Это правильно, не бойся, — он не слышал горячечного шёпота Грея, но безоговорочно был с ним согласен.

Билл почти заскулил, и Грей, проследив губами его скулу, откинулся на спину, утягивая Билла за собой.

Теперь он нависал над ним, упёршись руками по обе стороны от его головы, разницы в росте не было и, разглядывая его лицо в разноцветных вспышках от экрана, Билл хотел, чтобы этот момент никогда не заканчивался.

***


	13. Глава 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ааа, я дорисовала))  
> https://neitrino.deviantart.com/art/vis-714703562

А вот дома он обнаружил деньги. В кармане джинс. Он переодевался, планируя завалиться в душ, перехватить еды и потеряться на весь остаток дня из дома. Шататься по городу, раздумывая, как скоро заметят пропажу Генри. Скоро, конечно же скоро.

Его отец — шериф!

Какой же ты идиот, Билл!

И вот на этих мысленных метаниях он и услышал мягкий стук об пол. Свернутые деньги. Он машинально поднял их, даже не разглядывая номинал — и так было понятно, что «дохрена». Куда интереснее была надпись на самой верхней банкноте, которую он вытянул.

«Ты был восхитителен этой ночью, милый. А утром особенно. Повторим?»

— Мудак, — зло сказал он клочку бумаги, надпись исчезла. Деньги же исчезать не торопились.

Здраво рассудив, что если деньги настоящие, то их лучше убрать с глаз (родителей, например), а если не настоящие, то подумаешь, будет просто гора жухлых листьев в шкафу.

***

Оно ввалился в открытое окно на следующий же день, после обеда, огромной жутко-серой птицей, кошмарной в своей неправильности. Завороженный, Билл наблюдал, как пернатая выворачивается, с треском костей, в судорожной агонии. Пеннивайз становился человеком. Насколько это было возможно в его исполнении. И когда на антропоморфном теле осталась только птичья голова, Билл не сдержался.

— Ты словно каипора, — прошептал Билл.

— О? Посвистеть? — клоун привычно встряхнулся и мелодично свистнул, клюв так же быстро переплавлялся в лицо.

Пеннивайз склонился в шутливом, но грациозном поклоне и снял с головы черную корону из перьев.

— Это хорошо, что ты сначала вспомнил Маниту, и только сейчас каипору. Не люблю птиц.

— Потому что они знают, что тебя не существует, и их обмануть не получается? Скворцы знают твое настоящее имя?

— Да, — серьезно согласился Пеннивайз, — они слишком тупые и без воображения. То ли дело люди.

Билл смотрел на то, как Пеннивайз прошелся по его комнате и довольно уселся на его кровать. Та знакомо скрипнула, подтверждая реальность Оно. И факт того, что он здесь. При свете дня, не прячется как обычно в тенях или тумане. Сам Билл замер у стола на противоположной стороне, вслушиваясь в звуки, доносившиеся с первого этажа: гудел телевизор, родители негромко разговаривали, почему-то звякала посуда. Привычные и реальные звуки.

Пеннивайз разглядывал его и молчал.

— Зачем ты пришел?

— Увидеться, и… — он легко, почти нежно улыбнулся, замечая, как Билл нервничает и смотрит на дверь, — о, не волнуйся, они сюда не войдут. Даже если ты будешь орать, что тебя насилуют.

— Не понимаю просто, нахера тебе я?

— Мы с тобой давно знакомы, Билли. Так обидно, что ты забыл меня. Я-то вот не забыл, — с легкой, тщательно разыгранной печалью сказал Пеннивайз. — Но я напомню. Тебя сбила машина. Был такой эпизод в твоей дико интересной и насыщенной жизни? Собственно, с этого момента ты и начал заикаться.

— Ты подстроил аварию? — Билл судорожно вспоминал, что же случилось тогда.

Он помнил — правда, очень смутно, как отголосок старого и тающего кошмара — помнил машину, то, что не мог двинуться от осознания, что все равно не успеет, слышал мерзкий и нарастающий визг тормозов, крик отца. До тошноты острый запах гудрона. Колеса почти не крутились, замерли, все застыло и он рассмотрел шипованную резину, ее узор. Но крайслер продолжал нестись на него, влекомый инерцией, гора металла и хрома с остановившимися колесами приближалась, собираясь подмять его под себя.

Страшно не было.

И вот в тот момент, когда до бампера красного плимута осталось всего несколько дюймов — наступала темнота. Провал в памяти. Вспоминалось только какое-то размытое движение.

— Нет, — Пеннивайз снова неожиданно оказался рядом, любовно провел по его волосам, и Билл злобно скинул его руку, — я вовремя вытащил тебя из-под колес. Но времени было мало, да и ты тогда был настолько мелкий и тупой, что ещё не научился бояться… и увидел меня без иллюзий.

Билл молчал, раздумывая: верить — не верить, врет — не врет. Если врет, то зачем? Если нет — то тем более зачем?

— Вот я и ощутил себя неудачливым драконом, который решил вытащить увязшую овцу из болота, но случайно сломал ей спину. Думал, ты сдох, — с обескураживающей честностью и грубостью пояснил ему Пеннивайз. — Был уверен в этом, когда прогуливался по больничке. И, представь мое удивление, ты не только не откинулся, но и с сознанием твоим ничего особенного не произошло. Ты — единственный, кто видел меня — настоящую форму меня — и ты жив и в здравом рассудке. Ну, относительно, конечно. Тут все ебнутые.

— Но я не помню, — честно признался Билл, — я не помню, что я видел. Может, это не так?

Пеннивайз улыбнулся, так непривычно, что Билл растерялся. Слишком странной и неправильной была его улыбка. Не оскалом. Не злонравным ликованием.

— Я знаю, что ты меня видел, мы смотрели друг на друга долгие четыре секунды. Именно поэтому я хочу сожрать тебя сильнее всех остальных существ в этом городе. Именно поэтому я не делаю этого. Потому что я должен понять. Или вспомнить?

— Что понять?

— Какого хера в тебе особенного?

***

— Я тут логично предположил, что ты можешь питаться не только страхом, но и другими эмоциями? — сказал Билл, просто чтобы не молчать. Нет, разговаривать с Оно не хотелось, но молчать было ещё тягостнее.

Пеннивайз надоедливым гостем, которого не получается выгнать, выдвигал его книги из шкафа и бегло просматривал их, с такой же педантичностью ставя на место.

— А? — отвлекся он. — Страх вызвать проще всего. Куда сложнее нежную влюблённость или жгучий привкус стыда. Любопытство? Пьянящую страсть? Это интересно. И мне интересно о чем ты начинаешь думать, стоит только произнести «Грей». Тебе стыдно, так стыдно. А почему? Потому что вы подержали друг друга за член? Или потому, что вам это так понравилось?

Билл молчал, почти до крови закусывая губы, чтобы ничего не ответить, но Пеннивайз был прав, он не мог не чувствовать.

Стыд.

Подавляющий и почти не позволяющий вздохнуть.

И теперь, помимо унижения от того, что Оно понимает все его метания, он прекрасно осознал, что клоун продолжает жрать его. Вот только теперь не страх.

— Нет ничего печальнее на свете, чем повесть о Ромео и Ромео, — намекнул он, показывая Биллу томик Шекспира. — Люблю пидоров, а знаешь почему?

— Потому что ты мудак? — предположил Билл, облизываясь и чувствуя во рту привкус крови. В своём желании молчать он прокусил губу.

— Не только, — отмахнулся Пеннивайз, — потому что они так сильно стыдятся себя за то, что они такие. Даже те, которым хватает смелости открыто жить с другим мужчиной. Все. Все в глубине души ненавидят себя. И это адово вкусно.

***


	14. Глава 14

— На-а-адо же, твои родители ушли, оставив нас наедине… Чем займемся?

Дверь громко хлопнула. Билл отвлекся на этот звук.

— Хочешь, «поиграем в доктора»? И будем играть так долго, что развалим их кровать? — голос Пеннивайза звучал заманчиво. — Никогда не думал так о родительской спальне? Потрахаться там, и чтобы они об этом не узнали?

— Куда ты их отослал?

Пеннивайз бродил по комнате, и Билл вспомнил про когнитивный диссонанс. Когда что-то совершенно не подходит друг другу. Так и вся эта ситуация, в которой Пеннивайз спокойно прогуливается по его комнате, да и вообще — тот в своем, по большей части, человеческо-клоунском воплощении казался здесь неуместным и неправильным.

— Ты нервничаешь из-за того, что они здесь. Зак и твоя матушка резко вспомнили про ужин вместе с семейством Тозиеров. Так что я одновременно и убрал их из дома, чтобы они не бесили меня (и тебя!), и еще помешал Ричи и Эдди трахаться. Просто приятный бонус.

Билл сначала не понял, что сказал Пеннивайз.

— О чем ты?

— Да ладно? — Пеннивайз раздраженно повертел в руках черепаху Джорджи и брезгливо поставил ее на место. Потер друг о друга указательный и большой пальцы, словно в чем-то выпачкался. — Порой мне ничего и делать не надо, настолько люди слепы. Эдди же твой самый лучший друг. И ты не замечал? Не замечал их переглядываний с Ричи? И все такое? — понизил он голос до громкого шёпота. — Как они дотрагиваются друг до друга? И идиотски краснеют?

— Ты врешь.

— Ага-ага, — безобидно согласился Пеннивайз, и в дверь позвонили.

Первым делом Билл почему-то решил, что это Грей, и перепугался. Потом вспомнил, что тот говорил про «пропаду ненадолго» — значит, не он. Но… Пеннивайз уже спускался по ступеням, так, словно это был его дом. Впрочем, почему «словно»? Билл закусил щеку изнутри. Весь Дерри принадлежал Пеннивайзу. Или же был им? Некоей разумной (если его можно было назвать разумным с человеческой точки зрения) формой или воплощением?

Клоун спокойно открыл дверь и улыбнулся доставщику пиццы.

— Здравствуйте, миссис Денбро, — расслышал тенью следующий за ним Билл.

— Привет, Том, — а вот теперь он слышал голос своей матери и видел, как им говорит Пеннивайз. — Спасибо.

И, передавая ему деньги, продолжил:

— Как твоя сестра? Ей лучше? Слышала, она в больнице?..

Парень растерялся.

— Спасибо, миссис, да. Ей лучше.

— Пусть выздоравливает, она такая милая девочка, — Пеннивайз участливо положил руку на плечо парня, и Билл почти закричал, так как увидел, как проявившиеся тенью когти невесомо коснулись шеи и скользнули мимо, не причинив вреда. — Ты такой хороший и ответственный старший брат, Томми, не то что Билл.

— Вы к нему несправедливы, миссис Денбро, — Том бегло и почему-то виновато взглянул на окаменевшего Билла.

— Ну разумеется.

Дверь захлопнулась.

— Что? — Пеннивайз держал пиццу, проворачивая замок. — Я заботливый. Родителей твоих выгнал. Готовить не умею, так что — пицца. Хотя мне интересно: как вообще можно заболеть при такой жаре на улице?

— Иммунитет слабый, — огрызнулся Билл.

— Нормальный у тебя иммунитет. Кто-то просто слишком много нервничает.

— Да, действительно, с чего бы это?

***

— Я пришел оказать тебе… — Пеннивайз пощелкал пальцами, звук получился звонким, несмотря на перчатки, — оказать моральную поддержку. Сюда планирует зайти шериф Бауэрс. Что будем ему врать?

— То есть, что _я_ буду ему врать? «Я его не видел», — Билл забрался с ногами в кресло и теперь растерянно смотрел на тянущийся сыр в пицце. Да и пицца его любимая. Кого «его» он не видел, объяснять не приходилось.

— Нет, — Пеннивайз, удивительно точно копируя позу его отца, замер на диване, перед мерно гудящим, с выкрученным почти на ноль звуком, телевизором. — Тебя видели. Патрик и Виктор. И они сказали, что ты, во-первых, говорил с Генри, а во-вторых, уходил с ним куда-то.

— Скажу, что пытался отобрать пачку сигарет, что он отнял у Беверли. Это же правда? Ну почти.

— Почти, — Пеннивайз растянул слово до лишних гласных. — А вот и он.

В дверь снова позвонили.

— Опять станешь моей мамочкой? — съязвил Билл, потому что именно Пеннивайз встал открывать дверь.

— Я бы с удовольствием стал твоим папочкой, — усмехнулся тот, и Билла передернуло от воспоминания, в котором он садится к нему на колени, — но ты что-то не в восторге от идеи, да?.. Хотя, тебе же, кажется, нравится, когда тебя бьют?

Билл ждал. Слушал, как щелкает открывающийся замок их входной двери — раньше он не задумывался о таких дурных вещах. Ну звук и звук. А теперь — его почти замутило от беспокойства — он же всегда так плохо врет. Не умеет. Совсем. Шериф Бауэрс догадается.

Догадается, что он что-то знает и будет задавать вопросы, и где-то Билл обязательно собьется и позволит себя поймать.

Голос его матери звучал ровно, но в тоже время обеспокоенно, и Билл решил для себя, что не смог бы отличить ее настоящий голос от Пеннивайза. Даже если бы захотел.

— Билли?

Он поднял голову, переводя взгляд с Пеннивайза на шерифа, тот вежливо снял фуражку, Билл почему-то отметил, что Генри очень похож на отца. Был… был похож. Тот же цвет волос, глаз, какая-то агрессивная уверенность. Но меньше всего в мире Бауэрс походил на отца, убитого горем.

— Здра-авствуйте, сэр, — прошептал Билл, все-таки шериф был при исполнении.

— Здравствуй, Уильям, — дружелюбно ответил тот. — Ты знаешь, о чем я хотел бы поговорить?

— Разумеется, сэр, — Билл чувствовал, как волнение привычно перехватывает горло. Пеннивайз молчал, удобно устроив подбородок на руке и наблюдал за ними. Бесплатный цирк, в который он превращает все. — Пропал Генри, я с-слышал об этом. И очень сочувствую вашему…

— О, все в порядке, — неискренне улыбнулся шериф. — Я хотел бы услышать от тебя события того дня. Ты же помнишь?

— Д-да, — Билл кивнул и бросил взгляд на Пеннивайза, тот сладко улыбнулся и махнул рукой, мол «давай, говори». — С какого момента, сэр?

— С того, как ты увидел Генри и до того момента, как вы разошлись, — уточнил шериф.

— Увидел я его около… — Билл заморгал пытаясь вспомнить время. — Не знаю точно, сэр, но после по-полудня, как раз собирался домой и тогда и увидел Генри с его друзьями, он отобрал сигареты и я попросил вернуть их.

— Билл, неужели ты куришь? — охнул Пеннивайз голосом его матери, причем реплика была настолько внезапна, что Билл действительно ощутил вину за то, что «да, мама, я курю».

— Это не мои! Были не мои.

— Миссис Дэнбро? — шериф посмотрел на Оно с мягкой любезностью, с которой он всегда относился к красивым, но не особо умным женщинам. — Вы не могли бы приготовить нам кофе?

— Конечно, — так же фальшиво любезно согласился Пеннивайз, вставая и покидая их.

Вот теперь Билл запаниковал по-настоящему. Присутствие Оно всё-таки успокаивало и да, не хотелось в этом признаваться, но действительно оказывало «моральную поддержку». Теперь Билл остался один на один с отцом парня, которого он убил. Ну, не убил, а поспособствовал этому. Он… соучастник?

— Я понимаю, что вы скорее всего не ладили. Генри… мой сын — сложный парень. Но я хочу его найти, понимаешь, Уильям? Боюсь, он встрял в неприятности. С его-то характером.

— Конечно, понимаю. Я тоже очень хочу найти Джорджи.

Бауэрс тяжело вздохнул.

— Да, твой брат…

— Мой брат так и не найден, — горло снова перехватило и Билл сам расслышал звучащие в своём голосе непролитые слезы. — У меня даже нет его тела, его могила пустая. Там нет его. Я не знаю, что там, но это не он. Это просто плита. Большая холодная мраморная плита. С его именем. И только. Потому что все знают — он умер.

— Уильям…

— Нет, — Билл понял, что дрожит от ярости. — Вы не смогли найти Джорджи, думаете, сможете найти Генри? А как же Вероника Гроган? Эдди Коркоран? Где они все? Где все пропавшие? Вы нашли их? Я не знаю, где сейчас Генри, но вам, мистер Оскар, повезло больше других. Потому что я уверен в том, что Генри удрал. Я видел его у пустоши. Как раз у железной дороги, где проносятся товарняки. И слышал, как он говорил своим друзьям-имбецилам о том, что его задрали тупые придирки отца и поэтому он валит в Портленд. Это все!

В дрожащей и напряжённой тишине жутко прозвучали шаги Пеннивайза.

— Ваш кофе, мистер Оскар, — он поставил чашку перед молчащим шерифом и впихнул вторую в руки Билла, почти насильно. — А тебе, милый, горячее молоко с медом. Или вы уже закончили беседовать?

***

Голова болела, как всегда бывает при поднимающейся температуре, так что Билл свалился в кровать, уже не обращая внимания на присутствие Пеннивайза.

Хер с ним.

— Тебе плохо, — это не было вопросом, но Билл и не собирался отвечать.

Пусть Оно проваливает нахуй. А он сможет поспать, разговор с шерифом вывернул из него все жилы.

А вот на прикосновение руки ко лбу он открыл глаза.

— А ты не очень умный, да? — не удержался Билл, сил не было даже увернуться от его руки.

Пеннивайз фыркнул.

— Я никогда и не говорил, что умный, по крайней мере, относительно того, что вы вкладываете в это слово.

— Нет, просто как ты сможешь узнать, есть ли температура, касаясь меня через перчатки?

— Действительно, — разулыбался Пеннивайз и, не успел Билл сообразить что происходит, схватил зубами перчатку на правой руке и потянул, стаскивая ее.

— Стой! — Билл вскинулся в кровати, заставляя Оно замереть на половине движения. Он не знал, почему остановил его, но четко был уверен только в одном: нельзя, чтобы Пеннивайз снимал перчатки, произойдет что-то нехорошее. — У меня есть термометр, и в любом случае, все со мной нормально. Можешь проваливать.

— Обязательно, — послушно согласился Пеннивайз, и Билл расслабленно закрыл глаза, а затем ощутил мимолетное и осторожное прикосновение ко лбу.

Беглый поцелуй. Все длилось меньше двух секунд, так что Билл даже не сообразил, как ему следует отреагировать. А когда он открыл глаза, Пеннивайз уже отстранился.

— 98,6°F, тебе точно нужен термометр?

— Уже нет.

— Как тебя лечить?

— Никак, — устало простонал Билл, — просто дай мне поспать.

— Хорошо, — согласился с ним Пеннивайз, забираясь на кровать рядом. — Спи.

Билл заснул, все равно испытывая невнятную тревогу от того, что Оно так рядом. Так близко. Да, он не боялся его, но инстинкты и страх, что древнее разума и цивилизованности, рождающийся откуда-то из позвоночника, шептали: нельзя, нельзя, опасно.

Пеннивайз же наблюдал за тем, как успокаивается дыхание Билла, за тем, как медленно и равномерно двигается его грудная клетка. Так, словно в мире не было и не могло быть ничего более интересного.

***


	15. Глава 15

Вот теперь впервые Билл растерялся.

Он и Грей смотрели в окно на плавно и тихо — а от того ещё более жутко — без мигалок подъезжающие полицейские машины, всего две, машинально подметил Билл. Грей сообразил первым. И быстрее среагировал.

— Облава и обыск.

Он стащил его с подоконника и потянул за собой в глубь дома, причем стараясь идти так, чтобы их передвижений внутри разваленного особняка слышно не было.

— Куда?.. — попытался спросить Билл, но вырываться из его хватки благоразумно не стал, да и не смог бы. Не хотел. У него бы все равно не получилось — рука на запястье ощущалась жесткой ловушкой полицейского наручника.

— Вниз. Пошли-пошли, выйдем по туннелям.

— Но, — Билл, сомневаясь, застыл перед колодцем, к крюку над которым Грей споро прилаживал лежащую здесь же веревку. Он окинул все взглядом и удовлетворенно кивнул. Надежной и новой веревка не выглядела.

Грохот, с которым открыли — выбили! — рассохшуюся дверь, заставил соображать быстрее.

— Мне нельзя им попадаться, — прямо заявил Грей и, подергав веревку, встал на краю шахты-колодца. — Тебе ничего не будет. Разумеется, не будет. Но, подумай сам, ты хочешь, чтобы родители тебя сегодня забирали из полицейского участка? Долго отвечать на тупые вопросы копов? А потом выслушивать еще и нравоучения отца?

Билл судорожно дышал, разглядывая темноту внизу.

— Я выведу тебя оттуда, — Грей протянул руку, — пошли. Решайся быстрее.

— Я боюсь темноты, — внезапно признался Билл, хватая его за руку и чувствуя, как сильно Грей вжал его в себя, — буду рыдать там внизу от ужаса и держаться за тебя.

— Я буду в восторге, — хохотнул Грей и они начали спуск.

От Билла особо ничего не требовалось, только не душить Грея, и он старался не душить. Правда. Никогда бы не подумал, что разумному существу так сложно противиться примитивным инстинктам, говорящим «сожми, сожми сильнее, не позволь себе упасть». Но вот если бы рухнул Грей, они бы точно убились. Насмерть.

— Дьявол! — зашипел Грей, успев спуститься почти до поворота и дна коллектора. Именно что почти. Он перехватил руку Билла — в смутном свете, падающем сверху, все казалось нереальным как сон — и прижал ее к железной скобе. — Держись.

Затем, также ухватившись за скобу, странным движением подбросил веревку, будто лассо, не выпуская ее, и та изогнулась вскинувшейся змеей. Волна инерции поднялась вверх и Билл рассмотрел, как карабин легко соскочил с крюка и, в последний раз звякнув о железо, полетел вниз.

Грей охнул и вжал его в стену колодца, закрывая собой. Карабин гулко упал в воду внизу, но по звукам — где-то совсем рядом с ними. Всплеск эхом отразили стены.

И вот теперь Билл расслышал, помимо ровно и совершенно спокойно стучащего рядом с ним сердца Грея, как около колодца ходят люди. Тихий говор, слов разобрать невозможно, разве что один из людей шутит, но потом смеется сам, так как напарник, очевидно, не ценит его тонкий юмор.

Луч фонаря показался привыкшим к сумраку глазам взрывом сверхновой — Билл зажмурился — но тот лишь скользнул по противоположной стене, выбеляя блестящие от сочащейся воды камни. И люди ушли.

Они выждали еще около десяти минут, чувствуя, как от неудобной позы начинают затекать и неметь руки, и Грей осторожно выпустил Билла из своей хватки.

— Не шевелись, ладно? Я сейчас спущусь и сниму тебя.

— Я могу спрыгнуть…

— Тут почти два метра, прыгнешь — убьешься.

Так что сначала, проскальзывая руками по влажным камням, спустился Грей. Выругался (на странном и незнакомом шипящем языке, состоящим из сплошных согласных), так как оказалось, что воды здесь по щиколотку. И протянул руки к Биллу.

— Хватайся.

Билл, обдираясь даже через рубашку спиной о камни, сполз ниже. Тот каменный выступ, на котором он стоял и который так вовремя спас их, был жутко узким. Всего лишь одно из сдвинувшихся от времени колодезных колец. Билл смог коснуться рук Грея, когда оступился на скользком камне. Нога поехала, теряя опору, и он сообразил, что падает.

Удар выбил воздух из груди: теперь они стояли в центре колодца, Билл судорожно обнимал Грея, должно быть, причиняя боль, прижавшись щекой к его шее и чувствуя, что его, в общем-то, тоже так крепко схватили, что он даже не касается ногами земли… Или воды?..

— Я поймал тебя, — тихо сказал Грей.

— Поймал, — успокаиваясь, согласился Билл, отстраняясь и морщась от того, что встал в холодную воду.

«Поймал-поймал». Эхо повторило его слова.

— Билл? — Грей перехватил его подбородок, заставляя поднять голову, и чуть надавил, разворачивая, глядя на что-то. — Не болит?

Вот теперь Билл почувствовал как болит, горит — практически пылает и мерзко, тянуще пульсирует — царапина или рана на щеке. Но он не успел ответить, как Грей, снова оказавшийся слишком близко, медленно скользнул по ней языком, заставляя вздрогнуть от жуткого контраста и неуместного здесь и сейчас возбуждения. Билл заморгал, стараясь запомнить то, как тепло и шершаво ощущается прикосновение.

Грей отстранился, мимолетно коснувшись губами его рта.

— Руки у нас обоих грязные, а занести в рану столбняк очень просто. Ты как? Здесь не слишком темно для тебя?

И Билл вспомнил, что говорил наверху.

— Достаточно, но я верю, что ты меня выведешь. И что нас ничего не сожрет.

— О, аллигаторы в коллекторах водятся южнее, тут они замерзли бы к чертям, — усмехнулся Грей и, перехватив его руку, повел за собой в совсем уж непроглядную тьму.

— А я и не об аллигаторах, — почти беззвучно сказал Билл.

***

— Ты можешь со мной разговаривать? — попросил Билл.

Они шли по глубокой и чертовски темной трубе, под плеск воды, и единственное, что как-то спасало от паники из-за темноты и замкнутого пространства — теплая рука Грея, крепко держащая его.

— Конечно, — спохватился Грей, удобнее перехватывая пальцами его запястье, — вот только… в такие моменты в голову вообще ничего не приходит. Абсолютно.

— О чем угодно! — почти взмолился Билл.

— Да, хорошо. Что ты знаешь о корпускулярно-волновом дуализме света?

— Ничего, — Билл невольно улыбнулся, зная, что Грей услышит улыбку в его голосе. — Разве что «дуализм» — это термин двойственности.

— Это уже много. Так что, пока мы дойдем до выхода, ты сможешь написать научную работу. Так вот, свет. Обратная сторона тьмы. Свет — всего лишь наличие волн или частиц. А на деле же квантовые объекты не являются ни классическими волнами, ни классическими частицами — в нашем понимании — приобретая свойства первых или вторых лишь в некотором приближении, — голос Грея звучал успокаивающе, отражаясь от стен тоннеля, и Билл действительно пытался понять то, о чем он говорил. Пытался безуспешно. —  Можно сказать, что для объекта существует потенциальная возможность проявлять себя, в зависимости от внешних условий, либо как волна, либо как частица, либо промежуточным образом. А люди не считают — не привыкли считать — свет чем-то материальным. И это дико забавно.

— Я ни черта не понял, — рассмеялся Билл, а за ним и Грей.

— Значит, из меня плохой преподаватель.

— Разве что свет — это что-то материальное, хотя и является волной. Как волны эфира?

— Да, — согласился Грей. — Но сейчас это не важно, потом поймешь. Или например о генетике. Знаешь, мне до сих пор самым странным кажется тот факт, что если родственники, допустим брат с сестрой, разделены и не знают друг о друге, то, если они случайно каким-либо образом встречаются, обязательно для отношений выберут именно друг друга. Защитный механизм, не позволяющий пропускать в популяцию слабые или рецессивные гены, в этом случае даёт сбой. Так что по факту — генетически доказанному — нас привлекает и интригует то, что по сути является нами же. Идентичность.

— Это инцест?

— Ага.

— То есть мы можем быть родственниками?

— Это оказалось бы забавным…

Грей охнул, на секунду выпустил его руку и тут же перехватил вновь.

Билл успел нарисовать в своём воображении, что Оно забрало Грея и заменило его собой. И неважно, что успеть этого за две секунды было бы невозможно.

— Что? Что случилось?

Темнота не позволяла разглядеть произошедшего.

— Балка случилась, — выдохнул Грей, болезненно вздохнув. — Она мне за что-то мстит. Каждый гребаный раз. Пора бы уже запомнить где она находится. Смотри…

Билл заметил, что стало светлеть. Отраженный свет бликовал на воде и подрагивал, рассыпаясь яркими звездами.

— За поворотом выход.

Свет стал ярче, из слепяще-белого после темноты, по мере того, как они подходили ближе, он налился яркой зеленью и Билл смог рассмотреть, что вход (или выход?) коллектора зарос кустарниками и травой.

И только потом, что их путь перегораживает решетка.

Не успел он отчаяться и сказать что выход заварен и нужно искать другой, как Грей легко сдвинул решетку в сторону, проворачивая ее.

— Обманка, — пояснил он. — Драконы вышли из подземелий.

***

Они спокойно шли в сторону карьера и Билл был почти счастлив, а Грей забыл или просто не счел нужным выпустить его руку из своей. Трава равномерно покачивалась у них под ногами, шурша, и во всем мире царил сонный летний полдень, и это лучше всего заставляло забыть их красочный (и моментами жуткий) поход по подвалам.

Грей легко улыбнулся, оборачиваясь.

— Как насчет поплавать?

— Ну…

Гладь полу-искусственного карьерного озера так соблазнительно блестела…

— К тому же, — Грей склонился к нему и зарылся лицом в его волосы, глубоко вдохнув, — от нас несет как от двух не самых свежих трупов.

— Разве?

— Ага, это мы сейчас не слышим, обоняние просто вырубилось от такой сенсорной перегрузки, — рассмеялся он и поморщился.

Билл растерянно оглядел себя и его, признавая, что Грей прав, они действительно грязные, как черти, со следами черной плесени от камней, отпечатавшейся на их одежде и коже ещё, должно быть, с того момента как они спускались в колодец. И теперь стало понятно, зачем они пришли к карьеру и к озеру.

— Раздевайся, — произнес Грей, стаскивая свою футболку и Билл, завороженный его движениями, сделал то же самое, наблюдая, как он расстегивает ремень джинс.

— Что это? — Билл растерянно попытался стереть со своей руки странные черные пятна. Они тянулись по коже тонкими липкими нитями и выглядели как смола.

— Понятия не имею, даже не похоже ни на что, — искренне ответил Грей, затаскивая Билла в воду и принимаясь оттирать себя. У него в этой дряни была часть шеи, к тому же Билл заметил небольшую рану-царапину. После того, как Грей умылся и убрал со лба мокрые пряди волос, та снова закровила.

— Что? — Грей улыбнулся на его пристальный взгляд, скользящий по коже. — Я все еще грязный? Да? Эта гадость где-то еще? Мне не видно…

— Нет, ты висок разбил.

— А-а-а, — Грей поморщился, приложив к ране пальцы, и теперь смотрел на окрасившиеся кровью подушечки, растер ее, — это та внезапная железная балка. Помнишь? У нее ко мне какие-то личные счеты.

Он перевел взгляд на Билла и коснулся его плеча, притягивая ближе, вода плеснула между ними. Билл видел только розовую каплю крови, смешавшуюся с водой и так медленно ползущую по шее Грея. Он хотел собрать ее языком… проследить губами ее путь, снова ощутить вкус его крови.

— Ты в паутине, — тихо предупредил его Грей.

— Я в… что? — Билл тут же запаниковал, потому что больше темноты он ненавидел только пауков. Он судорожно бросился к Грею, вжался в него, шепча: — Сними, сними ее, пожалуйста! Быстрее! Убери!

— Хорошо, — растерянно ответил Грей, стараясь не рассмеяться, так как вцепившийся и обнимающий его Билл забавлял до неимоверности. Он зарылся пальцами в его волосы, снимая липкие нити и клочья паутины, чувствуя, как Билл инстинктивно подрагивает от отвращения. — Ой, и еще…

— Нет! — зашипел Билл в его кожу, сообразив, что вот он как раз вжимается лицом ему в солнечное сплетение и они оба почти голые и в воде, да. — Если там паук, то не говори мне. Там паук?..

— Нет, — Грей резко сжал руку, перехватывая пытающегося удрать паука, и стряхнул то, что от него осталось. — Просто много паутины.

— Врешь?

— Да.

— Фу, по мне бегал паук, — почти разрыдался Билл.

— Теперь уже нет, — поспешил успокоить его Грей. — Серьезно? Пауки? Ты боишься пауков?

— Нет, — немного отстранился Билл, смущаясь. Грей же его выпускать не спешил и продолжал прочесывать его волосы, размеренно и успокаивающе пропуская пряди сквозь пальцы. — Просто они мерзкие.

— Мерзкие? — с удовольствием повторил слово Грей. — И чем же? Знаешь, если проговорить вслух то, чего боишься, или то, что тебе не нравится, то страх покажется не таким всеобъемлющим. И забавным.

— Я их и правда не боюсь, просто они… — Билл поморщился и прижался щекой к Грею, размеренное движение от его дыхания успокаивало, — словно не с этой планеты. Ну, знаешь?.. Много суставчатых лап, и они длинные и черные, и волосатые. И у них на лапах коготки. Мелкие такие. Чтоб цепляться. Не говоря о том, что некоторые ядовитые.

— Какой ужас, — рассмеялся в его теперь мокрые волосы Грей. — Никогда так не думал про пауков.

Затем он легко подхватил его, так, чтобы их лица были на одном уровне. Билл машинально сжал коленями бока Грея, скрестил ноги за его спиной и жарко выдохнул, потому что теперь их поза была совершенно неоднозначной.

— Чем займёмся? Мы теперь чистые. Может снова испачкаемся?

Предложение прозвучало до ужаса заманчиво. Мокрые от воды ресницы Грея казались еще длиннее, и Билл, чувствуя его сильные руки на своих бедрах, потянулся и поймал ртом ту так отвлекающую его каплю крови.

***

Грей донес его до травы, в которой брошенной и ненужной лежала и сохла их одежда. Осторожно опустил, не переставая касаться и целовать, жадно вылизывая его рот. Прихватывая зубами губы, отчего Билл сам слышал, как бешено заходится его пульс. Билл перестал соображать еще на том моменте, когда Грей опустился на него, вжимая своим телом. Так, что он мог ощутить каждый дюйм кожи, плавно скользящей по его.

Он находил что-то жутко будоражащее в том, что Грей удерживал его на весу. Ужасно эротично. Прикосновений было недостаточно, чтобы кончить, но вполне достаточно, чтобы начать дрожать от возбуждения. Ловить губами его губы и чувствовать, как чужая рука сильно сжимает оба их члена. С оттягом двигаясь, так хорошо и правильно…

— Стой… — выдохнул он, прикрывая глаза, до последнего не веря, что Грей не то что услышит его, а и послушается. Но тот замер, тревожно перехватывая его взгляд.

— Билл?

— Я хочу… — и Билл закусил губы и легко толкнул Грея в бок, приказав: — Ляг!

Грей послушно позволил опрокинуть себя на спину и оседлать бедра. Билл жадно рассматривал его тело при свете дня — тогда, в кинотеатре, было темно и почти ничего не видно — чувствуя, как чертовски горячо увиденное, как оно опьяняет, окутывает мысли туманом, словно он снова вдохнул сладкий дым травки. Он оглаживал его руки, плечи, грудь, едва касаясь светлых сосков. Мельком взглянул в потемневшие от возбуждения глаза Грея и, склонившись, лизнул один сосок, несильно прихватывая зубами.

Грей охнул, тут же вцепляясь пальцами в его волосы на затылке. Так хорошо, что Билл заскулил и двинулся ниже, ведя языком по вздрогнувшему животу. Замер, перехватывая пальцами чужой член, несильно сжимая. Он сомневался только несколько секунд, а затем медленно и тягуче провел языком от основания до головки. Грей со стоном выдохнул — и Билл ощутил, как судорожно дрогнула рука в остановленном стремлении до боли сжаться в его волосах — и скользнула пальцами с его затылка на шею, затем на подбородок, оглаживая большим пальцем губы. Билл послушно открыл рот, жадно лизнув пальцы, и представил, как было бы хорошо, если бы Грей схватил его за волосы, с силой опуская на свой член, не думая о его желаниях и просто трахая в рот, стремясь лишь получить свое удовольствие. Билл зажмурился, опускаясь ртом на его член, придерживая языком, чувствуя, как гладкая головка касается ребристого неба, вслушиваясь в сбивчивое дыхание Грея, ощущая, как болезненно пульсирует его собственный член. Билл бездумно повторял все, что тогда делал Грей, задыхаясь и понимая, что все происходящее чертовски возбуждает, именно потому, что это точно то, что никогда не одобрит ни церковь, ни общество, никто. И что ему это нравится, так нравится… Поэтому он протестующе охнул, когда Грей отстранился и потянул его наверх, жадно целуя и вылизывая его рот. Билл вжался в него, совершенно развратно закинув ногу ему на бедро, притираясь, и влажный член скользнул по внутренней стороне бедра. Ох, он почти кончил только от этого. Чувствуя, как Грей снова сжимает их члены рукой и быстро двигает в рваном ритме, стремясь кончить. Билл прижался лбом к его плечу, постанывая на каждом выдохе, и подавился воздухом, когда его накрыло с головой вспышкой острого удовольствия. Но раньше он ощутил, как вздрагивает Грей и непроизвольно выгибается, почти неслышно, глухо рыча.

Он приходил в себя, не отпуская Грея, зная, что тот чувствует, как ресницы щекотно скользят по его шее, когда Билл моргает. Левой рукой Грей продолжал рисовать невидимые узоры на его коже.

— Снова станем грязными?

Билл вскинулся, глядя на то, как Грей, весело сверкнув глазами, подносит к своим губам его руку, испачканную в их сперме. И медленно, не отводя от него по-прежнему потемневшего взгляда, касается языком центра ладони. Вылизывая.

Щеки жгло, Боже, он никогда так не краснел, потому что выглядело это… так. Так неправильно, и в то же время единственно верно. Билл не мог подобрать ни слов, ни определений. И потянулся снова, вот только к его пальцам. Теперь явственно ощущая вкус. И свой собственный, и, очевидно, не только.

Грей опять перехватил его, удобнее затаскивая на себя, глубоко и сильно целуя.

И Биллу казалось, что Грей знал, знал о том, что он хотел коснуться его губ с того самого фильма…

***


	16. Глава 16

Самое обидное было пропустить удар в корпус. После этой обжигающей боли Билл перестал соображать, да и защищаться тоже.

Виктора он знал, а вот имена остальных трех парней вспомнить не смог. Да и самосохранение настаивало, что это ценное знание неважно в данный конкретный момент, где его явно пытаются забить. Главное не упасть, чтобы тебя не начали пинать ногами.

Следующий удар пришелся в ухо, так, что в голове ярко звякнуло, и он все-таки рухнул на колени. Вдохнуть не получалось, кровь из разбитого носа заливала горло.

И вот в этот момент он действительно увидел кое-что интересное: кислотно-лимонный такер сшиб бампером одного из парней. Причем, так идеально точно и аккуратно, что просто отбросил и, судя по тому, как злобно матерился пострадавший, его жизни ничто не угрожало. Машина, не глуша мотор, рокоча, развернулась — Билл прикрыл глаза, летящий из-под колес щебень вполне мог его их лишить — и со щелчком распахнула дверь.

— Быстрее, — рявкнул водитель, Билл сильно укусил удерживающего его Виктора, так, что сам расслышал противный хруст кожи под зубами, и, вывернувшись, бросился на пассажирское сиденье. С силой захлопнул дверь, с садистским удовольствием надеясь, что кто-то из придурков все-таки попробует удержать ее: пальцы не переломало бы, но было бы приятно, да. Конкретно Биллу.

Машина резко стартанула, снова обдавая напавших фонтаном гравия. Те попятились. По крылу задней дверцы скрежетнул брошенный кем-то камень, но уже на излете, так что Грей опустил стекло и, даже не оглядываясь, выставил в окно левую руку с красноречивым жестом.

Показал фак.

— Запачкаю тебе машину, — сказал Билл, зажимая рукой нос. Прозвучало довольно гнусаво.

— Да сколько угодно, — отвлекся от дороги Грей, открывая бардачок и указывая на салфетки, — она не моя.

Билл против воли улыбнулся, чувствуя, как тянет и болит разбитая губа.

— Не твоя?

— Ага, — согласился Грей и резко вильнул, объезжая притормозивший плимут. — Ты лучше пристегнись, я херово вожу.

— А так и не с-скажешь.

Билл послушно защелкнул ремень безопасности, разглядывая машину, и заметил низкий уровень бензина: стрелка на панели управления нервно подрагивала у цифры ноль.

— Бензина нет.

Грей бегло посмотрел на датчик и зло хлопнул по нему ладонью.

— Есть все. Эта зараза просто прикидывается.

И верно, теперь, если судить по указателю, бак был полон.

— Он сам по себе глючит, — пояснил Грей, — не обращай внимания.

— А что это за марка? Такер? Верн-но?

— Такер. Талисман.

Билл задумался, прижимая салфетки к продолжающему кровить носу. Кровило уже меньше. И голос перестал напоминать хрипящую магнитофоную запись.

— Такого же не существует, — сообразил он, разглядывая четкий профиль Грея, — «такер-талисмана» не существует.

— Такера-торпедо тоже. Официально. Но их все равно называют «торпедо». Ну, как видишь, — Грей странно улыбнулся, разглядывая дорогу, — их было всего две. Не пошедших на конвейер. Первая модель и эта. Которая не моя. Хотя первая модель, вообще-то, плимут, а не такер. И тоже не моя. И она — ох, какая чудесная. У нее шикарная плавающая подвеска двигателя. Floating Power, — уточнил Грей. — Ну и та машина красная. Безумно красивая. Адская колесница. Впрочем, эта тоже прелесть.

— И почему она у тебя?

— Мне нужно присмотреть за ней, — Грей довольно похлопал по рулю и, как показалось Биллу, машина раздраженно зарычала, — присмотреть пару недель. Скататься в Огасту. А потом перегнать обратно в Дерри. И снова в Портленд. Но это дел на несколько суток максимум.

Они помолчали, и тут Билл сообразил, что ничего не сказал.

— Спасибо.

Грей непонимающе повернулся к нему, затем снова на дорогу и улыбнулся.

— Пожалуйста.

***

Грей предлагал подвезти его куда Билл пожелает, но Билл, узнав, что тот едет в Огасту «вот прям щас», отказался и набился в попутчики до самого щита с надписью « _Вы покидаете Дерри_ ».  
Долго стоял, глядя вслед уехавшему такеру.

Потом так же потерянно шел домой — хотелось проветриться и привести мысли в порядок. Грей настаивал отвезти его в больницу, и это оказалось первым конфликтом, когда они почти поругались. Чувствовал Билл себя вполне неплохо, учитывая все произошедшее. Чертовы придурки. Генри нет, и стайка его психов стала еще отвязнее. Будто раньше Генри их хоть как-то сдерживал.

Родителей не было дома, и это обстоятельство обрадовало, потому что пояснять и врать на тему «почему я выгляжу так, словно меня долго били лицом об асфальт» не хотелось.

А в своей комнате Билл наткнулся на Пеннивайза, уже почти перестав нервно вздрагивать на все его фокусы внезапной материализации, и обошел его по кругу, тщательно следя, чтобы между ними оставалось расстояние в пару футов. Тот задумчиво разглядывал себя в зеркале, словно капризная девица, решающая, ровно ли лег макияж.

— Не знаешь, — не сдержался Билл, которого изнутри разъедало раздражением, — почему монстр, который живет у меня под кроватью, не выползает оттуда только по ночам?

— Понятия не имею. А что, с тобой живет еще один монстр? Какой же ты ветреный, Билли.

Билл посмотрел в зеркало — то вполне себе бодро отражало его лицо с окровавленной ссадиной и Пеннивайза. Но не его образ, то есть через стекло Билл видел переливающийся радужной бензиновой пленкой силуэт, всего лишь форму человека.

— Красивый? — перехватил его взгляд реальный Пеннивайз.

— Нет, — честно сказал Билл.

— Завидовать нехорошо. И я красивый.

Вот теперь Билл расхохотался, почти до слез.

— Подожди, — смог продышаться он и уселся на кровать, удивленно разглядывая Оно, — подожди. Ты это серьезно? Ты серьезно считаешь себя красивым?

— Красота в глазах смотрящего, — туманно и философски ответил Пеннивайз. — Но да. Я просто прелесть.

— Нет, — продолжая веселиться, начал спорить Билл. — Ты некрасивый. И вообще…

Билл оборвал себя, злясь, что Оно опять против воли втянул его в идиотскую дискуссию.

— …главное правило общения с психами: когда человек (ну или что-то человекоподобное), — на всякий случай уточнил Билл, экспрессивно указывая на него рукой, — говорящий с тобою, рассуждает неразумно — говори с ним ласково и соглашайся.

— Ты абсолютно прав, милый.

— Клоуны в принципе мерзкие. Да и твой выбор одежды тоже оставляет желать лучшего, — Биллу хотелось отгрызть себе язык, но он не мог заставить себя замолчать.

Пеннивайз грустно посмотрел на него, тяжело вздохнул, как человек, вынужденный ежедневно контактировать с непроходимыми идиотами, и на его лице снова вспыхнула уродливая и обаятельная, доброжелательно-хищная, привычная улыбка Оно.

— Высокий пояс, — размеренно начал он, — очень подчеркивает тонкую талию. Баллоны визуально расширяют плечи, делая талию еще более узкой. Обтягивающие рукава, расширяющиеся на запястьях, сильнее дают акцент на руки. Тонкие, изящные. А тебе известна роль жабо, милый? Этот воротник вошел в моду, в некотором роде, под влиянием церкви. Тупые церковники! Все и всегда запрещающие! Ключицы, — Пеннивайз подошел ближе и медленно коснулся его яремной впадины и, очертив ее, повел пальцем по шее, сдвигая широкий ворот рубашки Билла, — считались одной из самых вызывающих частей тела, и их — и тонкой шеи, — Пеннивайз удобно положил ладонь на горло Билла, не сжимая, но удерживая. Билл сглотнул, ощущая, как кадык прошелся под чужой рукой, — эротизм, требовалось скрыть. Однако это вызвало, помимо ощущения легкого удушья…

Билл попытался отстраниться, но ему не позволили, сильнее сжав пальцы. Теперь дышать получалось часто и урывками.

— … это вызвало — так как жабо тугое и накрахмаленное — лишь больший интерес к сокрытому. А перчатки, белые перчатки из тонкого сукна — непременный атрибут знати. Ты просто обязан носить перчатки, ежели принадлежишь к аристократии. Учитывая мою любовь к танцам, перчатки — еще и один из главных символов бального этикета XlX века… всего-то.

— Всего-то, — эхом повторил Билл, чувствуя его фиксирующую хватку.

— Ну, а еще циркадные ритмы наших видов, как ты знаешь, не совпадают. И я раньше так терялся — за какие-то жалкие три десятка лет у вас опять сменилась мода. Радикально. А вот костюмы клоунов — и сами клоуны — пока незыблемы.

***

— Это он?

Беверли произнесла это тихо, но Билл все равно услышал и запаниковал.

С момента его «спасения» на такере прошло несколько дней. И о произошедшем напоминала только саднящая рана на губе, ну и цветущий синяк на скуле.

— Можешь не отвечать, ты очень хороший художник. Или плохой, так как в жизни он еще симпатичнее. Значит он, да. Ну что? Ты с ним уже спал?

Вот теперь впервые в жизни Биллу захотелось ударить девчонку. Он просто повернулся посмотреть на нее, но Беверли радостно улыбалась, не испытывая ни малейшего раскаяния.

— Просто ты смотришь на него так, словно хочешь облизать. Планируешь. Коварно-коварно. Будто он — десерт.

— Я пойду, — смог вытолкнуть из своего горла Билл.

— Была рада тебя увидеть, — Бев машинально погладила его плечо. Он кивнул, понимая, что больше ничего сказать не сможет.

_«…хочешь облизать. Десерт»_

Это он — тот, кто их выдаст. Потому что он идиот.

Что же делать?

Грей стоял прямо на улице, перед выходом из молла, и смотрел на сплошную стену дождя. Решаясь или раздумывая: вымокнуть-не вымокнуть? Так ли он куда-либо спешит?

— Привет, — Билл встал рядом с ним, снова чувствуя, как легкие наполняет влажный воздух, напоенный запахом дождя. Несмотря на полдень, темно стало как вечером, зажглись фонари.

— Кто остановит дождь? — риторически спросил Грей.

— Я? — предположил Билл, протягивая ему свой зонт. — Ты явно спешишь.

— Спасибо, ты меня спасаешь, — тепло улыбнулся Грей, беря зонт, скользнув своей рукой по его пальцам. — Я действительно постараюсь не проебать его, но ничего не могу обещать.

— Нестрашно.

— А как ты доберешься?

— Я не спешу домой. А даже если и так, ехать на велосипеде с зонтом глупо. И где-то здесь Бев, — Билл кивнул на холл, — так что мы можем пойти выбирать комиксы. И предаваться этому бесполезному занятию крайне долго.

Грей с сухим щелчком раскрыл зонт и слегка склонился к Биллу, так расчетливо, что зонт закрывал их от торгового центра, оставляя обзор лишь с пустынной в ливень автомобильной стоянки. Дотронулся пальцем до кончика его носа. Билл поморщился. И Грей бегло, невесомо прижался губами к уголку рта.

— Увидимся.

— Ага, — Билл посмотрел, как тот уходит в дождь и, вздохнув, вернулся в сухое тепло здания.

***

Ночью его разбудил стук в окно. Аккуратный и тихий. Будто пытались разбудить только его. Он застонал и уткнулся лицом в подушки. Вставать не хотелось, а если это был Ричи — просто только Ричи мог пытаться поднять его среди ночи, бросая мелкие камешки в стекло или занудно стуча, как долбанный дятел — то он не хочет участвовать ни в какой из его затей. Но встать пришлось. Спать под этот монотонный стук было невозможно.

Билл сонно и зло подошел к окну, открывая его.

— Ричи, блядь! — рявкнул он в темноту и тут же подавился возмущением, так как его поймали и прижались к нему, целуя.

Нихрена это был не Ричи.

— У Билла много парней? — рассмеялся Грей ему в губы. — И все ломятся через окно?

— Нет… это… Что ты тут делаешь? — Билл все еще подозревал, что спит. Грей же не знал, где он живет. Или знал?

— Пошли погуляем? — предложил тот, уже забравшись прохладной рукой под его пижамную рубашку и волнующе оглаживая спину. — Пойдем-пойдем?

— Не-е-ет, — простонал Билл, который не видел часы, но соображал, что сейчас где-то два-три ночи, — давай лучше ты заберешься сюда и мы будем спать?

— В тебе дремлет дух приключений, давай одевайся! Но предложение забраться и спать с тобой восхитительно заманчивое. Обязательно им воспользуюсь. Но не сегодня. Одевайся.

— Ты иначе не уйдешь?

— Нет, — покачал головой Грей, довольно рассматривая Билла. — Не уйду.

— Что мы будем делать?

— Идти в танце по крышам.

— А серьезно?

— Хочу отвести тебя в парк, — Грей удобно уселся на подоконник, наблюдая, как в темноте комнаты, не включая свет, Билл судорожно одевается. — Я верну тебя к утру, и никто ничего не заметит. Того, что ты уходил, так точно. Вся эта хрень с пропавшими детьми… меня бесит комендантский час. Особенно потому, что сейчас лето.

— Пропавшие дети, — эхом повторил Билл, зашнуровывая кроссовки, раздумывая, что Генри под это определение слабо попадает, точнее вообще не попадает.

— О, — сообразил Грей, и любопытно спросил: — я же не похож на маньяка?

— Нет.

— Тогда плохо, — опечалился он. — Все маньяки не похожи на маньяков. Как ты думаешь, что тот псих делает с ними? Раз тела не всегда находят?

— Жрет, — прямо и честно ответил Билл и спихнул Грея с подоконника, выбираясь за ним следом на крышу.

— Так ты и правда не думаешь, что «похититель» я? — Грей помог ему спуститься по поставленной лестнице и тихо отодвинул ее от ската крыши, беззвучно опуская в траву. — Просто я вот только сейчас сообразил, насколько все выглядит подозрительно.

— Нет. У тебя было столько шансов… убить. Хотя бы в коллекторе? Так что заморачиваться с выманиванием меня ночью из дома не очень-то логично. И глупо, что мешает подождать и встретиться днем? В последнем случае меня даже дольше не будут искать.

Грей внимательно посмотрел на него и вскинул бровь.

— Странное чувство, будто это ты маньяк, а я маленький и ничего не понимающий глупый мальчик.

Билл рассмеялся, представив эту картину.

В парк они доехали на той самой желтой машине, которая была не-Грея.

Билл спокойно шел за ним по аллее, Грей вел его, удобно и привычно перехватив руку за запястье, ночной прохладный воздух заставил окончательно проснуться и теперь да, во всем этом безумии появился смысл. Билл не мог его назвать, правильно подобрать слова, но чувствовал. Приключение и неявный протест. К тому же, пустынная и темная центральная аллея парка впечатляла. Особенно безлюдностью. Разве что — Билл прищурился — не получалось рассмотреть звезды, хотя небо было ясным. Он точно помнил.

— Вот, — Грей поставил его в центре аллеи, словно инсталляцию в дурных музеях современного искусства. — Стой тут и закрой глаза.

— Можно я не буду закрывать глаза? — рассмеялся Билл, темнота хоть и будоражила, но теперь в совершенно ином контексте.

— Но так не получится сюрприза.

— Хорошо, — согласился Билл и, помимо того, что зажмурился, закрыл глаза руками. — Я ничего не вижу!

Зато продолжал слушать. Шаги Грея, он сошёл с тихого асфальта и совершенно растворился в звуках ночи. Послышались странные щелчки, похожие на звук переключателя, и в это мгновение, даже сквозь руки на лице он понял, что льется свет. Такой яркий.

Грей обнял его со спины, коснулся рук, отводя их и восторженно шепнул:

— Смотри!

И Билл подавился следующим вздохом. Потому что в тьме ночи ярко горел только один участок аллеи. Было слишком контрастно, чтобы он мог разглядеть как же они крепились, но длинной и высокой аркой над ними высились раскрытые зонты: ярко-красные, синие, жёлтые… Все чистые оттенки. Свет фонарей и гирлянд проходил сквозь них и казалось, что именно зонты горят каждый своим собственным светом.

— Тебе нравится? — Грей склонился к нему, удобно положив подбородок на плечо и игриво куснул в ухо. — Ну скажи что нравится?

— …нравится, — эхом повторил Билл, разглядывая все. — Прости, я все еще слишком удивлен для эмоций.

— Так и было задумано, — Грей подхватил его и, покрутив, поставил на скамейку.

— Как ты все это сделал?

— Магия, — совершенно серьезно заявил Грей, глядя на него снизу вверх.

Билл отвел взгляд от переливающихся всеми цветами радуги зонтов и слепящего света фонарей на Грея, разглядывая, как красиво отражается этот калейдоскоп оттенков в его глазах.

— Так непривычно, когда ты ниже, — сказал Билл совершенно не то что хотел, касаясь ладонями его плеч. Грей рассмеялся в его футболку.

И внезапно болезненно охнул, поднося правую руку ближе к лицу, чтобы рассмотреть.

— Где-то разодрал, — растерянно пробормотал он, указывая на запястье. По коже змеилась полоса крови, лаково поблескивая, разветвляясь. — И не заметил…

Билл до боли зажмурился, вызывая неоновые вспышки нитей капилляров перед глазами, слыша, как пульс грохочет где-то в голове, и перехватил его руку, поднося к своим губам. Остро ощущая ее теплоту и как ярко это воспринимается. А еще то, что все происходящее явно нездорово. Сильно нездорово. И неправильно. Он не должен такого хотеть… а потом его язык скользнул вверх, к запястью, и все мысли о том, что происходящее как минимум странно, исчезли. Грей обнимал его, позволяя, наверное уже причиняя боль, проходится языком про краям раны, и только спокойно и тихо дышал.

— Посмотри, — тихо сказал он Биллу и тот замер, вскидывая взгляд, так и не выпуская его запястье, ища то, что он должен увидеть.

Медленно загоралось колесо обозрения, кабинки, опутанные лампочками, вспыхивали одна за другой, взрезая темноту неба.

Грей улыбался, смотря на то, насколько сильно посветлели глаза Билла, выцвели, почти до болезненной прозрачности.

— Красиво, — выдохнул Билл, немного приходя в себя, склоняясь к Грею и чувствуя, как оттенок крови растворяется во вкусе поцелуя.

***

То что он задрых, Билл не понял. Грей, посмеиваясь, вытягивал его с пассажирского сидения, Билл вяло отбивался и просил дать ему еще немного времени. Не может же быть, чтобы у такого замечательно человека не было сердца?

— Нет, — веселился Грей.

— Ты жестокий, — простонал Билл, потому что в машине было уютно и тепло, а его вытаскивали прямо-таки в бодрящую прохладу наступающего утра, — и злой.

— О, я само зло, — расхохотался Грей, устав от отбивающегося Билла, перехватил обе его руки и легко закинул к себе на плечо. — Я зло, но я обещал вернуть тебя до рассвета и то, что твои родители ничего не заметят.

Билл ткнулся носом в его спину, начиная медленно приходить в себя, осознавать, что он висит вниз головой на чужом плече, и со стоном потерся щекой о чужую футболку. Висеть так было неудобно, тем более что Грей, явно забавляясь, похлопал его по заднице и довольно зашагал к дому. Билл попытался забраться ему под футболку и пощекотать.

— Не боюсь, — спокойно ответил Грей.

— Поставь, — Билл ущипнул за бок, раздумывая, если укусить — уронит ли Грей его? — Я уже проснулся.

Грей так же играючи, словно Билл почти ничего не весил, перекинул его обратно и поставил на ноги, придерживая за плечи.

— Голова не кружится?

— Нет.

Лестницу Грей максимально аккуратно прислонил к скату крыши.

— Увидимся.

Прозвучало грустно.

— Увидимся, — согласился Билл. — Ты опять пропадешь?

— Да.

Короткая летняя ночь заканчивалась и на улице стремительно светлело.

— Но я помню, что ты предложил мне зайти и провести ночь в твоей кровати. Обязательно зайду.

***

Уже практически беззвучно — Билл хотел верить, что получилось «беззвучно» — перелезая подоконник, он все-таки за что-то зацепился и рухнул. Почти. Его перехватили знакомые лапы и так же бесцеремонно вздернули на ноги.

— Доброй ночи, милый. Шлялся? Мне тут так одиноко в нашей кроватке… А поебаться тебе не завернули? Угостишь?

— Ты так переживаешь, будто тебя это как-то касается, — огрызнулся Билл.

— Действительно.

Билл прошелся по комнате, стягивая футболку, соображая, есть ли смысл ложиться досыпать? Или уже нет? И потом почувствовал, как встали дыбом волоски на спине и на шее. Билл обернулся к Пеннивайзу. Тот стоял, тихо закрыв окно, и смотрел на него. Глаза клоуна сверкали звериным желтовато-зеленым светом, флуоресцировали как у кошки.

— Зачем ты здесь?

— Осталось всего три дня. Я уже раздражен и голоден. Буду говорить тебе гадости.

— Ты всегда говоришь мне гадости.

— Ну, значит буду говорить их еще больше, — рассмеялся Пеннивайз, — мне не сложно. А как ты знаешь, вслух я люблю произносить именно то, о чем люди предпочитают молчать. Ты действительно хочешь услышать все, что я думаю о тебе и студенте? Например, что в твоих влажных фантазиях… вы что? Удрали вместе в Портленд? Как Генри, очевидно, — злонравно уточнил Пеннивайз. В утреннем свете он казался облитым ртутью, неживым. — Пидоров везде не любят так же сильно как и черных, даже не знаю, кого сильнее. А самое забавное, что иногда пидоры ненавидят черных и наоборот. Белые же ненавидят всех. И все люди друг друга. Так вы — ты и студент — планируете удрать в Портленд и жить долго и счастливо? И кончать одновременно, да? Скажешь ему, что он единственный. Или первый. Интересно, что приятнее? Но если он первый, разве это не значит то же, что и единственный? — запутался Пеннивайз. — Блядь, у людей все так сложно.

— Замолчи! — крикнул Билл, забыв, что шуметь не следует, и Пеннивайз послушно заткнулся, продолжая улыбаться.

— И уходи, — прошептал Билл, чувствуя, как немеют губы. — Уходи, пожалуйста, уйди…

Неожиданно и впервые за все это время Оно сделал так, как он и хотел.

Пеннивайз ушел.

Билл больше не ощущал его присутствия.

Он оказался в полной темноте и бесконечном одиночестве.

***


	17. Глава 17

Билл стоял и смотрел на свежий стейк из холодильника. Что-то было не так.

Мясо яркого, красивого цвета, с мраморными прожилками. Он видел тонкую белесую пленку фасций. Билл тяжело сглотнул. Его голод стал неправильным. Голод без аппетита.

Здраво оценивая происходящее, он даже не мог хоть как-то привязать свои ощущения к Оно. Вся творившаяся хрень никак не была связана с тем, что еда превратилась в безвкусный картон.

И это было неправильным даже по меркам творящегося в Дерри безумия. Единственное, что он мог точно сказать — «что-то было не так». Но что? Он провел пальцем по мясу, наблюдая, как под ним разделяются волокна, поднес ко рту и облизал его. Вкус крови стал таким четким, остро дробясь на множество оттенков, с огромным количеством граней. И каждая была особенной.

Насколько он помнил, люди не жрут сырое мясо по множеству причин — основная из которых: это якобы невкусно, неполезно и способно привести к паразитарным заболеваниям.

Вот и он не будет.

Конечно же не будет.

Минут через пятнадцать его уже рвало съеденным мясом и желчью. Его тупой желудок не сошелся во мнениях с его же разумом и решал проблему радикально.  
Билл сполз на пол, привалившись к прохладной ванне, закрыл глаза. Горло жгло.

Теперь «что-то не так» стало определяющим фактором его жизни.

Но все гастрономические проблемы могут подождать.

А вот Патрик и Оно — нет. Значит, следует устроить их встречу как можно скорее.

***

Вероника Гроган лежала на спине, широко раскинув руки, похожая на брошенную игрушку. Билл когда-то давно видел как валялись куклы, разбросанные по комнате его кузины. Так похоже… Ощущение еще сильнее усиливали рассыпавшиеся волосы, с застрявшими в них ветками и травой, и когда-то голубое, а теперь грязно-серое платье. В потеках крови, грязи и нечистот.

Глаза тусклыми кусками мрамора слепо смотрели в небо, на реснице покачивался муравей. Билл не мог сообразить, на какой стадии разложения тело, но цветок, проросший сквозь ее приоткрытый рот, подсказывал, что нормально уже так прошло с того момента, как она пропала и умерла. Была убита.

Патрик, так же, как и он, заворожено остановился, разглядывая все это. И Билл с отвращением понял, что Хокстеттеру нравится, безумно нравится развернувшаяся перед ними картина. Он мог почуять его возбуждение и азарт, и вот это, то что он уловил желания Патрика, почти увидел их такими четкими, шипучими, как вкус колы на языке — испугало его.

— А ты не соврал, — глухо сказал Патрик, с вожделением подходя ближе и жадно осматривая труп. Впереди платье девушки было разорвано и ему стал виден светлый сосок на груди, покрытой трупными пятнами и чем-то зеленоватым.

— Д-да, — согласился Билл, пока ничего не предпринимая, и от удивления выпустив из рук камень, тот беззвучно упал на землю — Вероника медленно повернула голову к нему и подмигнула.

Что видел Патрик он не знал, но наверное пока их видение было синхронным.

Вероника с лязгом сомкнула зубы, перекусывая стебель цветка и села, так же слепо глядя на Патрика. Стебель цветка во рту придавал ей фривольный и игривый вид. Она улыбнулась. А вот улыбку Билл узнал, она не принадлежала мертвой девушке, да и вообще человеческому существу.

— Привет, Патрик, — ее голос дрожал, прерывался испорченной кассетной записью, тянулся и пропадал.

Билл поспешно отступал дальше от них: замершего Хокстеттера и севшей не-Вероники.

— Расскажи мне, что нереально? И кто из нас в этом мире ненастоящий?

Тело Вероники перестало быть плотью — она рассыпалась на каких-то жутких существ, напоминающих Биллу помесь пиявки и моли. И то, что они набросились жрать Патрика тоже было ожидаемо, но от этого не менее жутко.

А вот что одна из этих тварей вцепится ему в руку для Билла стало внезапным.

Он охнул, инстинктивно пытаясь ее стряхнуть, но не получалось, и взглянул на стаю, плотным коконом обернувшую Патрика, своей стремительностью напомнив Биллу пираний. Он увидел, как их поток отхлынул, зависнув в воздухе…

Порождая странную, стрекочащую крыльями вибрацию.

…и то, что осталось от Патрика. Стоящий на ногах, покачивающийся скелет, в ужасе вскинувший руки к лицу, в длящемся беззвучном крике. Кости держались только на сочленениях суставов и обрывках сухожилий, остатки волос на черепе в ошметках кожи и все, разумеется, было в крови.

Билла замутило, желудок болезненно сжался, но после утра там все равно ничего не было.

Остов наконец-то упал, рассыпавшись, череп картинно откатился в сторону и замер.

А вот то, как рой этих тварей перестроился и «повернулся» к Биллу его до жути напугало. Ужаснуло стать их объектом.

Про круг из камней он сообразил только тогда, когда уже оказался в нем и рой разбился о невидимую преграду словно о стекло, облепил ее, еще сильнее усиливая впечатление, что это какое-то подобие пчел. Билл выдрал из руки жрущую его тварь — та стремительно разбухала от высосанной крови — и, швырнув на землю, с щелчком раздавил. Укус не болел, просто кровил и нудно пульсировал как от дозы новокаина.

— Билл?

Он обернулся на голос и увидел Грея. Тот стоял совсем рядом с ним, не улыбался и будто не видел творящегося здесь кошмара.

— Убери камень, пожалуйста?

И Билл почти послушался, потянулся к камням образующим круг. Он же не может позволить им сожрать Грея… Но…

— Ты в Огасте, — сказал он ему.

И не успел он моргнуть, как вместо Грея появился Джорджи. Не в дождевике. В том самом, его любимом растянутом свитере.

— Билли, пусти меня? Мне страшно. Я боюсь…

Джорджи трогательно знакомым жестом прижал ладони к невидимой преграде и Билл с ужасом увидел, как сумеречная плоть теряет свой реализм, сквозь становящуюся прозрачной кожу проступали кости кистей.

— Ты не Джорджи.

Пеннивайз стоял и смотрел на него. И впервые за все время в его глазах не было ничего. Только ярость и какое-то животное безумие. Оно положило руку себе на лицо и сдвинуло его вверх, будто карнавальную маску, обнажая морду насекомого. Билл рассмотрел фасеточные глаза, по три с каждой стороны, мощные хитиновые лапы, розовеющие ближе к брюшным сегментам. Дополнительные конечности заканчивались зазубренными когтями, тело удлинилось, стало шире, похожим на сколопендру количеством лап. Оно хищно и по-змеиному гибко обернулось вокруг невидимого барьера. Огромная метасома как раз легла на землю возле морды твари. Из жала вытекал яд, тут же впитываясь в землю.

— Это мандибулы или максиллы? — Билл сел на землю возле морды твари и та принялась ожесточенно грызть пустоту, разделяющую их. Слюна шипела и испарялась. Билл отстраненно смотрел на хищно смыкающиеся жвалы и думал о том, что почти поцеловал его тогда.

Поцеловал вот _это_.

— Непонятно: ты — ракообразное? Или такой стремный скорпион?

— Блядь, ты в это веришь, веришь! — бесновалось Оно, и порывалось, подобно собаке, начать подкоп, но обнаружило, что круг действительно бесконечен.

Оно еще несколько раз оббежало вокруг и легло, прижмурив глаза. Контуры тела плавились и искажались, перетекая друг в друга туманом, то обретая болезненную четкость и материальность, то почти растворяясь.

И пока Билл соображал, что же ему делать и что вообще можно в этом случае сделать, Оно глубоко вздохнуло, и тело огромного насекомого тяжело осыпалось дымящейся черной пылью. Пеннивайз неуклюже сел напротив него, болезненно поведя плечами.

— Я ничего не сделаю, — устало сказал он. — Можешь выходить оттуда.

— Ага, уже вышел, — огрызнулся Билл.

Во взгляде Оно появился знакомый ироничный блеск.

— Серьезно? Ты будешь сидеть там, пока от жажды не умрешь? — усмехнулся Пеннивайз. — Забьемся на то, как долго? Ну, окей, прости, если напугал.

— Если? — переспросил Билл, удивляясь, что вообще может говорить: губы занемели.

— Социальные элементы такие сложные, — простонал Пеннивайз. — Хорошо. Прости, что напугал тебя. Обещаю так больше не делать.

— Ты ведь просто животное, так?

— Да, — честно согласился Пеннивайз, — равно как и ты, поэтому меня немного занесло. Инстинкты порой куда сильнее моих же собственных долгоиграющих коварных планов. И, Билл, мы должны с тобой обязательно поговорить о пищевой ценности людей. Ну, правда. То, что ты мне сегодня привел, оставило меня еще голоднее, чем я был. Изначально. Не думал, что такое возможно. Я не нападу.

— Не верю, — качнул головой Билл.

— Хорошо, я бы тоже не поверил.

Они помолчали, Билл рассматривал манжеты клоуна, замечая, что к ним крепятся украшения, красноватые шарики. С узорами. Раньше он этого почему-то не видел.

— Билл?

Он поднял голову, теперь вглядываясь в лицо клоуна. Глаза Пеннивайза снова переливались знакомым завораживающим калейдоскопом разных оттенков.

— Я не хочу тебя убить.

Пеннивайз протянул к нему руку и она замерла, остановленная на невидимой границе.

— Я много чего хочу, но не убить тебя, — перефразировал он.

И спокойно преодолел барьер, легко дернул его за прядь волос, заставляя Билла отшатнуться.

— Это просто нервный срыв, — закатил глаза Пеннивайз, — а у меня даже нет нервной системы. Представляешь какой кошмар?

— Ты меня укусил.

— Ой, ну не сожрал ведь. Какой ты злопамятный…

***

_Темнота была наполнена звуками, движением и невидимым присутствием кого-то. Знакомого. Падающий откуда-то сверху свет четко разграничивался на отдельные лучи, и в них мелкими, яркими бриллиантами застыла пыль. Неподвижная, будто вмерзшая в стекло._

_И вот только потом Билл увидел себя: он парил, как всегда и обещал Оно, на тонких, подрагивающих нитях паутины. Свет иногда то высвечивал их четкий узор, то делал невидимо-прозрачными._

_Тело воспринималось чужим, как во многих снах, и он не мог определить, есть ли оно у него вообще._

_А вот звук — с треском отрывающегося от кости мяса — он узнал. Такой мерзкий влажный хруст. Звук, похожий на тот, с которым волокна расходятся под ножом, но, в то же время, абсолютно иной: так довольно рвет мясо собака._

_Картинка изменилась, немного исказилась и сдвинулась в бок. Изогнулась в перспективе…_

_… и он понял, что видит себя, своё четкое отражение в одном из зеркальных фасеточных глаз паука, то, как паук медленно склоняется к его лицу в глумливой пародии на поцелуй, раскрывающиеся хелицеры скользят по его коже, оставляя влажный дымящийся след слюны. И то, как паук со скрежетом сжимает их, выгрызая часть щеки._

_И вот тогда Билл закричал._  
  
До хрипа и сорванного голоса, он даже не сообразил, что уже проснулся и вырвался из кошмарного сновидения.

— Билл?

Пеннивайз встряхнул его, так, что лязгнули зубы, попытался заглянуть в глаза, но Билл настолько бешено выворачивался и вырывался, что он просто заломил ему руки, крепко прижав к себе. Не отпуская.

— Дыши, — приказал Пеннивайз.

Билла трясло, но совет был хороший и он попытался глубоко вздохнуть. Получилось только с третьего раза. Прерывисто. Горло перехватывало спазмами, глаза жгло от слез, но зато он уже не умирал от ужаса.

— Ты меня, жрал! Жрал! — всхлипнул он.

— Билл? Билли?..

— Ты мне лицо обглодал! А я был ещё жив! Не трогай меня! — зашипел он, снова принимаясь вырываться.

На этот раз Пеннивайз отпустил его, демонстрируя раскрытые ладони поднятых рук.

— Не трогаю. Билл, послушай, ты понимаешь, что это, во-первых, просто сон, а во-вторых, что ты орешь на меня за то, чего не случилось?

— А ты понимаешь, что когда это случится, я уже не смогу на тебя наорать?

Пеннивайз отвел взгляд и кивнул, соглашаясь с логикой. Возразить было особо нечего.

— Мы же договорились, что я тебя не ем?

— Да, и случай с Патриком как нельзя лучше показывает то, как хорошо ты себя контролируешь!

— Ну я же уже извинился, — простонал Пеннивайз, досадливо проводя пальцами по виску, странно знакомым жестом, — и не единожды. Ты мне это до конца жизни будешь помнить?

— И вообще, — Билл привстал на кровати, агрессивно глядя на Пеннивайза, тот настороженно следил на ним взглядом. — Какого хрена ты у меня в кровати?

— Ну, ты был на меня обижен за то, что я укусил тебя, так что я теперь чувствую себя виноватым? — навскидку предположил Пеннивайз.

— Врешь.

Пеннивайз закатил глаза и фыркнул:

— Ты можешь хоть раз прикинуться, будто веришь мне? Сделай приятно? А это вообще принципиально, что я тут забыл?

— Да. Теперь я думаю, этот кошмар подстроил ты.

— Я не могу влиять на сны.

— Да что ты?

— Хорошо, конкретно к этому твоему кошмару я не имею никакого отношения. Знаешь, как шутят? Бывают просто сны.

Пеннивайз помолчал.

— Хелицеры.

— Что?

Билл окончательно проснулся, ситуация, в которой он посреди ночи беседует с Оно, стала казаться переплетающимся продолжением ужасного сна, фарсом. Злило то, что он уже сам не замечал того, насколько привык к постоянному вторжению в свое личное пространство. Слабый свет фонаря, пробивающийся через неплотно закрытые жалюзи, высвечивал четкий абрис лица, лишая Пеннивайза его уродливости, и он воспринимался почти человеком. А это было неверно и неправильно. Билл знал, что это неправильно, но все равно продолжал думать о нем как о человеке. И считать, что его реакции и поступки исходят из человеческой логики.

Если такое определение в принципе могло быть применимо.

— Ты спросил тогда: это мандибулы или максиллы? Ни то и ни то. Хелицеры.

Билл глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться, и мысленно сосчитал до десяти. Но это слабо помогло, считать пришлось бы до плюс бесконечности.

— Нахуй с моей кровати. Я ненавижу насекомых, а ты — блядский паук!

— Но паук это не насекомое, — попытался слабо возразить Пеннивайз.

— Неважно. Вали в своё логово и спи там. Или не спи. Что угодно делай.

Пеннивайз плавно перетек на пол, Билл снова не смог уловить момент трансформации: теперь на него, поблескивая глазами, грустно смотрел большой палевый лабрадор. Пёс радостно застучал хвостом по полу, когда Билл, забывшись, потянулся коснуться его шерсти и тут же одернул руку.

— Если ты думаешь, что меня заест совесть — не заест. Ты — паук. Никаких арахнидов.

Пёс, поскуливая, положил морду на край постели.

— На полу спи, — Билл столкнул его морду рукой. — Или проваливай.

Разумеется, утром зверь лежал на кровати, довольно прижимая морду к шее спящего Билла. Пёс выгнул спину, потягиваясь, перебирая лапами в воздухе, как делают только собаки, довольно раскрыл пасть, вывалив розовый язык, жарко задышал, когда спящий Билл сонно обнял его, зарываясь пальцами в густую шерсть.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> нормальная цветная гивка (как долго я тебя делалааа)  
> https://neitrino.deviantart.com/art/PennywiseGrey-718763997  
> для тех кто не любит дэв, есть втентаклик  
> https://vk.com/mintwist?w=wall-156002266_12%2Fall


	18. Глава 18

Билл вышел из ванной полностью погруженный в свои мысли, в которых раздумывал о возвращении Грея (окей, немного мечтал), и не сразу заметил Пеннивайза. Тот не шевелился, разглядывая его с неподвижностью неживого предмета, даже не моргал. Наверное. Замер, и эта каменность не была присуща живым существам, животные не умеют практически полностью обращаться в статуи, поэтому Билл его и не увидел.

— Билл только что из душа. Мокрый и в одном полотенце…

Пеннивайз довольно оскалился, когда Билл зло обернулся к нему.

— А я жду тебя тут, на кровати.

Пеннивайз похлопал по покрывалу рядом с собой.

— И-и-и, — он указал на полотенце, — я требую полного стриптиза.

— Оденусь в ванной, — кивнул сам себе Билл.

— Да ладно, что я там не видел?

— Ты сам говорил: люди тебя не интересуют?

— Когда это я так безбожно тебе соврал, милый? К тому же это и не у меня на тебя тогда встало, — страшным шепотом напомнил Пеннивайз и демонстративно погладил себя сквозь ткань костюма, наблюдая как Билл тут же досадливо отвел взгляд. — Интересно осознавать себя больным извращенцем?

— Не было такого.

— Ну конечно.

— Да, это было глупо, действительно ужасно, от-отвратительно глупо, я идиот. И что тут еще сказать, кроме того, что я идиот?

Билл зло выдохнул, агрессивно шагнув ближе к кровати с разлегшимся на ней Пеннивайзом, который с удовольствием наблюдал за такой экспрессией.

— Но хватит уже!

— Хочешь массаж? — сбил он его с толку вопросом. — Судя по всему, тебе необходимо расслабиться. Нервный срыв — неприятная вещь. А ты прямо стремительно в него скатываешься.

— Нет, спасибо, — смог произнести Билл таким тоном, что это прозвучало как «дьявольски гори в аду».

— Я настаиваю, — так же любезно продолжил Пеннивайз и хищно перетек в сидячее положение. — И лучше подойди сам, потому что я крайне мотивирован «сделать тебе приятно». А если мне придется тебя тащить — полотенце точно с тебя свалится. Пострадает твоя скромность. Или целомудренность? Как, блядь, правильно-то? К тому же потом, в ходе твоего сопротивления, ты начнёшь думать о всяких неправильных вещах, и я не смогу удержаться от шутки.

— От подъёба.

— От шутки.

Билл раздумывал. Он знал, что быстрее Оно действительно ничего и никого нет.

— А мы точно говорим о массаже?

— Точно, только о массаже, — Пеннивайз протянул ему руку. — Иди сюда.

Билл отбил его руку, снова вызвав смех Пеннивайза, и свалился на кровать, утыкаясь в подушки, простонав:

— Пиздец ты бесишь.

— Цель у меня самая благая, значит, разве не все равно, какими средствами я ее достиг? — риторически спросил Пеннивайз и приказал: — Руки под голову.

Билл послушался, удобно улегшись щекой на скрещенные руки, и краем глаза заметил перчатки. Белые гребаные перчатки Пеннивайза. Он снял их… Почему-то это было плохо, факт пугающе царапал подсознание, Билл не мог понять, почему, но знал… чувствовал, равно как и то, что его спины коснулись тёплые руки и теперь их контакт не разделяла скользкая ткань. Биллу было интересно, какого цвета кожа клоуна. Правильного? Или такого же бледного, пергаментно-белого и неживого, как грим на лице? И есть ли вообще лицо под слоем грима?

Оно прижал пальцы к его позвонку и сделал медленное круговое движение, плавное-плавное, двигаясь так вниз, спускаясь до самого копчика. Так же размеренно поднимаясь обратно вверх, осторожно оглаживая позвонки шеи, мышцы плеч. Билл расслабленно вздохнул и закрыл глаза, это было приятно. Очень. Да. Хорошо.

— В тебе умер массажист, — глухо сказал он.

— Да во мне много кто сдох, — согласился Пеннивайз, продолжая оглаживать спину, разминая мышцы. — Хорошо знаю анатомию. Надеюсь, не надо объяснять почему? Знаю, как расположены мышцы и какие места сильнее прочих подвергаются дополнительной нагрузке.

— Не то чтобы я разбирался в твоих шизофренических перепадах настроения, но ты кажешься грустным. Если вообще способен испытывать такую эмоцию, — сомневаясь, произнес Билл.

Пеннивайз как раз спустился к пояснице и он поспешил заткнуться, потому что теперь словно «приятно» и близко не описывало происходящее.

— Да, — внезапно согласился Пеннивайз. Билл не расслышал в его голосе въевшейся привычной насмешки, и пожалел, что не может видеть лица Оно, а выворачиваться, чтоб посмотреть — глупо.

Хотя, наверное, его грим стал — чем в действительности и являлся — просто маской.

— Я раздумываю над тем, что уже произошло, но еще не случилось. А это… сложно.

Билл ещё раз про себя проговорил фразу Оно. Да нет. Все верно. Бессмыслица.

— Как может не случиться то, что уже произошло? — спросил Билл и довольно вздохнул: Пеннивайз вел ребром ладоней по диагонали спины, заставляя Билла задаться вопросом, получится ли у него уговорить Оно на ещё один сеанс массажа? Когда-нибудь? Или это разовая акция внезапной щедрости и человеколюбия?

Пеннивайз не ответил, продолжая вести правой рукой вверх, оглаживая шею, затем скользнул вперёд, мягко фиксируя горло. Билл ощутил, как мягкие губы коснулись его уха и как неуместное во всей этой ситуации возбуждение заставило сердце биться чаще, порождая злость на себя. Потому что просто… какого хера? Какого хера его тело так неправильно реагирует на Пеннивайза? На его прикосновения?

— Я тебе потом обязательно все расскажу, милый. Чтоб ты не терзался в догадках. Кста-а-ати, что у вас там со студентом? — перевел тему Пеннивайз. — Все ещё стеснительно дрочите друг другу? Или уже дошли до самого интересного? Я чего спрашиваю — мне уже подглядывать или ещё можно не спешить?

Билл уткнулся в руки и старался глубоко дышать, потому что при всем своем желании он не сможет забить Пеннивайза ногами насмерть.

— Прости, я отвлекся, — раскаялся Пеннивайз, отстраняясь, снова чувственно проводя руками по его спине. — Знал, что массаж слева и справа от позвоночника успокаивает нервную систему? Судя по всему, тебе это нужно.

— Ты всегда за мной следишь? — решил прояснить этот момент Билл.

— Нет, конечно, можешь не параноить. Как ты знаешь, я не сплю, так что у меня в два раза больше времени и мне достаточно скучно.

Пеннивайз снова принялся очерчивать его позвонки и Билл расслабился, прикусывая губы, чтобы довольно не вздыхать на эти движения.

И то, что рука соскользнула на его бедро, он сообразил не сразу. Как и то, что теперь Пеннивайз нависал над ним, левой рукой ощутимо вжимая его в кровать, а правая замерла как раз под полотенцем, Билл этого не видел, но чувствовал.

— Ты говорил только о массаже.

— Разве я делаю что-то неправильное? — невинно уточнил Пеннивайз и Билл охнул, потому что теперь явственно ощущал третью руку. Ее пальцы медленно поднялись вверх, огладили шею и снова сжались на ней, так и не позволив рассмотреть цвет кожи.

— Я не ограничен скучной человеческой анатомией, у меня может быть произвольное количество конечностей.

Четвертая рука так же властно скользнула в его волосы, огладила висок и закрыла ему глаза.

— Тебе страшно, милый?

Билл открыл рот, чтобы (солгать!) ответить — пятая рука легла на его губы.

— Знаю, что страшно. Потому что ты тоже помнишь: у ракшасов шесть рук.

И да, рука скользнула между его животом и кроватью, под полотенце, безошибочно находя член. Билл дернулся, порываясь уйти от прикосновения, хватка на горле предупреждающее сжалась, на секунду, подавляя сопротивление.

— Не дёргайся, я же сказал, что не сделаю ничего неправильного. Если бы происходящее было «неправильно», то у тебя бы не стоял. 

Пеннивайз сильнее перехватил его член, и Билл заскулил от безумного желания двигаться и толкаться в эту горячую руку. Хорошо, он… это он псих и извращенец, но пусть Пеннивайз сделает хоть что-то.

Тот склонился к нему, легко потираясь губами о его шею, короткие волоски на загривке поднимались и опадали от его дыхания. Пеннивайз почти лег на него, и это движение заставило Билла инстинктивно вскинуться, непроизвольно толкаясь в его руку, так правильно и хорошо сжимающую член и очерчивающую большим пальцем головку.

— О, теперь я знаю, почему друзья называют тебя «Большой Билл»…

Он никогда в жизни никого не хотел так сильно — и в то же время ненавидел — как в это самое бесконечное мгновение Пеннивайза.

Единственное, что Билл все ещё мог — укусить ладонь, зажимающую ему рот, что он с удовольствием и сделал, почувствовав солёную кровь и расслышав довольный смешок Пеннивайза. Тот утянул его на бок, чтобы было удобнее двигаться, и теперь быстро дрочил, продолжая горячо дышать Биллу в затылок.

Руки, перехватив его через грудь, касались сосков, и по сравнению с резкими и почти грубыми движениями руки на члене, их невесомые поглаживания воспринимались изощрённой лаской. Практически пыткой.

Билл перестал соображать в тот момент, когда Пеннивайз тоже тесно прижался к нему и он почувствовал, вполне отчетливо, что его обнаженного бедра, сквозь ткань идиотских клоунских штанов, касается очень даже реальный член. Большой и тяжелый и… Господи боже, нет… нет…

Пеннивайз сильнее сжал зубы на его загривке и Билл кончил, продолжая чувствовать кожей его улыбку.

***

Билл старался выровнять дыхание, потому что язык, скользящий по его коже, заставлял его хотеть одновременно сдохнуть и чтобы Пеннивайз продолжал. А это, как бы, не способствовало восстановлению душевного равновесия.

— Билли такой плохой, — лживо и неискренне опечалился Пеннивайз, снова прижимаясь губами к прокушенной коже на шее, — кто-то изменил своему студенту. Билл преда-а-атель.

И охнул от того, что Билл его ударил. Ну, как ударил, заехал локтем не глядя. Не думая, что так удачно попадет.

— …и любит делать больно. Говорю же, плохой.

Билл вывернулся, ему было нужно, жизненно необходимо, посмотреть в глаза Оно. Пеннивайз с таким же ожиданием встретил его взгляд.

— Что?

— Я не хотел, чтобы ты меня трогал.

— Неправда, — Пеннивайз отстранился, заставляя ощутить неловкость от того, что он одет, а вот Билл как раз не очень, и лениво потянулся за перчатками. — Если бы не хотел, не то чтобы не кончил, а даже и не возбудился бы. Откровенный разговор помогает. Я тревожусь. Окей, давай так — что плохого я сделал? Трахнул тебя? Нет. Так чего ты бесишься?

— Не хотел, чтобы ты меня трогал.

— Диалог зашёл в тупик, — печально качнул головой Пеннивайз, надевая перчатки.

И опосредованно ответил хотя бы на один вопрос Билла — руки были вполне себе правильного цвета. Он смотрел на светлую кожу, на проступающий голубоватый узор вен, длинные сильные пальцы.

— А тебе не интересно, что скажет твой студент, когда узнает, кто в городе убивает людей? Из-за кого установлен комендантский час?

— Из-за тебя.

— Разве? А-а-а, ну попробуй ему рассказать про меня. И не забудь позвать, чтоб я пришел и посмотрел на то, как все это будет выглядеть со стороны. Как думаешь, он сможет меня увидеть? — протянул Пеннивайз. — И как же та догма — оружие не убивает? Убивают люди. Ты выбрал Генри и Хотстеттера. Так что мы в полной мере разделяем нашу ответственность за их убийство. Ты врешь ему.

Билл сел, досадливо откинув полотенце, которым Пеннивайз его заботливо вытер.

— Но не волнуйся.

Клоун разглядывал его с тем воодушевлением, с которым ценители обычно смотрят на интересную и редкую картину. Пытаясь понять, что же хотел сказать художник именно этим полотном.

— Ты думаешь, твой студент тоже честен с тобой? У него таких восторженных мальчиков, как грязи. Ох, Билл, ну я-то знаю, какого ты мнения о своей внешности. Думаешь, что же Грей в тебе нашел? Что такого интересного? Я бы предположил, что «доступную давалку», но чтобы сказать точно, для этого нужно уметь читать мысли… Ой, постойте-ка!..

— Он… Грей мне не врёт.

Пеннивайз покивал.

— А ты знаешь, чем он занимается?

— Он студент.

— Билл, ты тупой? Сейчас лето. Ты знаешь, как он зарабатывает деньги? То есть, ты реально не догадываешься, за что платят таким парням, что перегоняют машины из одного города в другой? И при этом не меняющим машин?

— Мне это абсолютно побоку. И если ты что-то знаешь — просто скажи.

— Вот сам и спроси. Он же тебе не врёт.

Пеннивайз плавно потянулся к агрессивно замершему Биллу, легко коснулся губами его плеча, оставляя след крови. Так же медленно слизал его. Билл не шевелился, сжав зубы, и Оно чувствовал его раздражение и тщательно сдерживаемую ярость.

— А ты знал, что, оказывается, онанизм — это гомосексуальный инцест?

— Это в любом случае предпочтительнее тебя, — прошептал Билл.

— Как скажешь, милый.

— Ты уйдешь?

— Билл грубый. Но раз хочешь — конечно. Тогда совет, над которым тебе нужно подумать. Из опыта половой ебли на ковре — и учитывая вашу любовь к обжиманию в кинотеатре, где полно этого гребанного коврового покрытия — всё стирается в кровь. Кроме пассивного давления, в процессе совокупления появляется ещё и динамический момент, который создаёт трение, что приводит к повреждению кожи на соприкасающихся участках. Проще говоря, — оборвал сам себя Пеннивайз. — На ковре не трахайся, ковровые ожоги вещь дико неприятная. Если ты, конечно, не способен восстановить кожу за пару секунд, как я.

***

— Кого-то ждёшь?

Девушка склонилась над ним и Билл узнал ее. Вспомнил. Кажется, эта та самая блондиночка, доводившая Бев. Уверен он не был, но после каждой их стычки Беверли была дико расстроена, хоть и тщательно пыталась это скрыть.

Грета Бови, кажется. Билл нахмурился, пытаясь сообразить, зачем к нему подошла девчонка, которая терпеть не может Бев?

— Да, ж-жду, — Билл вежливо улыбнулся.

— Свою девушку? — игриво продолжила она, продолжая стоять перед ним. Билл задумался, можно ли было назвать Грея «его девушкой»?

— Д-да, девушку.

— А я — парня, — мило призналась она. — И он тоже опаздывает, как и твоя подружка. Так может?..

Биллу тут же перестало нравится куда дует ветер во всем этом разговоре.

— …составим компанию друг другу?

Билл ещё раз окинул ее взглядом. Красивая, милая. Вдвойне подозрительно.

— Разве что компанию в «подождать их».

— Пойдёт, — мурлыкнула Грета. — Ты же любишь рисовать? Помню, что видела тебя с альбомом.

И не успел Билл ответить, как Грета с фразой «смотри какой рисунок!» подняла свою футболку, демонстрируя татуировку.

Позволяя Биллу рассмотреть все: от тонкой полоски кружевного белья над светлыми бриджами и до полупрозрачного лифчика. Намного больше, чем Биллу бы хотелось. Да.

— Кра-асиво. Красивый цветок. Уверен, твой парень в в-восторге от этой тату.

Грета склонила голову, странно разглядывая его.

— Ты ждёшь эту шлюху Бев? Эту тощую рыжую лесбу?

— Не называй ее так. Да и вообще, ты слишком милая для таких гадких слов, — и, поймав ее полный надежды взгляд, он улыбнулся, продолжив: — Но ты мне не нравишься, прости. Даже твоя якобы случайная демонстрация груди не помогла…

Билл получил пощечину и, потерев саднящую скулу, закрыл глаза.

Хрен с ней, с Гретой, а вот Грей действительно опаздывал.

***

Роберт наблюдал всю сцену бездарного подката к Биллу от начала и до конца.

Разговора он слышать не мог, но вот на моменте с «демонстрацией татуировки» он удивленно выгнул бровь, забавляясь происходящему. А девочка ничего так. Находчивая. Наглая.

И нахмурился. Посмотрел на припаркованную машину — та тихо завелась.

Его взгляд потерял фокусировку, будто у слепого, который смотрит либо вглубь себя, либо настолько вовне, что пространство, обозреваемое им, не имеет никакого значения.

Карта и возможные маршруты… он видел их так четко. Машина плавно отъехала с парковки, бликуя стеклами, что рассмотреть, есть ли кто за рулём, не представлялось возможным. Грей знал, что подъезжая к обозначенной им точке встречи, она послушно сменит цвет, за первым же поворотом. Как и номера.

Уитчем-стрит.

Светофор.

Испуганная и застывшая в ужасе девчонка, так глупо протягивающая выставленные в защитном жесте руки.

Он стал асфальтом под ее ногами, замершими в своём бесконечном движении листьями деревьев и светофором, который не переключился на верный свет.

Визга тормозов не было, потому что Такер и не собирался тормозить.

— Как жаль, — совершенно искренне произнес он, поморгав, прогоняя туман из взгляда. — Ужасная трагедия.

Он ещё раз улыбнулся и зашагал к Биллу.

Дождь смоет следы протекторов, кровь, и все забудется. Как и всегда.

Первые тяжёлые капли заставляли людей спешить и только Билл казался статичным в этом ускорившемся мире.

Их ждёт мороженое, печенье, пицца, торговый центр, кино и темнота, в которой Билл будет касаться его. И ему очень-очень этого хотелось.

— Давно ждёшь?

Грей легко погладил его плечо, провел пальцами по покрасневшей от пощёчины скуле, разглядывая то, как Билл вскидывает голову и улыбается ему. Рассматривая его глаза.

— Прости, меня отвлекли. Зато теперь я полностью в твоём распоряжении.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> милая Atelos нарисовала арт:  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/83725c002c619716e6dbbdc57b054f3a/tumblr_p3fh3brXak1rgdjoco1_540.jpg


	19. Глава 19

Грей лениво перебирал волосы Билла и смотрел в запотевшие стекла машины; дворники немного скрипуче скользили по стеклу, убирая капли, но видеть кино это не мешало. Дождь снаружи успокаивающе шуршал по металлу и асфальту. Фильм был скучный (на парковочной площадке автокинотеатра они остались почти в одиночестве), так что ничего удивительного в том, что Билл уснул и Грей перетащил его на заднее сиденье машины, не было. Хотя не совсем уснул, скорее задремал, сознание вспыхивало фазами активности.

Разве что теперь он сам раздумывал над предательскими гормональными реакциями своего собственного человеческого тела. Билл удобно обнимал его, прижимаясь щекой к бедру, так уютно, что Грея тоже начало утаскивать в сон.

_— Мы будем сидеть в темноте и смотреть кино. Или ты можешь смотреть кино, ни на что не отвлекаясь, а я буду смотреть на тебя. И думать, как бы тебя позажимать, — Грей абсолютно невинно поправил ворот его рубашки, невесомо касаясь кожи, — тоже в темноте и на заднем сиденье машины…_  
Билл поднял на него расфокусированный взгляд.  
— Может, мы не пойдем в кино?..  
— Поздно, я твердо настроился страдать.  
— …и сразу перейдем к части с задним сиденьем машины?  
— Для этого пока слишком светло, — заговорчески намекнул Грей. — К тому же это ужастик. Не любишь ужасы?  
— Да мне их как-то в последнее время и в реальности хватает.  
— Кошмары? — предположил Грей и, дождавшись ответного кивка Билла, продолжил: — Тебе просто снится развернутая предыстория какого-либо события через сложную призму восприятия времени.  

Он вслепую коснулся его шеи, проследил ход мерно пульсирующей сонной артерии, скользнул пальцами ближе к затылку, чувствуя под ними свежий укус. Должно быть, болезненный. Люди такие хрупкие…

Билл вскинулся так резко, что чуть не рухнул.

— Я уснул?

— Ага. Спи дальше, кино отстой. Ты ничего не потерял.

— Не хочу спать, — сонно моргнул Билл, потянувшись к его губам, целуя, практически стаскивая его на сиденье, забираясь сверху и прижимаясь.

— Нас могут увидеть, — прошептал Грей, раздумывая о том, что ему, в общем-то, похрен. Все на свете, кроме Билла, который так провокационно сидит — ёрзает — на его бёдрах и точно чувствует, насколько он на самом деле заинтересован в происходящем. К тому же: машина, запотевшие стекла и дождь создавали очередную иллюзию того, что они невидны никому извне.

Билл потянулся через его плечо и стер конденсат на стекле. Разглядев за ним парковку, моросящую взвесь дождя и пару-тройку машин, которым, как и им, было неважно, что крутят на экране.  
Грей перехватил его руку и Билл почти рухнул на него.

— Не делай так, — прошептал он в его кожу, замечая, как Билл поспешно отстраняется, чтобы он не заметил укуса на шее. — Она этого не любит.

— Она?

— Машина, — улыбнулся Грей.

— Ты так говоришь, будто она живая.

— Она живая, — совершенно серьезно и теперь без тени улыбки подтвердил Грей. — Билл?

Его растерянным и почти-виноватым взглядом можно было любоваться бесконечно.

— Ты сегодня странный. Хочешь что-то спросить? Или рассказать?

— Да…

Мыслей так много и они все вспыхивали яркими красками, тут же блекли в судорожном метании, цветовой феерии, перетекали одна в другую, и он не мог вычленить ни одной конкретной, от этого яростного мельтешения начинала болеть голова. Именно этим полная антропоморфность и бесила.

— Просто я не… мы не переспали. Все еще, — тихо уточнил Билл, теперь не глядя в глаза. — Это потому что ты не хочешь? Или?..

— О, — сообразил Грей, снова порывисто касаясь его щеки, чувствуя как она теплеет под его пальцами от смущения, так завораживающее, — Нет. Это потому, что ты не хочешь.

— Я хочу.

— Правда?

Грей резко скинул его с себя и перехватил обе его руки над головой, удерживая и фиксируя. Вжимая его в сиденье машины. Не позволяя шелохнуться. Впервые показывая то, насколько он действительно физически сильнее.

Медленно провел свободной рукой вниз до ремня джинс, и так же медленно — вверх, но уже под рубашкой. Усиливая нажим, почти царапая. Он склонил голову, наблюдая за тем, как во взгляде Билла появляется паника, сменяющая непонимание, затем пригнулся ниже и сильнее сжал зубы на его шее, превращая прикосновение в укус, заставляя охнуть ещё громче, прогибаясь.

— Правда хочешь? Так давай трахнемся? — почти прорычал Грей, коленом раздвигая его ноги, и физически осязая, как парня сковывает страх.

Билл молчал. Растерянно глядя на него и этот взгляд воспринимался неправильно. Билл не должен так на него смотреть. Просто не должен.

Грей мог чувствовать, как заходится его пульс в пережатых запястьях, своей ладонью. Отголосками.

И он отпустил его, отстраняясь.

— Мы ещё не переспали, потому что ты боишься.

Билл зло ударил его в плечо, не сильно, потому что размахнуться было особо негде. Или он не хотел сделать больно? На самом деле.

— Д-да, — Билл раздраженно растирал кисти рук, — ты со-совсем не старался меня напугать!

— Хорошо, прости, — извинился Грей, перехватывая его ладони и оглаживая покрасневшие запястья, отстраненно думая, что теперь там появятся синяки. — Просто я понятия не имел как наглядно показать тебе… Но ничто не меняет того факта, что ты меня боишься. Или секса? Или секса со мной? Я хреновый психолог.

Билл также порывисто обнял его, теперь прижимаясь всем телом.

Грей ответил на объятие, чувствуя странную удовлетворенность и то, как Билл горячо вздыхает ему в шею. Билл не сбежал.

Хотя мог.

Он все ещё с ним. Рядом.

— Ты куда-то спешишь? Или все твои друзья перетрахались и тебе тоже обязательно нужно?

— Нет.

— Тогда из-за чего ты грустишь?

— Лето скоро…

— Не скоро.

— …закончится. И ты уедешь.

— Лето никогда не закончится, — Грей прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь собственным видением, разворачивающимся перед внутренним взором. — Оно будет бесконечным. Самое прекрасное время, когда можно все или почти все. Забыть все глупости, которые тебе так долго вбивали в голову. Хотя ты и так всегда знал, что так называемые «взрослые»… по факту — инфантильные, закомплексованные придурки.

Он ощутил на себе непереносимо жаркий взгляд Билла. Почувствовал, как вверх по шее поднимается такая же горячая волна. Грей знал, что это неправда и этого не может происходить, но чувствовал. Он чувствовал, как его кровь раскаляется до смертельных 108° и буквально сжигает. Изнутри.

Всего лишь желание.

Грей обратно сполз на сидении, утягивая за собой Билла, позволяя ему удобно лечь сверху.

— Локти-локти, — зашипел он, и Билл поспешно перенес вес тела на ладони, а затем и вовсе стянул его ниже, зажав между собой и боковой стороной сиденья.

— Я тут подумал, — рассудительно начал он, хотя ему меньше всего вообще хотелось думать, тем более рассудительно, хотелось дуреть, и, сходя с ума, стаскивать друг с друга одежду, откровенно касаться, впечатывая в кожу горячечные поцелуи, — раз уж мы выяснили, что ты боишься… можешь трахнуть меня?

Билл, как раз расстегивающий ремень его джинс, замер. Пальцы подрагивали на полосе обнаженной кожи. Мысли опять вспыхнули разнообразием и яркостью рождественской гирлянды.

— Билл?

— А ты сильно обидишься, если я откажусь?

— Я вообще не обижусь, — рассмеялся Грей, возвращаясь к прерванному занятию: расстёгиванию пуговиц на его рубашке. — Но почему?

— Потому что я ничего не умею и вряд ли тебе будет приятно.

— Ты слишком много думаешь о процессе, это же биологический императив, тут мозг не участвует, — он стянул с него джинсы и сильнее вжал в себя, чувствуя ответную пульсацию, перехватывая оба члена рукой.

Билл судорожно дышал ему в ключицу, неловко вывернув руку и сжимая его поясницу, оглаживая спину. 

— Императив, да? — бездумно выдохнул Билл, и Грей прижался к его губам, глубоко целуя, проникая и практически трахая языком.

Сильно двигая рукой, в том же медленном тягучем ритме.

После того как Билл кончил, забывшись, Грей позволил себе на несколько секунд дольше насладиться этим красивым зрелищем: расфокусированный взгляд, глаза темные, почти черные, светлой радужки не видно, на губах кровь. Такая яркая на фоне светлой кожи. Кто из них кого укусил? Неважно.  
Билл потянулся и прижался лбом к его плечу, загнанно дыша куда-то в шею, всё ещё оглушенный после оргазма, так что Грей опустил руку ниже, теперь оглаживая влажными от спермы пальцами подрагивающие мышцы. Не стараясь проникнуть, не надавливая, просто касаясь. Лишь позволяя кончикам пальцев слегка соскальзывать внутрь. Билл охнул, но не отстранился, разрешая ему делать все чего хочется. Разрешая продолжать. Невербально.

Грей легко двинул пальцами, чувствуя, как туго Билл сжимается на них, так хорошо и плотно, что он мог ощутить свой собственный пульс, в пережатых фалангах. Как Билл протяжно стонет, почти беззвучно, на выдохе.

Сама мысль о том, что вместо смазки используется сперма, и что хоть так она теперь внутри мальчишки, какого-то хрена заводила. Грей согнул пальцы, круговыми движениями точно касаясь простаты.

— Тебе это нравится?

Билл рвано выдохнул, облизнув губы, закидывая ему ногу на бедро и вжимаясь ещё ближе. Взгляд стал стеклянным и поплыл.

— Мне нужно чтобы ты мне ответил.

На самом деле нет, потому что образы мыслевосприятия и так горели похотью и жаждой.

— Тебе это нравится?

Билл заскулил, сжимая пальцы внутри себя.

— Да.

***

Удовольствие было совершено иного рода. Горячечное и сжигающее. Билл прижался губами к его шее и вслушивался в собственные ощущения. Хотелось двигаться и сильнее насаживаться на ласкающие его пальцы. Так хорошо и более чем откровенно.

Гладящие изнутри.

Стыд заставлял щеки гореть, он сам чувствовал как они просто пылают, теперь прижимаясь лицом к прохладной груди Грея.

— Не бойся, — голос звучал почти в мыслях, — мне пока нечем тебе угрожать.

Грей почти грубо трахал его пальцами, теперь совершенно не сдерживаясь, но Биллу именно этого и хотелось. Чувство безумного желания, странного коктейля из ярости-похоти и почему-то совершенно неуместной здесь нежности. Он осязал ее, кожа горела и, казалось, вспыхивала под ласкающей ладонью Грея, которой он легко удерживал его за спину.

Билл хотел, чтобы это никогда не кончалось, и отстраненно, той частью разума, которая ещё могла хоть как-то соображать и удивляться, понял — он снова возбужден. Он уткнулся в его влажное плечо, заглушая стоны и всхлипы, и только представил на какую-то долю секунды, что если бы это был член Грея… как бы это было охрененно… и кончил снова, вздрагивая в выворачивающей судороге удовольствия.

***

Когда Билл отдышался второй раз, чувствовал себя он совершенно странно. По большей части, его состояние приближалось к эйфории. Он мог бы сказать, что счастлив. И спокоен. И доволен и вообще жизнь прекрасна.

Билл облизнулся, теперь чувствуя во рту вкус крови и приподнялся, разглядывая Грея.

— Я снова тебя укусил, — раскаялся он. — Прости, правда, я не хотел. То есть хотел, конечно, но перестал соображать…

— Нестрашно, — Грей курил, прикрыв глаза, так что Билл несколько мгновений разглядывал тени от его ресниц, узор дыма сигареты, и только потом снова вернулся к изучению укуса: точнее, засоса со следами зубов на его плече, чуть выше ключицы. Почему-то Билл не ощущал раскаяния, наоборот, он нахмурился — что-то примитивное и хищное одобрительно рычало и соглашалось с его действиями.

Билл задумчиво очертил его скулу, коснулся подрагивающих ресниц.

— Ты трогаешь меня только за тем, чтоб отобрать сигарету, — улыбнулся Грей. — Я знаю.

— Ага.

— И подумай о моем предложении, — продолжил он с нескрываемым лукавством.

— О каком?

— О таком, в котором я отдамся тебе, по первому свисту. Как угодно. В какой угодно позе.

Билл прижал ладонь к щеке. Потому что они опять предательски краснели. А это было глупо, особенно после всего того, чем они сегодня, сейчас и вообще занимались. Но мысль о том, что Грей только что сказал, заставляла сердце заходиться.

— Тебе нравится меня смущать, да?

— Ужасно нравится, — хриплым шепотом признался Грей, отдавая ему сигарету и начиная одеваться.

***

И только когда они перебрались на передние сиденья машины, Билл сообразил, что передающая радиостанция их «драйв-ина» для прослушивания на автомагнитолах уже давно отключилась и транслирует белый шум. Негромко, но вполне отчетливо.

— Фильм закончился.

— Он давно закончился, хорошо, что это последний сеанс.

Билл посмотрел на то, как Грей вскрывает банку колы и жадно пьет.

— Я хотел у тебя кое-что спросить, — наконец решился он.

— Спрашивай.

— Ты кем работаешь? Знаю, что ты студент, но кем ты работаешь сейчас?

Грей помолчал, облизнувшись, и протянул вторую банку колы Биллу.

— Ты тоже что-то скрываешь, — мягко укорил его Грей. — Но я не требую и даже не прошу от тебя совершенной искренности и честности. У всех есть то, что они никому не хотят показывать. Другая сторона вращающейся на краю стола монеты. Она есть, но ты не можешь ее разглядеть, если ни разу не видел.

Билл качнул головой, нервно крутя в руках напиток.

В красках представил их диалог, точнее свой монолог, с Греем о Пеннивайзе. О невообразимой — иногда избирательно невидимой — твари, которая непредсказуема. И он… у него даже нет полного знания о том, что Оно может. Чтение мыслей, материализация, телепортация? Снова вспомнилось, как Пеннивайз легко и играючи дотронулся до любимого комнатного растения его матери. Даже не целенаправленно. Цветок засох на следующий же день.

Оборотень в кого угодно. Оно не является неуязвимым, его можно ранить, но очевидно, что для этого его нужно поймать в какой-то из материальных форм, что почти невозможно, учитывая чтение мыслей. Опять-таки не всех, или как-то избирательно? Не всех, потому что Пеннивайз иногда настолько искренне удивлялся, что такое подделать невозможно. Наверное?

Рассказать о договоре и о том, что это он «приманка»? Хотя вряд ли тут это сравнение уместно. Скорее, наживка. Тоже нет. Он партнёр. И Пеннивайз был прав, утверждая, что он совершенно точно так же, как и он, виноват в смерти Генри и Патрика.

Как все это можно было бы рассказать человеку, который не сталкивался с потусторонним и необъяснимым? Ему скажут, что все — просто совпадения. Люди любят выдумывать. Грей решит, что он врёт.

А следующая мысль была пропитана опасностью и тревогой. За Грея. Пеннивайз мог обещать все что угодно, но он так же спокойно мог и обойти свои же собственные слова. По самой границе. Он обещал не трогать Грея. Ну, как «обещал»? Того отвлеченного «хорошо» Биллу явно было недостаточно для успокоения.

Обещал не трогать. Оно и не будет. С Греем, при помощи хитрых совпадений и манипуляций, просто произойдет несчастный случай.

— Я рассказал бы, если мог. Но что странного в моем вопросе про твою работу? — он обозначил в воздухе кавычки.

— Работу.

Грей презрительно фыркнул.

— Ну, ничего, кроме того, что ты сильно расстроишься, а я меньше всего хочу тебя расстраивать, — Грей удобно откинулся на сидении.

И, подумав, потянулся, легко открывая тайник, достал небольшой плотно упакованный брикет из крафт-бумаги. Перекинул Биллу.

Тот растерянно покрутил его в руках, а Грей наблюдал за тем, как до того медленно доходит осознание, что же это такое.

— Кокаин? Из Колумбии? И ты его переправляешь? — Билл в ужасе протянул пакет обратно. Голос сел почти до хриплого шёпота, зато заикание пропало. Напрочь.

— Нет, это не колумбийский. А с «The plains of Leng». Но это неважные для тебя факты и детали.

— И ты?.. ведь эта же гадость убивает.

— Я никого не заставляю его нюхать или ширяться, — пожал плечами Грей, снова закидывая брикет в тайник и ловко задвигая панель, защелкивая на невидимый, скрытый замок. — Я всего лишь предоставляю выбор. А по сути — просто отвожу.

Они помолчали. Вечерний, почти ночной воздух врывался в открытые окна, принося запахи свежей земли после дождя. Тишина была оглушающей. И не была абсолютной.

Грей прочел по его лицу пришедшее к нему понимание.

Теперь Биллу все казалось зеркальным и искаженным отражением правды. Ему была неприятна и эта машина, и то, чем занимается Грей, но самого Грея он все равно…

— Билл? — Грей потянулся, коснуться его плеча, но Билл уклонился.

— Я пойду.

— Конечно.

Но не шелохнулся. Напряжённое молчание тянулось и тянулось.

— Тебя же или п-поймают или убьют? — наконец, смог высказать мысль Билл. — И все. Ты понимаешь это?

— Меня никогда не поймают, — ласково улыбнулся Грей.

— Все наркокурьеры так говорят.

— Разве я хоть когда-то врал тебе?

— Нет.

— Значит, просто забудь, — прошептал Грей.

И Биллу действительно очень сильно захотелось забыть.

***

Грей остановил машину, не доезжая пары поворотов до Уитчем-стрит. Заглушил мотор.

— Предложение про твою кровать всё ещё в силе?

Билл повернулся, разглядывая его — красивые глаза, изгиб рта, руки, сжимающие руль — и думал.

— В силе, — подтвердил Билл и сам потянулся к нему за поцелуем. — Но не сегодня.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Беверли  
> https://neitrino.deviantart.com/art/Beverly-Marsh-722431853


	20. Глава 20

Он знал, что спит. Этот сон изначально не был детальным, но Билл явственно чувствовал: Оно где-то рядом. Почему-то он шел по длинному, но высокому коллектору, можно было не бояться, что заденешь головой потолок; вода гулко плескалась под ногами, звук эхом расходился от стен. Пахло затхлостью и плесенью, и ещё стоячей водой.

Потом стало светлее и он, совершенно не желая этого — продолжая чувствовать себя Алисой, падающей в кроличью нору — открыл массивную круглую дверь в обширное помещение и обомлел, запрокидывая голову. Огромный «колодец», глубже и шире, чем он только мог себе представить - стены уходили вверх на невообразимую высоту. Откуда-то оттуда лился тусклый свет и Билл стоял внизу, настолько маленький и незначительный, что он не сразу сообразил — это логово.

Гора из утащенных вещей, и в основе всего старый, деревянный перевернутый цирковой фургон. Но не бутафорский, а из тех, что когда-то возили лошади по ярмаркам городов.

Билл растерянно обошел вокруг, представляя себя концом движущейся стрелки циферблата. Ему нужно было забраться на вершину… Зачем? Это знание и стремление во сне казалось истинно верным. Так что, найдя выглядевшие наиболее надёжными выступы, он принялся карабкаться, стараясь не смотреть на то, за что он хватается или на что наступает. Но все равно видел: под руки попалась книга Стена про птиц; он нечаянно зацепил и сбил вниз — ещё долго слушая, как он звонко ударяется, падая — знакомый браслет Беверли.

Вещи, много вещей, коробок, игрушек. Он бы не удивился, если бы верхняя часть этой импровизированной пирамиды состояла из тел людей или выбеленных временем черепов. Иссохших от ветхости.

Чем выше он поднимался, тем больше было паутины; сначала она бликовала, высверкивая одинокими нитями, похожими на серпантин. Острыми и редкими. Потом начала висеть клочьями, рассеивая падающий свет. Казалась - клочьями тумана. Будто подсвеченная изнутри. Теперь, запрокинув голову и остановившись на мгновение, он мог точно сказать: там, наверху, огромная ловчая сеть, такого же огромного паука, и она заплетена настолько плотно, что не пропускает свет.

Мысль о пауках заставила задуматься, что он вроде бы как боится их, но страх казался вынужденным, и приглушённым, будто не его. Он мог отсечь его и рассматривать эту эмоцию со стороны. Или — эта мысль показалась забавной — сейчас его восприятие страха не работало?

Подъем замедлился, теперь он полз сквозь паутину, грубо раздирая ее руками, чувствуя раздражение от мысли: должна же она когда-то закончится?..

И так же внезапно оказался на вершине.

Чувство, сравнимое с тем, когда поднимаешься выше кроны деревьев. Паутина полотном застилала все - плотная, огромная, необъятная. Он не мог увидеть ее край. Билл выбрался на нее, чувствуя, как она пружинит под ногами, и снова отвлекся от мыслей о бездне внизу.

Во сне нельзя умереть.

Медленно и редко на паутину сыпался снег. Билл растерянно поднял руку, ожидая, пока парящие хлопья сами осядут на ладонь, и с удивление признал: это не снег. Что-то навроде пепла, только абсолютно белого.

В центре паутины кто-то был.

Кто-то знакомый.

И, подойдя ближе, под равномерно опадающем не-снегом, по дрожащей сети, он смог рассмотреть, что это человек, и только потом узнал его.

Грей лежал в центре, опутанный нитями, и Билл, сначала запаниковавший, так же внезапно успокоился. Грей не был похож на человека которому плохо, скорее он выглядел просто прилёгшим отдохнуть на несколько минут, после крайне долгого и утомительного дня.

Билл настороженно опустился рядом, снова разрывая паутину, стремясь добраться до его груди, услышать стук сердца и удостовериться, что Грей жив. Он потянулся и приложил свою щеку, слушая гулкое эхо чужого сердцебиения. Звук усыплял и успокаивал.

А вот то, что Грей опустил руку на его плечо, заставило вскинуться, заглядывая в лицо: Грей смотрел на него яркими и ядовито-желтыми глазами Пеннивайза.

— Тебе просто снится развернутая предыстория какого-либо события сквозь сложную призму восприятия времени, Билл… хорошо, что ты нашел меня, а не кого-то ещё. И прости, милый, но…

Паутина истаяла у него под ногами, как кусок сахарной ваты, коснувшийся воды. Билл попытался удержаться, но тщетно. Его падение прервал Грей, больно схватив за кисть и удерживая над бездной. Странно разглядывая чужими и незнакомыми глазами. В образовавшуюся прореху паутины теперь так же раздражающе медленно начал сыпаться пепел.

— …но тебе нечего делать в стране снов, — и разжал руку.

Падение…

Это и выбросило его в реальность.

Билл глубоко дышал, прогоняя сонную скованность и оторопь кошмара. И старался не думать о том, что Грей «прав».

Возможно, зрительная иллюзия или отблеск света, но порой ему начинало казаться, что глаза Грея на мгновение, иногда, отливали золотом. Вспыхивали. Таким знакомым и опасным. Или рисунок вен на руках неожиданно, по непонятной ему самому ассоциации, напоминал об алых полосах у Пеннивайза?

«Ты слишком много думаешь об Оно именно сейчас, придурок», — отмахнулся от всего Билл.

— Из-за тебя мне снятся кошмары! — зло сказал он темноте.

Темнота не ответила.

***

— У меня неприятное ощущение, что ты теперь живёшь со мною.

Билл только спустился на кухню. Кто-то готовил и, пока он не пришел, запах еды ему нравился. А ещё на несколько блаженных мгновений он решил, что мама осталась сегодня дома подольше, чтобы перед работой сделать ему завтрак.

— Ошибаешься, — Пеннивайз разрезал мясо, бегло взглянув на Билла. Нож легко звякал о тарелку. — Это ты живёшь со мной. К тому же, пока я у тебя дома, твоим милым родителям на тебя плавно. Что радует.

— Им и так на меня плавно, — отмахнулся Билл, но голос подозрительно дрогнул. Его это не должно расстраивать, не должно.

— Матери может и да. А отец у тебя мудак ещё тот.

— Папа хороший.

— Так я и не о Заке, — обидно усмехнулся Пеннивайз.

Билл тряхнул головой, прекрасно понимая, на что тот намекнул.

— Я тебя не слушаю.

— Чашечку утреннего депрессо? Или хочешь ти-бон прожарки medium rare? Я как раз и рассчитывал на то, что ты проснешься, так что и тебе приготовил.

Билл разглядывал его руки, то, как нож рассекает бифштекс слабой прожарки, как аппетитно выступает розоватый сок не свернувшейся крови. Пеннивайз замер с наколотым на вилку кусочком мяса, не донеся его до рта, перевел взгляд на злобно пьющего воду Билла.

— Почему ты думаешь о ебле? Фу, Билл, я же ем, причем что-то дохлое.

Билл только чудом не подавился.

— Выглядишь, как эстетствующий за-зануда.

— Но бифштекс действительно удобнее есть ножом и вилкой, — возмутился Пеннивайз и укорил его. — А ты думал о непотребствах, разглядывая мои руки. Я что-то пока не улавливаю связи.

— Бесит твоя картинность.

— Я всего лишь соответствую обстановке, но раз ты так против…

Пеннивайз отложил приборы и поддел мясо двумя пальцами, Билл рассматривал стекающий, вперемешку с приправами, сок. То, как тот мерно и тягуче капал на тарелку.

— Могу чувствовать себя как дома?

Билл до последнего ждал, что Оно отрастит клыки и сожрет несчастный кусок стейка за два укуса, но этого не произошло. На груди, с влажным лязганьем зубов, разошлась огромная вертикальная пасть и, такой же язык, по размерам вполне смахивающий на отдельную конечность, гибко ухватил мясо, утаскивая его. Челюсть, если это можно было так назвать, сомкнулась, и теперь Билл ни за что бы не догадался, что под костюмом. Пеннивайз лениво слизал остатки соуса с пальцев, окончательно запачкав перчатки и снова привлекая внимание Билла к тому, что его язык… мягко говоря, намного длиннее и гибче, чем у людей.

— А сейчас ты скажешь, что тебе не нравятся мои манеры, а я даже и не собирался тебя напугать, или шокировать. Мне уже поздно пытаться произвести на тебя приятное впечатление?

— Да, не стоит даже пытаться, — качнул головой Билл.

И посмотрел на оставленный ему стейк. 

Любовно приготовленный и лежащий на тарелке. Даже приборы рядом. Его он есть не будет.

Еда вызывала отвращение. Инстинктивное неприятие. И все же он был так голоден. Само желание есть физически выгрызало его изнутри. Жутко неправильно.

Глупо буквально умирать от голода перед полным холодильником еды. Билл зажмурился и захлопнул его. Теперь изменился и запах, все казалось испорченным. Он думал, что вариант с картонным вкусом плохой — ошибался.

— Плохо? — участливо спросил Пеннивайз. Он довольно отпил свой кофе и задумчиво стер пальцем оставшийся отпечатком на чашке красный след. То ли крови, то ли помады.

— Лучше в-всех.

— Не расскажешь папочке, что случилось?

— Не произноси такого, пожалуйста, — безысходно попросил Билл, — даже зв-вучит мерзко.

— Просто раз ты не подозреваешь, что это я как-то связан со всеми твоими неприятностями, то возможно — только возможно — я смог бы помочь?

Билл, игнорируя Пеннивайза, вернулся к холодильнику. Кола не особо питательна, но зато мысли о напитке не заставляют настойчиво хотеть проблеваться.

— Хочешь кофе?

И Билл, зная, что за его спиной Пеннивайз, обернулся и увидел Грея. 

Несколько мгновений он тупо смотрел на него, невероятно забавляя Пеннивайза, пытаясь сообразить и понять, как же определить, что это фальшивка, такая качественная-качественная подделка, но не понимал. Тот же взгляд, те же движения, даже улыбка не казалась ненастоящей.

— Перестань, — Билл агрессивно шагнул ближе к Пеннивайзу, не понимая, что он собирается сделать. Ударить его? — Немедленно смени облик!

И тот действительно почти моментально переплавился в себя самого. Клоуна. Внешность стекла с него, словно краска с водой, искажая черты лица.

А вот теперь Билл сообразил: когда Пеннивайз был в чужом облике, в облике Грея, он не чувствовал Оно. Его присутствие. То, что всегда ощущалось. Неприятным давлением на разум, как забытое невыключенное радио, белый шум, забивающий эфир, тихий-тихий, но ты знаешь, что он есть. То же и с Оно, Билл теперь чуял его и слышал. Шестым чувством знал — тварь перед ним, в одной из форм.

А в то мгновение, когда Пеннивайз исказил чужую личину, он перестал… Билл не распознал его.

— Ты… — Билл шагнул ещё ближе, пытаясь понять и опровергнуть свою догадку. — Превратись в кого-то ещё? Быстрее, прямо сейчас!

Пеннивайз зло сощурился и склонился к Биллу.

— Что ещё мне сделать по твоему приказу, а? Мой маленький белый мастер Денбро. Кто-то из нас двоих забылся…

Свет замерцал и Билл шарахнулся в сторону, больно ударившись об угол стола, Пеннивайз стал выглядеть тенью и теперь тянул огромные суставчатые лапы какого-то невообразимого насекомого из стен кухни. Острые зубы прорезали щеки, кожу тронули следы разложения, по лицу прошлась вертикальная полоса и тоже раскрылась челюстями, как хищный и плотоядный цветок.

— Мне принять свою истинную форму? Для моего Билли? — голос, если то, что звучало было голосом, хрипел и скрежетал железом по стеклу. И Билл даже в кошмаре не смог бы понять, где у этого существа глотка. — Ты точно хочешь, чтобы я превратился в кого-то ещё?

Билл рванулся от него в сторону, он не думал о том, что сможет убежать - знал, это безнадежно - а вот инстинкт, неслушающийся голоса разума, гнал его подальше от того, во что перекинулся Пеннивайз. Сначала Билл решил, будто он сам оступился, когда рухнул и прокатился по полу гостиной, мелькнувшая перед лицом огромная паучья лапа все прояснила. Билл вскинулся, приподнимаясь на локтях, оборачиваясь — встретить Оно лицом к лицу, но понял, что не может открыть глаза.

Просто не может.

На него накатила апатия. Это все — бесконечный забег, в котором он заведомо проигравший, так зачем вообще сопротивление? Зачем ему сопротивляться?

— Безысходность это невкусно. Чего это ты вдруг?

Что-то легко и невесомо коснулось его лба, то ли убирая прядь волос, то ли просто очерчивая висок.

Что-то.

Не рука.

Он зажмурился ещё сильнее.

— Не хочешь посмотреть, как же я выгляжу? — мирно и буднично поинтересовалось Оно.

Голос плыл переливами и искажался.

Билл отрицательно дёрнул головой, чувствуя на лице чужое дыхание, так близко… чем вообще дышат пауки?.. и он слышал странный перестук лап?.. или их когтей, о доски ламината. Теперь приглушённые ковром гостинной. Но он сейчас не смог бы открыть глаза даже ради спасения собственной жизни. Не мог и не хотел.

— Ты забываешься, милый. Я могу позволить себе иногда заиграться и не помнить, что же я такое, а вот ты — нет. А ещё я очень, как бы это сказать?.. заботливый. Да. Хоть основная функция страха — это вкус. Еще — ты об этом не задумывался, я уверен — страх вырабатывает природные опиоиды, работающие в качестве анальгетика. Так умереть не больно, — что-то скользнуло по его щеке, обманчиво гладкое и пушистое, — будешь находиться в мягких объятиях эйфории страха. Хочешь?

— Нет.

— Мы не равны, — очень мягко произнес Пеннивайз, продолжая. — И не потому что мне этого не хочется, а потому что такое невозможно. Я прекрасно знаю, что люди строят какие бы то ни было отношения, основываясь на абсурдной идее равенства. Но мы с тобой неодинаковы. И уверен, ты согласишься, что и одинаковых людей тоже не бывает. Не имеет никакого значения, что я испытываю к тебе, потому что ты уже прошлое, и это ужасно несправедливо. От тебя не останется даже праха, даже твоих костей, они истлеют за настолько огромный промежуток времени, который ты не можешь представить или осознать, просто попытаться охватить своим разумом, а я все ещё буду помнить, как ты говоришь «от-отвратительно».

Билл знал, чувствовал, как Оно в образе насекомого замерло над ним, распростёртым на полу. Но глаз он по-прежнему не открыл, ему с лихвой хватало своего собственного воображения и прошлого раза. Кажущиеся обманчиво-хрупкими хитиновые сочленения, узоры на панцире… он мог бы нарисовать их все по памяти. Просто… нет.

— Ты можешь сколько угодно орать на меня, оскорблять и даже пытаться убить, — великодушно разрешил Пеннивайз, и Билл сильнее сжал губы, потому что по его лицу опять легко скользнула лапа, оглаживая, касаясь уголка рта, — но не приказывай. Как ты можешь… точнее, как ты не можешь видеть, меня это сильно раздражает.

Коготь прижался к его яремной впадине, гладкий и тёплый, острый. Несильно надавил. Билл был уверен — лапа похожа на хватательную конечность богомола, или краба, только огромная. А затем Пеннивайз медленно повел ей вверх, по горлу, упёрся в подбородок, заставляя выгнуть шею, следуя за движением.

— Ты не можешь видеть всей картины. Но даже если тебе все происходящее кажется безумием, это не значит, что в нем нет смысла. Это только ты его не видишь.

Пеннивайз не врал, но это ощущалось как обман, хотя обманом и не было.

— Точно не хочешь на меня посмотреть?

И Билл, будто перед прыжком в ледяную воду с обрыва, резко вдохнул и открыл глаза.

Над ним был Грей, нависающий и поддевший его подбородок двумя пальцами.

Билл вывернулся, шарахаясь от него, но с пола не встал, предательские ноги отказывались его держать. Колени дрожали. Пеннивайз-Грей, также сел напротив.

— …то есть, — продолжил он разговор, свой монолог, — это ты не можешь отличить подделку от оригинала. Так почему это должно быть моей проблемой?

— Я могу.

— Да? — Грей неверяще выгнул бровь и брезгливо оглядел себя, так, словно надел чужую ношеную одежду. Неторопливо встал, разглядывая медленно поднимающегося Билла. — Странное тело. Ставлю двадцатку — у меня в таком виде быстрее встанет на твою мать, чем на тебя…

Билл не сообразил, в какой именно момент он его ударил. Просто заболела рука и Пеннивайз ощерился клыками, прижимая ладонь к лицу. Снова меняя внешность. Перчатка окрасилась алым.

Хлопнула дверь и Билл на мгновение отвернулся посмотреть кто же пришел…

Домой.

Так вовремя.

Вариантов не то чтобы и много.

— Привет, мама, — безжизненно сказал он.

— Да, — машинально улыбнулась Шерон Денбро, разглядывая Билла и тот замер, чувствуя, как холодеет позвоночник, понимая, что она перевела взгляд дальше, он скользнул по его плечу, на кого-то за его спиной. — Документы забыла. У тебя гости, здравствуй.

— Добрый день, мэм. Я уже ухожу. Был очень рад вас видеть, — Эдди склонил голову и прошел к двери. — Вы сегодня замечательно выглядите, мэм, — добавил он, многозначительно ухмыльнувшись Биллу. 

И подмигнул.

Помимо всего прочего, Пеннивайз настолько точно копировал его друга, что Билл почти застонал.

— До свидания, — вежливо махнул им Эдди.

— Пока, милый, — продолжала улыбаться ему мама и закрыв дверь тоже. — Самый приятный из твоих друзей, — громким шепотом сказала она.

— Ага, — пришлось согласиться Биллу.

***

Билл смотрел на тело. Он не был уверен, что Виктор точно мертв. Его висок был разбит, темная густая кровь, лаково поблескивая, впитывалась в землю и на фоне яркой травы выглядела разлитым сиропом.

Пеннивайз не приходил. 

И Билла начала плавно накрывать паника, уже облизывая края его разума. А когда и через полтора часа Оно так и не появился, паника стала вполне физически ощутимой. Билл не выпускал камень и наблюдал за Виктором. Солнце сползло почти до самой кромки горизонта, интересно освещая лицо «жертвы» и удлиняя тени, Билл перевел взгляд в пространство от неравномерно вздымающейся грудной клетки Виктора. Мертв он не был, да, но очень даже похоже, что умирал, а Билл наблюдал и ждал, мерзко ощущая себя пауком. Слишком слабый, чтобы добить. Или нерешительный?

Несмотря на лето, вода в Кендускиге полностью повторяла неживой и унылый цвет неба. Все было серым и тусклым. Как и грёбаный клоунский костюм Пеннивайза.

Билл мог только ждать.

Только когда он уже совершенно отчаялся и смирился с тем, что теперь ему придется добить тяжело, с хрипом и присвистом дышащего Виктора (при каждом движении его грудной клетки что-то внутри клокотало, возможно, он ещё и крайне неудачно упал, сломав ребро), Оно пришел.

Как всегда внезапно.

— Ты рад меня видеть, милый?

Билл не спросил, какого хера Пеннивайза не было так долго. Хотя и очень хотелось. Потому что это было бы самым ожидаемым вопросом. И что тот делал? Чем был так дико занят? Хотя — Билл отвлекся на свои скачущие мысли — ему бы совсем не хотелось знать, чем же был Пеннивайз занят на самом деле. Все верно.

— Спасибо, — клоун легко пнул тело ногой в висок, пачкая яркую обувь кровью, разглядывая лицо Виктора. — И как ты его заманил?

— Сказал что дам ему.

— Что дашь?

— Отсосу за двадцатку, — перевел Билл.

Пеннивайз внимательно посмотрел на него в упор так пристально и настолько нервирующим взглядом, что Биллу захотелось ему нос откусить.

— Как бы мне хотелось, чтобы это предложение прозвучало для меня, (да и двадцатка у меня есть!), — прищурился Пеннивайз, — но ты всего лишь озвучил предлог, под которым заманил несчастного, жадного до плотских страстей парня. А ты становишься куда опаснее, чем я думал, Билли.

Билл устало отшатнулся от руки Пеннивайза.

— Жертва, — он некультурно ткнул в объект. — Наслаждайся, я пошел. Не хочу смотреть на то, как ты будешь его есть.

Пеннивайз замер.

— Ты боялся: я не приду.

И дождавшись, пока Билл посмотрит ему в глаза, продолжил:

— А тебе не приходило в голову, что, возможно, это ты местный маньяк-убийца? Только ты? Один? А меня и не существует вовсе? Я — нереальное и болезненное видение твоего безумного разума. Порождение твоей фантазии? И тебе просто нравится убивать людей?

— Этого не может быть…

— Конечно не может, — Пеннивайз усмехнулся, — останься на ужин, милый? Мне нравится твоя компания. Я учел прошлые ошибки и перекусил перед нашим свиданием.

— И где же ты был?

— О, а я все ждал, когда же ты поинтересуешься. Я знал, что ты здесь. Но прийти не мог. Потому что на самом деле я тоже ждал.

— Чего же? Что я его убью?

— Нет, при чем здесь ты? — изумился Пеннивайз. — Я ждал, пока милашке Барни исполнится одиннадцать. Минута в минуту.

***


	21. Глава 21

Грей читал. Причем достаточно увлеченно, так, что не заметил Билла. Тот, перегнувшись через его плечо, бегло просмотрел текст.

— Отлично выглядишь, как для того, кто умер двести лет назад.

— Что? — Грей растерянно вздрогнул, оборачиваясь к нему и неуверенно улыбнулся, поморщившись, касаясь переносицы жестом человека, у которого от долгого чтения устали глаза. — Билл, прости. Я не сообразил. Ты пошутил. А я как-то настолько привык к твоей серьезности, что ты застал меня врасплох.

Билл легко постучал пальцами по обложке книги Оскара Уайльда, улыбаясь. Грей продолжал держать заложенным пальцем страницы, не позволяя книге закрыться.

— Он — Дориан — красив, бесстыден, и ему нравятся людские пороки, — пока Билл перечислял, Грей окончательно захлопнул и отодвинул книгу, притянул его ближе, заставляя неловко забраться на подоконник, удобно устраивая так, чтобы прижаться спиной к его груди.

Грей обнял его, уютно положив подбородок на плечо, и Билл, прикрыв глаза и почти повторяя его движение, откидывая голову назад, теперь чувствовал, как проходящий через листву свет колышется и мерцает перед его закрытыми веками.

Боже, он почти всю неделю хотел ощутить это всеобъемлющее чувство спокойствия и умиротворения, которым накрывало будто приливной волной, когда Грей касался его. Чувство защищённости. Пусть и ложной, ведь Грей не мог защитить его от Пеннивайза, а себя от него так тем более.

— Кто бы это мог быть?

Грей чуть повернул голову, и Билл ощутил, как тот легко царапает его щетиной. Так же, вслепую, он протянул руку и погладил его щеку.

— Можем подняться вместе на чердак и поискать портрет? Не хочешь? — заманчиво и игриво предложил Грей, тихо и прямо на ухо.

— Нет, я помню книгу. Бэзил согласился на это и умер.

Теперь Грей повернулся так, чтобы касаться его шеи губами.

— Я читал ее очень давно. И уже успел забыть, чем все заканчивается. Помню только какие-то размытые фрагменты. Про то, что художник явно любил его.

— Но в романе другая любовная линия?

— Да это и странно, словно автор писал об одном, а рассказать хотел совершенно другое. Как бы то ни было, Грей — мудак, — заявил Грей и Билл рассмеялся, чувствуя, что и он тоже улыбается.

Совпадения. Их так много.

— Забавно слышать это именно от тебя.

— Да. Потому что я ему завидую. Ему с его возможной вечностью повезло дважды встретить человека, в которого он влюбился и… так бездарно проебать оба раза!

— Это же просто книга.

— Я впечатлительный. К тому же… Вечность. Можно, конечно, поговорить о философском аспекте книги и прочей чепухе, да и сам Оскар Уайльд отмечал, что каждый видит в Дориане только свои собственные пороки, но главная ошибка Грея в том, что он так и не понял… Если ты встретил кого-то, кого любишь — держись за него так крепко, пока не сломаешь пальцы. Незачем заморачиваться сложными точками зрения законности, если, конечно, чувство взаимно.

Теперь Билл размышлял над словами Грея, слишком уж они были экспрессивны, тот явно делился чем-то личным, но не говоря напрямую.

Впрочем, поразмыслить он не успел, так как Грей щекотно куснул его в шею и сказал:

— Билл, повелитель карандаша и кисти. Ты, кстати, так и не показал мне свои рисунки, — укорил его Грей.

— Может это я Дориан, а ты Бэзил? — попытался перевести тему Билл, наслаждаясь тем, что его гладят.

— Маловероятно. Насколько я знаю, ты пока не бессмертен, а я совершенно не умею рисовать, — снова отшутился Грей и тут же посерьезнел: — Почему?

Понятно, что это «почему» относилось к нежеланию Билла показывать картины.

— Я… действительно не особо хорошо рисую. Да, — Билл зажмурился, думая, как же объяснить, что рисунки - это настолько личное, что… 

Даже интимнее секса. Что он чувствовал себя более обнаженным, чем тогда, когда действительно раздевался. 

— И знаешь — ты, конечно, можешь попытаться соврать, что «все красиво» — но я просто пойму, увижу, если тебе не понравится. И чертовски расстроюсь.

Грей помолчал, раздумывая. Теперь Билл ощущал, как ресницы Грея легко подрагивают, задевая его висок. Такое невесомое и щекотное прикосновение.

— А тот вариант, что мне действительно понравится?..

— …очень мал.

— Ты самокритичен. Иногда даже слишком.

Его пальцы упоительно скользили по волосам, но Билл ощутил усталость, опустившуюся, словно тяжёлый плед, давящую. Не свою.

Он вывернулся, внимательнее заглядывая в глаза: так и есть. Нет, Грей по-прежнему был красив, должно быть, именно той оглушающей все живое красотой, о которой пытался в книге рассказать Уайльд, но теперь Билл видел его слегка покрасневшие глаза, припухшие веки, напряжённость в изломе бровей.

— Что такое? — он не сообразил, как уже разглаживал пальцами его хмурящийся лоб. — Тебе плохо? Ты простыл? Заболел?

И самый страшный вариант.

— Обнюхался своей отравой?

— Нет. Просто долго не спал, — признался Грей, закрывая глаза и позволяя Биллу тревожно касаться его: прижимать пальцы к шее, вслушиваясь в пульс. — Да, все хорошо, правда. Не волнуйся. Ещё четыре часа назад я был в Огасте, так что это просто усталость. Мне всё ещё кажется, что я за рулём. Знаешь, такое… вскидываюсь и не могу понять, почему я не в машине и где же руль? Кто пытается меня обогнать? И подрезать?

— Четыре? Но для того, чтобы ты смог доехать до Дерри за четыре часа, машина должна была гнать под 200 км/ч.

Грей довольно кивнул.

— Именно так.

Билл пытался разобраться, что за чувство его захлестывает: раздражение или восхищение? Или и то, и другое в равной мере?

— Ты подозрительно замолчал, — Грей открыл глаза, рассматривая Билла, закусившего губы.

— Зачем так рисковать? И зачем тогда приходить сюда? — Билл потянулся погладить висок и Грей прижался прохладной щекой к его ладони.

— Ну, ты же не знал, где я, — так же мягко объяснил Грей. — Никак иначе с тобой связаться нельзя. А помня про твою мнительность, ты мог что-нибудь себе придумать. К тому же, я обещал прийти и действительно очень хотел тебя увидеть.

Билл порывисто обнял его, чувствуя, как горло перехватывает от ещё более странных эмоций, и он снова не может ничего сказать. Вслушиваясь в хриплый подтон его голоса, Билл тоже закрыл глаза, позволяя себе только ощущать: тепло другого тела под ладонями, знакомый запах… Почему он так вкусно пахнет? Он тяжело сглотнул, прижавшись губами к его доверчиво поставленной шее. И вот тут Билл сообразил, что запах из возбуждающего, будоражащего желание плавно перешёл в ту категорию, что вызывала голод. Невыносимое стремление ощутить вкус теплого свежего мяса, пульсирующей крови и агонии жертвы. Билл тяжело сглотнул.

Он распахнул ничего не видящие глаза и отстранился.

— Билл?

Он проморгался, пытаясь вернуть себя в реальность.

Часть фасада заброшенного особняка заросла одичавшими чайными розами. И в пик жары они одуряюще пахли. Обычно Биллу нравился их сладкий запах, но сейчас даже воздух казался гуще, тянущимся патокой, и аромат сделался невыносимым, как удушливый смрад.

— Ты побледнел.

Грей потянулся к нему рукой, огладил бровь. Билл старался глубоко дышать, чтобы стряхнуть с себя это горячечное наваждение, но он продолжал чувствовать его дурманящий запах и почти осязать, «видеть» пульс бегущей по жилам крови. То, как звук расходится волнами от запястья, так близко, прямо перед его глазами.

Он отстранился, надеясь, что хоть расстояние поможет отвлечься, перевел взгляд на двор перед домом, на гребаные буйно цветущие розы.

И мир выцвел, превращаясь в чёрно-белую фотографию. Все стало тускло-серым и до странности болезненно четким. Кроме цветов, те были белыми, но превратились в сплошной ковер тревожного кроваво-красного цвета. Пульсирующего и подрагивающего от лёгкого ветра.

Пульсирующего в такт, созвучно с сердцебиением Грея. Мир изменился, лишаясь границ, теперь ему казалось, что он смотрит сквозь иллюзии, но повернуться и взглянуть на Грея он не успел.

В себя его привел звонкий щелчок пальцев, прямо перед носом, и Билл выпал из своего странного созерцательного транса.

Все снова было как обычно, Грей настороженно смотрел на него, сильно удерживая за плечо, очевидно, опасаясь, чтобы Билл не свалился с их шаткого подоконника наружу. Убиться от такого падения было бы нельзя, но вот переломаться - запросто.

— Тебе ничего не кажется в этом городе странным? — не удержался от вопроса Билл, хотя хотел спросить совершенно иное. Да и, наверное, следовало объяснить свои припадки, но Грей был восхитителен и по той замечательной причине, что ему можно было ничего не объяснять.

Грей неопределенно пожал плечами, отпуская его из своей хватки.

— Обычный город, как и сотни других. А что?

— Да так…

— Хочешь удрать? — правильно предположил Грей.

— Не думаю, что у меня получится, — честно признался Билл, ощущая странную горечь в собственных словах. И он был очень благодарен Грею, что тот не позвал его с собой, ни в Портленд, ни в Огасту, а просто потянулся и обнял, прижимая к себе. Так, чтобы Билл просто был рядом, ещё ближе.

Он повернулся посмотреть на Грея. Его лицо оказалось очень близко — ярко освещенное — и Билл поймал себя на мысли, как приятно было бы его сейчас поцеловать.

— Ты думаешь о поцелуях.

— Откуда знаешь?

— Думаю о том же самом. И знаешь, — зашептал Грей ему в волосы, — мне кажется, что однажды подоконник нас не выдержит и мы с тобой позорно шлепнемся с него.

Билл рассмеялся ему в плечо и прижался теснее, закрывая глаза.

Он не мог понять и ответить самому себе, что же теперь он чувствовал к Грею.

***

И опять-таки Билл знал, что Оно где-то в его доме. Поэтому вернулся он не сразу, потеряно обошел вокруг, посидел на ступенях дома, зажмурившись, подставив лицо заходящему солнцу и порывам ветра.

Достаточно трусливо не хотеть возвращаться в собственный дом, но так было и раньше. Хотя, Билл снова вспомнил, что говорил Пеннивайз: весь город принадлежит ему. Ни видеться с Пеннивайзом, ни разговаривать с ним же (для него говорить гадости было так же естественно, как дышать) не хотелось, но Оно явно было похер на его желания.  
Порыв ветра принес с собой запах свежескошенной травы, кто-то из соседей постриг газон — такие моменты реальности острее заставляли его чувствовать дикость происходящего с ним — и Билл поднял руку, позволив порыву пройти между пальцев, ощущая его словно ткань или воду. У него никогда не получалось нарисовать ветер.

В доме было тихо, в гостиной гудел телевизор, и родители в полголоса обсуждали что-то. Билл не зашел к ним поздороваться, сразу поднимаясь наверх.

А вот когда открыл дверь в свою комнату, апатию и меланхолию словно рукой сняло. Потому что Пеннивайз удобно сидел у него на кровати и читал, листы были аккуратно разложены по покрывалу, очевидно, чтобы не запутаться и позже собрать их в правильной последовательности.

— О, ты умеешь читать? — съязвил Билл и только потом сообразил, что это не просто абстрактные записи. А его собственные рассказы, отпечатанные на старом «Ундервуде».

— Да я по сути неграмотный, — Пеннивайз осторожно отложил очередной лист в сторону, — вот скажи: наскальные рисунки и петроглифы — тебе надо знать язык кроманьонцев или неандертальцев, чтоб понять, что там они пытались изобразить и передать?

— Отдай немедленно! — на Билла снова накатила неконтролируемая ярость. 

Он рванулся к Пеннивайзу, но тот конечно был быстрее, так что просто встал на кровати в полный рост и поднял руку с зажатыми листами вверх. Билл, прекрасно понимая, как по-детски все это выглядит, подпрыгнул, пытаясь выхватить из его руки свои рассказы, но добился только того, что стащил рукав его клоунского костюма ближе к предплечью. И теперь мог видеть загорелую полосу кожи между рукавом и длинной перчаткой.

Пеннивайз перехватил его другой рукой, жёстко вжимая в себя и не позволяя выворачиваться в попытке отобрать записи.

— Билл, если ты не успокоишься, — ровно заметил Пеннивайз, — мы развалим твою кровать.

Кровать в подтверждение его слов жалобно скрипнула.

— Причем совершенно не так, как мне бы хотелось ее разломать, — весело добавил Оно.

Билл вывернулся из его хватки и, злобно глядя на верхнюю оранжевую пуговицу, потребовал:

— Отдай.

Пеннивайз спокойно протянул ему листы.

— Ты не способен понять, что какие-то вещи могут быть только моими? — продолжил Билл, стараясь не сорваться на крик.

— Я допускаю такую странную мысль, что в мире есть что-либо, что не принадлежит мне, — кивнул, соглашаясь, Пеннивайз, снова полностью перекрутив его слова, и по-птичьи склонил голову, рассматривая Билла. — Не успел дочитать. Почему ты так разозлился?

Билл устало опустился на кровать, комкая возвращенные ему записи. Пеннивайз, повторяя его позу, уселся рядом.

— Потому что… — Билл произнес это так тихо, что Пеннивайз невольно подался ещё ближе, чтобы расслышать слова. — …это… этот рассказ был для Джорджи. Я так его и не закончил. Потому что теперь он никогда не услышит, как я его ему читаю.

Билл не смотрел на Пеннивайза, он тяжело дышал, стараясь успокоиться.

— Ты можешь вернуть Джорджи? — Билл хотел откусить себе язык, но не мог не задать этот вопрос. Не мог не спросить. Ну вдруг?

О, он бы сделал все, что угодно. Все. Абсолютно.

Пеннивайз молчал и казался нехарактерно грустно-задумчивым. Должно быть, тоже что-то обдумывал и прикидывал.

— Никто не может воскрешать мертвых, Билл. Даже ваш мертвый ненастоящий Бог. Но, если ты хочешь… Если, конечно, хочешь, я могу создать его копию, иллюзию, которая будет похожа, но всё-таки это будет не он. Не твой брат.

Билл моргал, стараясь не разреветься, потому что тогда он точно вцепится в Пеннивайза, а искать утешения у того, кто убил Джорджи - ужасно. И неправильно. Хотя и хотелось.

— Зачем ты это сделал? — поднимая взгляд на Оно, Билл не знал, что именно он хотел увидеть и понять. Что может таиться за произнесенными или не произнесенными словами? 

— Хоть раз скажи правду? Для разнообразия. Не ври, что просто хотел жрать!

— Потому что ты любил его, — внезапно спокойно и рассудительно ответил Пеннивайз. — Только поэтому. Вот и все.

— То есть, в его смерти виноват я?

— Не более, чем я, — пожал плечами Оно. — Но ты не будешь любить никого, Билл, кроме меня. Я так хочу.

Билл рассмеялся, закашлявшись, и сам слышал, какой его смех жуткий, почти истеричный. И тут подумал о Грее. Вспомнил его тёплые глаза.

— Любить? — сомневаясь, уточнил он.

— Да. И можешь не переживать за своего студента. Трахайся с ним сколько влезет, милый. Или ты решил, что ты его любишь? — изумился Пеннивайз и, оскалившись, произнес голосом самого Билла. — Быть может, ты решил, что он тебя любит?

Билл молчал, все мысли замерли, парализуя разум и волю, хотя на самом деле они рассыпались стеклянной витриной, разбившейся о каменный пол. 

— Так ты его любишь? — теперь в вопросе незаметно звучала угроза.

— Не знаю, — честно ответил Билл, потому что действительно не знал.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> картинащщка, просто чтоб поорать)))  
> https://vk.com/mintwist?z=photo-156002266_456239043%2Fwall-156002266_59
> 
> нормальный (относительно) вариант  
> https://neitrino.deviantart.com/art/fucking-shame-726805391


	22. Глава 22

Память - настолько удобная вещь, размышлял Билл, размеренно перебирая свои зарисовки и наброски. Она прекрасно избавляется от всего, что хоть как-то может навредить. В его воображении ластик скользил, поскрипывая, по рифлёной бумаге, снова оставляя ее чистой. Разве что самые сильные нажимы грифелем могли бы остаться на белом листе.

Билл рисовал тот самый разлапистый вяз, под которым обычно появлялся Пеннивайз, хоть это и не совсем верное воспоминание. Где-то рядом должен быть коллектор с разломанной или истлевшей от ржавчины вентиляционной решеткой — сумрачные переходы труб, склизкие кирпичи, сырой и затхлый воздух — ведущей в логово Оно. Где там, в уютной и глухой темноте, Оно и дремлет иногда, в своем паучьем облике, подобрав все восемь лап и монотонно раскачиваясь на длинных нитях паутины. Или нет? Или Оно спит недвижимо, напоминая замершую черную каплю смолы?

Не хотелось верить и признавать, что Оно доступна телепортация. Что это вообще за способность? Пеннивайз воссоздает себя каждый раз заново? А его изначальная версия исчезает в таком случае? Или он дублируется? Тогда много ли может быть копий, связанных общим сознанием? 

Билл посмотрел на вычерченный несколькими штрихами Кендускиг: реку было хорошо видно, как и полуспрятанный труп в листве дерева. Тот покачивался, листья при каждом порыве, раздражающе шурша, касались лица Виктора, его бледной восковой кожи. Глаза, не моргая, смотрели в пустоту, отражая стремительно гаснущее небо. Биллу очень хотелось подойти и отломать ту ветку. А еще он почему-то думал, что скоро глаза Виктора перестанут отражать что-либо; думал, что роговица пересыхает и что он должен был его убить. Никто не заслуживал и не заслуживает такой смерти… таких смертей. Несмотря ни на что.

Пеннивайз его не сожрал, а, подобно большинству пауков, обернул тело паутиной и подвесил на дерево.

— Ему совершенно не больно, — Оно отвлекся на безучастно наблюдающего за всем этим Билла.

Билл кивнул, соглашаясь, принимая его слова на веру.

Билл, сидящий за столом, перед альбомом, машинально повторил кивок из воспоминания и посмотрел на получившийся рисунок.

Смотрел на него долго.

Затем принялся стирать набросок, чувствуя горечь во рту от воспоминаний, от того, что Пеннивайз тогда удобно прижимал его к себе, протягивал чашку.

— Пей.

— Н-нет.

— Станет лучше.

Билл послушно взял напиток, вдыхая знакомый с прошлого раза запах травы и земляники. Обморочная липкость действительно отступила.

— Человеческое тело не приспособлено к такому. Не выдерживает, — задумчиво произнес Пеннивайз.

— Ты знаешь, что со мной происходит?

— Знаю.

— Но не скажешь, — понятливо подытожил Билл.

Пеннивайз удобно откинулся спиной на дерево и смотрел в пустоту неба, раздумывая. Что-то взвешивая и осмысляя, ресницы подрагивали, взгляд блуждал.

— Скажу, если ты правильно задашь вопрос, —  ответил наконец.

Билл покачал головой в безмолвной иронии над самим собой.

— И мы оба знаем: я не угадаю. Но раз уж ты пытаешься окончательно ра-азрушить всю мою жизнь, то с-скажи хотя бы «почему»?

— Это требование, а не вопрос. И… серьезно, Билл? Ты думаешь, что я пытаюсь ее разрушить? На самом деле я преследую абсолютно противоположную цель. И ты сейчас даже опаснее меня, — прошептал Пеннивайз. — Понимаешь ведь? Да? Ты решаешь, кому умереть, кому нет.

В его прищуре скользил обидный намек на понимание. 

— И не говори, что ты не чувствовал… я не говорю об удовольствии. Я говорю об удовлетворении. Ты был доволен тем, что Генри теперь мертв. И его сердце больше не бьется. Да и Патрик тоже. Я пытаюсь сделать твою жизнь лучше.

Билл почувствовал, как Пеннивайз коснулся его виска легким и мимолетным поцелуем, и впервые сознательно не попытался отстраниться. Не шелохнулся.

Он думал только о том, что они все еще отражаются в медленно высыхающих глазах Виктора. Пеннивайз и он.

Два гребанных чудовища.

***

Пахло дезсредством. Слабо. Но у него получалось уловить этот химический запах, тонкой пленкой покрывающий все. Билл обессиленно лежал на полу в ванной и просто надеялся, что его сейчас никто не найдет. Настолько плохо ему еще ни разу не было — даже тогда, в день смерти Джорджи, когда утром он думал, что умирает — он не мог даже подняться на дрожащих руках, чтобы дотянуться до раковины и сполоснуть рот от желчи. Пищевод жгло, будто он выпил кислоты.

— Это пройдет, — убеждал он себя, стараясь глубоко дышать. Конечно, пройдет. Раньше же проходило.

А вот то, что в его комнате раздались знакомые шаги: мягкие и вкрадчивые — главное не задумываться, что он теперь может отличить Пеннивайза по тому, как тот ходит — заставило его почти застонать.

— Милый, ты там умер? — вежливый и чисто формальный стук в дверь.

— Это место для интимного уединения, — огрызнулся Билл, даже говорить было трудно. Язык был сухим и непослушным.

— Ладно бы ты в ванной дрочил, но нет. Ты на полу валяешься, — Пеннивайз как-то резко попал в фокус его подрагивающего и нечеткого зрения, проверил пальцами пульс, и коснулся губами покрытого испариной лба. Билл почти захрипел от желания сжать зубы на его шее. О, он бы так и поступил, если бы у него еще оставались хоть какие-то силы для рывка.

— Совсем плохо? — тревожно уточнил Пеннивайз и Билл жадно втянул его запах. Почему Оно так вкусно пахнет? Расплавленная карамель забивала все остальные оттенки. И Пеннивайз, кажется, что-то такое увидел в его взгляде, потому что поспешно отстранился.

— Нет, я прикидываюсь, — Билл облизнул пересохшие и потрескавшиеся губы. Ну… попытался. Язык стал шершавой наждачкой. — От-тгребись от меня. Иди на хуй!

— Сначала отсоси его, детка, — с большим удовольствием отозвался Пеннивайз, ласково похлопал его по щеке и встал. — Впрочем, как скажешь, милый.

А затем ушел, оставляя его одного. Как Билл того и хотел.

Билл закрыл глаза, продолжая слышать шаги. Вот его гребаные клоунские ботинки клацают по кафелю, теперь звук меняется, становится глуше. Пеннивайз действительно ушел.

Почему-то это неожиданно расстроило.

Может, он действительно тронулся умом? И умирает?

Мысли бродили голодной стаей собак, и каждая старалась куснуть побольнее. Ты ничего не добился. Ну, кроме того, что стал убийцей. Причем отвратительнейшим. Хуже, чем убийца. Те хоть кайф от происходящего ловят. Наверное...

Всё еще не можешь признаться самому себе, что ты гей. О, тебе это слово не подходит, как-то оно не отражает действительность. А вот «пидор» в самый раз.

Ненавидишь родителей. Сколько раз ты забивался к себе в комнату, мечтая, чтобы оба родителя исчезли. Ты бы сумел позаботиться о Джорджи. Сумел бы. Конечно.

Билл заскулил, вцепляясь в волосы, он врал, и врет, постоянно врет самому себе.

— Нет, настолько плохо тебе еще не было.

Сначала Билл решил что это произнес он сам. Но распахнув глаза (когда он успел их зажмурить?), снова увидел Пеннивайза. Тот стоял в дверях, привычно гибко облокотившись на откос, и смотрел на него.

— Решил, что ты не откажешься перекусить немного, милый. От голода жутко портится настроение, ты знал?

— Мне все это снится? — с безумной надеждой спросил Билл, заглядывая Оно в глаза. Эта мысль была слишком соблазнительной для того, чтобы еще и оказаться правдой. Билл потянулся, опираясь ладонью о пол, зная, что теперь он стоит перед Оно на коленях, и, несмотря на всю иронию, это стало неслабым достижением, потому что ему казалось, будто он вот-вот завалится на бок.

Билл еще успел подумать (в его искаженном восприятии мелькнула мысль), что они — Пеннивайз и он — вполне так походили на одну из картин Леонардо. На деву Марию Пеннивайз, правда, похож был слабо, но Билл на тянущего к «ней» коленопреклоненного ангела — вполне. Вот только его рука не поднята в благословении. Пальцы свела судорога, превращая их в подобие птичьих когтей. 

Пришлось сжать зубы и опустить руку.

— Кто это?.. был? — смог закончить предложение Билл, глядя на кровивший кусок мяса в руке Пеннивайза. Мертвая плоть пачкала белоснежные перчатки. Медленно и неспешно пропитывая их ткань кровью. Капли тяжело падали на пол, и Билл едва сдерживался, чтобы не слизать их. Не броситься и не…

Он никогда в жизни не испытывал такого голода и никогда не хотел ничего так сильно.

— Не все ли равно? — повел плечом Пеннивайз, кусок мяса в руке завораживающее качнулся отголоском его движения. Билл моргнул, жадно следя за ним. — Или ты боишься, что я принес тебе кусочек твоего смазливого студента? Нет, милый, у меня все хорошо с чувством юмора. В таком случае я принес бы ту его часть, что тебе больше всего нравится. Это просто «мясо». Или тебя действительно сейчас волнует его история? Точно не то, каково оно на вкус?

***

— Забавно, что люди не дают себе отчета в том, какие эмоции они испытывают. Но в этом и весь смысл, наверное. Вы почему-то всегда неуверенны в любви. Мечетесь в сомнениях: а любовь ли это? Или просто страсть? Чем, кстати, они отличаются? Похоть? Влюбленность? Привычка? Просто симпатия? Столько названий и граней явления. И только ненависть не вызывает никаких сомнений. Вы или ненавидите, или нет. Тут все понятно. Все просто. Не задумываясь о сути того, что это одна и та же эмоция.

Пеннивайз рассуждал, не отвлекаясь на то, слушает Билл или нет. Просто продолжал гладить его волосы и мягко, почти напевно рассуждал.

Билл слушал: голос Пеннивайза, вкрадчивый и богатый на полутона, помогал отвлечься от того, чем он только что занимался.

От воспоминаний, как он, жадно давясь, сам себе напоминая обезумевшую бездомную собаку, жрал мясо… Даже зная (прекрасно зная), что это за мясо.

_И был абсолютно, совершенно счастлив._

— Что такое? — Пеннивайз, словно барометр, улавливал колебания его настроения. — Мир сдвинулся? Или рухнул, погребая тебя под ржавыми прутьями арматуры? Или на самом деле странным тебе кажется именно то, что ничего не произошло? Ровным счетом _ничего_.

— Ты только что абстрактно размышлял о любви и прочей е-ереси, — Билл вывернулся из его хватки и отстранился. Он бы никогда не признал вслух, что прикосновения Пеннивайза его успокаивали. И бесило осознание, что Пеннивайз в курсе. Оно знал, всегда и всё знал, ему ничего не нужно было говорить. Губы покалывало, пальцы дрожали, как у одного из тех наркоманов, на которых ему как-то указал Эдди. Волосы и покрывало кровати были влажными: Пеннивайз, с присущей Оно бездушностью и рационализмом, поймав Билла за шкирку, запихнул того под воду, отмывая лицо от пятен и разводов крови. Но Билл все равно чувствовал этот остаточный остро-металлический запах. Въедливо осевший на коже, на волосах. Втершийся в нее.

— Какая тебе разница вообще? — решил продолжить диалог Билл. Пеннивайз замолчал, прислушиваясь к словам. — Чувства — это же людские заморочки? Не для тварей вроде тебя.

— А ты расист, — довольно прикрыл глаза Пеннивайз, отбирая у Билла подушку. — Так приятно узнавать друг о друге что-то новое.

— Что тебе нужно? Что тебе нужно на самом деле? — зло вскинулся Билл. 

Слабость проходила, он впервые за последние пару недель чувствовал себя «почти хорошо», и теперь на него накатывало раздражение от понимания, от чего именно ему хорошо. 

— Тебе скучно, и сейчас в твоих «не таких уж тайных» планах поиметь меня? Тебе этого хочется? Иначе с чего бы т-тебе?.. — он не смог закончить предложение. — Караулить меня, чтобы я не откинулся?

Пеннивайз несколько секунд выглядел растерянно, настолько, что Билл ощутил острое разочарование — он не угадал? В очередной раз выставил себя идиотом, который думает о ебле с Оно? Может, больше всего их взаимодействие напоминает отношения хозяина и дрессированного зверька, который неимоверно забавляет своими идиотским трюками всех, кроме себя?

— Ты решил, мне так сильно хочется тебя трахнуть, что я уже и думать не могу? — перевел себе Пеннивайз его экспрессивную речь, снова улыбаясь. Он рассмеялся — звонким и чистым смехом — и смеялся долго, а затем потянулся, плавно садясь на кровати, и, подмигнув Биллу, сказал: — Смотри…

И Билл увидел самого себя возле дверей: даже одежда та. Его любимая футболка, ворот еще немного влажный от воды. Двойник знакомо нахмурился, пройдясь по комнате, окинул Пеннивайза взглядом, но подошел к нему и настолько собственническим жестом оседлал его колени. Практически втерся в объятие, обнял за плечи, так чувственно хватаясь за ткань клоунского костюма, что Билл почти задохнулся. Столько в этом было «всего».

— Это иллюзия, — прошептал Билл, наблюдая, как рука Пеннивайза легла на поясницу двойника в странном жесте, вроде для удерживания от падения, а затем сжалась и потянула мешающую рубашку вверх, забираясь под нее, оглаживая кожу. Двойник охнул, сильнее подаваясь к Пеннивайзу, запрокинул голову, прикрыл глаза.

Билл смотрел на его (свои) разомкнутые губы, то как двойник (он) сдерживается, хотя явно хочет чего-то большего. Движения.

Пеннивайз сильно сжал в другой руке волосы двойника, так что Билл вздрогнул (против воли представив, как бы это ощущалось им: скользкая белая перчатка сжимающая пряди волос на загривке), расслышав тихий всхлип, наблюдая, как Оно провел языком по покорно подставленной шее.

— Это как дрочить, милый, — Пеннивайз обернулся к Биллу, продолжая удерживать двойника за волосы, чтобы Билл мог видеть собственное подрагивающего горло (двойник часто и сбивчиво дышал), — не так весело, как со вторым партнером, но вполне забавно.

А потом Пеннивайз поцеловал его. Точнее двойника. Не Билла. И Билл ненавидел себя теперь еще и за то, что нашел это гребаное зрелище возбуждающим. Судя по тому, как ненастоящий Билл постанывал и пытался забраться руками под костюм Пеннивайза, чтобы вжаться еще плотнее, ему все нравилось, ему было хорошо.

Точно так же хорошо Биллу было видно, как он открыл рот, позволяя горячему агрессивному языку скользнуть внутрь.

Очень-очень хорошо. Замечательно.

Живое порно.

Двойник слегка повернулся к Биллу, Пеннивайз как раз влажно и медленно целовал его шею, спускаясь к ключицам, почти стянув ворот рубашки, и Билл смог увидеть глаза. Подернутые голубоватой дымкой, мраморно тусклые.

— Это все ненастоящее, — прошептал Билл, сглатывая, и не зная куда деть руки. Даже простое прикосновение к коленям посылало волны возбуждения, даже дыхание сбилось. Теперь двойник и Пеннивайз снова целовались, а когда двойник отстранился, Билл понял, смог распознать: Пеннивайз сменил тело.

По взгляду.

Двойник знакомо склонил голову (он столько раз видел это движение в зеркале), легко отмахнулся от замершего большой игрушкой тела клоуна — тот без лишних визуальных эффектов исчез — и оскалился.

Билл смотрел в свои собственные глаза, видел, что губы влажные, видел следы то ли грима, то ли помады Пеннивайза на своей (чужой) шее.

— А вот так еще веселее, да, милый? — слышать свой собственный голос было неприятно, но зато немного привело в чувство.

— Ты охуел совсем или напрочь? — Билл даже от злости заикаться перестал. — То есть... я хотел сказать… перестань быть мной, пожалуйста, — вежливо попросил, исправившись.

Пеннивайз довольно свалился на кровать рядом с ним, настороженно вжавшимся в ее спинку. И тяжело вздохнул.

— У тебя совершенно нет воображения. И совсем, и напрочь. Ведь сейчас я абсолютно идентичен тебе, милый. Скажи, — смотреть себе в глаза было неправильно, да и разговор с «собой» сильно отдавал если и не шизофренией, то безумием, — секс с самим собой — это что? Тебе не интересно? Или хочешь, я стану твоим студентом? И мы порепетируем? Перепихнемся по-быстрому? Я буду нежен.

Билл шарахнулся от него раньше, чем понял, что Пеннивайз и не собирается его хватать или хоть как-то удерживать. Что это все очередная тупая шутка.

— Или пойти к нему в таком виде? — продолжал рассуждать Пеннивайз, довольно выгнувшись на кровати, напоминая кошку в охоте или мартовском гоне. — Разыграть нетронутую невинность. Да он охуеет от того, что я умею. Без преувеличения.

Оно помолчал, продолжая улыбаться и разглядывать тяжело дышащего Билла, судорожно вцепившегося в стол.

— Тебе точно понадобится несколько лет, чтоб начать понимать мой юмор. Да.

— Несколько _чего_ лет? Тысяч или миллионов? А может, ты года по Плутону считаешь?

— Люблю, когда ты так «кусаешься», — умилился Пеннивайз. — Сразу становится приятно. Ладно, ты не в игривом настроении. Я понял. Скажи что-нибудь?

— Перестань быть мной.

— Хорошо, но все же… Мне было отлично слышно все твои душевные терзания. Ты вот в глубине души думаешь — а может, стоит попробовать с Бев? Почему нет? «Нам будет неловко, но вдруг я нормальный?» Она не откажет. Да что там не откажет, — Пеннивайз-Билл иронично выгнул бровь, и Билл ощутил дикое разочарование, у него ни разу не получалось так живо, — она просто выпрыгивает от любопытства из своих милых розовых трусиков, как только думает о Билли.

Пеннивайз снова сменил облик, и теперь на него испугано сверкая глазами смотрела Беверли. Одетая, кстати, только в его же клетчатую рубашку и, судя по всему, под ней обнаженная.

— Ещё я знаю, почему Беверли так не любят другие девушки. Она демпингует — или будет это делать — на том, что можно назвать рыночные отношения, в которые ваш вид превратил секс. Почему-то мысль, что трахаться — хорошо, приятно, и никак не должно табуироваться, не приходит людям в головы. Я понимал это положение вещей раньше, когда секс почти всегда значил ненужное потомство, но теперь-то эта проблема решаема. Вы научились контролировать рождаемость, так почему? Сплошные вопросы.

Билл засмотрелся на то, как грудь натягивает ткань, очерчивая соски, он вполне мог увидеть и форму, и размер, и ее красивые бедра. Полы рубашки их прикрывали, но было ясно, что на ней нет больше ничего.

Она плавно потянулась к нему и легко сжала его руку, заставляя подойти ближе. Билл послушно шагнул, ловя себя на том, что он разглядывает ее, то, как она сидит, точнее почти стоит на коленях на его кровати, и что это неправильно. У него нет никакого права видеть ее тело. Он соображал, что теперь делать, раньше Оно никогда не становился девушкой, и это выбило из колеи. Он не мог послать Беверли, или наорать на нее, или тем более ударить — и неважно, что это был Пеннивайз.

Беверли странно улыбнулась и, удобнее перехватив его руку, прижала к себе, как раз под разошедшиеся полы рубашки. Билл еще успел ощутить, какая она там влажная и горячая. Его рука дрогнула, пальцы непроизвольно скользнули глубже, Беверли довольно охнула, и только тогда Билл грубо вырвал руку из ее хватки и отшатнулся. Он все еще продолжал чувствовать влагу ее тела на своей коже. А еще ему очень хотелось вытереть руку, но он не мог. Не мог, потому что Пеннивайз смотрел на него глазами Беверли.

— Не хочешь? — хрипло предложил Пеннивайз. — Зря. С девушками тоже весело.

— Тоже? Можно мне кое-что для себя прояснить?

— Давай, — великодушно разрешил Оно.

— То есть, ты бы позволил мне себя трахнуть? Допустим, что я бы согласился.

Беверли закусила губы и мило дернула плечом, — Пеннивайз, исправил себя Билл, это Пеннивайз повел плечом — позволяя рубашке распахнуться еще шире, соскользнув ниже, почти полностью открывая грудь.

— Ну да, — Оно указал на себя, все еще оставаясь в чужом облике, — я же стал девушкой. Это как бы очевидно.

Билл разглядывал его так, словно впервые увидел.

— Так, — неприятно поморщился Пеннивайз, его привычная мимика на лице Беверли смотрелась не то чтобы совсем жутко, но пугающе, — в твоем вопросе явно какой-то подвох, а я его не понимаю. Это какие-то людские гендерные заморочки?

— Гендерные.

— В любом случае, это все немного отвлекло тебя от навязчивых мыслей, что ты жрал человечину, — Пеннивайз показушно удивился, поднимая брови, и испугано прижал пальцы к губам в театральном жесте «проговорился». — О-ой?!

***


	23. Глава 23

На нем лежала бетонная плита, или что угодно другое, такое же тяжелое. Просто плита пришла на ум первой. Так или иначе, Билл проснулся именно от невозможности вздохнуть полной грудью, и сразу же сообразил — Пеннивайз рядом.

Вечером Билл прорыдал часа полтора, пока наконец не уснул совершенно опустошенный и обессиленный, без каких-либо мыслей. И был один. Значит, Пеннивайз снова пришел. Ночью. И это его рука тяжело и неподвижно лежит на спине. Так, будто Оно тянулся проверить, на месте ли Билл, и отрубился, забыв отнять руку. Билл вывернулся, поворачиваясь на бок, но снять или скинуть с себя цепкую конечность Пеннивайза не получилось.

— Выше или ниже! — простонал он, искренне надеясь, что Оно его слышит.

— Ага, — рука скользнула ниже, наконец-то позволяя ему свободно вдохнуть. И замерла как раз на животе. Билл чувствовал, как от тепла его кожи нагревается прохладный шелк перчатки и подрагивают пальцы. Так, словно Пеннивайз действительно спит или засыпает.

— Ты спишь? Эй?

Пеннивайз завозился у него за спиной и горячо выдохнул в шею:

— Не отвечаю на тупые вопросы. Принципиально. Ну сам подумай, если я сплю — как я тебе отвечу? А если нет — смысл в вопросе?

— Ты же не спишь? — Билл не уточнил, «не спит Оно вообще» или «не спит сейчас».

— Сплю.

Он мог ощутить не только тепло, но и то, как тесно прижат к нему Пеннивайз, как их тела совпадают и как это отвлекает на другие мысли…

Билл извернулся под обнимающей его рукой, укладываясь на спину и повернул голову, нос к носу утыкаясь в лицо Пеннивайза. Глаза Оно были закрыты. Билл рассмотрел тонкие красные линии узора (словно проведенные аккуратной кистью), пересекающие веки и уходящие вверх, вполне человеческие ресницы. Пеннивайз поморщился, так и не открыв глаза.

 — Не дыши на меня, — потребовал он. — Отвлекает.

— Как это, интересно?

Пеннивайз не ответил, просто сместился ниже, прижимаясь к его плечу и оставив для обзора странно-деформированный лоб и яркие, но кажущиеся в утреннем сумраке серыми, волосы.

— Почему ты тут?

К тому моменту, когда Билл уже уверился, что Пеннивайз не ответит, тот произнес:

 — У тебя кровать удобная. Почему же еще?

***

— М-можно у тебя кое-что с-спросить? — Билл легко дернул Беверли за рукав и она подсела к нему на поваленное дерево. В воздухе стоял присущий только середине лета запах прогретой на солнце воды, сырой земли и сгнившей хвойной растительности.

Чуть поодаль от них Бен пытался рыбачить, а Ричи и Эдди засыпали его советами и периодически отбирали удочку.

— Конечно, спрашивай.

Билл прямо посмотрел на Беверли. Она, перехватив его взгляд, подалась еще ближе, так что теперь он почувствовал запах ее волос и смутился. Уставился на собственные руки, а в памяти вспыхнуло то фальшивое воспоминание: Бев почти раздета и ему видна ее грудь. Билл даже потер руку о ткань шорт, пытаясь избавиться от фантомного прикосновения. Если все это неправда, то почему же так стыдно?

— Просто, т-только ты знаешь… Бев? Я могу узнать, что ты д-д… — он осекся, глубоко вдыхая, выжидая и пытаясь добиться того, чтобы голос его слушался. Параллельно думая, что с Пеннивайзом и Греем он почти никогда не заикается.

— …думаю?.. — помогла она.

Билл кивнул и продолжил:

— О Грее?

Она приоткрыла рот в удивлении, помолчала, растерянно подергала себя за прядь волос. Ярких волос цвета осени, первых опавших кленовых листьев. Цвета умершего лета. Как у Пеннивайза…

…все мысли, любые мысли теперь всегда возвращались к нему. И больше всего (даже больше шуток и бесконечных подъебок) Билла бесили именно глаза Оно: идеально подведенные, накрашенные, словно у рок-звезды, подсевшей на наркотики. Косметика, даже грим, всегда воспринимались им чисто женским атрибутом, но в Пеннивайзе не было ничего «женского». И это несоответствие тоже раздражало.

Их отвлек хохот друзей: они все-таки что-то поймали. С их удачей — либо змею, какого-нибудь мелкого речного ужа, либо черепаху. Ловлю сопровождали звуки равномерного дыхания Кендускига, тихий плеск воды у обрыва. Билл отстраненно подумал, что вряд ли тут водится нормальная рыба. Разве что те самые, выдуманные ими же, пираньи.

— Можешь.

Он выпал из блуждания в веренице собственных мыслей и обернулся к Бев.

— Но я видела его только раз. Тогда в дождь. И это же будет только мое мнение? Вряд ли оно объективно, — она улыбнулась, и Билл ощутил ее взгляд, тепло скользящий по своему лицу. — А еще мне кажется, что я немного ревную и самую малость завидую.

— Ч-чему? — растерялся Билл и на долю секунды ощутил жуткую, сжигающую мысли ревность. Грей ей нравится?

— Что он нравится такому парню как ты, — искренне призналась Бев. — Значит, есть за что. Или чем. Он красивый и милый. И раз ты все еще с ним… уверена, он замечательный. Но мне кажется, что есть в нем что-то… чрезмерное. Или, ну, скажем… скользкое? Я не могу пояснить свои ощущения. И опять-таки, возможно, я просто ревную, потому что теперь ты больше времени проводить с ним, а не с нами.

Билл улыбнулся, покачав головой. Он никак не мог ей объяснить — или даже просто попытаться это сделать — что разрывался между желаниями — такими физически сильными, что у него все тело болело. И ощущением того, что когда он с Греем, ему не хватает чего-то жизненно важного, какой-то неуловимой детали для завершения и это странное «что-то» никак не связано с сексом.

Беверли тихо рассмеялась и, потянувшись ближе, произнесла почти в его ухо:

— Вы это делали? — ее дыхание опалило кожу, заставило подняться короткие волоски на загривке. — Да? Вы действительно это делали? У него дома? У тебя дома? На заднем сиденье его машины?

Билл замер, чувствуя, как кровь бросилась в лицо, и что он совершенно ничего не может поделать со своим проклятым румянцем, с тем как он отчаянно краснеет. С тем, что его воображение тут же нарисовало обнаженного Грея. Грея с заломленными руками, беспомощно вжатого лицом в подушки, так, чтобы было видно его невозможно красивые лопатки, гибкую поясницу… Блядь! Зато он перестал чувствовать смущение из-за того, что Пеннивайз показал ему Беверли почти голой. Да.

— Прости, — она прищурилась и перевела взгляд на небо, — судя по тому, что об тебя сейчас можно зажигать спички… да и замолчал ты так… я наверняка права.

«Ну конечно», — успел подумать Билл и сообразил, что мир снова превратился в палевую фотопленку. Выцвел как ткань, долго пролежавшая на солнце, лишился цвета. Билл не успел даже охнуть, горло перехватило, он зашипел, прижав ладони к глазам.

— Билл? — Бев встревожено тряхнула его за плечо, чувствительно вжимая пальцы. Судя по голосу, паниковала она еще сильнее, чем он. Билл позволил ей убрать ладони от своего лица, проморгавшись, посмотрел на нее. И заледенел. Глаза Беверли утратили свой настоящий редкий и чистый изумрудный цвет и горели такой знакомой волчьей желтизной, не встречающейся у людей.

— Билл? — она встревоженно провела пальцем по его щеке, словно стирая что-то. След. Круто, он разревелся. Перед девчонкой. Билл поморщился, было неприятно, будто коснулись свежего ожога. Он перехватил ее руку, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо. И понял насколько неправ. Это действительно была Беверли. Не Пеннивайз в одной из своих многочисленных личин, нет, и Билл не понимал, откуда у него это знание. Но оно являлось истиной, такой же непреложной, как и то, что солнце каждый день и миллионы лет до этого вставало на востоке.

Ее глаза окутывало мягкое сияние, а губы подрагивали от волнения. За него. Должно быть, он действительно выглядел паршиво. Или безумно. Скорее безумно. А может, все вместе взятое. Что неудивительно.

— Что т-такое? — Билл перехватил ее руку, не задумываясь, что наверняка причиняет боль. — Что ты увидела?

— Глупости, — она нервно улыбнулась, осторожно освобождаясь из его хватки, — показалось.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — теперь за плечи его схватил Ричи, вынуждая обернуться.

— Почти… — «… _хорошо_ » застряло у него в глотке. Потому что глаза Ричи выглядели точно так же. Посветлевшие до пугающей желтизны. Хищной и жуткой. Взгляду Эдди он уже не удивился. Только Бен выглядел нормально.

— Бев? — он сам поморщился от того, как дрогнул, срываясь, его голос. — У тебя есть з-зеркало?

— Зачем? — но она осеклась и тут же бросилась к рюкзаку. — Да, конечно, сейчас найду.

Спустя полминуты (в течение которых Билл продолжал растерянно разглядывать Ричи и Эдди, пытаясь сообразить, они это или нет) Бев протянула ему зеркало, мутно отражающее белизну облаков. Маленький плоский блестящий квадрат с отколотым краем и тщательно заклеенными острыми гранями. Размером с пол-ладони. Должно быть, этот фрагмент откололи от другого, большого. Билл глубоко вздохнул и заглянул в него. Он знал, уже подсознательно знал и ждал, что увидит, но до последнего не верил. Его глаза не просто отсвечивали, как у Бев, или приобрели горячие вкрапления золота, как у Ричи, а выцвели до соломенной прозрачности.

— Дьявол, — прошипел он, теперь замечая то, что, должно быть, увидела Бев и испугалась. Слабые тени узора. До ужаса — до сильного кошмара — знакомые, потому что он постоянно видел его на лице у Пеннивайза. Линии, тонкие и едва видные, бесцветные, начинались от губ и шли по щекам, поднимаясь к глазам. Он медленно проследил их: коснулся пересохших губ, затем растерянно потер щеку. Видение пропало, теперь его пальцы ощущали просто кожу, вот только странно и неприятно чувствительную.

— Показалось, — пробормотал он и машинально улыбнулся друзьям, сам чувствуя, что улыбка вышла неискренней и фальшивой. — Все х-хорошо.

Попытался успокоиться. А затем увидел еще кое-что. Паутину. Тончайшие нити паутины, оплетающие деревья, стеклянно поблескивающие на солнце. И точно также он знал — эта паутина не принадлежит его реальности.

— Я пойду, — бросил Билл, хватая рюкзак, не глядя ни на кого больше и не слыша, что ему говорят или отвечают. Вслепую перехватил руку Бев, втиснул, возвращая зеркало. Он боялся отвести взгляд от этих эфемерных, подрагивающих от порывов ветра нитей. Боялся отвлечься, боялся, что этот очередной его момент «прозрения» исчезнет; осознания: весь город — весь Дерри — одна огромная ловчая сеть. Такого же огромного паука. Билл остановился на шоссе прямо по центру двойной сплошной полосы, не совсем понимая, как вышел сюда. Возможно, машины ему сигналили, но их он тоже не слышал. В этом бежевом, нежно-палевом мире не было резких звуков. Четкими и острыми были только нити паутины.

Билл на секунду зажмурился, но даже с закрытыми веками видел (и с замиранием сердца в упор разглядывал) ее, буквально кричащую о своей аномальности и неестественности. Мыслить логично было сложно, но даже так было ясно, что любая паутина имеет центр. Должна иметь. И радиально сходится в одной точке. Это же ее принцип? Ее суть? Интересно, далеко ли он, этот «центр»? 

Повертев головой и с досадой признав, что при таком масштабе и разбросе на местности он просто не видит «схождения», Билл остановился. Нити напоминали параллельные прямые, которые не пересекаются. А если и делали это, строго запрещенное математикой, действо, то только в бесконечности. Но… можно же попробовать поискать место наибольшей концентрации? И Билл пошел к городу. Это было тоже инстинктивно, ведь если весь город — ловчая сеть, то центр не может находиться за его пределами.

Через полчаса форсированного шага Билл остановился за воротами разрушенного особняка, разглядывая все в изменившемся восприятии. 

Багровые розовые кусты темнели сгустками запекшейся крови. Трава приобрела грязно-песчаный цвет. Нити паутины — свиваясь и сворачиваясь в тросы — входили в окна особняка и оплетали его крышу. Дом казался нанизанным на них. Казался огромной, облупившейся от времени и совсем потерявшей свой перламутровый блеск, бусиной. 

Биллу не нужно было заходить в дом, чтобы знать, как эти нити проходят через комнаты, изгибаясь в покинутых коридорах, сплетаясь, ведут вниз по лестнице и ухают в гулкую темноту древнего колодца. 

Резкий визг и звук клаксона заставил его обернуться и удивленно выслушать поток брани от успевшего вовремя затормозить водителя. Мир снова стал прежним, расцвел буйством красок и звуков. Билл поспешно перешел на другую сторону дороги, дальше от особняка. Дом никогда раньше не казался ему страшным, но теперь он чувствовал, как тот жадно наблюдает за ним выбитыми глазницами пустых окон. Но Грея не было в городе, а значит, здесь ему делать нечего.

***

Капля тяжело сорвалась и влажно ударилась о лист бумаги, разбиваясь на еще более мелкие брызги.

Билл заморгал, досадуя на себя: теперь набросок испорчен. Не то чтобы это сильно расстроило, но огорчило. Обидно. Придется начинать все сначала. Он задумался, отключившись от действительности — дурное свойство, досадно же, его злило, что он вообще может так выпадать из реальности. Настолько глубоко, что переставал видеть окружающий мир. Так-то, для того, чтобы сосредоточиться, качество прекрасное, но вот из-за него теперь зарисовку можно выбрасывать. Билл склонил голову на бок, раздумывая, пытаясь увидеть истинный образ вне грубых линий карандаша. 

Нарисованный Грей — портрет, анфас — непривычно смотрел сквозь него и не улыбался. Мерно упала вторая капля краски. Так похоже на кровь… И тут Билл, не отдавая себе отчета, бездумно провел кистью по щеке изображения, оставляя красную размытую акварельную полосу. Копируя узор Пеннивайза. Не позволяя себе задуматься о том, что он делает и зачем, нанес краску на губы, тронул крылья носа, сменил цвет на желтый, прокрашивая глаза… Добавил теней, блики.

…и только тогда отложил кисть. 

Разглядывая. 

Ощущать себя внезапно прозревшим было физически больно. Он смотрел и не верил. То, что его разум старался не замечать и тщательно игнорировал, видение художника безжалостно показало, сравнив и сопоставив все схожие черты: Пеннивайз — это Грей. Или Грей — Пеннивайз? Факты и тонна старательно игнорируемых совпадений, с присущей им болезненной четкостью вдруг выделились из общей картины происходящего. Как можно было быть настолько слепым?

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> картиночка на прошедший день святого валентина))  
> https://neitrino.deviantart.com/art/Happy-Valentine-s-Day-729724469


	24. Глава 24

_Tell me how I mesmerize you_  
I love you and despise you  
©Super psycho love (Simon Curtis) 

Билл смотрел на рисунок и не шевелился — он слышал только своё размеренное дыхание. Падающий солнечный свет из окна сместился, яркие квадраты солнца переползли на портрет, высветляя. Тени и отражения облаков сквозь стекло проплывали по нему, иногда пролетало отражение птицы. Стремительной тенью.

Мир продолжал существовать.

Биллу казалось, что все мысли исчезли. Не получалось думать ни о чем конкретном. Разве что…

Каким же он был романтичным и наивным в идиотской своей одержимости? А затем собственный внутренний голос, с певучими интонациями Пеннивайза, произнес: «тебя наебали фатально, дурак».

И жажда действий и ярость накатила также стремительно, как до этого момента окаменение. Он вскочил, до боли в руке сминая проклятый рисунок, ненавидя себя за то, что вообще смог его нарисовать. Да, он низко и где-то в глубине души и разума не хотел, никогда не хотел знать правды. Не хотел ее узнать. Он бы любил Грея и был бы счастлив.

Билл схватил стул, швыряя его в зеркало, перед которым Пеннивайз разглядывал себя, любуясь и задавая — теперь понятно почему — забавные вопросы о том красив ли он.

Красив, да. Как он сказал тогда? Красота в глазах смотрящего.

Зеркало с грохотом разбилось ещё будучи на стене. Рухнуло, стеклянным крошевом осыпаясь на пол. Билл подошёл к осколкам и опустился на колени, разглядывая огромное количество собственных отражений.

Сначала он поговорит с ним.

Неважно с кем из них. Точнее неважно с какой из форм Оно. И если Пеннивайз куда-то пропал, он всегда может найти Грея.

***

Кузнечики распевали в траве трескучие песни под лучами знойного солнца. Так же мягко и успокаивающе вкрадчиво, как и всегда. Стрекот сверчков выше по склону от разрушенного особняка только сильнее подчеркивал тишину, и то, что все это является какой-то очередной декорацией.

Не изменилось ничего и все.

— Это ты, — с какой-то глухой усталостью сказал Билл.

— О чем ты? — растерянно моргнул Грей.

— Ты — Пеннивайз, — просто пояснил Билл, находя даже какое-то мазохистское удовольствие в наблюдении за тем, как Оно разыгрывает непонимание.

Так виртуозно.

С неуверенной улыбкой, словно пытается понять шутку.

Билл ведь шутит? Точно-точно шутит, да?

Грей непонимающе нахмурился, закусив губы, и Билл почти умер от досады, что больше никогда не сможет прикоснуться к ним.

— Твой острый ум не перестает удивлять меня, большой Билл! — наконец произнес Оно голосом Ричи.

Билл швырнул измятый и скомканный рисунок в Грея, тот, играючи, перехватил его, не позволив, чтоб тот выпал из окна. И, зажав сигарету губами — чувственно, осторожно поводя пальцами по сгибам, развернул его. Долго смотрел, буквально спиной ощущая кипящую и с трудом сдерживаемую ярость Билла.

Солнечные тени от качнувшейся ветки высветили невероятно древнее лицо Грея. Красивое и бессмертное.

— Вот зря ты так волновался, милый, — Билл дернулся.

Привычное обращение Пеннивайза из уст Грея звучало неправильно, почти грязно. Царапало слух.

— Ты красиво рисуешь. Главное, мне нравится.

Он еще несколько мгновений любовался рисунком, разглядывая нечто неведомое, вне четкости линий, а затем перехватил сигарету и, поднеся ее тлеющий кончик к листу, поджёг его. Смотрел, как пламя пожирает бумагу, как изображение искажается, становясь уродливым, чернеет. Рисунок ярко горел в его руке, становясь пеплом. Рассыпаясь.

— Ты хочешь о чем-то поговорить? — Вкусно затянувшись сигаретой, наивно спросил Грей, теперь переводя взгляд на Билла. — Любовь — отстой. Разве тебе никто не советовал держаться подальше от непродуктивных чувств?

— Ты! Паршивый гребаный лжец!

— Ладно, — теперь Грей улыбался, беззаботно взъерошив свои волосы. — Ладно! Ну, я сам и не планировал раскрываться, но особо и не старался, не стремился запутать тебя. Все думал… а если Билл просто ощутит? Чувство чего-то знакомого билось где-то на краю сознания, ага?.. М-м-м, Билли — Шерлок Холмс. И когда же тебя озарило? Когда догадался?

— Намного позже, чем было нужно, — Билл чертовски замерз, и это было странно: сейчас лето, ему не может быть холодно. — Зачем ты все это?.. — он взмахнул рукой, обрисовывая пространство между ними. Пытаясь объяснить. Слова не находились. — Зачем тебе все это было нужно?

— Я выбрал форму, которую ты не боялся бы, которой мог доверять. Хотел общаться.

— И я доверял! Ты, сво… Господи, мне теперь так мерзко…

— О, пожалуйста, — раздраженно закатил глаза Грей, — давай, скажи, как тебе было «от-отвратительно» каждый раз, когда ты кончал со мной?

— Ненавижу тебя.

— Ну, мы пришли туда с чего и начали, Билли. Не так уж и плохо.

— Я убью тебя.

— За что? Меня-человека? — Грей наигранно указал на себя, заметил забытую, зажатую меж пальцев сигарету, зло сжал ее в руке и выкинул. — За что? За то, что я хорошо отсасываю? Годы — нет, века! — практики. Вот зря Эдди не согласился, когда я ему предлагал, да? Должно быть, все дело в том, что я не Ричи. Так за что ты меня хочешь убить?

Билл сообразил, что ударил издевающегося Грея, только потому, что глухо заныла рука. И плечо — похоже, он максимально вложился в замах. Грей же продолжал скалиться, довольно слизывая кровь с разбитой губы.

— Ненавижу тебя, — задыхаясь от безысходности прошептал Билл, причем скорее для себя, потому что на самом деле не мог признать, что он чувствовал. Нет, Билл четко, до боли за рёбрами, до ярких вспышек перед глазами осознавал, что именно он ощущает. Совсем не ненависть, нет. И это знание убивало.

— Покажи мне как сильно? — предложил Грей, зло сверкнув глазами, и охнул, потому что Билл вцепился в него, целуя, жадно, яростно сминая его губы. Рванул за рубашку на себя, стаскивая с подоконника и толкая к матрасу.

Грей свалился на пол, приподнимаясь на локтях — теперь его прокушенная нижняя губа кровила сильнее, делая их такими же яркими, как и грим Пеннивайза — и с насмешливой улыбкой продолжил наблюдать за Биллом. Не сопротивлялся.

Билл подошел ближе, опускаясь на него, вжимаясь так, чтобы потереться членами, снова целуя.

— Билли хочет трахаться, — успел насмешливо заметить Грей и тут же зарычал от боли, потому что Билл с силой сжал его волосы на затылке, вынуждая покорно запрокинуть голову. Второй рукой Билл судорожно расстегивал его ремень, и джинсы, желая поскорее добраться до члена. И зашипел в губы Грея, когда, пробравшись через чёртову ширинку, обернул ладонь вокруг него, большого и тяжелого, горячего, пульсирующего у него в руке. Так правильно и приятно.

— Мы трахнемся, а потом я тебя убью, — пообещал Билл.

— Как скажешь, милый, — улыбнулся разбитыми губами Грей и принялся стаскивать с Билла одежду. Не торопился, оглаживая голую поясницу горячими пальцами, впечатывал в его кожу сильные и голодные, жадные и бездумные поцелуи. Оставляя кровавые следы. — Все для тебя, лишь бы ты улыбался.

Но когда влажные пальцы скользнули, оглаживая его, Билл вздрогнул, переводя расфокусированный взгляд на Грея. Глаза того сменили цвет на привычный ядовито-желтый. И это сочетание: глаз Пеннивайза и идеально правильного, красивого лица Грея заставило его застонать и податься на ласкающие движения.

— Ты знал? — прошептал Билл, прикусывая губы.

— Что именно? — горячо выдохнул в его шею Грей, лениво лизнул кожу, такое длинное, протяжное движение, и прихватил зубами как раз над бьющейся веной. Билл мог чувствовать, как пальцы неторопливо оглаживают его, раскрывая. Медленно-медленно трахают. Вперёд-назад.

— Что мы будем?..

— Нет.

— А откуда?

— Я же создаю вещи из ничего? — снова так правильно двинул рукой Грей, что Билл заскулил, сжимаясь на его пальцах. Перед зажмуренными глазами заплясали радужные круги. — Да и трахать тебя без смазки нечестно, ты ведь и так хочешь меня убить…

Билл не ответил, он сжимал и ласкал чужой член в том же медленном, ровном ритме, с которым Грей трахал его пальцами. Хотелось забыться, стонать, выть от остроты и недостаточности ощущений.

— …ох, — Билл сильно сжал ладонь вокруг подрагивающего и подтекающего смазкой члена, — он не поместится. Он большой.

— Мы попробуем, — пообещал Грей и прижал его к себе, теперь придерживая за бедра и потираясь членом о задницу.

Это не было больно, хотя Билл и ожидал. Он зарычал, стискивая пальцы на плечах, и опустился ниже, чувствуя, как буквально по миллиметру насаживается на чужой член. Как тот вталкивается в него, горячий, влажный. Непередаваемое ощущение. Биллу хотелось опуститься резче, почувствовать, почувствовать сильнее, глубже…

Грей остановил его, просто сильнее притиснув к себе, не позволяя двинуться вниз.

— И мы никуда не спешим.

Но он врал. Билл слышал, что Пеннивайз лжет, слышал, как в его голосе мелькнуло плохо скрытое нетерпение. Он точно также хотел его, сумасшедше хотел сейчас, всего и сразу.

Немедленно.

И это знание, того, что желание более чем взаимно, застило разум.

Билл бездумно откинулся назад, запрокидывая голову, полностью опускаясь на член, почти не ощущая придерживающих, фиксирующих его рук. Грей перехватил его удобнее, и от ощущения трущейся о кожу кожи тело охватил сладкий, почти предоргазменный спазм. Билл был поглощен собственным затмевающим разум возбуждением, но также безоговорочно был уверен в том, что Грей не позволит ему упасть.

Билл облизнул пересохшие губы, судорожно вдохнул и охнул от неожиданности — Грей утянул его за собой из их не особо устойчивой позы. Теперь Билл сжимал коленями бока, лежащего и жадно разглядывающего его Грея и почти задыхался от навязчивой и пока тщательно сдерживаемой потребности двигаться.

— Билли хочет быть главным… — начал было Пеннивайз, но не договорил, потому что Билл качнулся, прикрывая глаза. Подчиняясь еще более безумным желаниям своего тела, ощущая, как охрененно чувствуется жаркое и упругое скольжение члена внутри. Объезжая Грея, медленно покачиваясь. Заставляя нервы гореть.

Грей зашипел и сжал его бедра, сильнее подаваясь вверх — резким, почти грубым толчком, от которого Билл вскрикнул. Теперь Грей трахал его. А через минуту и вовсе перекинул, вжимаясь всем телом во вздрагивающего Билла, поймав его в удобную — и такую прекрасную — ловушку между матрасом и собой. И начал двигаться.

Пеннивайз склонился к нему, медленно накрывая его губы своими, и плавно повел бедрами, так восхитительно хорошо, что Билл зажмурился, обхватил его ногами сильнее.

Это было крышеносно. Горячо, сумасшедше, от бьющего по мозгам наслаждения хотелось выть. Билл хватался за него сильно, впиваясь ногтями, должно быть до крови раздирая кожу его плеч, слыша, как Пеннивайз сбивчиво и загнанно дышит, несдержанно оставляя поцелуи-укусы на его шее, захватнически впивается в губы. Билл сам слышал, как он потерянно скулит в его жадный рот, подаваясь на каждое движение. Не думая ни о чем, кроме того, как размеренно и сильно в нем двигается член.

О, это было в миллиард раз круче, чем ему представлялось. Обжигающее удовольствие концентрировалось где-то внизу живота и стремительно нарастало, поднимаясь вверх по позвоночнику, он стонал, выгибаясь в руках Пеннивайза. Тот плавно скользил ладонями по его бедрам и явно любовался.

Им.

Ими.

И тем, как он его трахает.

Весь мир сократился до ощущения тела Грея и его горячего, требовательного, влажного рта. До того, как он размеренно двигался, ведя губами по его шее, кусал его за плечо, грубо, с наслаждением впиваясь зубами. Оставляя засосы и укусы, слизывая проступающую кровь. Поцелуи стали агрессивными, на той неуловимой грани между равнозначностью удовольствия и боли — и это должно было ощущаться пугающе. Пугающе неэротично. Но вместо этого почему-то заставляло Билла плавиться от прошивающего чувственного удовольствия.

И это было хорошо. Это было правильно. Билл позволял… позволял ему вести, позволял делать с собой абсолютно всё что угодно. Хотел этого.

Сердце Грея глухо и быстро стучало напротив его собственного, и Биллу казалось, что все его тело будто вибрирует от чистого вожделения, разделенного желания.

— Пожалуйста… — беспомощно простонал Билл, не зная точно, о чем он просит. Умоляет не останавливаться? Требует большего?

Грей снова провел языком вдоль его шеи одним непрерывным длинным движением, и Билл почувствовал, как тот улыбается. Ощутил его улыбку. Билл отстранился, потянув его за волосы, и, дернув головой в сторону, поймал зубами мочку уха Грея. С удовольствием вслушиваясь в то, как хрипло Грей зарычал, и его рука накрыла ладонью член Билла, сжимая его в такт своим движениям внутри. Ритм уже не был выверенным. Он стал рваным.

Билл не мог решить, любит он его или все-таки ненавидит. Но знал, что однозначно хочет.

— Ты мой… — Грей внезапно перехватил его горло, сжимая жестче, на несколько долгих секунд лишая возможности говорить и дышать. Да, Господи, Билл почти кончил только от беззвучного шепота Грея. Пальцы слепо скользнули в его волосы, просто гладя.

Билл хватал ртом воздух, а тот не проходил в сжатое Греем горло. Адреналин от ощущаемой в эти секунды беспомощности, опасности, разнес по нервам новые волны острого возбуждения. Билл почти закричал, кончая, выгибаясь до хруста в спине, чувствуя, как замер Грей, уткнувшись лбом в его плечо, то, как пульсирует чужой член, толчки эякуляции, но почему-то даже эта мысль — мысль о вливающейся в него сперме — была чертовски горячей.

Грей продолжал касаться его, а Билл умирал от этой сенсорной перегрузки и хотел умирать так каждый гребаный день своей жизни.

***

— Не хочу тебя больше видеть, — тихо сказал Билл, глубоко дыша и не открывая глаз. Слыша, что Оно рядом, чувствуя его обжигающий взгляд кожей, так остро, будто прикосновение.

— Ослепнешь? — почти в губы произнес Пеннивайз и тут же отстранился.

Билл вскинулся, открывая глаза и смотря, как Грей медленно и неторопливо одевается. Полное скрытого эротизма действие, почти что исполнение обратного стриптиза.

— У тебя только три дня, милый, до полнолуния, — по-деловому уточнил Грей. Снова Грей — его глаза теперь были обычного цвета. — Просто напоминаю. Или я действительно стану последним, что ты увидишь.

Билл равнодушно выслушал угрозу. Невнятную, но от этого не менее однозначную. Его их договор — и его соблюдение — сейчас волновал мало.

Он смотрел, как Грей провел рукой по растрепанным волосам, приводя их в порядок знакомым и нехарактерным для Пеннивайза жестом…

— Ты убил его? — Билл спросил это в спину уходящего Грея, надеясь, что его голос не дрожит. Не дрожит.

Пеннивайз остановился на середине движения. Обернулся и шагнул ближе, глядя на Билла сверху вниз.

— Убил.

И замолчал, улыбаясь. Разглядывая всю гамму эмоций, отобразившуюся на лице Билла.

— Тебе же так хочется считать, да? Считай. Думаешь, я подло сожрал его и заменил собой? Забрал его внешность и личность? Наверное, не стоит говорить тебе о том, что его вообще никогда не существовало? И это всегда, это изначально был я.

***

Билл свалился на кровать, бездумно рассматривая потолок. Тело сладко ныло от всего того, чем они сегодня развлекались, а вот такой метафизической части, как душа, было хреново. Интересно, что бы сделал Стэн на его месте?

— Перерезал бы себе вены, — жутко в пустоте комнаты сам себе ответил Билл. Точно. Стэн бы так и поступил. Но он не Стэн.

Так легко для него все не закончится.

К тому же…

Билл тяжело встал, заходя в ванну и, открыв краны, начал набирать воду. Хотелось отмыться от прикосновений Грея-Пеннивайза… в идеале вообще бы содрать кожу и сжечь, но хотя бы ванна. Пойдет для начала.

Грохот падающей воды никак не мешал думать.

Он не может сбежать: уверенность в том, что его завернут обратно еще на подъезде к щиту с «Вы покидаете Дерри, счастливой дороги. Возвращайтесь скорее» была стопроцентной. Как Пеннивайз сказал?

«Ты защищен ото всех несчастных случаев в этом городе»

Значит, под машину не выйти и не сделать один единственный шаг навстречу бесконечным приключениям с моста.

Решений нет.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> вот  
> https://neitrino.deviantart.com/art/PennywiseGrey-718763997  
> наконец-то текст догнал арт))


	25. Глава 25

Билл попинал ногой не желающую работать посудомоечную машину и тоскливо взглянул на посуду в раковине. Реальность с тысячей бытовых мелочей и проблем отвлекала. И он сам радостно отвлекался на нее.

И вот, в тот момент, когда он споласкивал отмытую посуду, Билл и услышал его голос.

— Представил тебя в фартуке, милый. Как во всех этих дурных телешоу. С кружевом?.. Я дома, дорогая!

Билл почти прыжком развернулся, стремясь увидеть Пеннивайза, и нечаянно упустил из рук скользкую тарелку. Поморщился, ожидая звона, с которым она разобьётся.

Пеннивайза он не увидел, зато тарелка застыла в воздухе, в полудюйме от кафеля. Билл наклонился и осторожно коснулся ее, чувствуя, как она снова обретает вес в его руке.

— …но, — рассудительно продолжил голос, — моим пожеланием стало бы, чтоб ты был под фартуком голый.

— Какого хера я тебя не вижу? — вызверился Билл.

— А это твоё пожелание, — теперь он почувствовал на своих губах чужое дыхание, его щеки коснулось эфемерное прикосновение, то ли жабо, то ли просто ткань кружева рукавов, Билл не распознал, чего именно, и голос почти в ухо тихо мурлыкнул: — Ты не хотел меня видеть. И не видишь.

— Да, — он вслепую отмахнулся, надеясь задеть Пеннивайза, судя по довольному смеху - не попал. Он поставил все еще удерживаемую им тарелку в сушилку. — Буду чётче формулировать желания.

— Уж постарайся.

— Хочу, чтобы ты ушел. Совсем. Ты говорил про три дня, вот и оставь меня в покое на эти три…

— Уже два, — исправил его Пеннивайз.

— …два дня! — Билл заметил что почти сорвался на крик и поспешно заткнулся. Он превращается в истерика.

— Хорошо, — через пару минут раздумий, снизошёл до него Пеннивайз. — Я уйду.

Знакомые руки в перчатках обняли его, невесомо, но чувствительно — всего на какую-то секунду — прижав спиной к Пеннивайзу. И его голос, горячий и жаркий шепот, спросил:

— Как думаешь, хватит ли тебе два дня, чтобы проголодаться? По-настоящему?..

Билл тоже об этом думал. И боялся, боялся того, о чем думал. Что он мог представить. Потому что еда снова стала на вкус теплым пластиком. Или картоном. Вызывала тошнотворные ассоциации с восковыми муляжами в школе искусств. Скользкими и отвратными.

— Возможно, милый, — Билл ощутил как губы Пеннивайза скользнули по его коже за ухом и тот тут же отстранился. — Единственное слово из тысячи букв.

***

Получить оплеуху было не больно. Скорее внезапно. Ещё сильнее Билла удивило то, что отец вообще вспомнил про него.

Он и так старался по максимуму быть незаметным и лишний раз не отсвечивать. Но вот разбитое зеркало никак нельзя было отнести к «я веду себя незаметно и тихо».

А потом, как раз в тот момент, когда Билл прижимал ладонь к лицу — а кровь из разбитого носа мокро и щекотно стекала по его пальцам — он сообразил.

Пеннивайз ушел.

Его незримого присутствия он больше не ощущал. Оно ушел и перестал контролировать агрессию его отца. Или сдерживать ее? Подавляя?

Это тоже вполне укладывалось в простую схему «Грея печалят его синяки — отец резко перестает его бить». Надо было догадаться раньше.

Он усмехнулся над своим идиотизмом и, только получив вторую оплеуху, сообразил, что отец принял это на свой счёт.

— Ты меня слышишь? — Зак мог быть пугающим.

Но никто и никогда не мог быть и не сможет быть более пугающим, чем Пеннивайз. Особенно в его арахноидной форме.

— Я все уберу, — Билл слизал солёную кровь с губ, не глядя на отца. — Прости, зеркало — это случайность…

Зак замолчал и Билл осторожно отшагнул от него. Так, подальше.

Ему не нравилось, к чему все шло. И не нравилось, что они находились в гараже, где много всякой железной ереси; быть случайно убитым гаечным ключом в его планы не входило. Но вряд ли это входит в чьи бы-то ни было планы? Отчаяние переплавилось во что-то другое и теперь в его планы вообще не входило быть убитым. Не раньше, чем он сам сможет убить Пеннивайза.

— Стой.

Он замер, настороженно глядя на отца.

— Ничего мне рассказать не хочешь? — спокойно, и от того ещё более опасно поинтересовался Зак.

— Нет? — предположил Билл.

Серьёзно, он как-то упустил эту часть своей жизни, последнее время сталкиваясь с родителями только за ужином. Молчаливым и напряжённым. Без шутливого обсуждения случившегося за день. Невыносимым.

— Тебя видели с парнем, — зло сказал отец и Билл растерянно заморгал, вспоминая, когда бы и кто мог увидеть его с Греем? Он не помнил. Нет, они не прятались, но и не залипали как сладкие парочки на каждом углу, пытаясь высосать друг из друга душу.

От мыслей о Грее снова стало плохо и больно. Теперь ничего не будет как раньше.

— Не понимаю, о чем?..

— Знаешь, — ярость отца стала совсем уж ненаправленной, он тяжело перехватил молоток и с опасным блеском в глазах шагнул ближе. — Может, пусть лучше у меня вообще не будет сыновей? Раз тебе нравятся чужие члены?

— Папа, нет!

Удар свалил его, левое плечо обожгло, как и паника разум. Бежать! Зак сошёл с ума. Или сходит. Выяснять это, став забитой насмерть жертвой, Билл не хотел.

— Даже не думай, — предостерёг его отец, вывернуться и броситься к приоткрытым воротам гаража Билл не мог.

Второй удар попал в солнечное сплетение и Билл сполз на пол, сжавшись, паника отпустила. Это будет очень глупая смерть, да. То, что отец явно тронулся умом, было очевидно, как день.

— Сильнее? — внезапно предложил Пеннивайз, наблюдая за всем. — Он специально бесит тебя, а ты так и не донес ему свою простую мысль, что ненавидишь сына. Почему же, Зак?

Билл на секунду зажмурился и тут же распахнул глаза — видение не исчезло.

Пеннивайз был здесь.

И вряд ли только наблюдателем.

— Я знаю, почему, — печально продолжил Пеннивайз, не обращая внимания на Билла. — Да, он похож на тебя, хотя больше на Шерри. Но ты — где-то в глубине души — всегда знал: Билли не твой сын. А теперь этот ублюдок жив, а Джорджи мертв. Как он смеет быть живым, когда Джорджи умер?

Пеннивайз посмотрел на Билла и довольно подмигнул:

— Неприятности так любят Билли, что тебя и на день нельзя оставить? И они тут же начинают составлять мне конкуренцию.

— Это ты должен был умереть, — прошептал Зак, — В тот день должен был умереть ты. А не он. Почему ты не умер?

А потом Билл смотрел и видел, как отец замахнулся молотком, и что, похоже, в этот раз тот нацелен на голову, а увернуться он не сможет, потому что и так зажат в угол. Он зажмурился, удивленно ощущая знакомое скользящее прикосновение перчатки к его же рукам, инстинктивно закрывающим голову.

Билл подсознательно ждал удара, или эха, отголоска, инерции?.. Но сама мысль, что Пеннивайз закрыл его, подставив под молоток собственную руку, казалась дикой.

Молоток, безобидно звякнув, отлетел под машину, и Билл мог поклясться, что ни он, ни отец его никогда больше не найдут.

— Я тебя ненавижу, — прошептал Билл и услышал, как Пеннивайз фыркает в его волосы, впрочем, тут же отстраняясь.

— Ага. К слову, тебя сейчас не только я слышу, милый. И Зак думает, что это адресовано ему…

Но удара не последовало.

— Стой, — Зак замер, пустыми глазами глядя в никуда, жутко напоминая марионетку. Или выключенную машину. 

Билл судорожно стирал кровь с лица, размазывая её ещё сильнее, разглядывая тяжело дышащего отца. Голос Пеннивайза снова стал тягучим и «поплыл» интонациями. 

— Возьми пневматическмй молоток. Да, его, а теперь поднести к голове…

— Нет! — Билл повис на руке Пеннивайза, пачкая его костюм кровью, а потом, встав, бросился к отцу, пытаясь выхватить у него молоток. — Нет, пожалуйста, не делай этого. Нет.

— Почему ты не хочешь, чтобы я убил его? Вот он бы убил тебя, — разумно заметил клоун. — И я тут совершенно не при чем.

— Не хочу.

— Объясни. Раз уж я выполняю твою хотелку, мне нужно объяснение, — голос Пеннивайза стал почти злым. Билл слышал эти вибрирующие ноты нетерпения.

— Он не виноват в том, что не любит меня, — попытался прояснить Билл, удерживая Зака за руку. — Никого нельзя заставить любить против его воли. Но никто не мешает мне любить его. И только.

Пеннивайз долго смотрел на них, на Билла, продолжающего пытаться вытащить из окаменевшей руки отца пневматический молоток или хотя бы убрать с траектории предполагаемого выстрела голову, затем звучно щёлкнул пальцами и на него обернулся Зак, а за ним и Билл.

— Иди к себе и развлекись, Зак. Трахни Шерон, как ты любишь? И не обращай внимания на то что она будет сопротивляться, на самом деле ей нравится, — игриво предложил Оно. — Ты знаешь, что нравится. Это же женщины.

Зак выпустил из руки пневмотический молоток, тот тяжело и звучно упал на бетонный пол, ещё сильнее подчёркивая все произошедшее, и ушел, не оглядываясь.

Пеннивайз грустно посмотрел на Билла, обессиленно сползшего на пол, ноги не держали, шагнул ближе, и на колени перед ним уже опустился Грей, перехватил его руки, сжал сильнее, не позволяя вырваться из своей хватки.

— Твои мысли заполнены только фантазиями о самоубийстве. Ты серьезно? И всё, что ты успел придумать, либо достаточно мерзко, либо трудно осуществимо. Просто поверь, — Грей потянулся, касаясь ладонью его лица, и Билла замутило от этой извращённой нежности, — я смогу остановить поезд. Локомотив, машины. Что угодно. Никаких несчастных случаев. Никто не решает, когда ему умереть в этом городе. Кроме меня. И ты не будешь.

— Не дотрагивайся до меня, — прошептал Билл, потому что его разрывали на части такие разные желания: хотелось потянуть Грея на себя и… забыться в удовольствии секса хоть ненадолго (по крайней мере, когда они трахались, он вообще ни о чем думать не мог), и так же сильно хотелось ударить его ногой в лицо, до крови, разбить губы, чтобы Грею стало больно. Было больно. Очень больно.

Как и ему.

— Не трогаю, — послушно отпустил его Пеннивайз.

Уже Пеннивайз.

— Ты можешь уйти?

— Не хочу, я соскучился. И так давно тебя не видел. В последний раз ты, кажется, довольно сжимался на моем члене и…

— Тогда я могу уйти?

Билл встал, пошатнувшись, чувствуя, как болит плечо и начинает мерзко пульсировать. Боль волнами расходилась вверх и вгрызалась в шею.

— …и так сладко стонал, — закончил предложение Пеннивайз, цепко наблюдая за ним красными как у крыс глазами. — Уйти? Я пойду с тобой, ты не можешь от меня избавиться.

— То есть ты как привязанный ко мне вороний труп?

— Почему вороний? — удивился Пеннивайз. — Странные у тебя ассоциации.

***

— Может, ты чего-то хочешь? Помимо моей, несомненно, мучительной и болезненной смерти?

Билл лежал на кровати и невидяще смотрел в потолок. Обезболивающее у него было, спасибо Беверли, которая могла стащить все что угодно, от колес до сигарет. Но щека все ещё горячо пульсировала и, кажется, постепенно отекала. Рука, по которой проехался молоток, тоже. Надо было приложить что-то холодное, но Билл не мог заставить себя спуститься вниз, пройти через гостиную на кухню, к холодильнику.

— Я ничего не хочу, отстань.

На самом деле хотел он многое. Например, не знать, что его родители сейчас жадно трахаются прямо на полу гостинной. По приказу Пеннивайза, что делало ситуацию ещё гаже. Чтобы перестали болеть все синяки и ушибы, которые он получил сегодня. Но даже Санта Клаус — которого не существует — вряд ли выполнил бы его желания. Потому что Билл сам знает — он был «очень плохим мальчиком».

Пеннивайз сел рядом и навис над ним, так что теперь не видеть его не получалось. Пришлось закрыть глаза.

— Прямо совсем-совсем ничего? Хочешь слиток золота? Будешь всем говорить, что это крашенный кирпич и подпирать им дверь, чтобы не захлопывалась? Или мятное мороженное из ближайшего супермаркета?

— Эти желания равнозначны? — изумился Билл.

— Конечно. Но ты можешь сказать, чего хочешь именно ты?

Билл потянулся и сел, задумчиво разглядывая клоуна.

— Хочу море.

— Море? — улыбнулся Пеннивайз, переспрашивая, и потянулся коснуться его, но оборвал себя на середине движения, очевидно вспомнив то «не дотрагивайся до меня».

— Да, знаешь, море. Или океан? Много воды.

Пеннивайз задумчиво кивнул, не сводя взгляда с губ Билла.

— Море значит.

— На самом деле, мне куда как интереснее, как же ты сможешь реализовать это «желание»,— не сдержался Билл. — Океан придет сам и обрушится на Дерри?

— То есть, тебе просто хочется узнать границы моих возможностей?

— Типа того.

Пеннивайз встал, плавно пройдясь по комнате к кладовке, и взялся за дверную ручку. Билл подался ближе, потому что что-то происходило, начало происходить. Что-то неправильное с дверью. Она перестала принадлежать этому миру, но все равно оставалась реальной. Свет пробежался тлеющим порохом, очерчивая контуры двери и только тогда Пеннивайз повернул ручку, открывая дверь. От себя, (хотя Билл знал, та открывается иначе) впрочем, тут же отпуская, позволяя ей распахнуться по инерции. И завязнуть в песке.

— Море.

Билл пораженно коснулся плеча Пеннивайза, клоун послушно сдвинулся в сторону, позволяя рассматривать открывшуюся реальность.

Небо было сиреневым, песок черным, а вот океан вполне себе привычным. Прочти светящийся изумрудной прозрачностью. Волны с шорохом накатывали на берег всего в нескольких ярдах от порога. Белая пена лизала черную ленту прибоя.

— Это не Земля?

— Ты не уточнял, какое море тебе нужно, — тоном оскорбленного юриста сказал Пеннивайз.

— Красиво, — ответил Билл. Потому что это действительно было красиво. — И я… я могу туда пройти.

— Можешь.

— И вернуться? — Билл зачарованно протянул руку в проем, тут же ощущая движение воздуха, свежий бриз.

— И вернуться.

Взглянув на Пеннивайза и решив, что врать тому смысла нет, Билл шагнул сквозь порог в другой мир. Босиком в песок. Ему безумно было интересно как выглядит дверь с пляжа. Он отошел, пятясь, на несколько шагов: дверь как дверь, даже петли видно. Висящая в пустоте доска. Он обежал ее по кругу, ожидая, что будет. Провернётся ли она за ним? Но нет. Дверь просто исчезала, как на голографических картинках: вот она есть, а вот один дюйм в сторону — пустой пляж. И на все пространство песок и светящаяся бирюзовая вода.

Билл вернулся к исходной точке перед дверью — Пеннивайз все так же сидел на пороге, удобно привалившись к косяку плечом и наблюдал за ним.

— А ты не идешь?

Клоун улыбнулся. И этой улыбки Билл у него ещё не видел.

— Я бы мог соврать, что не могу, но тут другое, — Пеннивайз протянул руку, почти касаясь Билла и о песок рядом с ним ударилась огромная клешня. Черная и зазубренная, даже на вид очень-очень острая. Биллу пришлось истратить большую часть душевного равновесия, чтобы не шарахнуться от нее инстинктивно куда подальше.

— Этот мир не позволяет мне быть в иной форме, — пояснил очевидное Пеннивайз, так же неуловимо быстро убирая конечность и превращая ее в руку.

Билл помолчал, не понимая, почему Оно выглядит скорее грустным, чем спокойным или равнодушным.

— Пойдем?

Пеннивайз поднял на него взгляд и вот теперь усмехнулся привычно и зло.

— Устроим забеги по пляжу? Ты обезумеешь от ужаса и мне придется догонять тебя и ловить, чтоб вернуть обратно. Потому что тут тебя сожрут ещё до восхода луны.

— Пойдем.

Билл протянул руку. Пеннивайз странно смотрел на него и не шевелился.

— Это у меня тайный план такой, — пояснил Билл, — вытащить тебя сюда и, вернувшись, захлопнуть дверь. Оставить тебя тут.

— Вот интересно, а что же мне мешает поступить также? — закатил глаза Пеннивайз. — И слово «тайный» подразумевает, что я должен быть не в курсе.

— Идёшь? — Билл по-прежнему настойчиво предлагал ему руку. — Я жду, и хочу увидеть тебя без грима. Ещё раз. И лишний раз понять, что у меня на тебя никогда больше не встанет.

— Разве что только поэтому, — согласился Пеннивайз и, потянувшись к его ладони, переступил порог.

***


	26. Глава 26

Свою ошибку Билл понял слишком поздно. Как раз в тот момент, когда ощутил, что пальцы Пеннивайза, сжимающие его руку, вполне так явственно превращаются в гладкий и большой коготь. И что размеры их видов тоже, мягко говоря, не совпадают. Он не сообразил разжать руку (да и не успел бы — трансформация была стремительна и заняла менее секунды) и поэтому в новой форме коготь, за который он держался, рванул его к земле с такой силой, что Билл свалился на спину, а удар о песок выбил из него дыхание.

Он лежал, замерев, продолжая судорожно цепляться за увязнувшую лапу, и смотрел на Пеннивайза, который, надо полагать, вернул себе настоящий облик.

Один из.

Всего лишь один из множества.

Обзор был ни к черту и единственное, о чем Билл думал, это какой же этот блядский паук огромный. И слово «огромный» тоже никак не отражало сущность явления. Билл лежал на спине и мог только моргать, вглядываясь в колонны лап, в светлеющие сочленения конечностей под брюхом, в то, как тело паука закрывает от него сиреневое, неправильного цвета небо.

— «Милый?» — голос звучал внутри головы. И это тоже было единственно верным. Билл решил, что это логично, зачем такому существу развитые голосовые связки? — Куда проще прокачать телепатию. А челюстям оставить их самую главную и почти единственную роль: рвать добычу и жрать. Ну, ещё сражаться и убивать. Запугивать, демонстрируя острые жвалы противнику. — «Если ты насмотрелся на „вид снизу“, то выползай быстрее. Мне плохо видно и я боюсь раздавить тебя нахрен.»

— Я рядом с т-твоей лапой, — Билла внезапно повеселила мысль: всё-таки хорошо, что он уже заикался до всего.

— «Да, милый,» — ментальный голос Оно даже в этой форме сочился сарказмом, — «с какой из восьми?»

Билл, опираясь на локти и извиваясь, выполз, вставая и отряхиваясь. Как только Билл попал в поле зрения Пеннивайза, тот отшагнул назад и опустил морду ниже, почти коснувшись ею песка. Жуткие челюсти раскрылись, хитиновые сочленения с шелестом сдвинулись и также сомкнулись, как у сольпуги. Билл, той не ужасающейся частью сознания, решил: это улыбка. Ее альтернатива.

Оно замечательно подходил этому миру, ещё подумал Билл, тот же песок хорошо маскировал его. А затем он услышал, как челюсти со скрежетом сомкнулись. С таким знакомым мерзким звуком, лязганьем, словно две проржавевшие створки ворот. Как во сне. В том жутком-жутком сне. Ужас накрыл воспоминанием, в котором эта тварь обгладывает его лицо… так, что Билл мог видеть — у него нет щеки; видеть собственную челюсть, застывшую в счастливом оскале, блаженной улыбке всех мертвецов.  
И, прекрасно понимая, какую он совершает глупость — и что Пеннивайз предупреждал, говорил об этом — Билл бросился бежать. Попытался.

Мозг отключился и его гнали инстинкты, перехватив контроль над телом. Те самые, древние как мир и все человечество: «сражайся или беги». В его случае — беги.

Бесцельно, просто подальше от паука.

Далеко, так далеко как хотелось, не получилось — его свалили, уткнув лицом в песок, и легко, но крепко прижали к нему же. Челюсти тоже снова жутко лязгнули рядом, обдав его фонтаном песка дополнительно.

И все замерло.

— «Вот так и знал», — сквозь грохот заходящегося от такого спринтерского броска сердца Биллу послышался многострадальный вздох, хотя он и не понимал, как его вообще можно передать в мысленной интонации. — «Просто слушай меня пока. Не смотри.»

— Слушаю, — согласился Билл, прижимая руки к лицу и садясь, не открывая глаз, стараясь не думать, какой именно лапой его только что трогали, и стряхнул песчинки с губ. Брезгливо облизнулся.

— «Постарайся воспринимать меня абстрактно.»

— Слишком уж ты реален для абстрактности. А пастью зачем щёлкнул? — Билла передёрнуло от воспоминания об этом скрежете.

— «Ты бежал, я догнал. Должен был схватить. Сжать челюсти. Это такой же инстинкт, как и твой бег. У меня теперь вся пасть в песке, жутко неприятно.»

— Сочувствую, — огрызнулся Билл с сарказмом.

— «Нет в твоём сочувствии искренности.»

Билл осторожно повернул голову, все так же зажмуренный, — Пеннивайз-паук, судя по шуршанию и колебанию воздуха был совсем рядом — зная, что уже больше не побежит.

О, он бы хотел, но не сможет. Адреналин выжег все внутренние резервы и теперь Билл зарывался пальцами в тёплый, прогретый песок, стремясь хоть так ощутить ускользающую реальность, чувствуя, что ноги ватные, и как мелко подрагивают мышцы от перенапряжения. Он выдохся.

— «Нравлюсь?» — все также, веселясь, спросил Пеннивайз.

Билл и ответил бы что-то типа: «Да, охуенно, уже кончил!», или «Ага, ты так прекрасен, что теперь я навсегда импотент», но с формой паука шутить не хотелось. Совсем. Не то чтобы ему хоть когда-либо хотелось шутить с клоуном… Это Оно хоть и было Пеннивайзом, но всё-таки отличалось. Билл подумал, что его самоуверенные мысли, будто он теперь может замечать в клоуне разных личностей, скорее всего — дикий бред. С другой стороны, ведь возможно — только возможно — что и нет?

И, все обдумав, Билл выбрал правду. Открыл глаза и посмотрел на него.

— Ты, главное, не шевелись.

— «Резко?» — уточнил Пеннивайз, и так напоминающий шедевр безумного скульптора. Выточенный из черного камня, отполированный и гладкий, как керамика. Билл помнил ощущение прикосновения и то, какой тот коготь тёплый.

— Вообще. Вообще не шевелись! — застонал Билл. — Потому что мои примитивные инстинкты советуют бежать. Крайне настойчиво рекомендуют. До остановки сердца от бега. Ты страшный.

— «А что конкретно страшно?»

— Да все. Вот знаешь — все. Паук — страшно. Восемь лап — страшно. То, что они черные — страшно. Это что? — Билл указал на часть тела паука, где хитиновые сочленения светлели и соединялись. — Брюшко? Тоже страшное пиздец.

— «Брюшко? Это praeabdomen, а вот то, на что ты фуфуфу некультурно тыкаешь — головогрудь», — уточнил Пеннивайз, плавно припадая на первые две пары лап, посверкивая глазами, чтобы быть приблизительно на одинаковом уровне. Билл все никак не мог сосчитать, сколько у Оно глаз, каждый раз получалось другое число, но в среднем от семи до двенадцати, — «кто-то вообще проспал все занятия по зоологии своего мира?»

— Не стремился быть биологом, — честно признался Билл. — И теперь вижу, что ты не похож на паука. Точнее, ты — смесь тарантула, сольпуги и скорпиона. Всех сразу.

Пеннивайз подобрал лапы, визуально уменьшившись вдвое и улёгся на песок рядом.

— «Море. Ты его просто увидеть хотел? Там можно купаться. Оно становится опасным только после захода солнца.»

Билл перевел взгляд на линию прибоя, вода пенилась и шипела, превращая песок и редкие камни побережья в переливающийся мрамор.

— Если встану, то упаду, — вздохнул Билл. — Посижу пока. Ты знал, да?

— «Что?»

Билл нервно усмехнулся.

— Что я побегу, «забеги по пляжу».

— «А, ну да. Я бы удивился, если бы ты не побежал.»

Билл помолчал, разглядывая Пеннивайза, подмечая всякое. Такое… совершенно неважные мелочи. Например, что одна из его лап, явно светлее, где-то на пол-тона, что спина (если эта часть у пауков спина?) или загривок покрыт шерстью, черной и на вид какой-то странно-пушистой, будто кошачий мех, что дальше эта же шерсть образует цветовые узоры, которые, правда, не разобрать. И они невнятные, как леопардовые пятна на пантере.

Он потянулся рукой к шерсти на загривке и одернул себя только когда понял, как напружинился Пеннивайз от его жеста.

— Тебя вообще можно трогать? Или ты токсичный?

Ответить Пеннивайз не успел. С гор и густого зеленого пролеска раздался настолько кошмарный вопль, что Билл вцепился в одну из лап Пеннивайза, прежде, чем сам сообразил, что из метафорических двух зол выбрал то, которое знает.

Пеннивайз цикнул, издал странный щелкающий звук. Впервые за все это время, не ментально. И значил он досаду и, в тоже время, нетерпение.

— «Милый, я прогуляюсь. И скоро вернусь.»

— И куда ты?

— «Мой ужин поймал себе ужин. И у меня есть шанс перекусить ими обоими. По отдельности. Но тот вариант, что один окажется в другом, меня тоже устроит. С тобой ничего здесь не случится,» — заверил его паук.

Вот только Билл почему-то нелогично боялся, что что-то случится с Пеннивайзом.

— Дверь не закроется без тебя? — спросил самое главное Билл. А ведь было бы так хорошо…

— «Я и есть дверь.»

Слишком уж Пеннивайз стремительно двигался. Билл подозревал, что Оно пытался не пугать его. Насколько это было вообще возможно. Но теперь Оно перестало прикидываться. Вот почему Билл ненавидел блядских пауков: слишком быстрые (он все ещё чувствовал ладонью остаточное тепло от когтя, а смутная тень уже скрылась в пролеске), умеющие превращаться в камень и пугать абсолютной неподвижностью.  
Билл стянул через голову футболку, потом подумал, что можно было бы и не раздеваться, бросил ее на песок и подошел к воде, зайдя в нее по колено. Поплескал себе в лицо, чувствуя, как успокаивается, и что его кошмары и тот срыв у каменного круга вполне неплохо подготовили его к тому, что он сегодня увидел.

Второй вопль, на этот раз наполненный бессильной яростью и ужасом смерти, долетевший из леса, сказал о явно удачной охоте Паука. Интересно, как выглядел тот зверь, на которого Пеннивайз напал? Или нет? Не интересно.

Плавать Билл не решился, вряд ли бы он утонул, сильных волн не было да и дно опускалось плавно, но местности он не знал. А одна только мысль о том, что он тонет и Пеннивайз откачивает его посредством искусственного дыхания (в форме паука), отбивала напрочь желание. Во избежание, так сказать.

О том, что Оно приближается, выдал песок, его скрежет, скрежет мельчайших кремниевых частичек о хитин. На взгляд Билл не мог предположить, сколько же весу в пауке, но вот его лапы оканчивались острыми когтями и Пеннивайз увязал в песке, проседал, когда шел медленно.

Билл молчал, просто наблюдая, как паук прошагал к воде, зашёл в нее где-то до третьего сустава, и та окрасилась в бордовый, а после в светло-розовый. Пеннивайз смывал с себя кровь.

— «Не скучал?»

Билл дёрнул головой.

— «Не решился плавать?»

— Любовался видами, — пояснил Билл, замечая, что солнце уже почти касается воды, и небо у горизонта приобрело нежный малиновый оттенок. — Ты говорил, что ночью здесь опасно?

— «После захода солнца,» — уточнил Пеннивайз. — «Да. Пойдем?»

Дверь виднелась вдали, стоящая на песке, странно настоящая и в тоже время абсурдно лишняя в этом мире.

— «Ты хороший спринтер,» — рассуждал Пеннивайз, вышагивая рядом, с раздражением выдергивая вгрузающие лапы из мокрого песка, — «я тебя, конечно, в любом случае догнал бы, но ты меня приятно удивил.»

— Почему дверь так далеко?

— «Пространство искажается.»

Билл согласно кивнул, не вслушиваясь в рассуждения Пеннивайза, и досадливо закусил губы. Пеннивайз отвлек его. У него получилось все сразу: и заинтриговать, и ужаснуть, и под шквалом эмоций заставить забыть о произошедшем сегодня. С отцом. С тянущими мыслями о еде.

_…и о том, что у него совсем не осталось времени._

Меняющее свет солнце выкрасило Пеннивайза в тёплый палевый оттенок, зеркальный хитин создавал иллюзию того, что паук почти стал черно-белым, монохромным. Билл засмотрелся на их длинные тени, движущиеся, рывками мечущиеся по пляжу, и неожиданно для самого себя спросил:

— А ты он или она? — потом, сообразив, что вопрос прозвучал так себе, уточнил: — В смысле, ты самец или самка? По тебе непонятно просто. А других представителей твоего вида я не видел, чтоб сравнить.

Пеннивайз остановился, всем корпусом поворачиваясь к Биллу, красные глаза несинхронно моргнули и все — все двенадцать! — посмотрели на него. Он снова почувствовал себя неуютно, ещё более неуютно, чем до этого.

— «Милый, такое спрашивать верх неприличия,» — Пеннивайз пытался произнести это тоном оскорбленной невинности, но рассмеялся, похлопал его по груди согнутой лапой, со спрятаным когтем, заставив пошатнуться. 

И затем расхохотался уже вслух, щелкающим клекотом, потирая морду двумя передними лапами, напоминая умывающегося богомола. 

— «Ох, бля. Прости. А что? Ну, а если вдруг окажется, что я горячая и сексуальная самочка — ты мне дашь?»

Билл отвернулся и продолжил идти к двери, теперь он мог рассмотреть сквозь нее очертания своей комнаты.

Пеннивайз отсмеялся и быстро догнал его, снова подстраиваясь под шаг, предусмотрительно занимая позицию между Биллом и линией прибоя.

— «Забываю, что у раздельнополых видов это важный вопрос.»

— Интересно, — сказал Билл, — я-то привык считать, что ты парень. Ну… мужчина? А это, скорее всего, неверно. Само определение. Потому что ты изначально не человек и человеческие критерии тебе не подходят. Да и… — он засомневался, говорить — не говорить, но сказал: — Образ паука тоже ненастоящий.

— «Внимательный Билли-бой,» — это Оно произнес голосом Грея и крайне довольно. — «А чтобы поразнообразить нашу высокоинтеллектуальную беседу, могу рассказать про то, как самки пауков трахаются яйцекладом, потому что, по сути, именно он и заменяет им член?» — вопросительно предложил Пеннивайз.

— Знаешь, не надо, — скривился Билл, нет, он прекрасно понял, что Пеннивайз виртуозно перевел тему и снова отвлекает его. — Даже для общего развития и расширения кругозора, уверен: мой хрупкий разум прекрасно проживет без этого бесценного знания. Правда.

— «Я — милая самочка.»

Паук оскалился.

А Билл побледнел, сообразив, что, может, в этот раз Пеннивайз и не врёт.

— «И я тебя огорчу,» — продолжил Пеннивайз, — «хотя скорее всего себя: в такой форме между нами возможно только искреннее и глубокое, абсолютно лишённое низменной похоти, платоническое чувство. Как жаль — как жаль…»

И в следующее мгновение Билл осознал, что он лежит на остывающем волглом песке, откинутый тычком в грудь так, что пропахал песок инерцией, а это не особенно приятно. 

Затем услышал, что Пеннивайз шипит. Звук был резкий и жуткий, почти на ультразвуке. Билл тряхнул головой, прижимая руки к ушам, в попытке хоть как-то убрать этот звенящий высокочастотный вой.

И только потом заметил чудовищ. Других. Выходящих из воды. По всей линии прибоя.

— Море не опасно, блядь, — прошептал он.

Несколько тварей заметили их и медленно пошли к ощерившемуся пауку.

— «Билли?» — голос по прежнему был беззаботным и весёлым. — «Ты меня слышишь?»

— Да, — прошептал он, сомневаясь, что теперь уже Пеннивайз расслышит его ответ с такого расстояния и приготовился к тому, что паук скажет бежать быстрее к двери. Или к горам.

— «Закрой глаза,» — спокойно приказал Пеннивайз и Билл послушно зажмурился.

Впрочем, не отнимая ладоней от ушей, потому что видеть он не видел, зато прекрасно все слышал: лязг челюстей, щёлканье клешней (у тех тварей были клешни!), глухое, полное злобы рычание и треск хитина, звонкий, будто щелчки переломанных сухих веток.

Длилось все буквально с десяток секунд и его любопытство не успело пересилить его же отвращение и заставить посмотреть. Посмотреть на происходящее.

— «Они испортили нам свидание,» — страдающе произнес Пеннивайз и Билл поднял на него голову, убирая от ушей руки. 

Оглушающая тишина. Мерный плеск прибоя, вода равнодушно переворачивала труху панцирей. Стремительно и неуловимо темнеющее небо и никаких монстров.

Только вдалеке похожие твари выходили на полосу прилива и топтались там, задирая огромные клешни вверх, в каком-то безумном ритуале.

— «А самое-самое обидное: они невкусные. Нет, я конечно и просто люблю убивать, но как разумное существо во всем ищу выгоду.»

Пеннивайз осторожно сжал одну лапу на боку Билла, позволяя увидеть, что коготь на самом деле разделяющийся и трехпалый. Вторая лапа так же аккуратно зафиксировала его плечо, и быстрым рывком паук забросил Билла себе на загривок, продемонстрировав, что суставы способны проворачиваться на 360°.

— «Меня ломает так медленно идти. Держись там за что-нибудь.»

— За что? — растерялся Билл, хватаясь за шерсть, от подкидывающей ходьбы паука он удобно сполз во впадину между головогрудью и спиной, обхватив ее коленями, изгиб образовывал природное седло. И почти улегшись на головогрудь, уже сильнее перехватился за шерсть. Пока это ничем не отличалось от поездки на лошади. Большой черной восьминогой лошади.

— Эй? Пеннивайз-Слейпнир? — Билл легко похлопал его, привлекая внимание. — А почему ты не остаёшься в этом мире?

— «Здесь из разумных только я. Слейпнир? „Ещё одно чудище, самое злое, на свет рождено Бюлейста братом“ или то не про лошадь?» — Пеннивайз резко затормозил, так что Билла швырнуло вперёд и он ударился о хитиновые гребни. — «Добро пожаловать в Дерри!»

***

— Мне понравилась твоя шерсть, — не удержался Билл, наблюдая, как Пеннивайз, уже снова клоун, рывком закрывает дверь. Билл смог почувствовать исчезновение портала или прохода, что-то болезненно сжалось и пропало. Связь была разорвана.

— То есть «тебе понравилась моя шерсть»?

— Хотелось бы ее перед камином, знаешь ли.

Пеннивайз улыбнулся и, пока Билл снова привыкал к тому что Оно в форме клоуна, ответил:

— И голову — над? Понятно, на что ты так вежливо мне намекнул. Но раз тебе сильно хочется… Надо поискать, в общем. Я вот, правда, не помню, где именно облезал во время последней линьки.

Билл отряхнул футболку от черного песка и внимательно уставился на Оно.

— Пеннивайз — это же не имя. Как тебя зовут на самом деле?

Клоун склонил голову набок, размышляя.

— Ну, как бы «Пеннивайз» это творческий псевдоним, скажем так. А чем тебе «Роберт Грей» не нравится? Что? — клоун так искренне опечалился, Билл даже на мгновение поверил. — Дориан и правда было бы лучше?

— Только тем, что и оно не настоящее.

Пеннивайз кивнул, не отрицая правоту Билла.

— У тебя же есть имя?

— У всех есть имена или хотя бы самоназвание, — Пеннивайз сел на стол, следя глазами за перемещением Билла по комнате. — Есть. И я бы с удовольствием тебе его сказал, вот только человеческий речевой аппарат не предназначен для произнесения такого рода звуковых колебаний. И, боюсь, если я деформирую сейчас себе горло и произнесу имя, ты снова начнёшь заикаться. Что тебе мешало спросить об этом на полчаса раньше? — возмутился он, помолчал, размышляя, затем вытянул лист из ближайшего альбома, безжалостно вырвав его. И точно так же быстро, забрав у Билла один из его рассыпанных по столу карандашей, принялся что-то писать.

— Как вариант. Это невозможно произнести, но возможно передать в символах.

Пеннивайз дописал что-то и протянул Биллу лист, сменив внешность на Грея.

— Ебать, — выдохнул Билл, вглядываясь в запись. Разобрать он смог только несколько символов «d³Σx²».

— «Ебать» это уменьшительно-ласкательно, — усмехнулся Грей.

— Снова шутишь?

— Нет, — он потянулся было забрать запись, но Билл не отдал.

— Мне нужно твоё имя.

— Хорошо, — весело согласился он, снова разглядывая Билла, судорожно сжимающего лист, с той странной эмоцией, от которой Грею хотелось прижаться к нему, заползти под кожу и стать частью целого. — Хорошо, оставь себе. Раз тебе это нужно.

***

Утром Билл обнаружил Грея на кухне. И тот был таким домашним и сонным, что Билл до боли закусил щеку, чтобы не коснуться его, не обнять. И пусть тот на самом деле никуда не делся, Билл скучал, жутко скучал по нему.

Грей странно заторможенно насыпал в чашку кофе, на пятой ложке Билл насторожился.

— Привет?

— Привет, — вымученно улыбнулся он. — Уже утро?

— Утро, — осторожно согласился Билл. — Ты в порядке?

Грей заглянул в чашку, оставив его вопрос без ответа, отложил ложку и, подумав, насыпал кофе прямо из банки. Ещё.

— Спать хочу, — несчастно признался он, поднимая на Билла синие глаза, заставляя вспомнить то, как он был восхищён их цветом. Да и ситуация, в которой Грей у него дома пьет кофе… пришлось снова оборвать все мысли.

— И кофе тебе поможет?

Грей уже заливал чашку горячей водой. Одуряюще запахло свежезаваренным кофе.

— Триметилксантин подействует, — кивнул он, будто убеждая самого себя. — Подействует. Но только на человеческий метаболизм, к сожалению.

— У тебя от такой дозы сердце остановится, — предупредил его Билл.

— Не волнуйся, — Грей оживал. — Не остановится. Будешь кофе?

— А ты мне его приготовишь? — Билл жадно смотрел на его руки, неторопливо размешивающие убойную дозу кофеина.

— Конечно, — согласился Грей, сделав ещё один глоток, Билл смотрел на его дернувшееся горло. — Только напомни, с молоком или без?

— С молоком, — прошептал Билл, подходя ближе, ощущая его взгляд поверх чашки.

Грей плавно отставил напиток, облизнулся и прикрыл глаза. Провоцируя.

В следующую секунду Билл уже вцепился в него, жадно целуя, чувствуя горький вкус неразбавленного кофе, постанывая в его губы от того, как Грей перехватил его, вжимая в себя, ласково оглаживая напряжённую спину. Билл снова был у него на коленях, цепляясь за плечи, повторяя ту позу, и воспоминания о сексе накрыли его жаркой волной. Глухой жаждой. Похоти или страсти, он не хотел разбираться.

Билл отстранился, заглядывая в глаза, яркие и синие глаза Грея, тот также заворожено смотрел на него, потянулся, скользнув щекой по его щеке, сжал в руке отросшие волосы, намекая запрокинуть голову и лизнул шею. Легко подул на влажную кожу, и Билл заскулил, стискивая пальцы на его плечах до синяков, инстинктивно потерся бедрами.

Но Грей не пытался удерживать его. Билл знал это так же четко, как и то, что ненавидит Пеннивайза, единственное «нет» и Грей его тут же отпустит.

И это было плохо, ужасно-ужасно плохо, просто кошмарно, потому что Биллу хотелось быть с ним, хотелось секса с Греем, но одно дело считать, что тебя вынудили и совсем другое — самому быть инициатором. Он теперь ненавидел и себя заодно. За то, что он такой безвольный. И слабый. И глупый.

— Я тебя… — Грей по прежнему дразнящим движением сжал зубы на его шее и Билл не смог закончить фразу, возбуждение заставило замолчать, превратив последнее слово в выдох.

— Я знаю, милый. Ты меня ненавидишь. Но кому и когда это мешало трахаться?

Грей внезапно ссадил его со своих коленей на стол, оказываясь ниже, теперь оглаживая его ноги под коленями. Грей касался его настолько осторожно, словно хотел запомнить каждое мгновение, каждый жест. Билл откинулся назад, перенося вес тела на руки. 

Было что-то возбуждающее и неправильное в том, чтобы сидеть на столе, в собственной кухне, потерянно смотреть на Грея, который спокойно, фальшиво спокойно — Билл не мог определить нетерпение, но чуял его, как слишком сладкий шлейф духов — расстегивал его джинсы и говорить себе, что вот сейчас, да. Сейчас он Грея оттолкнет и скажет «нет». Нет, они не будут.

Грей остановился и поднял голову, посмотрел на него. Во взгляде не было ничего такого, ничего из подсознательных опасений Билла: ни насмешливой снисходительности, ни привычной самоуверенности.

Только желание.

И вопрос.

Простой-простой вопрос.

— Да, — ответил он, со стороны услышав собственный дрожащий голос, касаясь его скулы, поднимаясь рукой выше, зарываясь пальцами в волосы. — Да, пожалуйста…

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> картиночка  
> https://neitrino.deviantart.com/art/Grey-735893714


	27. Глава 27

Грей не позволил ему кончить, сильно пережав член у основания. 

Так внезапно, Биллу захотелось его ударить, потому что он был так рядом, так близко, и хотел, до безумия сильно хотел кончить в этот блядски-горячий и такой умелый рот, но после следующей фразы забыл о чем думал, потому что Грей, отстранившись и продолжая невесомо сжимать и гладить его колени, тихо спросил:

— Хочешь меня трахнуть?

И Билл хотел, очень хотел, а по ночам жаждал.

Знакомое горячее тело под ним, знать, что это именно Грей, стонет и выгибается. И принадлежит только ему.

— Да, — выдохнул Билл, жадно прижимаясь к его губам и целуя, прикусывая губы, вылизывая.

Грей подхватил его на руки, Билл держался за его шею, плечи, крепче стиснул его бока ногами, скрещивая щиколотки на пояснице.

— Думаю, куда тебя тащить. Ты не против гостинной? Боюсь, пока мы поднимемся к тебе, ты передумаешь.

— Давай прямо на полу кухни? — Билл тёрся о него, отчаянно желая стянуть с Грея мешающую футболку и прижаться к горячей, гладкой коже. Ощутить ее под своими ладонями. Лизнуть, укусить, сожрать…

— Или не передумаешь… То есть я не заслужил даже ковра? — неискренне опечалился Грей, с характерной интонацией Пеннивайза.

Грей опустил его на пол в гостинной и Билл нетерпеливо потянул его футболку вверх.

— Снимай, — шептал он, судорожно дёргая, больше мешая, чем помогая раздеваться, — снимай это.

Затем опрокинул несопротивляющегося Грея на спину, сдергивая с него джинсы. Жадно облапал и огладил член, сжимая.

— Ты? Или я сам? — Грей поймал его руку и притянул к своему рту, невесомо дотрагиваясь кончиком языка до указательного пальца.

— Я, — выдохнул Билл и зажмурился. Зрелище того, как Грей втягивает его пальцы в рот, скользит языком между фаланг, легко сжимает зубами, щекотно вылизывая ладонь, заставляло дыхание сбиваться, а член тягуче пульсировать, винтом сворачивая внутренности. Возбуждение разливалось огнем. Да и Грей обнажённый, совершенно не стесняющийся собственной наготы, совершенно отключал мысли. Член ныл от напряжения, и Билл чувствовал: если он перестанет касаться и отпустит Роберта, то его руки будут трястись. Все его тело будто вибрировало от сжигающего вожделения, расплавленного желания.

Он отнял руку от губ Грея — тот снова то ли утратил контроль, то ли не счел нужным прикидываться, но его глаза переливались синим и золотым — и коснулся его, оглаживая и раскрывая, повторяя все, что они делали, дурея от того как жарко и сильно сжимало его пальцы, так, что он сам мог чувствовать собственный пульс.

Билл склонился точно также, как в собственных горячих и влажных снах, прижался губами к его члену, медленно провел языком снизу-вверх, не отводя глаз, наслаждаясь тем, как поплыл и стал расфокусированным взгляд Грея. От его глухих стонов, все внутри Билла сжималось от удовольствия, в теле разливалась странная теплота при мысли, что он все делает правильно.

— Стой, — простонал Грей, Билл послушно отстранился; он, трепетно оглаживающий его бедра, все ещё казался ошеломлённым происходящим. — Давай ты меня уже трахнешь? Потому что будет обидно, если я кончу до того, как это произойдет.

Билл кивнул, ещё раз двинул пальцами до третьей фаланги и убрал руку.

Грей усмехнулся, перекатившись по полу, ложась на живот и приподнимаясь на локтях.

— Тогда я жду, милый, — Грей тихо выдохнул, когда Билл нерешительно накрыл его своим телом, скользнув обнаженной кожей, поцеловал в загривок, как раз там, где заканчивалась линия волос.

Билл плавно толкнулся, чувствуя, как внутри горячо и узко, что просто сходишь с ума. Он сильно провел ладонью по позвоночнику Грея, скользнул по шее и перехватил его за горло, слыша, как чаще задышал Грей, невольно прогибаясь, подставляясь под его движения. Позволяя делать все что угодно.

Билл двигался медленно и плавно, ощущая, как одурительно хорошо Грей сжимается на его члене и сильнее подаётся назад, в попытке сбить его с выверенного ритма, или желая почувствовать еще глубже. Ещё сильнее.

Он видел его скулу, подрагивающие ресницы и не мог сделать Грею больно, хоть ему очень хотелось двигаться резче, глубже, чтобы он мог кусаться и драть плечи любовника до крови, вбиваться в это жаркое тело, обезумев от вседозволенности.

Но Грей был настолько доверчив и раскрыт, что его получалось только любить; он так невозможно красиво сводил лопатки, что Билл не смог удержаться и склонившись, укусил его как раз между ними — Роберт охнул, сильнее стискивая в пальцах покрытие ковра — зализал укус, как и раньше дурея от вкуса его крови, жадно слизывая и сцеловывая её.

Понимая, что надолго его не хватит. Что он уже на грани. Да и до этого был в общем-то.

Билл отпустил себя, позволяя просто трахать и жмурился от удовольствия. Движения давно потеряли плавность, стали резкими и настолько сильными, что Билл почти протаскивал Грея по ковру и слышал пошлые шлепки кожи о кожу.

Он кончил, до неоновых вспышек перед глазами вжимаясь в Грея, не отстранившись. Даже не подумав отстраниться. Чувствуя странное удовольствие от того, что его сперма теперь в нем. Что пусть так, но Грей его и принадлежит ему.

Затем потянулся, рывком переворачивая его, успевая рассмотреть улыбку, и что Грей по-прежнему возбужден. Скользнул ниже, накрывая ртом его член, вбирая весь, чувствуя, как он упёрся в стенки горла и то, как хрипло застонал Роберт. А затем Грей грубо схватил его за волосы и принялся вбиваться так ожесточенно, так жадно и быстро. Билл ещё успел подумать о том, что не выдержит этого бешеного ритма. Только страсть и самоудовлетворение. Никакой возможности вдохнуть. Но Грей кончил раньше, как раз за секунду до того как Билл решил, что он точно задохнётся, одновременно с этим разжимая хватку в его волосах.

Билл отстранился, закашлявшись, сперма обожгла горло, он машинально сглотнул, вытирая часть, стекающую из уголка губ, разглядывая тяжело дышащего Грея. Точно также загнанно дыша.

Тот перехватил его руку и резко дёрнул на себя, заставляя почти упасть, поймав в объятия и снова целуя.

— Ох, как мне сейчас хочется пошутить про кофе с молоком, — простонал Грей, вылизывая его рот, в попытке отыскать собственный вкус, — но я не буду. Оцени мое благородство.

Билл рассмеялся куда-то ему в грудь, так и не разжимая объятия, Грей улыбнулся, целуя его вздрагивающее плечо.

— Думал, ты раньше наберёшься храбрости.

А затем Билл вспомнил. Что, скорее всего, он в последний раз видит Роберта.

Да.

Грей чуть отстранился, продолжая перебирать его волосы.

— Я слышу, — тихо прошептал он. — Слышу, ты думаешь как обмануть контракт. И раньше думал. Это весело. Билл, я же сам дал тебе эти книги, неужели ты решил будто я не предусмотрел того, что ты обязательно попытаешься меня обжулить?

— Я не пытаюсь, — честно признался Билл.

— На самом деле, — сказал Роберт, все так же гладя его, — что бы завтра ни произошло, у меня есть варианты на все случаи развития событий.

Он перехватил его лицо ладонями, и заставил заглянуть в глаза.

— Я обычно никогда этого не говорю, но… не бойся.

***

Имя было на М?

Марта? Или Мартелла? Всё-таки Марта.

Билл тряхнул головой, разглядывая милую блондиночку. Взгляд можно было назвать «похотливым», но вот от похоти его взгляд был так же далеко, как Дерри от Портленда, интересовала его, только и исключительно, гастрономическая ценность объекта. 

Пищевая.

Но да, Марта-Мартелла была симпатичной, она как раз громко лопнула пузырь ядовито розовой жвачки и обернулась к Биллу.

«Это будет легко», — подумалось ему.

— П-привет, — Билл улыбнулся, внимательно заглядывая ей в глаза.

— Что нужно? — сразу внесла четкость и ясность девчонка.

— 50 баксов, ты, я, минет, — так же четко ответил Билл, плюс ко всему, достал и продемонстрировал деньги, зажимая их средним и указательным пальцами, как сигарету.

Марта сняла со щеки кусочек налипшей жвачки и облизала пальцы, теперь разглядывая Билла весело. Кивнула.

— Пойдем.

— В л-лес?

— Да без разницы.

И вот уже в лесу, когда они прошли первую редкую и хорошо просматривающуюся часть пролеска, Билла загрызла совесть. Он остановился, переживая жуткий момент осознания, что по отношению к прошлым жертвам у него были какие-то личные причины и неприязнь. Сейчас же… все не так. Он обернулся к Марте. Она неправильно истолковала его взгляд.

— Здесь? — игриво предложила она и закусив губу, стянула лямку топа, оголяя плечо.  
— З-знаешь, я передумал, — честно признался Билл, перехватил ее руку, вкладывая туда деньги. — Извини.

Марта не стала разыгрывать оскорбленную невинность, просто неопределенно дёрнула плечом. И когда Билл уже привалился спиной к дереву, окликнула его.

— Ты милый, тебе бы я отсосала и забесплатно. Обращайся.

— Ага, — отозвался Билл, наблюдая за тем, как она уходит. И окончательно сполз на землю, ободравшись о кору.

Теперь у него нет жертвы.

Привести некого.

Он и не планировал никого приводить, просто увидел Марту и план вспыхнул сам. Билл глубоко вздохнул, опустив голову, прижавшись лбом к колену.

Оно ждёт.

Ждёт его.

Он мог чувствовать это тянущее напряжение. Между ними. Неилюзорную нить контракта, как тогда в случае с пространственной дверью. Что-то держало его, неприятно сжимаясь в груди.

Билл опустил руку на мягкую, пружинящую хвою. Ему бы хотелось биться здесь в истерике, зарываясь пальцами в землю, до сорванного голоса кричать о ненависти и безумии в небо, смотрящее на него сквозь кроны деревьев.

Но что бы это изменило?

Он посидел ещё немного, слепо глядя на собственные руки, пережидая, пока пальцы перестанут дрожать. И пошел к каменному кругу.

Один.

***

Уже спускаясь в тот обрывистый овраг, Билл снова почувствовал изменение реальности: мир выцвел, становясь выгоревшей фотокарточкой. Блеклой и безжизненной.

А вот к виду Пеннивайза в таком изменённом состоянии он оказался не готов. Ничего ужасного. Точнее ничего более ужасного, чем обычно, но глаза заслезились, то ли они не могли увидеть его, то ли мозг не справлялся с сенсорной перегрузкой и таким количеством разрозненной информации. Черты Грея накладывались на такие же нечёткие черты Пеннивайза-клоуна, Билл ещё увидел слабые тени суставчатых лап, и все бесконечно двигалось и сливалось, переходя из одного в другое. И в тоже время Пеннивайз был реальнее всего остального окружающего их мира. Словно сам мир был ненастоящим.

Билл зажмурился, глаза горели и в любом случае он ничего не видел.

Прикосновение к плечу (чем? лапой, рукой, рукой в перчатке?) заставило вздрогнуть, но не открыть глаз.

— Я снова такой, каким ты можешь меня видеть, — пообещал голос.

Билл ощутил такое знакомое ласкающее прикосновение руки, прохладное скольжение ткани и раздраженно вывернулся, отступая на шаг назад, разглядывая Пеннивайза.

— Ты, я вижу один, — некрасиво оскалился клоун, щерясь неровными иглами зубов.

— Да.

Пеннивайз медленно моргнул — так что Билл снова отстраненно залюбовался его ресницами, неизменными в обоих воплощениях — давая себе лишнюю секунду подумать.

— Мне напомнить тебе наш договор? Вот все думаю, как я так сглупил. Нужно было составить полноценный контракт и скрепить его кровью. Или ритуальной еблей прямо в кругу камней, — рассмеялся Пеннивайз. — Хорошая идея?

— Что-то не очень, — честно признался Билл.

— Ты хочешь мне что-то сказать, — посерьезнел Пеннивайз, и снова, будто неисправная шарнирная кукла, склонил голову набок, янтарные глаза выцвели до ядовито-канареечного цвета.

— Да, — кивнул Билл и сглотнул тягучую и горькую слюну. — Контракт выполнен. Я привел тебе жертву.

Пеннивайз зло прищурился.

— …и это я. Ты убиваешь меня. Свою часть соглашения я исполнил. Жертву привел. И я перестаю приводить к тебе детей, потому что буду мертв, но нарушить контракт ты не сможешь: смерть — даже моя смерть — его не отменит.

— Вау, — скучно восхитился Пеннивайз. И зааплодировал. — Всегда знал, что меня погубят юристы. Тут, видишь ли, есть один скользкий момент. Помимо всего прочего. В нашем с тобой договоре, — шепотом уточнил он, шагнув ближе, почти вплотную, прижавшись губами к его уху. — Не хочешь попробовать угадать, милый?

— Понятия не имею, — пожал плечами Билл. — Мне нельзя было с тобой трахаться?

— Нет. Я заключал контракт с человеком…

Голос Пеннивайза изменился и Билл понял — он дрожит, его трясет от осознания, что гребанный Пеннивайз опять перевернет нахрен всю его и так вставшую на дыбы жизнь.

— …а ты, милый, уже человеком не являешься.

***


	28. Глава 28

Грей стоял на воде. И ждал. Билл замер, разглядывая подрагивающее водяное зеркало под его ногами, отражающее серое небо, светлые кеды, от которых расходились круги. Летний день был пасмурным и тоскливым, как и общее настроение.

— Идёшь? — Грей веселился, Билл чуял эту искрящуюся радость, почти шипящую на языке, как алкоголь или глоток темного пива.

— Я не умею ходить по воде.

Грей закрыл глаза и уже нетерпеливо поманил его.

— Иди! — прозвучало почти приказом. — Иди ко мне.

И Билл, смирившись с тем, что он вымокнет, шагнул. И чуть не рухнул. Воспринималось так, словно он ступил на неплотно натянутую ткань, проседающую под ногами.

— Ощущаешь себя пророком?

— Придурком, — признался Билл, старательно не глядя под ноги. Можно было представить себя шагающим по неглубокой луже. Вот только он знает, знает, что глубина Кендускига здесь почти в три человеческих роста. Да и течение сильное.

Глаза Грея переливались знакомым калейдоскопом цветов, оттенки сплетались и видоизменялись синхронно и последовательно в гипнотизирующем танце. Билл упёрся взглядом в его плечо, так было проще.

— Боишься смотреть под ноги?

Билл тут же опустил взгляд вниз и рухнул.

Полностью уйдя под воду, Билл ощутил, как плотная масса реки сомкнулась над его головой, успел рассмотреть тусклые солнечные лучи, переливающиеся рассеивающимися полосами света. И тут же рука Пеннивайза ухватила его за предплечье и рывком подняла наверх, назад к кислороду.

Роберт обнимал его, мокрого, рука стальным обручем сжалась на талии, вызывая раздражение тем, что он прижимается так плотно. Так тесно. Его одежда пропитывала сухую футболку Грея с той самой запомнившейся надписью «я люблю Дерри». И касаться его было приятно. Как и всегда.

— Прости, — Грей довольно улыбался ему в шею, прижимался губами к чувствительному месту между плечом и ключицей. — Я просто не смог удержаться. Билл?

Грей отстранился и заглянул в глаза.

— Кто нас сейчас держит?

— Ты, — Билл сжимал в руках его футболку и стоял на носках его кед. — Ты нас держишь, да.

— Нет, — Грей снова прижался губами к его шее, — на самом деле, нас держит твоя вера в то, что я это могу. Но я тебя не убедил.

— Зачем ты это сделал?

— Чтоб раздеть тебя, — зашептал Грей ему на ухо и несмотря на то, что Билл знал, он должен мёрзнуть, ему стало одурительно жарко, хриплый и знакомый шепот заставил его вспыхнуть. — Ты же знаешь — ничего не произойдет, если ты не захочешь.

Вот именно здесь Билл и понял, что не так.

Всё.

Грею нет никакой надобности озвучивать то, что Билл и так знает.

Он отстранился, насколько это было возможно, с учётом их положения.

— Ты не Пеннивайз, — сказал он, разглядывая продолжающего улыбаться Грея. — Ты Другой.

— Да, — просто согласился псевдо-Грей и в этот раз они оба рухнули в Кендускиг.

Билл задержал дыхание, приготовившись выплывать, выгребая, вверх, но на третьем рывке понял что наверху нет воздуха. Как и того, что воды вокруг тоже нет.

Не было ничего.

Он никуда не упал, застыл, невесомый. Только темнота, редкие далёкие звезды, гаснущие в черноте, и он, зависший пустоте, не испытывающий необходимости в дыхании. Атональное гудение пространства раздражало, заставляло раз за разом касаться виска, как при головной боли.

А напротив него замер Другой. Черепаха.

— Ты не помог мне. Хотя мог. Но ничего не сделал. Ты такой же как и он. Оно.

Нет, Билл не хотел обвинять, правда. По сути, с чего бы Черепахе вообще желать помочь ему? Только потому, что антипод Оно якобы должен быть добрым?

— Я не вмешиваюсь. Не принимаю чью-либо сторону. По крайней мере, физически, — ответил Черепаха, и теперь Билл расслышал в его голосе улыбку. — Но могу помочь тебе обойти договор. Там все просто. Предложи в жертву себя. И тогда условие нарушит он. Точнее не нарушит, он не сможет. Это пат. Ничья. Впрочем, если Оно не сдержится, то он будет обязан не убивать детей оговоренного возраста. Договор не позволит. Что тоже неплохо. Ты же к этому стремился?

— Слабое посмертное утешение, — огрызнулся Билл, чувствуя идущие от него энергетические импульсы, волнами проходящие сквозь это пустое пространство.

— Я знаю, чего жаждет Оно, — продолжил Черепаха. — Но хочешь ли этого ты? Быть обреченым на вечную жизнь, безумным, но при этом в здравом рассудке; внутри одержимой мыслями об убийствах, бескрайней, бесформенной, голодной твари. У которой нет собственного тела. Всё обман. То, что ты видишь и к чему испытываешь влечение — подделка.

— Оно достаточно реален для меня.

— Лучше было бы, — Черепаха печально прикрыл огромные глаза, со светящимися в них галактиками, и рассеивающийся свет померк, — лучше — если Пеннивайз тебя убьет. Сейчас ты даже не догадываешься о том, какую опасность представляешь. Я просто хочу чтобы ты знал, способность Оно менять форму имеет не только плюсы, но и минусы. 

— Не уверен, что смогу его убить. Неважно в каком облике.

Билл разглядывал огромную морду черепахи, его каменный клюв, светящийся серо-голубым в этой темноте, оставляющей видимыми только контуры. Не находя в его облике ничего пугающего или опасного. Вот только его голос звучал так обвиняюще.

— Если ты придумал себе, что Оно тебя любит, то ты ещё больший дурак, чем кажешься.

Билл молчал. Свет постепенно истаивал, галактики меркли, их постепенно окружала тьма, пульсирующая темнота, словно на пике солнечного затмения.

— Я бы и дальше не вмешивался, но ваши — чтобы это ни было — отношения, угроза человечеству, как таковому. Как виду.

— Глупости. При чем здесь любовь? — Билл поморщился от звучания этого слова. — Мне достаточно знать, что Пеннивайз меня хочет. Желание подделать невозможно.

— Оно хочет всех своих…

Последнее слово Черепахи Билл не расслышал.

Его выбросило из этого не-сна в реальность. Билл вскинулся на кровати, вырываясь из объятий Пеннивайза.

— Блядь!

Потревоженый его движением Пеннивайз сонно поднял голову от подушки.

— М-м-м? Что такое?

Билл растерянно посмотрел на клоуна, спящего с ним в его же кровати. Пришел под утро и свалился на самый край, поверх одеяла. Билл уже привык к тому, что Оно всегда — ну почти всегда — рядом. Да и спать, чувствуя, как тебя обнимают, так хорошо. У него получилось, грустно подумал Билл, у Оно получилось. Билл все равно запал на него, несмотря ни на что. Даже его давящая ненависть воспринималась ненужной. Потому что… ну что уже можно исправить? Он пытался.

— Кошмар, — просто ответил Билл, сдерживая желание погладить его волосы, коснуться грима, смазать линию узора и наблюдать, как та сама поблекнет, а затем завораживающее проступит новым четким контуром.

— Это не я.

— В котором ты ходил по воде.

Пеннивайз красиво и иронично выгнул бровь.

— Как ваш ненастоящий бог? Такое могу, — и поморщился, снова ложась обратно, обнимая Билла. — Чувствую себя засыпающим медведем.

— Который начинает впадать в спячку?

— Медведем, — непонятно пояснил Пеннивайз, — ёбарем Черепахи. Вот у кого отношения трагичнее всего на свете. С них явно писали Ромео и Джульетту. И меня радует, что Шардик наконец-то сдох, мертв как гвоздь. Вот бы и Матурин откинулся? Черепаха все ждёт, когда я быстро (но мучительно!) избавлю местный биом от своего экзогенного влияния.

Пеннивайз странно оскалился и привычно погладил Билла по щеке.

— Спи. И не разговаривай больше с Черепахой. Ничего умного или хорошего он не скажет. А я ревную.

***

— В шахматах эта ситуация называется патовой, — пояснил Пеннивайз. Он явно знал, что потрясающе хорош, и довольно оскалился, продолжая разглядывать Билла. — Ни одна из сторон не может сделать свой ход. Так обидно. Стоят эти две одинокие фигуры посреди доски и тупят. Что?

Протянул он это слово на фырканье Билла, так, будто оно было из жвачки.

— Я умею играть в шахматы. Хоть это и слишком скучно.

Пеннивайз спокойно и словно так и надо расстегнул несколько верхних пуговиц рубашки Билла.

— Думал, ты не догадаешься. Ты серьезно дал бы себя сожрать? Мой милый жертвенный агнец. Почти невинный.

— Можно подумать, ты спросил бы меня, а не желаю ли я быть съеденным. И каким именно образом?

— Я все ещё могу согласиться, знаешь ли, и хер с ним, что я не смогу больше жрать детей младше оговоренного возраста. И что Матурин поимеет меня. Удовольствие явно будет того стоить! — Пеннивайз так и не отнявший руку от его плеча, повел ею дальше, мягко обхватил шею и затылок, шагнул ближе (теперь Билл смотрел как раз на такие знакомые кружева его жабо) и прижался губами к его уху. — Если какие-либо последние события внушили тебе мысли, будто я не хочу съесть тебя — то это не так. Очень хочу. Ты даже не представляешь как сильно. Всё ещё не представляешь. Твой голод ничто по сравнению с моим.

Билл ощутил как губы прижались к его шее, как всегда оставляя следы грима и помады, а затем Пеннивайз сжал зубы на его шее. Билл вздрогнул. Когда-то у них была собака, и та вот также любила играть: нападала и сжимала шею, руку, ногу, что ловила, пастью. И держала. Не прокусывая, а просто фиксируя. Пеннивайз похоже снова отрастил жуткие клыки, их влажное прикосновение заставляло колени подгибаться, а сердце заходиться в грохоте.

Вот только теперь Билл явно осознал, что это не ужас, а будоражащее кровь возбуждение.

— Это будет хорошо, — согласился Билл, говорить получалось с трудом, при каждом слове клыки царапали и кололи кожу, их было так много. — Наконец-то все закончится. Только скажи мне, почему я не человек?

Пеннивайз совершенно по-собачьи фыркнул, медленно лизнул его за ухом, собирая кровь из царапин, и отстранился. Билл раздраженно вытер шею ладонью, порадовало, что трансформации клыкастой морды обратно в лицо он не увидел.

— А ты считаешь себя человеком, милый? После всего, что сделал? Ты чувствуешь себя человеком, испытывая голод? Я же знаю, как тебе хочется есть. И знаю, что ты думал о той девчонке. Ты залипал на нее не потому, что хотел поиметь, а потому что вспороть ей живот и начать жрать ещё теплую, почти горячую, истекающую кровью печень было бы так хорошо. Так вкусно.

— Неважно, кем я себя считаю. Не пытайся запутать.

— Не пытаюсь. Вот об этом важном-важном вопросе я и хотел с тобой поговорить, — печально сказал Пеннивайз. — Обсудить. Когда утащил на пляж. Мне вообще много чего рассказать нужно, но… Не то чтобы много, просто главное.

Его голос неуловимо изменился и похоже, что Пеннивайз перешёл на озвученный диалог с самим собой.

— Сказать ему правду?

Билл поморщился, слышать обращение в третьем лице о себе было неприятно.

— Сказать тебе правду? — рассуждая продолжил Пеннивайз. — Я могу. Но тогда разверзнется такая помойная яма, что нас обоих захлестнет ее содержимым, и всему придет конец.

— Всему? Что ты вкладываешь в значение «всему»?

— Отношениям.

Билл неверяще качнул головой и удивленно приподнял брови.

— Ты серьезно размышляешь о том, что я тебя брошу? Я не понимаю, — Билл почти смеялся, разглядывал Пеннивайза и не верил, сам не верил в то, что он сказал.

— Нет. Я просто не имею ни малейшего понятия, как ты себя поведешь в определенный, очень конкретный, отдельно взятый момент. Тебе не понравится услышать, о чем я хочу сказать, не больше, чем мне понравится говорить об этом. Но это не меняет факта, что рассказать все же необходимо. И ожидание сделает все только хуже.

Пеннивайз закрыл глаза и, грубо притиснув Билла, прижался лицом к его волосам, вдохнул и отпустил его.

— Через минуту. Или нет. Живи в неведении. Пока что. Миру совершенно безразлично, кто ты такой. Только ты можешь формировать свою личность. А сейчас ты что-то неопределенное. Не человек и не монстр. Точнее, — пояснил Пеннивайз, — уже не человек, но ещё не монстр. А всё ещё хватаешься за прежние условности мировосприятия. Хотел изменить весь мир, но изменился сам. Остановимся вот на чем, милый. Договором мы связаны по-прежнему. Формально. Развлекайся, — Оно ощерился. — Переосмысляй свою жизнь, занимайся прочими человеческими глупостями. С друзьями погуляй?

Интонации его голоса стали тихими и глубокими.

— Когда станет совсем плохо — позови. А пока…

Пеннивайз сменил облик на его собственный, разница в росте пропала и Билл снова смотрел в свои же глаза. Неужели он выглядит так?

— Нар-р-рциссизм, это же так прекрасно.

Пеннивайз-Билл больно схватил Билла за подбородок и мимолётно коснулся губами его рта, позволяя настоящему Биллу отпихнуть себя, разглядывая то, как он демонстративно вытер тыльной стороной ладони рот.

— Как думаешь, — зло сказал на этот жест фальшивый Билл, — стоит сказать Марте, что я п-передумал? Ну, ты-то ей все равно уже заплатил?

***

Пеннивайз пропал. Так же непресказуемо, как и всегда. Билл остался в одиночестве и теперь раздражаться было не на кого. Злиться можно было только на себя. А ещё появилось много времени, которое приходилось убивать бесполезным самокопанием.

Вера в себя не особо полезная вещь, и Билл надеялся — просто слепо и глупо надеялся — что сможет не хотеть мяса. Сочные и кровавые куски человеческой плоти.

Он глубоко вздохнул. Все его попытки отвлечься успеха не приносили. А общение с друзьями стало опасно. Он четко это понял как раз в то мгновение, когда мягко обнял Беверли, прощаясь, дружески отвечая на ее объятие. И вдохнул — тягуче медленно — запах ее волос и тела, такой вкусный, что рот помимо воли наполнился слюной. Он даже ощутил солёную кровь, бегущую по венам, грохот ее пульса.

Билл ещё успел представить, как он хватает Беверли за волосы, кусает ее, вгрызаясь так глубоко, что треск связок и сухожилий услышит даже стоящий в шести ярдах от них Ричи.  
Билл понимал, что замер, обнимая Бев, и так уже на секунду дольше, чем следует, но шутки того же Ричи его волновали мало. Что произойдет? Что произойдет, если он все-таки поступит так как он хочет?

Беверли закричит — следует зажать ей рот, — но остальных рядом слишком много, и самый опасный Эдди. Как ни странно, Билл подсознательно чувствовал опасность именно от Эдди. Билл спиной ощутил его взгляд. Именно Эдди, он первым сообразит, что не так — потом подключится Бен и остальные, — они забьют его и конец. Конец всем его планам поесть.

Билл тяжело сглотнул и отстранился.

Беверли мягко смотрела на него, с такой теплотой, что Биллу снова захотелось сдохнуть. Не чувствовать себя раздвоенным существом: он любил Беверли, и мог поклясться, что все они любили ее, но так же он знал, что когда он будет есть, жрать, зло сдирая плоть с ее костей — он будет счастлив.

В конце концов гордыня — глупость. 

Решивший пройтись, Билл остановился перед парком с огромной статуей лесоруба, пытаясь вспомнить, за что его так боялся Ричи. Там было столько детей… Он прикрыл глаза, глубоко вдыхая раскалённый воздух полудня, это было как зайти в кондитерскую лавку. Слишком вкусно.

Запах конфет и шоколада буквально сшибал с ног.

Билл устало рухнул на скамейку, продолжая видеть, чувствовать и осязать запахи, которые одновременно являлись вкусом и цветом. Так непривычно.

И ужаснулся тому, что к нему подьехал на самокате ребенок. Сам. Мальчишка лет шести.

— Поиграем?

— Эм, н-нет, — покачал головой Билл, и попытался улыбнуться, хотя по ощущениям он судорожно дёрнул ею, все мышцы свело. — Я не умею играть.

— А что ты умеешь? — с бесконечной непосредственностью детей спросил мальчик.

— Я… — и тут Билла озарило, прозрение, ощущение, чем-то схожее с тем, когда ты замираешь на краю обрыва над озером, а затем падаешь и задыхаешься от бьющего в лицо воздуха. — Я ум-мею рассказывать страшные истории. Хочешь послушать?

***


	29. Глава 29

Билл сломался на второй неделе июля.

Он сам четко осознавал это, иллюзию, за которой он больше не мог быть. Этот хрупкий момент, такой тонкий, словно крылья мертвых насекомых, когда он явно понял, что больше не сможет. Желание есть почти перевешивало желание дышать. И ещё он знал, что теперь сам Пеннивайз не придет. Не придет как тогда, как в тот раз, когда Билл думал, что умирает. Сейчас было намного хуже. Лучше бы он умер.

— Просто позови? — проскулил он, уговоривая себя. Что в этом такого?

Он почти смог найти выход. Действительно смог.

Дети в парке. Их страх и восторг были такими яркими, завораживающими, такими красивыми, что перехватывало дыхание… и вкусными, да. Но очевидно ему нужно намного больше, чем трое-четверо мальчишек, жадно слушающих, как он рассказывает, пересказывает или читает им страшные истории. Билл дописал рассказ, который сочинял для Джорджи. И не только его. Люди безумны и любят бояться — это почему-то стало почти откровением. Им нравится испытывать ужас, но знать, что его источник не настоящий.

Уверенность в том, что можно будет, как какой-то паразит, жрать только эмоции детей, не переступая той грани, за которую он уже давно в общем-то рухнул… не оправдалась.

Прошлой ночью он загрыз собаку. Собаку соседей. И теперь, при свете дня, все представлялось совсем кошмарно. Потому что у них была огромная овчарка, большая черная псина. И Билл понятия не имел, как решился на такое. Вспоминалась только темнота, ночь, шум биения сердца. Пёс обернулся на него, и Билл увидел его так странно (это слово давно перестало хоть как-то определять его жизнь): набором движущихся органов, раздувающихся лёгких, рокочущего сердца, потока крови, ритмично циркулирующего от каждого удара. Зверь не залаял только потому, что знал его. А потом уже не смог.

Билл шагнул к нему, перехватывая руками за челюсти — пёс нервно взлаял — и рванул их в разные стороны. Затем, оттянув вниз нижнюю челюсть с безжизненно обвисшим языком, чтобы не рвать плотную шкуру, принялся жрать, с треском отрывая от фасций оголённые мышцы шеи, зная, что собака ещё жива. Судорожные поддергивания отвлекали. Он отстранился на мгновение, чувствуя неприятный вкус звериного мяса, какой-то мылкий и приторный — у тварей не хватало воображения, пёс видел его, как огромного черного койота — брезгливо облизнулся, глядя на животное, чья плоть была скользкой и отвратной, словно залежавшейся в контейнере, ожидая вскрытия.

И, потянувшись рукой к загривку пса, Билл сломал тому шею.

Зверь не виноват в том, что невкусный.

Теперь Билл тоскливо разглядывал собственные руки — уже не удивляясь тому как он смог разорвать пса — и решался.

В тот раз Пеннивайз помог по доброй воле — если у него есть такое понятие, хотя это явно все было долгоиграющим планом, чтобы Билл стал как он. Людоедом и психом. Билл судорожно вытер лицо, размазывая кровь, шерсть и куски плоти ещё сильнее. Теперь же…

Он не мог предположить, что Пеннивайз захочет за помощь. И как вообще?.. Билл скажет: я голоден, Грей, накорми меня, мне неважно кого ты убил и кого я сейчас съем.

Абсо-гребано-лютно!

На фоне грызущего его разум голода, остальное не воспринималось так же болезненно остро. Но теперь Билл был один. Ему казалось странным находиться в одиночестве, почти в изоляции, особенно после того, когда у тебя всегда — большую часть времени — рядом находился собеседник. Иногда незатыкаемый и бесконечно бесячий, но Билл больше не был один.

Не был, а теперь снова стал.

Он не боялся темноты и странных звуков, которые раздаются ночью в старых рассохшихся домах, где давно пора заменить скрипучие перекрытия, пораждающие иллюзорные звуки шагов кого-то наверху, потому что Пеннивайза совершенно точно рядом не было, а все остальное, даже если продолжать верить в мистику о призраках, не способно хоть как-то причинить вред. Ему так точно. Оказалось, Билл боится пустоты. И он слышал и осязал этот жуткий запах — пустота пахла одиночеством и совсем неуловимо пылью — хоть если на миг попробовать мыслить критично, пустота ничем не должна пахнуть. И ничего не вызывать.

Как можно бояться отсутствия чего-либо?

Но он боялся.

И теперь по ночам ему было страшно, страшно что Пеннивайз не вернётся. Гулкая пустота была страшнее всего, необъятной, как метавселенная Черепахи.

Он хотел, чтобы его монстр вернулся и был рядом в любом из доступных обличий, чтобы Билл мог до него дотронутся.

Билл открыл рот, глубоко вздохнул и замер. И как его звать? Просто по имени?

— Пеннивайз?

Магии не случилось, ничего не произошло. Билл поморщился, ощущая себя жалким и беспомощным, а в этот конкретный момент ещё и очень глупым, но продолжил:

— Пеннивайз, г-гребаный ты ублюдок!

Вот теперь что-то изменилось.

— Ты здесь? Я знаю, что ты здесь, — сжал зубы Билл, — спинным мозгом чую. Мне н-надо поговорить. Я твой взгляд чувствую!

Пеннивайз медленно, будто октопод, сбрасывающий маскировочную окраску, проявился из стены кухни, совсем не с той стороны, куда смотрел Билл.

— Взгляд он мой чувствует, — Билл прыжком развернулся к Пеннивайзу, тот уже поправлял окровавленые манжеты на костюме, и те наливались яркой белизной, сменяя окраску, — да что ты? Привет, милый, скучал? Но нет, ты жестокий. Билли жестокий, — обвиняюще указал на него пальцем Пеннивайз, — так что он не скучал, а вот папочке было так одиноко без тебя.

— Я… — и Билл осекся, продолжая смотреть на улыбающегося клоуна, все слова исчезли.

— Ты?.. — помог ему Пеннивайз, вопросительно приподнимая брови, но Билл так и не закончил свою фразу. — Ты хочешь меня о чем-то попросить? Я подожду. Но это не значит, что надо тупо стоять тут и ждать от меня ебаного поцелуя.

— Мясо. Мне нужна еда. Дай.

— Пожалуйста, милый. Ты забыл сказать пожалуйста, — многострадально вздохнул Пеннивайз, раскрывая вертикальную пасть, начинающуюся от яремной впадины и ключиц, зубы разошлись и длинный язык развернулся, по ассоциации с хоботками насекомых, выкладывая на стол кусок кровившего мяса. На первый взгляд фунта в два весом. — Я оставил тебе самое вкусное.

— Ты его во рту нес? — тупо спросил Билл очевидное, голос был преисполнен искреннего отвращения.

— Ну, а что не так?

— Ты его языком трогал.

— Тебя я тоже языком трогал, — Пеннивайз уселся за стол, издевательски протягивая Биллу нож с вилкой, тот, посомневавшись, заторможено взял их. — Мы из немного разных витков эволюции, так что конечности для меня все ещё немного непривычны, в пасти носить удобнее.

— Ты его облизал.

— А ты брезгливый? Могу тебя тоже облизать? — наивно предложил Пеннивайз и интонации стали игривыми. — Главное не увлечься.

— Сколько оно у тебя там лежало?

— Оно свежее, — уклончиво ответил Пеннивайз. — Если не хочешь, всегда можешь пойти и поохотиться сам?

И только он потянулся к мясу, с которого уже натекло прилично кровавого сока, как Билл воткнул в мясо нож, с испугавшей его самого силой, пришпиливая к столу.

— Приятного, — мило пожелал Пеннивайз, отвлекаясь от Билла. Теперь Билл, озверев, ел, с довольным треском рвал мясо зубами на части. Нож так и остался воткнутым в стол, вертикально, почти по самую рукоятку.

Пеннивайз прошёлся по кухне, заглядывая в шкафы в поисках чего-то.

— Почему люди все переставляют? Я только привык к тому, где все находилось раньше.

Он потянулся к оставленному стакану Билла, с уже выдохшимися растворимыми витаминами.

— Помогало? — спросил он, взяв стакан и подозрительно нюхая содержимое.

— Да, — смог ответить Билл, поднимая на него пожелтевший взгляд. — Почему я тебя не чувствовал? Не… ты понял.

— Я спал, но проснулся тогда, когда ты решил сожрать собачку. Поржа… был искренне опечален твоей неудачей, — наигранно огорчился Пеннивайз и довольно потянулся к нему, разглядывая, любуясь. — Дать тебе зеркало, милый?

— Зачем? — не понял Билл.

Пеннивайз протянул перед его лицом руку, частично ставшую хитиновым когтем, таким гладким, что Билл смог увидеть там свое отражение.

Бледная кожа, яркие губы и узор, пульсирующий и становящийся видимым, медленно наливающийся кроваво-красным, поднимающийся от его рта к глазам. Медленно, как реакция лакмусовой бумаги.

А вот затем Билл услышал шаги по коридору. И точно также четко понял, кто там.

— Отвлеки ее!

Пеннивайз с сомнением покосился на дверь, а потом на Билла и на кухню, на стол, весь залитый кровью. Дёрнул головой в непонятном жесте, будто шарнирная кукла.

— Хорошо, милый, но помни, ты сам меня об этом просил.

***

Билл ощутил себя кем-то вроде маньяка (хотя почему «вроде»?) из любимых фильмов отца, быстро и неакуратно стирая кровавые разводы со стола и зло ругаясь, вытаскивая нож. У него это получилось только с третьего раза. Пришлось расшатать. Как он вообще смог его так воткнуть?

А ещё он спешил.

В гостиной, куда ушел Пеннивайз, было подозрительно тихо. И это могло значить все что угодно. Единственное, Билл все же надеялся, что Пеннивайзу хватит мозгов не убить его мать.

А когда он вошёл в комнату, то замер. Понимая, что воздух не поступает в его лёгкие.

Это выглядело мерзко, почти так же, как и все происходящее на той спрятанной и найденной кассете, вот только теперь он наблюдал происходящее вживую. Видел, как его мать с совершенно бессмысленным взглядом тянется к губам Пеннивайза, так привычно изогнутым в его вечно глумливой улыбке.

Он грубо и пошло опустил руку на ее задницу, вжимая бедрами в себя. Судя по задушеному глухому стону, ей понравилось то, что она ощутила.

— Зак…

Билл поморщился, теперь понимая, что она видит его отца, вместо Оно. Смотрел на то, как они разделяют долгий грязный поцелуй, на то, как мать хватается за Пеннивайза, инстинктивно втираясь ближе, опускает руку на его член. Нет, они все ещё в одежде и ему ничего не видно, но… Пеннивайз глухо вздыхает от этого прикосновения, медленно вылизывая ее шею.

На несколько секунд Билл перехватил взгляд матери, стеклянный и тускло-серый, словно ее там и нет вовсе, просто оболочка. Тело.

— Ну что, Билл? — посмотрел на него Пеннивайз, заставляя выпасть из собственного созерцательного транса. — Хочешь, мы с твоей мамой сделаем тебе ещё одного братика? If you want a little brother — ask your father fuck your mother.

Билл сжал зубы, потому что очень много чего хотел сказать, но с Оно нельзя было злиться. Тогда весь контроль над ситуацией сразу же переходил к Пеннивайзу.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты ничего не делал.

Пеннивайз улыбнулся, бегло поцеловал женщину в губы, и снова повернулся к Биллу.

— Но это неинтересно. Давай так? Сожрать или трахнуть? Что, по твоему, предпочтительнее? Какой вариант лучше?

— Тот вариант, в котором я ухожу отсюда, а ты делаешь, что пожелаешь.

— Билли обламывает нам все веселье, дорогая, — пожаловался миссис Денбро Пеннивайз. — Потому что ничто так не выключает фантазию, как фраза «делай все что хочешь»!..

— Зачем это все?

Пеннивайз, отстранившись, удобно уложил женщину на диван, любовно поправил локоны.

— А? — и обернулся к Биллу. — Ну не знаю, мне надо было как-то ненавязчиво подвести разговор к тому, что твоя мама — свободная женщина и давала не только твоему якобы отцу.

— Я ненавижу в тебе абсолютно все, — искренне сказал Билл, отворачиваясь, и поднимаясь по лестнице. Он хотел оказаться в своей комнате, хоть для Пеннивайза закрытая дверь ничего не значит. Но навязчивое желание со всей силой грохнуть ею о косяк накатывало так, что руки дрожали.

— Ладно, — Пеннивайз выждал несколько минут за дверью, прошел сквозь нее и удобно сел напротив Билла, — мы должны с тобой серьезно поговорить. Ну, эту же фразу говорят люди перед тем как сообщить какую-то… М-м-м, гадость?

— Да, — растерянно протянул Билл. — И ты мне хочешь сообщить что-то нехорошее?

— Как тебе объяснить? — засомневался Пеннивайз. — Это не то чтобы совсем гадость, но ты будешь кричать и обещать меня убить. Разнервничаешься.

— Ты, блядь, скажешь или нет? — рявкнул Билл.

Пеннивайз развел руками.

— Тогда слушай. Что ты знаешь о корпускулярно-волновом дуализме?

И Билла накрыло дежавю. Грей, Грей его это уже спрашивал. И говорил об этом. Правда, Билл ничего не помнит из их разговора, когда они шли по гулкому тонелю-коллектору. Кроме того, что тогда он был до безумия счастлив. И точно также слеп. Зачем?

— Зачем тебе это?

— Знаешь или нет?

— О том, что свет одновременно и частица, и волна? Да, знаю.

— Так вот. Я и есть свет. Сияние, — поморщился Пеннивайз. — Свет, способный видоизменяться вплоть до ДНК. Точнее, пересобрать ее с нуля, и сделать максимально… человекоподобной.

Биллу уже не нравилось то, о чем они говорят. Но он продолжал слушать, уверенный в том, что знание, которое так нехарактерно-аккуратно попытается на него вылить Пеннивайз, изменит и изуродует всю его жизнь. Напрочь.

Снова.

Впрочем, как и всегда. Хотя он уже это сделал.

— И?.. — поторопил Билл его.

— И у меня было несколько интересных проектов, я развлекался… правда они не все сработали. Но один был особенно успешен. Я вспомнил не так давно. А, слишком сложно, — оборвал сам себя Пеннивайз, и заглянул в глаза Биллу, цепко ловя его взгляд. — Я трахался с твоей матерью и твой отец не твой отец, Билл.

Билл молчал.

Он услышал все, что сказал Пеннивайз, но слова звучали неправильно. Не могло, просто не могло быть того, о чем говорил и на что так прямолинейно намекал Пеннивайз.

Даже не намекал.

— О, да ладно! Это же не измена. Все было до того, как ты родился. Собственно, — Пеннивайз снова замер, осекся, размышляя, — именно это и привело к твоему рождению. Точнее к зачатию, а вот потом уже рождению. Так что, если отбросить некоторые нюансы, ты как бы тоже участвовал.

— Нет, — Билл улыбнулся и качнул головой. — Это, это неправда. Межвидовой барьер не… не позволяет иметь общее потомство.

Пеннивайз молчал и не улыбался.

— У тебя светлеют глаза, когда ты злишься. Все это замечают. Из тех, кто может заметить. Не только ты сам. И узор, ты же его уже видел. И не сегодня, что-то ты не удивлен. Возможно раньше.

— Я не могу быть твоим…

— Но ты мой. Мой и это главное. Шедевр евгеники.

***

— А теперь заткнись и слушай. Если тебе, конечно, интересно?

— Интересно, — безжизненно согласился Билл.

— В чем состоит настоящая заложенная самой эволюцией цель любого, — тут Пеннивайз задумался, подбирая слова, — любого существа?

— Понятия не имею, меня как-то не интересовала биология.

— Да, тебя интересует только литература, — его же тоном подхватил Пеннивайз. — Я помню. Так вот. Цель в размножении. Бесконтрольном и доминирующим над остальными видами. Неестественный отбор.

— Как кролики в Австралии?

— Да. И правильный набор хромосом для человеческой особи — 46. По 23 от каждого родителя. Это ты знаешь. Отвлекусь — было довольно сложно, так как хромосома это хранилище ДНК и генов, а у меня нет ни того, ни другого. Пришлось пересобирать себя с нуля.

— Межвидовое скрещивание невозможно, — потряс головой Билл (хотя ему хотелось орать, что все неправда и до сорванного голоса кричать, только чтобы не слышать спокойно-рассудительного тона Пеннивайза), он все ещё не верил, точнее отрицал просто из упрямства, и старательно хотел поймать Оно на нелогичности или лжи, — межвидовой барьер не позволяет происходить… такому. А если это и случилось…

— Ты так мило называешь секс с твоей матерью «это», — заметил Пеннивайз.

— …разное число хромосом не позволяет иметь общее потомство.

— Вот с этой проблемой я и столкнулся. Когда у меня был правильный набор генов — рождались обычные люди. Так что я решил немного измениться. В данном случае — чем меньше хромосом, тем лучше. А больше нормы — практически всегда нехорошо. И ещё я выяснил, что несколько хромосом могут слиться в одну, без изменения набора генов. Люди интересные. Но по итогу я добился только того, что у гибридов первого поколения их 45.

— Гибридов? — насторожило множественное число. — Есть ещё?

— Конечно. Но ты мой самый любимый. Не первый, но единственный. Да. Остальные… — Пеннивайз довольно улыбнулся. — Два твоих брата развлекаются тем, что искренне трахаются друг с другом, а твоя сестра спит и видит, как бы затащить к себе в постель тебя. Все правильно, я ее понимаю, семья должна любить друг друга. Разве что ты совершенно разбиваешь сердце моей милой девочке. А мне — нет.

— …потому, что у тебя нет сердца. Да, я помню.

— Кстати, это единственный шанс вам иметь детей. Просто информация. Центрическое слияние — не приводит к геномному дисбалансу, за исключением проблем с размножением. Ни у кого из вас не может быть общих детей с хомосапиенс. Вы разные виды, точнее, популяции, но это мелочи и ньюансы терминологии.

— Зачем ты мне это рассказал?

Билл смотрел на свои руки, часто моргая.

— Я правда не понимаю.

— Потому что они мне не нужны, но проживут долгую и крайне удачливую жизнь, для человека. Ты же запретил мне их жрать. А ты — нужен. И ты вот сейчас думаешь, что достиг дна, то есть метафорически того уровня, ниже которого якобы спуск невозможен, — Пеннивайз задумался, — если, конечно, не брать лопату и не начинать копать. И именно этим мы с тобой и займёмся. Давай поговорим о бессмертии?

— Нет. Не поговорим, — Билл инстинктивно вскинул руку, жестом прерывая монолог. — Хочу, чтобы ты ушел, — спокойно сказал Билл, разглядывая украшения на рукавах Пеннивайза.

— Зачем, милый? — Пеннивайз придвинулся ближе. — Почему я должен уйти?

— Буду рыдать в подушку, оплакивая нахуй загубленную тобою жизнь, — легко улыбнулся Билл, поднимая голову и встречаясь с ним взглядом.

— Вот, я так и знал, что ты расстроишься. Да ладно, что в этом такого? Инцест вполне себе норма жизни.

— У людей как-то не принято ебаться с родственниками.

— Ты это мне рассказываешь? — Пеннивайз улыбнулся вполне искренне, не оскалился. — Я слишком долго живу и наблюдаю. И это настолько обычная вещь, обыденная, я бы даже сказал, ты бы ужаснулся. Но вот афишировать да, не принято. А те случаи, которые раздуваются жутким извращением… вот там обычно кто-то где-то просто проебался.

— Я все ещё хочу чтобы ты ушел.

На самом деле больше всего в жизни в этот момент Биллу хотелось расцарапать Пеннивайзу его блядскую морду. Так… до дрожи хотелось ощутить его кровь под своими ногтями, но это было такое девчачье и глупо-обидное желание.

Пеннивайз придвинулся ещё ближе, уже нависая над ним, оперся руками по обе стороны от кровати, и почти коснулся щекой виска. Именно что почти, расстояние в несколько миллиметров бесило Билла, бесило, что он может ощущать тепло его тела.

— Я не слышу… — Пеннивайз казался удивлённым, а затем всё-таки скользнул рукой на затылок Биллу, вынуждая запрокинуть голову, прижался губами к виску и шумно выдохнул в волосы. — Почему я не слышу о чем ты думаешь, милый?

— Потому что я ни о чем не думаю? — точно с такой же интонацией предположил Билл, пытаясь отодвинуть его от себя. Пеннивайз медленно вел проявившимися когтями по его шее. Билл видел, как тот смотрит на его губы и часто сглатывает. — Оставь меня одного.

— Ты врешь мне, — восхитился Пеннивайз, выпуская его из своей хватки, — и мы все ещё ничего не обсудили.

— Я приду к каменному кругу. Сегодня. И я не вру, мне действительно хочется проблеваться от того, что ты меня трогаешь. Трогал. В свете новых открывшихся обстоятельств.

— Хорошо, — Пеннивайз протянул к нему руку, но одернул, так и не коснувшись его волос. — Я буду где-то там, в любом виде. Приходи.

О, он придет к нему.

Билл кивнул, сцепив зубы. Дурацкое чувство, что если начнёшь что-то говорить, только откроешь рот, голос подведёт и ты разревешься.

Пеннивайз ушел, Билл выжидал, старательно не думая о чем-либо конкретном. Мог ли Оно считывать мысли на расстоянии или нет, он так и не разведал. Билл лежал и смотрел в потолок, вопреки тому, что он сказал Пеннивайзу, плакать не хотелось.

У чувств множество оттенков. Но самое жуткое - это опустошение. Нет целей, нет мыслей, ничего. Даже не выжженная пустыня, потому что и там есть жизнь. А что-то вроде арктических плато: огромных, бесконечных, мертвых.

Он продолжал лежать, слепо разглядывая потолок, когда на смену опустошению его захлестнула безумная ярость. Зато появилась цель. В конце концов, он обещал кое-что Пеннивайзу, почему бы не сдержать конкретно это обещание?

Как вообще можно было думать, что Пеннивайз хоть сколько-нибудь…ну, не любит, но ценит?.. или испытывает симпатию к нему. Оно был, на самом деле, невероятно внимательным, проницательным и холодным зрителем. Отстраненным наблюдателем всевозможных оттенков и граней чужих характеров. Ничто — и теперь это стало очевидно — из того, что Пеннивайз делал или говорил, как поступал, все, любое его действие не было непреднамеренным.

Билл встал, потёр лицо, стянуло странное ощущение, будто вся кожа занемела. И спустился вниз, к кабинету отца. Тут снова мысли попытались вспыхнуть очередной болезненной искрой. Пеннивайз не его отец, это все ложь. И Билл будет верить в это.

Кабинет отца, да. Откровение рассыпалось, четким осознанием, как именно он поступит. Возьмёт то, что не должен видеть на верхней полке в стенном шкафу отца.

И прийдет к нему.

То, что Билл не мог видеть, приятно оттягивало руку. Гладкое и холодное, теплеющее от его прикосновения.

Билл увидит Пеннивайза, увидит его мертвые огни во всем их отвратительном великолепии.

А потом умрет.

С радостью.

***

Пеннивайз послушно ждал Билла в кругу камней в обличье Грея, и курил, привалившись к вязу, медленно выдыхая дым, разглядывая небо.

— Думал, ты будешь страдать дольше…

Он не имел никакого права быть спокойным, уверенным в себе и совершенно довольным. И тем не менее именно таким Пеннивайз и был.

Билл ожег Грея недобрым взглядом желтых глаз, подходя ближе.

— …или не придешь сегодня.

— Я делаю то, что должен. И это подозрительно приятно совпало с тем, что я сделать хочу.

Грей вопросительно поднял бровь, а затем увидел с чем пришел Билл.

Рука не дрожала, хотя Билл был уверен — он просто не сможет… не сможет ни поднять оружие, ни прицелиться.

Грей склонил голову на бок, в каком-то птичьем, по-прежнему непередаваемом жесте Пеннивайза. Невозможным для повторения простыми смертными.

— Пистолет Зака, — улыбнулся он, узнавая, — знакомая игруля. «Пистолет на ве-ерхней по-олке в его с-стенном ш-шкафу», — его же голосом произнес Грей, заикаясь даже сильнее, чем Билл обычно. — И он не знает, что ты знаешь. Тебе придется жать сильнее, милый, тут спускатель западает.

— Тебя можно убить, — Билл смотрел в переливающиеся глаза Оно, гипнотизирующие бесконечно сменяющимися оттенками, теперь почему-то непривычно зелёные, глубокие как бездна под болотной тиной, — знаю, что можно.

— Можно, — покорно согласился Грей, — я тебя и не отговариваю. Пробуй?

Именно это…

Эта равнодушность и спокойствие окончательно взбесили Билла. Он яростно нажал на спускатель, намного сильнее, чем изначально планировал. Отдача дернула плечо, Грей замер, удивленно попытавшись поднять руку, коснуться раны, но не смог. Не успел. Кровь стала ярко-темной краской. Билл смотрел на маленькое пулевое отверстие, прямо над переносицей. На то, как Грей упал. Рухнул. Неестественно и безжизненно.

Билл не верил, что он вообще выстрелит, а вот то, что попадет, даже не предполагал.  
И теперь Грей был мертв. Он его убил? Точно убил.

Билл свалился на колени рядом, как тогда во сне, прижимаясь к его груди, стараясь уловить звук биения сердца. Ничего.

Билл так же растерянно сел, только сейчас заметив, что по-прежнему сжимает в руке пистолет, отшвырнул его, словно тот стал дохлой крысой, и принялся судорожно искать пульс у Грея на шее, на запястьях. Попытался приподнять его голову, ставшую жутко тяжёлой. Ещё сильнее измазываясь в крови. Почему столько крови, Господи?

Грей был мертв. Или просто виртуозно прикидывался. С простреленной-то головой.

Билл разрыдался, полностью поверив в то, что Грей был человеком, а Пеннивайз запутал их, запутал его, подстроил все, что можно было подделать, и заставил застрелить настоящего Роберта.

Шутка вполне в духе гребанного клоуна.

А потом Грей вздохнул, судорожно вздрогнув, и Билл шарахнулся от него, вытирая слезы, размазывая по лицу чужую кровь.

— Больно, — прохрипел Грей, продолжая прерванное движение и касаясь лица, раны на лбу, — милый, ты охуел?

Билл смотрел и чувствовал, как невидимая сжимающая горло и внутренности рука отпускает его: Грей жив. В тот момент, когда Роберт был мертв, Билл простил ему все. Точнее, Пеннивайзу. Неважно. Слишком велико было облегчение от того, что Грей, живой и злобный, сидел сейчас на траве, весь измазанный в крови и прижимал руку к ране, пытаясь остановить кровотечение. Так, словно та была простым порезом бритвы. Билл смотрел на него, на злые глаза, искривленный рот, подрагивающие пальцы, и думал: «я люблю тебя, Господи, помоги мне, почему я тебя люблю?»

А потом Грей посмотрел на него — целую вечность, сжатую в одну единственную секунду — улыбнулся, протягивая руку и болезненно охнул, от того с какой силой Билл вцепился в него. Прижимаясь щекой к его шее, стискивая в объятии.

— Ничего страшного, — успокаивал его, всхлипывающего, Пеннивайз, осторожно гладя по спине, — ну убил и убил. Хер там. Неприятно конечно, но в моем случае не необратимо. Твоя жажда мести и отмщения успокоилась?

Билл отчаянно закивал, чувствуя, что губы Грея невесомо касаются его макушки, дыхание ерошит волосы. Билл прижался ещё плотнее, глубоко вдыхая привычный успокаивающий запах карамели, теперь перемешанный с металлическими оттенками крови и влажной земли. От реки тянуло сыростью.

— Ты твёрже в поступках, чем иные в словах. Нет, ты не подумай, я ни на что не намекаю, но это оружие шести зарядное. «Peacemaker» хороший револьвер.

— П-прости, — смог наконец произнести Билл в его футболку, — я не хотел.

— Хотел, — мягко возразил Грей, перехватывая Билла за плечи и отстраняя, чтобы заглянуть в глаза. — Ты хотел сделать мне больно. И сделал. Говорю же: ничего страшного.

Билл же разглядывал его так, словно впервые встретил: зияющей раны уже не было, только подсыхающие полосы крови, перечёркивающие лицо, поблескивали, словно глазурь. И он смог уловить момент, когда теплые глаза Грея сверкнули привычным недобрым весельем. Весельем Пеннивайза.

— Почему наш Билли грустный? Очень хуй сосал невкусный?

Билл зажмурился и качнул головой, против воли чувствуя, как губы расплываются в такой же дурной улыбке.

— Ты всегда такой, да? Всегда будешь говорить всякие гадости?

Грей согласно кивнул.

— Хорошо, — согласился Билл, снова подаваясь вперёд и обнимая его, и зашептал на ухо, — я постараюсь не пропустить ни одной из них.

— Постараешься? Ты не помнишь? — Грей закусил губы, улыбнулся, подергав Билла за отросшую прядь волос, и прижал палец к его губам прежде, чем Билл успел что-либо сказать. — Не помнишь, что я тебе говорил? Если ты встретил кого-то, кого любишь — держись за него так крепко, пока не сломаешь пальцы. И даже если сломаешь, все равно не отпускай.

Грей замер в дюйме от его губ:  
— Если тебе хорошо со мной, то что может быть в этом плохого? Что плохого в желании того, что делает тебя счастливым? При том условии, что ты, конечно, счастлив. Именно ты, без оглядки на прочих людей. Ты пойдешь со мной?

Билл согласно кивнул. Да. Он должен был пойти и хотел пойти, даже если бы Пеннивайз предложил прогуляться по всем сточным канавам ада.

***


	30. Глава 30

Билл помнил этот коллектор и этот путь. Именно отсюда они с Греем вышли, пройдясь по подземельям из заброшенного дома.

— Я боялся, что Пеннивайз тебя сожрет, — признался Билл, тот точно как и тогда сжимал его руку и вел неизвестно куда. В темноту переходов. И Билл также доверчиво позволял себя вести. — Но ты это и так знал.

— Знал, — согласился Грей и остановился в этой подрагивающей и переливающейся темноте, притягивая Билла и легко касаясь губами его волос. — Я знал. И это было так трогательно.

Билл поднял голову, потерся о его шею щекой и отстранился.

— Это твое жуткое-жуткое паучье логово?

— Мы до него не дошли, — Грей снова потянул его за собой. — Аккуратнее ступай, тут полно хлама.

Что-то громко хрустнуло под правой ногой Билла, по звуку напоминая переломившуюся сухую ветку, и он поморщился.

— Черепа и кости?

— Не только кости. Просто я барахольщик.

— А я заметил, — подтвердил Билл, вспоминая сон и башню из вещей. — Что хорошего в вещах? Тем более чужих и поломанных?

— Вещи порой живут дольше своих хозяев. Да и должно же у меня быть хоть какое-то отрицательное качество? — веселясь, наивно предположил Пеннивайз. Теперь уже Пеннивайз. Билл чувствовал вместо кожи ладони привычно скользкую перчатку.

— Вещи… А что бы ты взял из моих вещей, если бы сожрал?

Пеннивайз задумался и несколько минут в чернильной темноте Билл слышал только плеск воды под их ногами. Эхом расходящийся от радиальных стен.

— Рубашку, — наконец сказал Пеннивайз. — Которая клетчатая такая.

— Рубашку? Почему? Почему не часы? Не рисунки, не рассказы?

— Ты в ней милый, — совершенно искренне признался клоун. — Только поэтому. Без нее ты конечно еще милее, но я о другом. Я увидел тебя тогда в ней в заброшенном особняке, такого грустного, с разбитым лицом, и как-то вот резко осознал, что мы родственные души. Ну или банально захотел трахаться? Или это было до того? Я не уверен какие из побуждений были первичны.

Билл снова почувствовал как краснеет и успел порадоваться что в темноте этого не видно. А потом сообразил — не видно ничего только ему.

— Можно факел?

— Закрой глаза.

Билл послушно зажмурился, расслышал шуршание, вспыхнувшее пламя сквозь закрытые веки выглядело красноватым. Он осторожно открыл глаза и проморгался, оглядывая туннель. Чуть поодаль, выхваченная кругом света факела, ржавела выкрашенная авиационной краской табличка «Этот контрольно-пропускной пункт закрыт».

— Не впечатлен? — внимательно спросил Пеннивайз, красновато-желтый свет огня превращал его мертвенный грим во вполне человеческую кожу.

— Абсолютно, — согласился Билл. Коллектор как коллектор. Вода капает, влажно и душно, судя по звукам и настороженому блеску глаз где-то глубже попискивают крысы.

— Мы ещё не дошли. И, милый, — Пеннивайз резко остановился и бегло поцеловал Билла. — Ты и правда решил остаться со мной?

— А что, я ещё могу отказать? — наивно протянул Билл.

— Нет, не можешь, — передразнил его Пеннивайз и повел дальше.

— Ты начинал рассказывать что-то про свет, — вспомнил Билл. — И я вот думаю… ты когда-либо пытался пройти сквозь зеркало?

— Как-то нет, не приходилось, а что?

— По сути ты не сможешь, не должен проходить сквозь зеркала, они же отражают?

— М-м-м?

— То есть тебя можно запереть в коробку из зеркал. И ты из нее не выберешься, — подытожил Билл. — Типа как с джинами, одна беда как заставить тебя запихнуться в коробку?

Пеннивайз покивал.

— Билл, наши отношения ещё не перешли в ту стадию, когда паре хочется… м-м-м, экспериментов. Тебе наскучил обычный секс? Я тебе и так дам. Зачем запирать меня в зеркальный ящик? К тому же, ничего не получится.

— Ты про что?

— Таких идеально гладких зеркал не бывает.

— Но чисто теоретически?

— Если чисто теоретически — возможно. Поток света будет постоянно отражаться. Все грустно. А с учётом искажений, рассеиваться, теряя интенсивность. А вот если в этот же ящик из зеркал и меня поместить кристалл…

— Какой?

— Любой, главное чтоб граней побольше. И тогда произойдет накопление отраженной энергии и будет взрыв.

— Магия?

— Физика.

Логово Билл узнал. Огромная гора из вещей, покосившийся цирковой фургон в центре, почему-то темный сейчас. Не подсвеченный оранжевыми вспышками, как во сне.

Сумрак, и слабые лучи света, вертикально падающие на них. Они остановились. Билл запрокинул голову, не выпуская руки Пеннивайза, и разглядывал тонкие нити паутины. Единственным отличием сна и яви были трупы. Билл даже мысленно поморщился от этого слова. И понял, зачем Пеннивайз позволяет ему их увидеть. Все честно.

Тела парили, подвешенные на разной высоте, укутанные в паутинные коконы, с такого расстояния Билл не мог рассмотреть ни лиц, ни деталей.

— Я пришел, — произнес он, чувствуя себя свободным. Впервые за все время. Даже не «свободным», а освободившимся. — Но я не знаю, зачем я пришел.

— Ты недогадливый, милый.

Пеннивайз отпустил его руку, подходя к фургону, двери распахнулись. И те невнятные всполохи, что Билл смутно помнил по сну, пульсировали и переливались за хлипкими деревянными дверцами. Так по-дурному напоминающими Биллу двери в салуны времен дикого запада.

Пеннивайз серьезно смотрел на него, весь залитый этим пульсирующим и переливающимся безумным оранжевым светом. И — Билл заморгал, пытаясь лучше видеть — Пеннивайз стремительно терял детализацию, пока не принял форму отстраненно напоминающую гуманоида, что тоже, разумеется, было подделкой. Абрис, переливающийся, словно радужный живой металл, текучий как ртуть. Билл обнаружил, что не в силах отвести взгляд от дергающего и тянущего к себе огня, беззвучного и в тоже время гудящего, рокочущего на всех частотах.

— «Я хочу, чтобы ты пошел со мной», — голос звучал как и раньше, только в мыслях.

— Туда? — вслух спросил Билл, не отводя взгляда от огней, потому что уже не мог его отвести.

Оно кивнул.

— «Хорошие мальчики, как ты знаешь, отправляются на небеса, но мы с тобой окажемся совсем в другом месте, милый.»

И протянул ему руку, ту часть тела, что выглядела как рука.

— «Ты станешь мертвыми огнями. Бесконечными и бессмертными, вечным светом», — Оно произносил слова бесстрастно и невыразительно. — «Незатухающим сиянием. Ты станешь мною. Ты будешь жить… и жить… и жить… внутри них, внутри меня… вечно.»

Билл — с мыслью о том, что он наконец-то совершает самую последнюю глупость в этой жизни — медленно вложил свою руку в протянутую к нему ладонь. Чтобы шагнуть вместе с Пеннивайзом в этот невообразимый живой огонь и вспыхнуть страшным, прекрасным, внутренним сиянием.

***

**Эпилог**

Они смотрели на щит-указатель с надписью «Вы покидаете Дерри». Точно такой же, какие стояли при выезде в более чем шести сотнях городов этого штата. Округ Пенобскот. Важное уточнение. Дерри.

Шоссе «7» тянулось дальше, уходя, сворачивая миль через пять, и почти теряясь среди высоких сосен. Ближе к центру города оно станет Уитчем-роуд, а потом и Уитчем-стрит, пока же безликое шоссе было просто дорогой.

Ровной такой дорогой, навевающей печальные мысли о путешествиях, и странные настроения для людей, вырвавшихся из цепких лап города. Закованного в асфальт, словно преступник в наручники.

— Ты даже не представляешь, как сильно мне хочется тебя пнуть, — сказал Грей.

Билл улыбнулся.

И медленно моргнул, закрывая глаза, вслушиваясь в его голос.

— Уезжай и продолжай улыбаться. Не будешь скучать, пока папочка проведет тридцать лет в блаженном отрубе?

— Я же просил, не говори так, — застонал Билл, — это…

— «От-отвратительно»! — снова передразнил его Грей. — А почему ты думаешь я это делаю, милый? Да, я помню.

— Именно. И вообще в таком случае ты мог бы дать мне машину, — Билл тоскливо посмотрел на свой рюкзак.

Грей изумлённо выгнул бровь.

— Машину? А что ещё тебе дать? Вообще, чтобы что-то требовать, сначала закончи… куда-ты-там-собрался? Я не понимаю, зачем тебе отыгрывать человеческую версию жизни, но если хочешь — развлекайся.

— Ты не слушал, — укорил его Билл.

— Слушал. Просто ты меня слегка… очень сильно отвлекал. И про машину. Во-первых, вы с ней друг друга не любите, и, во-вторых, ты не сможешь пока управлять адской колесницей.

— И название тупое.

— Вот поэтому она тебя и не любит. По итогу вы попытаетесь друг друга убить. И, уж прости, но пока поставил бы я на нее. Я, конечно, отомщу за твою бесславную смерть. Лет так через… много. Вряд ли тебя это утешит. А если выживете — будете ныть мне друг на друга, — Грей задумался. — Неизвестно что хуже.

Они помолчали.

— Я буду скучать.

— Ты будешь спать, — огрызнулся Билл.

— Я буду скучать во сне? — продолжал Грей, притягивая Билла в объятие. — Но больше всего я переживаю за твою веганскую диету, только из эмоций. Так чем займешься помимо учебы?

— У меня есть прекрасная цель, я изменю мир.

— Надеюсь, — испугался Грей, — ты не решил что твоя цель: мир без страданий? Потому что такой мир можно создать, лишь уничтожив всех кто способен страдать.

— Буду писать книги.

— Все ещё хуже, чем я думал, — откомментировал Грей.

Билл злонравно улыбнулся.

— О нас. Прям вот возьму и напишу.

Грей важно покивал.

— Это будет действительно ужасно, — громким шепотом согласился он. — Сам посуди: герой — а ты герой — никакой, сюжет не развивается. Вся книга — хождение инфантильного подростка из угла в угол. И только я скрашиваю этот треш. И ты хочешь это написать?

— Ты только представь?.. — Билл довольно повис на нем, и жарко зашептал в ухо. — Множество книг ужасов, и все, читая их — боятся. А я… я чувствую это. И неважно, где буду находиться я, а где читатель. Потому что пока чтение это самый доступный людям аналог телепатии. Я же говорил, что умнее тебя.

— Ну, думай так, да, — разрешил ему Грей. — Пока у тебя ещё нет такого количества книг — вообще никакого количества книг! — чтобы не испытывать потребность в другом, — тяжело намекнул он.

— Даже чтение книг редакторами, корректорами, критиками… особенно критиками! Представляешь, какая ирония? — отмахнулся от него Билл. — Они будут ненавидеть меня, и в тоже время кормить собой?

Пеннивайз довольно кивнул, прижал Билла крепче и отпустил, разглядывая дорогу.

— Поймать тебе машину?

Билл вывернулся, посмотрев на пустое шоссе, и заглянул в искренне-честные глаза Пеннивайза.

— Вообще-то я слышу, что ты их отсюда и отворачиваешь.

— Хочу успеть сказать… возвращайся следующим летом?

Билл судорожно вздохнул, легко потираясь губами о его губы.

— Или зимой? Я, так и быть, проснусь ради тебя. Представляешь, я даже нашел ее.

— Кого «ее»? — не понял Билл.

— Шкуру паука с последней линьки, — загадочно прошептал Пеннивайз, наконец-то бегло целуя его и продолжил: — Помню у тебя были какие-то странные идеи. Почему-то про снег, камин, шерсть и нас.

***


End file.
